The Codex
by Balthazar23
Summary: Harry is left with a forgotten legacy in the form of a dragon egg, the last of its kind in hopes that together they can bring peace to the land and stand against the imposing darkness. Will Harry fall into the darkness himself on the pursuit to power? Or will his heart shine through? Good Dumbledore, no bashing, slow burn, HarryxFleur
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n I've had this idea in my head for a while and I needed to get it down. This is non-crossover but has some elements from my last story. Which of course is not needed whatsoever to read this one. There won't be any bashing and there will not be any romance until further in the story when Harry is at least 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **year**_

 _ **Beta'd by my friend Silver May 26th**_

In the smallest room of number 4 Privet Drive weeping could be heard. Quietly below a whimper, as to not disturb its other residents. It was Harry James Potter's 10th birthday and as he had expected he hadn't received anything… well not nothing, he had gotten a whole new repertoire of names from his uncle. He already was known as freak, boy, and scar head. Today was mostly an onslaught on his parents.

 _'Why do they have to treat me like this? I do chores… so many, I weed the garden, cook, and clean every day! My cousin doesn't do anything but eat, sleep, and whine for new things_. _Why don't they love me? Why don't they care? Why doesn't anyone care? Why would anyone leave me here? I'd be better off in an orphanage! Why couldn't I go to an orphanage!? If this is my whole life… it's not worth living. I can't do this until I'm eighteen, I'll kill myself if they haven't already.'_ At that moment he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the sound of the door opening. Slowly it creaked open and standing there was his aunt. Her face bore a small frown almost, he actually couldn't believe his eyes at her expression of sadness in his direction. As she entered carrying a black trunk, as soon as she could she closed the doors and quietly moved to Harry.

"Harry" at that moment Harry almost ran, having heard his real name being said by his aunt for the first time, "I have something for you, it was left to me by my sister… for you. I hated my sister and that Potter, in my opinion he got her killed, and she was always the special one, the smart one, and married into a wealthy family. I was jealous of her most my life… but now I'd give it all up to see her one more time. I realize what mistakes I've made and I'm going to try to right it, starting today. She wanted you to have this. I don't know what's in it, not that I could if I wanted too." She finished, and laid the trunk in front of his bed and without a word she left. Harry curiously looked at the chest in case it was some sort of sick joke for his birthday, but it looked to be nothing but a black trunk.

 _'I wonder what they could have wanted me to have? I'm just… overwhelmed. She's never talked to me like that… like I'm a human. Well now I just need to know what's in the trunk' Harry_ thought while he ran his hand over the sleek black trunk. A lock was on the chest, a golden dragon. When Harry touched it the lock simply fell off. With a thud it hit the ground, and with a deep breath he opened the trunk. Inside the excitement ended swiftly as nothing happened. First, he noticed a large leather-bound book, the brown leather looked almost ancient, but was in fine condition. Secondly was an orange folder, the type he had seen his uncle receive in the mail. He decided it would be best to start with, he carefully opened it, afraid it may break in his hand. A letter was the first thing he pulled from the envelope. The parchment looked almost new and showed little signs of wear. He carefully opened it and began reading.

 _My baby,_

 _If you're reading this, James and I are no more, and we died protecting you. I sorely hope this will never be read, and my sister will end up giving it back and maybe we could patch things up. Unfortunately, I don't see either of those things happening. So, if we died protecting you… we want you to know, your Mum and Dad love you so much, us dying for you was just us showing that. There is nothing in this world that we love more, you're our sunshine in this dark world. Don't ever think differently. Now before anything your father and I have some advice for you. Things happen the way they do, and everything happens for a reason. And no matter what happens we will be proud of the man that you become, and all the things you'll achieve. And not just as a wizard, you Harry, your heart. So, in this trunk we have left you the greatest things we could. To help you in life and so you won't feel so alone. Firstly, a key to your vault at Gringotts wizarding bank, located in Diagon Ally using the Leakey Cauldron. Go there and claim your inheritance. It will have money and deeds to the Potter properties. Instead of explaining it all out to you, our house elf can, call for the house elf, her name is Missy, she will be able to bring you anywhere you need. In the trunk is our photobook which has pictures of us, and our friends. Now, the important stuff. The most valuable thing in this is what lies beneath the black satin cloth, under it you will find the greatest gift we could ever bestow upon you. It's a dragon egg, but it's a special kind of dragon. Not a normal beast… it is like you and I, it has thoughts, feelings, and can speak. In times of old. Hundreds of thousands of years ago there was an order of those who rode dragons. They held peace throughout their land, foreign lands. They were magicians, warriors, and nobility. The Potters descended from them, this egg has sat in our vault since the last of the dragons died out. Its mother was Saphira, the oldest and strongest. She was the mother of their entire race. It will only hatch if it chooses you, so do not be disappointed if it doesn't (James was). But if it chooses you, the leather book called The Codex is enclosed. Handwritten by the greatest rider to ever live. Eragon Shadslayer. The book is charmed to be endless and in it is everything you'll ever need to know. I hope it hatches for you, a bond between a dragon and its rider is the most sacred bond there is. I think it could help you cope with our death Harry. This letter has gotten rather long and Padfoot is about to come over. Harry, we love you with all we have, good luck_

 _Your Mother and Father_

Tears started to fall onto the parchment which Harry quickly wiped to preserve it.

 _'Wizards? Dragons? This all sounds so crazy… but my mum wouldn't lie to me I know that. I guess I'll have to trust them.'_ Harry thought while he set the letter and the key from the envelope aside. He looked to the large round shape that took up half the trunk. Slowly he reached for the satin, the soft fabric in his hand he slowly pulled it off to reveal something beautiful. Under the cloth a stone, well he knew it to be an egg sat, it was a bright white, whiter than the brightest of lights. Veins ran along the sides, it was polished beyond anything he'd ever seen before. He wanted to touch it and feel the cool smooth stone in front of him. When he did immediately it started to quiver, the stone rocked.

 _'What's happening? Did I break it!?'_ Harry thought wildly. Then a crack appeared and another, and another. With a final rock the egg broke open. Immediately Harry could see the being inside. It was small, as small as his forearm. It was a pure white, with scales that glimmered in the dull light, almost blinding him. It had wings, webbed wings that were twice the length of the creature itself, and its eyes were a piercing blue. Like they could peer into his soul.

 _'So it hatched for me? Why me?'_ Harry thought while he carefully observed the dragon. It looked at him curiously before slowly slaking towards him. Harry slowly extended his right hand to touch the creature. It looked up to his hand and looked to want the touch. But when its snout touched his hand, instantly ice burst into his body, from his right hand to his chest before spreading through his entire body. It hurt, but no more than the beating he received for burning the bacon. A light blinded him when the touch occurred and his eyes went blurry. But he refrained from passing out. A moment later it was gone, as was the light. Although his eyes remained blurred. He took off his glasses to clean them but the moment he took them off he could see clearly. He put them back on and again his vision was blurry. Finally he took them off and set them on his night stand. The next thing he noticed was his head, it felt… different. Like someone else was a part of his thoughts. He could feel… hunger. But not his own, he looked to the little dragon whose eyes portrayed its hunger.

 _'How can I possibly feed it? What does it eat? How could I get it with my relatives?'_ Harry thought to himself. Then he remembered, "Missy!" He said excitedly. And then almost instantaneously a soft pop and standing in front of him was a creature he didn't recognize. It was about three feet tall with very large ears. Its eyes also were large and it was a greyish green color skin. It wore a red cloth that somewhat resembled clothes, much like what Harry wore.

"Master Harry! I finally be meeting you! I've missed the family so much!" She squealed.

"Shh, you need to be quiet so not to disturb my uncle." He whispered

"Yes master" she said with a smile

"Am I a wizard? What's a wizard? Were my parents wizards?" Harry shot her questions with speed.

"You are a wizard master, I can feel it. You don't know what a wizard is? You have magic. In a year you'll be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There you learn how to do magic, like your parents and your grandparents on your fathers side. First off you'll need a wand, but you can't get one until you're eleven master. I can take you to your home, the last of the Potter properties that stands. First you'll be needing to go to the bank so you can get your inheritance. Then we can be going to your home and get away from these muggles. Which are non-magical people" Missy explained

"You can take me? Ok Missy, first I need you to take this trunk and my little friend there back to my house. And can you feed it something, meat I think." Harry started to explain

"Oh, yous be having a pet? Oh. a dragon? Master James always loved dragons. The estate is large and has wards against anyone who's looking for something out of the ordinary. Only wizards can see the magic. Otherwise it's just a large house. He'll be safe there I'm sure." Missy answered

"After that I need you to come back and take me to the bank." Harry asked.

"Yes master I'll be back fast" Missy said and disappeared with a pop. Harry decided to write his aunt and uncle a note before he left… forever.

 _Dear aunt and uncle_

 _This is just me saying that I'm leaving, I will not be returning. My only thanks is for keeping me alive. I'm sorry that you two couldn't love me like a human being, your flesh and blood. My parents would've never treated your son the way you've treated me if the situation was the other way around. Goodbye… forever_

 _Harry_

Harry's messy letter was placed on his bed while he waited for Missy to return. Ten minutes later a soft pop was heard and she was back.

"Is master ready?" She asked. Harry took one last look at his room and nodded. With a soft pop he felt like he was being pulled through a tube. And suddenly he was standing outside a large white marble building bigger than he had ever seen in his life. On the front it read Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Missy lead him up the stairs. The room was rich with decoration and creatures that were similar to Missy sat at desks working. When he reached the front Missy did the talking.

"Master needs to enter his vault" Missy said to the teller. He looked up with his Beady black eyes.

"Key?" It asked simply. Harry nodded and dug through his pocket for the key. He showed it to the teller who nodded. Another one of the creatures came and motioned for him to follow. Down the ball into a room that held a train track. All three of them got into the cart and without warning the lever was pulled and they were flung with great speed down the shaft. Harry's hair swept back and he held on for dear life as the twists and turns threatened to toss him out of the cart. But soon it was stopped and the force almost threw him forward.

"Vault three hundred and forty seven, key please?" The goblin asked, extending his hand. Harry shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled the key out and handed it to the goblin. He nodded and put the key in the hole, with a click the sound of gears turning could be heard. And when it was finished the door swung open.

 _'That's all mine!?'_ Harry thought wildlife, inside stacks of gold lined the walls. Gold coins everywhere.

"This is your trust vault. It contains G75, 000 and is refilled monthly. Your main vaults won't be available until you're seventeen. We can offer you a bag that will allow you to pull from your vault when you need to." Harry nodded and the goblin withdrew a small leather bag and handed it to Harry. Harry thanked him and they were off. He made sure to get some pounds so he had what they called muggle money. Missy took Harry to a clothing store and they purchased him sets of clothes and fabrics so that Missy could sew him some. Next they went to the bookstore where Harry was close to buying the whole store before Missy told him his estate held one of the largest libraries in the world.

"Before we go to the estate, may I ask where it is?" Harry asked curiously. Missy looked surprised by the question before she answered.

"The Potter estate is in France master; their British homes were destroyed. It's a beautiful estate sir, one of the grandest. There are only a few that know of its existence. The family wanted it that way. There's plenty of woods for the young master's dragon to hunt. Plenty of books to read, six bedrooms, three bathrooms, and beautiful gardens. Master will love it!" Missy said excitedly.

 _'France! This is my first time leaving Surry! I'm sure Missy can help me'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Are yous ready master?" Missy asked. Harry nodded and with a snap of her fingers there was a pop and they were off. When he landed it was soft, the green grass filled his sight and the heat of France hit him.

"Is there some kind of cooling spell you could use? I'm really hot." he asked. She nodded and snapped her fingers and he was instantly cooled. Then he got a look at the large house. A light sky blue in color, it's walls were lined with many windows and the garden in the front was absolutely beautiful. White and red roses, lilies and sunflowers all over the front. Some short trees on the front lawn provided shade for reading or cloud gazing. He could only see one other estate within view and it wasn't even close in size, it was across the road, it was small but very beautiful.

"Welcome home Master!" She said excitedly. Harry smiled at her as she led them down the path towards the doors. Out of the corner of his eye he could spot two blond haired girls playing across the road. They looked at him with surprise. Instantly Harry could feel his connection with his dragon grow stronger. He could feel the loneliness coming from his dragon and sent over feelings of love for the young creature. He could feel the happiness that the creature received from this and how much calmer it was.

"Before anything, could you bring me to my dragon, he's lonely" Harry asked politely.

"Of course, master" Missy said leading him through the large doors towards the forest and gardens. The outside made him feel like he was actually in the forest, in the center was his small white dragon. He looked around curiously and took in the smells, which Harry too could smell. When it saw Harry it ran towards him and begun to use its claws to climb up his leg and to his shoulder. It settled on his shoulders and cuddled into his side. Missy then took him for the tour of his home. Meanwhile Harry decided to tell the dragon about himself, the conversation was one sided, but his mum wrote that it could talk but he figured it'd have to learn English first. There was a large dining room as well as a small breakfast nook in the corner. All of the furniture was light, and sun filled each room. A fireplace in the sitting room and the upstairs had the master bedroom which had a study connected to it. It also had its own large bathroom. His closest was filled with his new clothes, pictures of his family lined the walls, his parents and his grandparents in moving pictures. He was then showed the massive library which had shelves as high as the twenty-foot ceilings. They were categorized by subjects, history, dueling, charms, potions, and creatures. Anything he could think of was there. A desk sat in the corner with stacks of parchment and bottles of ink ready. This room took his breath away, he had longed to learn and to know everything. He had so many questions and finally a place he could get the answers.

"Will you be needing anything Master?" Missy asked happily. At that moment he could feel his stomach rumble and decided food would be great right about then.

"Could I have some dinner, something light please?" Harry asked politely. Missy nodded and with a snap she was off. Harry decided he'd look for a book that could help him understand wizards and magic. What he'd seen in Diagon Ally was amazing. People there had wands and had used magic. Some to fix things and others to carry things. It was beyond anything he could imagine… well other than a dragon that he was bonded to. Which reminded him of The Codex which was supposed to have all the answers. He'd wait until tomorrow to read that. The book he found looked like it would help him ' _A Muggleborns Intro To Our World_ '. It was written for someone like him, who knew nothing. Harry to his dragon about all the things running through his brain. The dragon for its part just stared at him and tried to nudge the ink off the table. Harry laughed and moved the ink bottle while his little dragon tried to maneuver its way over to the ink. Harry was laughing hysterically at his dragon's behavior. He picked it up and looked it in the eye while sending it the message " _No, no unnecessary messes for Missy, she's taking care of us"_ the dragon blinked twice and seemed to understand what he had said. Satisfied Harry sat him down, the white dragon looked to him and curled up in a ball and shut its eyes. Smoke bellowed from its nostrils as it snored away. Harry smiled and then continued to read through his book. Soon his dinner arrived, and it was the best thing he had ever tasted. It was a chicken and rice soup that made his mouth water, and fresh homemade bread with it. Harry's stomach was full, so he continued his reading and when the clock struck eight he got the biggest surprise he could think of right then. Missy popped into the room

"Yous be having visitors Master, shall I invite them in?" Missy asked

"Who are they?" Harry asked confused.

"They're the ones that live across the lane, the Delacour's. They've lived there for around thirty years now. I imagine they're surprised that someone was seen coming inside this house, so shall I let them in?" Missy explained to Harry.

"Sure, better be a good neighbor, I'll be right out" Harry said closing his book. Harry looked himself over and realized the rags he was wearing probably weren't suitable for visitors. He made his way upstairs and changed into some of his new clothes. Simple khaki pants and a white long sleeve. He made his way to the sitting room to greet his guests. He saw as he expected, the blonds from earlier and a woman who was obviously their mother. A slightly plump man who was their father, he had brown hair and a mustache that looked similar to the ones Harry had seen on television when he stole a glance.

"Hello young man! Would you introduce us to your parents?" He asked politely.

"I don't have any sir, it's just me sir, and my elf Missy." Harry answered sadly. The man looked taken aback by his answer.

"Could I ask your name young man?" The man asked politely.

"I'm Harry Potter sir. Do you not speak French either?" He said as politely as he could. His eyes widened when he told the man his name, before he laughed.

"Of course, I speak French, I am French. But your elf spoke English, so I assumed you were English. Harry Potter? I do not assume you are a liar but… can I see your forehead?" He asked as polite as he could for a question like that. Wordlessly he moved his hair and let the man see, when he saw the scar he was shocked.

"You're the Harry Potter, I can't believe he's my neighbor. I should be politer, my name is Paul, this is my wife Apoline and my daughters Fleur and Gabrielle. Have you been trained in the mind arts? You seem unaffected at their presence." Paul asked

"Um, I don't know what Mind Arts are sir, they're very beautiful though. But I'm not one to stare." Harry says sheepishly.

"Harry, they're Veela, a magical creature who have an allure so powerful that it can enthrall even the strongest of wizards. You being unaffected is so rare, we can hardly believe it. But we are pleased to meet you. We are very sorry about your parents. We weren't close to them, but we like to consider them friends. Well I have business to attend to I just wanted to say hello." Paul said with a small bow of his head. His daughter behind him, she was around his age maybe a year older looked at him confused before speaking up,

"May I stay and get to know 'Arry?" She asked her father in poor English.

"Ask him Fleur? He is the master of this house." Paul replied

"You can stay for a while, I don't really have any friends and the company would be nice." Harry said with a small smile. The French girl who had long blond hair smiled back, she had eyes of blue that Harry thought were beautiful. She was around his height but definitely was a year or two older than himself. Paul and Apoline nodded and they all went home after wishing him a good afternoon. When they left an awkward silence filled the room.

"'ow old 're you 'Arry?" She asked in her broken English. But it was enough that Harry could understand her question.

"I'm ten" he answered shyly, "and yourself?" He asked back. She smiled and replied

"I'm twelve" again there was a silence before Harry asked another question.

"Are you a witch as well?" She smiled and nodded, trying to save herself from an embarrassing lapse in English. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" He asked her next.

"No, I go to Beauxbatons" she replied. "I fear that we will not get very far in English, would you like to learn French?" She asked slowly so she could pronounce each word correctly.

"That would be wonderful actually, why don't you come two to four each day and teach me?" He replied. She nodded and the two looked at each other for a while before they spoke again. " 'Ell I need to get home, I will see you tomorrow?" She wanted to confirm. "Yes" he nodded. She gave him one last smile before she left.

' _If I have to learn another language to make a friend I will'_ He thought to himself with a laugh. Harry made his way back to the story to find his dragon was now wide awake. He looked right to Harry before he heard it in his head

" _Harry"_ he could hear the deep male voice in his head, Harry nearly fell over when it caught him by surprise. Harry decided it was for another day, his eyes grew more and more heavy and he doubted he had the energy to deal with his talking dragon now. Harry picked the little dragon up and carried him to bed. He shed his clothes and laid down on the cloud like bed. Missy must've known because she turned off the lights for him and within minutes he was fast asleep.

 **Sorry this was a short chapter. After this they will get longer. Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n thank you very much for the reviews I have received. This chapter will be Harry settling in to his home and establishing a routine. We have a year until Harry starts Hogwarts and that year will be him growing, learning, and making a friend or two. Also, a lot more on the dragons and their lore. Harry and his nameless dragon (which will most likely be named) will be bonding as well as Fleur. Leave a review for me with any ideas you may have! Well now onto the new chapter, hope you enjoy. Oh, and thanks to the guest who fixed some minor issues in my last chapter. Do not worry, I do not attend to use so much detail in the year between now and Hogwarts. I intend to establish it and summarize, but with an ok amount of detail. Well again on with it. I just add to this author note as I write. Oh and if anyone thinks Fleur and Harry become friends too fast, well remember when you were that age and how easy it was to make friends and trust someone.**_

The sun graced his room, almost blinding him. On his headboard looking down at him were the piercing blue eyes of his dragon. He looked down and blinked and suddenly as before he felt his dragon in his mind, as he always was. It was a comforting feeling, to have someone he didn't have to explain himself to. Because he already knew exactly what he was feeling. Words weren't needed for them to understand each other. Like now he could feel his dragon's want of food, and sleep. He could feel his dragon's desire to grow large and fierce. He could also feel his dragon reaching out in an attempt to communicate with language.

 _"Harry"_ his deep voice bounced around his head. Immediately Harry decided he'd need to get up and start reading The Codex. He would need to learn… everything. But one thing he knew was having the dragon made him feel much less alone. He felt… love coming from the dragon. Something he wasn't exactly used too. But it felt good… warm even. He got up from bed only clad in his underwear and he went to his library. His dragon followed behind him slowly inspecting the rest of the house. It seemed just as interested as he was in all the new things. Feelings of hunger that were not his washed over him. With a small nod the dragon was off towards the woods to look for a small animal to eat. Harry on his part took a breath and opened The Codex. The first page was an introduction to be a rider. A short story on Eragon and when he was chosen as a rider, he too was an orphan… he lived with his uncle as well, although his uncle loved him unlike his own. He sounded just as confused as he had when the egg hatched for him. Well at least Harry had his mother's letter to go off of, whilst Eragon had the story teller as well as his father Brom there to teach him. After that there was a history lesson of the riders which was very, very extensive. Wars fought with dragons against elves and a treaty then the riders were born to uphold the peace. After the "Golden Age" a rider turned on the rest. Him and his forsworn tore apart the order and killed them all. After that he became king for an over a hundred years before Eragon was born. With training and determination, he rose above the rest and defeated him. Years later he married the queen of the elves and had children. Eragon rebuilt the order and for thousands of years they flourished. Eventually they decided to leave our land. The first chapter of The Codex was facts about dragons, what they ate, how big they got, and any other facts they might need to know about them. The knowledge was extensive, and so very detailed. He saw that he had been correct that he would have to teach it English. But a shortcut was presented in the book, he could transfer the knowledge of the language to him. As he could with anything, and vice versa. The bond was special and from experience Eragon said how the threat of losing it is the scariest things they could go through. Some chapters were locked until he hit certain benchmarks, the book would know when he was ready for certain things. But he learned a lot about how to care for his dragon and some of the things he could do to help him grow. He also learned there was a language to learn with all this… another one on top of French… two new languages and one of them was a dead language and his only teacher would be The Codex. But he decided he'd try to learn that one later. Starting in the evening after his French lessons. For now, he alternated between The Codex and books about introductory magic. Mostly theory on how magic worked and the things that you could practice making spell casting easier. He figured that when the time came for him to actually cast spells that this knowledge would help him. His dragon just played in the corner, he was rolling around on his back. He then went to one of the nearest shelves and with his snout he pulled out one of the books and it hit the ground with a thud. Harry's eyes darted to him and gave him a look that said _"Stop"_. The dragon looked to him innocently before returning to the desk. He jumped effortlessly up on to the desk. He took a seat and stared down at Harry's books confused by the strange runes. But shortly after he gave up his curiosity and just bore his eyes into Harry.

"Missy" Harry lightly called. With a pop she was there and ready to listen to what he needed. "Could you bring me some breakfast? Anything will do." He asked politely.

"Of course, Master" she said before she snapped her fingers and disappeared. A few moments later she reappeared with a platter of eggs and meats. Harry couldn't believe all of the food she had given him, but he tried to finish as much of it as he could. By the time he had finished his dragon had returned. He slowly reached his mind towards his dragon with the knowledge of the English language. He slowly fed the dragon his knowledge of the language and his understanding of it. The dragon took in the language happily, it seemed happy that it was learning how to better communicate with its bond mate. His dragon eyed him happily as its understanding grew. His piercing blue eyes were filled with gratitude towards Harry for the gift.

 _"Harry, I can speak with you now. As I had been trying to learn. I can feel our connection growing. I've sat in that egg longer than any of my kin. Decades was a long time for them. I was in there for thousands of years._ _It feels so good to be out of that egg… with you, I know you can feel it to Harry. The bond, it connects us on a fundamental level. We are two halves of the same whole"_ the strong voice said within his mind. It sounded much better now, like it truly understood what it was saying. His voice was deep, definitely deeper than his uncles and the voice of Paul. Harry had to bite back a laugh at the small dragon, no taller than two feet. Had a voice of a king,

 _"I can feel it too, we need a name for you hatchling. What would you like to be named?"_ Harry asked through their connection. It felt like second nature for him ever since the bond was formed.

 _"I do not know Harry, something with great power. What about something from the Ancient Language? It is the language of power isn't it? Everything spoken in it is the truth._ " The dragon replied. Harry agreed and the two decided to look through the dictionary of the Ancient Language. The only thing that caught his eye was one word "Konungr" which in the Ancient Language means King.

 _"Haha a little ahead of yourself there Konungr…"_ Harry said with a mental laugh.

 _"One day I'll be king of the sky!"_ Konungr announced with pride. Harry laughed and agreed before he angered the young self-proclaimed king of the sky. He continued to read through some magical theory books, he couldn't wait until he could actually practice magic. The clock was starting to near his French lessons.

 _"Konungr, you need to stay hidden while Fleur is here to teach me French. Do not fight anything you cannot win. And learn from nature, you'll need to know these woods._ " Harry told him, Konungr looked unpleased with this but understood the importance of the need for secrecy. He trusted Harry's judgment. Konungr went to the woods and started to explore, while Harry waited for Fleur to turn up. And she did on time as he had expected.

" 'Ello 'Arry. Where would you like to go?" she asked in her best English. Harry thought for a moment before suggesting the library. They walked through the house which gave Fleur a few Oh's and ah's at the grand sizeand the libraries massive store of books. They sat down at the desk, Fleur pulled up a seat next to him they huddle close while Fleur gave him a brief summary of her lesson plan for the next week, and then they began.

Meanwhile Konungr was in his forest. He was observing the different animals and taking some mental notes of the animals and plants. He wasn't particularly hungry, so he refrained from hunting anything no matter what his instincts told him. A small pond not far away caught his attention and he decided to walk over towards it. He took a moment to admire his own reflection in the water. His scales were bright as the sun. His eyes as blue as the sea, or what he imagined the sea would look like. His talons were sharp and dangerous. His teeth white and sharp. He was mighty! He was dangerous! And he was… barley taller than the rocks around the pond. He stood only about two feet tall, but he knew that in. few months he'd be as tall as Harry. He knew one day he'd be fierce and he wouldn't have to hide in the forest while Harry enjoyed the French woman. But for now, he was stuck in the woods… it wasn't all that bad. He could reach out with his mind and feel the animal's emotions. It was a very different experience than feeling Harry's emotions. He felt Harry's effortlessly, with the bird he was feeling now it took work to maintain the connection. Like now he could feel Harry's frustration about learning French. He could feel the birds want for worms.

Back at the library Fleur was trying to keep Harry from getting angry at French. "It'z okay 'Arry, be patient. French iz ze language of love, and love eez hard to master. We have much time, so let's start from ze beginning" she said with a hand on his arm. He gave her a small smile and relaxed. They continued to run through the list Fleur had composed the night before. They started with phrases like hello and goodbye. Questions like, who are you? What is your name? Just simple questions so he could establish a small vocabulary. It was in all honestly going well, but aa most ten-year-old boys he wanted it done as fast as possible. Fleur was happy with his attentiveness and his dedication. They steadily worked through the words and the progress was going well. During their lesson they talked some, Fleur told Harry about her childhood and what is what like going to a school to learn magic. She also told him about how horrible it was to be a Veela in school. The boys wouldn't leave her alone, the girls all hated her because of her looks and how she had developed faster than they had. She was under constant ridicule and hated it, much like he had under his Aunt and Uncle's care. He was never accepted or loved there. Much like how she felt at school. They bonded over their feelings of being an outsider. Harry managed to refrain from telling her about just how bad he was treated, he wanted to avoid the pity party it would bring. It was starting to run over their allotted time, so Harry offered her to stay for dinner, which she accepted. Missy brought them chicken and potatoes. It was a delicious meal in the library and the two had a little too much fun when carrots began to fly. They managed to come to a cease fire by the end of dinner and a peace treaty to end the struggle. With a laugh Harry walked her to the door. They said goodnight and he watched her walk to her house, to make sure she got there ok.

 _"Our lesson is over, come back to me Konungr, its time for bed."_ Harry said to his partner of mind. Konungr began his way back to the house and through the manor. He waltzed into the bedroom and laid next to Harry. He fully stretched out his legs and wings to release any tension. Them with a humph he settled down.

 _"How was your language lesson Harry?"_ Konungr asked curiously.

 _"It was very… fun. It's weird having a friend. Other than you I don't really know anyone. Well anyone I want to know"_ Harry explained. Konungr sent over some comforting feelings towards Harry smiled at his partners love and attempt to comfort him through some of the hardships he faced a while ago. He was just happy that it was all behind him now, his life looked so much brighter.

 _"At least my aunt gave me you Konungr. Even if it was what was expected of her."_ Harry replied. Konungr agreed and the two said their goodnights before they dozed off. Harry dreamed of a world full of dragons. The world Eragon had created, he dreamt of riding Konungr, but he was as large as a house and as fierce as a… dragon. When he awoke the next morning to the binding light he was slightly more prepared. He got up as he had the day before, he then went to the basement which held a fitness room, he decided he would spend an hour and a half doing physical training before he began studying. He put himself through a few sets of weights and he jumped some rope. He managed to work up quite the sweat while Konungr just watched in curiosity. After he finished he went to the library to study. First, he started with The Codex and the Ancient Language. He needed to master this language and the history before he could read the next chapter of The Codex. The language was important to all the riders, as well as the elves. The history was extensive, he needed to know the orders history if he was to be the next… and last member. The feeling made him feel lonely, but also a sense of pride at being the one chosen to continue the order.

 _"Harry, I've thought of an idea. Instead of me watching you each day I can read books as well. Then I could transfer the knowledge to you, so you can learn twice as fast. And I will learn as well."_ Konungr suggested with confidence.

 _"That's a great idea! Here, why don't you read these spell books and magical theory books. When it's time for you to go to the woods we can have Missy bring the books to you."_ Harry exclaimed to him. Konungr was happy that his idea was deemed good. With excitement he joined his partner in reading. It was a sight to behold. A young man and his small white dragon reading in the library together. It was peaceful, as was Harry's slightly late breakfast brought by Missy. He dug in and got to finish most of it before giving up. He continued his reading of The Codex while Konungr read about the magic he would be learning next year. Between the two of them they were making very fast progress through their books. Harry's task… learning a third language was proving hard. He was trying hard to not slip into French. In his mind he organized all of the new info. After his bond his mind seemed so much more organized. It felt like he had complete control of his mind. He could feel it fortify and organize as it happened. His mind never had felt clearer before. He knew it had to be the bond that did this. He could also reach his mind out. Not that he'd tried it on anything living. All of the info he drank in, eager to learn. Something that his relatives never let him do freely. They read for hours and hours, careful to not run over their time before his French lessons would start. The clock hit one and they decided that it was time for him to prepare for his French lesson. Konungr agreed and he started to make his way to the forest. Missy brought the books he was going to read to his clearing by the pound. Harry reviewed the French words from his list for an hour before she arrived. With a soft knock Harry rushed to the door and opened it to Fleur. She stood, dressed up more so than usual. Her blond hair was in a pretty braid, she wore a white sundress that Harry found beautiful. He wanted to compliment her but decided against it. He wasn't sure if she'd appreciate that or they were close enough yet. He had to gather his wits when she began to speak in her broken English.

" 'Arry, I zink it would be smart if we went into ze city, well the wizarding portion. To learn the language, it may be smart." She suggested with a small unsure smile.

 _"She could be right, if I go into the minds of others… who know the language. I could learn it from them. It would speed it up so much."_ Harry thought to himself with a smile. Before he did anything, he decided to contact Konungr and tell him, so he wouldn't worry. _"Konungr, I'm going to go into the city, so I can learn some French. Don't worry about me I'll be back before it gets too late"_ Harry explained.

 _"Be safe my partner of mind, I won't sleep until you return."_ Konungr replied.

 _"I understand"_ Harry replied.

"I'm going to go and get changed then. Why don't you just sit down, and I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded, and he ran up the stairs to change into something slightly nicer. He chose a pair of khaki pants and a black shirt. He met her downstairs and the two departed after he told Missy that he was leaving. They started the walk down the lane and towards the main city. Paris was close and once they reached the bottom of the street Fleur raised her wand and called for the Knight Bus. She asked them to take them to Paris. The bus was filled with all sorts of wizards, they wore an assortment of things, robes of all colors. The most common colors seemed to be blue and black. When the bus begun to move Harry was almost flung back, luckily one hand on the pole and the other one was on Fleur.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that" Harry said sheepishly. Fleur just nodded and then Harry decided to try his idea out. Slowly he reached his mind out towards some of the wizards who were sitting on the bus. He chose a man in grey robes who looked to be in his late forties. He reached his mind, inching closer and closer. He found the man's mind unguarded, Harry carefully inched in and immediately he was bombarded with thoughts that weren't his own, a family that wasn't his and a job he didn't have. He pushed past these thoughts into the part of the mind that held knowledge. He found the man's language and began to copy it all to his memory. He could feel it all being absorbed. The speed of thought was so fast he was done in a second. What followed was a massive headache. But it was worth the time it would save. Mentally he reorganized and sorted the new language where he needed it and so it would be easy to find.

"So 'Arry letz begin" Fleur said with a bright smile. He nodded, and she begun to go over some of the words she wanted him to practice.

 _"I can't let her know I know French. It would be too unbelievable if I was fluent. Plus… I enjoy her company… a lot, it's great to have a friend. For the first time ever I have a friend. So, I won't tell her. Now to focus on enjoying the city"_ Harry thought to himself while he started to recite the words that Fleur had assigned. She was surprised at his pronunciation that had improved dramatically. Almost as if he was a native-born Frenchman.

" 'Arry your pronunciation is near perfect, I'm surprised. But impressed." She said with a wide smile. The smile made his heart skip a beat, the reason it did was lost to him. They continued to chatter in a mixture of French in English. Soon the bus stopped, and the driver announced all off for Paris. The two of them left and paid the fair. The city was the largest thing Harry had ever seen. Hundreds of people lined the streets, they talked and laughed together. Harry was shocked at this amount of people all gathered in one place, it was much more than Diagon Ally and this time he was paying much closer attention. She grabbed his arm to make sure they didn't get separated and they made their way into a bar. Without a word they went to the back and through a secret passageway. Together they walked the streets while Fleur schooled him in words it went, in her opinion too well. Soon they grew hungry and went to a small restaurant for dinner. They got a table for two and took their seats

 _"I am going to miss you Harry, when I leave for school next month."_ Fleur whispered in French.

 _"And I will miss you, I'll write you each day_." Harry whispered back. Her face was of complete shock at his understanding of French which she knew he did not yet possess. Harry just gave a small smile before continuing.

 _"Do not forget me. Please, you're my first friend. I couldn't bear losing you"_ He spoke in perfect French. Fleur's face took on a small frown, but she tried to will it away _"I will not forget you 'Arry_ , _and when I come home for holidays I will see you. And before we know it it'll be summer, and we will be together again."_ She assured him. With a smile and a small squeeze of his hand. Harry gave her a smile in return. The two ordered dinner and the rest of the conversation was lighter than it had been before. They laughed and joked, it was lighthearted conversation. Their food was very nice and eventually Fleur dragged Harry to the dance floor against his will and he let her have one dance. Harry had to admit that it was really nice, and he didn't want it to end. But it did, and he didn't have the courage to ask for another dance. They sat back down and enjoyed their drinks and watching other couples dance. Soon they decided they should start getting home before Fleur's parents started to get worried. They boarded the Knight bus once again and departed back to their lane. When they arrived they said their goodbyes, as he had the day before he made sure that she arrived home alright before going inside himself. He opened the door to Missy. She smiled at his appearance, she could tell her master was happy with his evening which made her even happier.

"Your dragon is upstairs waiting for you, he's been reading most the day." Missy said to him. He thanked her and went upstairs to Konungr. When he got to his room he saw his dragon curled up watching the door. His striking blue eyes peered at Harry. Over their link he sent Harry his feelings of relief that he was home. Harry smiled at his companion's compassion.

 _"I'm happy you're home safe, it's time for me to share all I've learned today"_ Konungr said from deep within his head. Harry agreed and Konungr started to share the knowledge with him. It wasn't near as extensive as learning the whole language of French so in comparison it didn't cause him any pain. Harry smiled at the new info he had received.

 _"By the time I go to school, I'll be leaps and bounds ahead"_ Harry said to Konungr,

 _"I'm tired my partner, ready for bed little one"_ Konungr said tiredly. Harry nodded and stripped down for bed. He crawled into bed and Konungr curled up on his chest. Soon they were fast asleep. Harry dreamt of the city him and Fleur had enjoyed together. It was a happy dream, one of his first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came too fast for the pair who longed to relax, but nonetheless they rose and started their day with physical activity. Then to the library for their reading, a routine established. Much like before Harry focused on the Ancient Language. While Konungr worked through other books for Harry. They worked tirelessly. As he had before Konungr hid when Fleur came for their lessons. The two worked, while Harry oddly showed such an improvement they had more time to talk. They talked about their trip to the city and how they may again do it again in a week's time.

 _"How are you so good already?"_ Fleur asked him curiously, although her tone said, "You better tell me."

 _"A magician doesn't reveal his secrets."_ Harry answered with faux mystique. She just scowled and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. He just laughed and continued to go over words he felt he had known since he was a baby. The two bonded over the books while Fleur told Harry about her school. She told him about her classes and what the school looked like, the teachers, the headmistress, and what her favorite subjects were. They were sorted into three groups, they each had their own traits that best defined the person. _The wise, the bold, and the ambitious._ She had been sorted by the headmistress herself with a spell. She was a part of _the wise_ which were the most studious ones at the school. Harry found it all fascinating and mentally noted to read about Hogwarts before the end of the week. Their lesson ended with dinner as it always did. It was a fun and enjoyable evening, which he needed to counteract all the reading and studying he did. He also begun to have special time with Konungr. They'd walk the woods together and talk most days after his "French lessons" the bonding time was as good as his time with Fleur, their bond continued to grow and expand. The range they could communicate was growing. They wouldn't lose connection for a mile or two, they grew closer… Well closer than someone who shared your mind and soul. They made sure to get to bed by ten each day to get healthy rest. Time moved too fast for Harry's liking, he knew soon he'd be without Fleur and his friend would be gone… learning magic and performing it. He had to admit he was jealous, and more so saddened that'd he lose her. He decided he'd have Missy buy him an owl soon so it didn't slip his mind, so he could send her letters, maybe he could have Missy send the letters? It would certainly be faster. Although he heard that her school wasn't very far from where they were now. He'd be able to see her for the holidays which was a plus, but Christmas was a long time away.

 _"I'll just have to make the best out of it for now, right Konungr?"_ He asked reassuringly. Without opening his eyes from his rest he answered.

 _"Yes Harry, you guys are friends. And I'm sure she'll miss you as much. Now please little one, let's get some rest"_ Konungr assured him. With a small nod Harry fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days started to pass at an alarming rate. Between his physical regime and his academic one the days slipped away. He still enjoyed Fleur's company from 2-6 each day. Over the last three weeks they had grown closer and closer. They had taken two or three more trips to Paris and had a dinner or two with her parents. Harry loved having a friend, not that Konungr wasn't his friend, he was, but he was also more of… a part of himself and then his hour or two bonding with Konungr. On his part Konungr was steadily growing. He went from about two feet tall to around three feet tall in a matter of three weeks. He'd also bulked considerably. He now fit his voice much better, no longer so small. His wing span grew as well, he was definitely growing up. And as far as Harry could tell it was around the normal rate, if not slightly faster than normal. He wanted above all to breath fire but as he was told by Harry, that wouldn't be for another 4-5 months. He was unhappy but didn't let it show. He was slowly getting fierce and he couldn't help but flaunt his teeth to the creatures in the forest. He had also begun flying around the forest, carful to not go outside the wards. Within the forest he was safe. His hunger grew and the animals had to hide deeper and deeper into the forest to avoid the hunt. Konungr didn't mind at all, he liked the challenge of having to catch his food. On Harry's part he had grown taller, which was due to his new diet and some potions Missy had given him to help with his malnutrition. His exercise and lifting was keeping him in shape. His knowledge had grown exponentially, he could speak a few sentences in the Ancient Language. He was not yet close to fluent, which is where he needed to be for more chapters of The Codex.

He learned about Dark Lords like Grindelwald. He learned of the greatest wizard of their age Albus Dumbledore. He had defeated his old friend Grindelwald in an epic dual, other than that he had come up with 12 uses for dragon's blood. He had worked with famous Alchemist Nicholas Flamel on multiple projects. He was about as renowned as they get, and also Headmaster or Hogwarts. His knowledge of spells was also becoming large. Sure he hadn't cast any of them but he knew spells that 2nd years would have trouble with. He also learned about how his magic worked and had a good understanding that his core, which is what made him magical but didn't actually contain magic. It was like an antenna. It could conduct the magic around him which was everywhere. It grew as he got older and as he used more and more magic. The wand was a way to discharge the magic they built up. Although for the great wizards a wand wasn't even necessary for some spells. But it wasn't something easy, or common amongst wizards. He had read about Hogwarts's history which had been a fun tidbit. He learned about magical creatures and the different, and amazing things that potions could do. He decided he could start brewing them now to practice. He'd have Missy gather the stuff for him and he could set up a brewing room. But for now he was trying to find a spell to slow time so he could spend more time with Fleur. She was leaving in a week for school. He didn't want to think about that now, he did find some time slowing spells but they only froze perception of time, but not actual time. Which was a disappointment in his eyes. He also found something that struck his fancy. An animagus transformation, which allowed the person to become an animal. The animal they became was one that best represented them and their personality, Harry knew that once Fleur was off to school he'd begin to learn. And once she returned he'd have something to rub in, especially if he could manage before Christmas. Which was unheard of, but he didn't need to work on clearing his mind like they did. His mind was already mastered. The only part he had to master was knowing himself and the actual transformation. Which was considered the easy part. So he had that to look forward to when she left… which wasn't much longer. But he'd cope, it would give him four more hours a day to learn or train physically.

But one thing was for sure… it was going to be a long year.

 _ **A/n there was a three-week time jump. Because you don't need to read about each and every one of Harry's meals or conversation. It'll become repetitive and will drive people from the story, of that I'm sure. I managed to bang this out in a day, bent over my Mac. So enjoy I use my Mac at home and I also have an iPad for when I'm on the go. If anyone has a comments, questions, or concerns leave a review. I respond to each one. Thanks to the guest who pointed out some small mistakes in the last chapter, they've been fixed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n here is the next chapter. Fleur is leaving for school and this is their last week together. I'll try to hit you guys in the feels. Without further ado on with it. I'd like to thank all the people who took the time to review, I've messaged you all and greatly appreciate it. For this chapter I'll be mostly focusing on HarryXFleur spending time together rather than training and knowledge. So it may end up being shorter. Well alas, enjoy.**_

 _ **Here it is, Edited and fixed by my English friend Silver**_

 _"She's leaving this week… this is the last week I can see her in person. I have to make something for her… so she knows how much I care… and so she doesn't forget me."_ Harry thought to himself, as well as his partner Konungr, who as always was in his head. The comforting presence that was now a part of him. The last few weeks had strengthened the bond, like a candle that was burning. The wax that built up at the bottom would continue to grow and become stronger.

 _"She knows Harry, but don't let that stop you from making her something, showing how much you care is never a bad idea Harry. I'm proud of you for being able to show her something like that. It's a long way from where you were when I hatched. Your emotional intelligence has grown as well as your intellect. Remember what your mother said. It's your heart that matters."_ Konungr consoled him. Harry sent over his gratitude and gave him a smile.

 _"What could I possibly do though?"_ he asked to nobody in particular. He thought on it, he knew she liked flowers, nature, charms, animals, and she had always wanted to own a horse.

 _"Hmm a horse? She'd like that, she said that her school has different horseback riding competitions and games. She said they aren't very sport oriented. So, it could be special. I know her parents don't exactly have money to spend on one. And she's wanted one for years. I'm sure Missy would know where to get one."_ Harry thought happily. With a call Missy was there asking him what he needed.

"I need to purchase a horse, champion breed. Where can we go to get one?" Harry asked politely as he always did. She thought for a second before he could see the recognition in her eyes.

"I know the perfect place Master! Master Charles bought Mistress Lizzy a horse, oh thirty-four years ago, he'd love to see you do the same for Miss Fleur." Missy said happily. Harry nodded and got dressed and grabbed his money bag.

 _"Konungr, Missy and I are going to look at some horses, I'll be back before Fleur comes over."_ Harry said excited.

 _"Alright, I think I'll fly for a while then, I long for the day I will be able to have you upon my back."_ Konungr answered.

 _"Soon Konungr, the book says I should be able to ride you in a few weeks, no later than the second week of September"_ Harry said with a chuckle. Konungr seemed happy with the answer. Harry said his goodbye and with a pop they were gone. When they arrived he saw a beautiful ranch home. It was wooden and had two large windows in the front. There was a path and a sign that read ' _Mitchell's Magic Ranch' in_ French. They continued up the stone path to the door. He gave it a knock and a yell of come in was the response. He opened the door and immediately took it in. A few people were there talking to multiple workers. Harry walked to the front desk and rang the bell. A young woman with brown hair greeted them. She wore a plaid shirt and jeans.

 _"How may I help you, young sir?"_ The woman asked in French.

 _"I'm looking for a horse, your finest there is. I want something young but not a foul. Something dark brown."_ Harry replied in perfect French. She looked surprised at his request, _'probably because I'm so young'_ he thought.

 _"I'll get you in touch with our expert on horses"_ she replied. Harry nodded, and he waited for the man to come. When he did he saw as he imagined a rancher would. A tall man with a long beard, clad in farmers clothes.

 _"So young man, the finest we have? Follow me"_ the man said in French. Harry nodded and followed the man out the back and through the door. They were outside, animals of all kinds sat behind fences. Some of them were magical while others were Muggle. Some of them caught his attention but he quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind when he remembered he had a companion who would be larger than his house in a few years. They made it to a stable that held a dozen or so horses. All different colors roamed around the stables, running freely and wild. Immediately one caught his eye. A dark chestnut horse, it was looking almost directly at him curiously. Harry extended his mind towards it and slowly coaxed it to come towards him. Slowly it trotted towards him and gave his hand a sniff. Its cold nose grazed his hand and Harry immediately grew a liking to the horse.

 _"How much is he sir?"_ Harry asked than man politely.

 _"He is very expensive young man, G4,200."_ The man said with a hint of theatrics.

 _"Could I also get a custom-made saddle? Something dark and I need words engraved in it. It needs to say "for the wisest, from Harry" Harry_ said excited. The man gaped at the boy before he caught sight of what was on his head.

 _"Are you by any chance, Harry Potter?"_ the rancher asked carefully.

 _"I am, how did you know though? Why do people know?"_ he asked, remembering when Paul had asked. He chalked that up to that being his family's home. But now he knew it had to be something else.

 _"Mr. Potter, you are famous in the Wizarding World. You killed the Dark Lord Voldemort when you were only a baby. He was terrorizing all of Europe, well one night he came for your parents who were high on his list of enemies. Well he came, and your parents died trying to stop him. Not much is known about how it happened. But you were praised as a hero, you're a hero in many books Mr. Potter. You saved a lot of lives that night… at a great cost. You're a hero to us all Mr. Potter. And I think I speak for us all in saying she's yours… free of charge, it's the least we can do."_ The rancher explained to him.

 _"Famous? That's how my parents died? I can't believe it… me a hero? For something I don't even remember? This is crazy. But it would explain the looks, the stares, and the wide eyes when I was amongst wizards."_ Harry thought with shock. Although he did his best to not let it show. Soon the man was leading him to the back where he picked out a saddle and the font type he wanted for the engraving. And before his eyes he got to watch the man pull at his wand and cast the spells to engrave and protect the saddle from wear and tear. It was something Harry enjoyed because he got to see magic done for the first time. The man had it all ready within the hour, Missy assured him that she could get them all back to the estate safely he thanked the man and with a pop they were in the back of the estate in the then empty stables. Missy assured him she'd go and grab food and the other things it needed, she had, after all taken care of his grandparent's horses. It was almost time for Fleur to come over and Harry couldn't help the butterflies that welled within his stomach.

 _"What if she doesn't want it? What if she doesn't like her?"_ Harry's mind rushed with him insecurities as he began to fidget.

 _"Shush little one, I know she will love it beyond that you know"_ Konungr consoled him. Harry nodded and tried to collect his emotions. He calmed his mind and swept the thoughts to the sides. There was a knock on the door, as it had twenty other times that month, but this time Harry felt different to Harry. The butterflies kept trying to return to him but he did his best to ward them off. Harry opened the door to Fleur.

 _"She looks like a movie star from one of my uncle's shows, her beautiful blond hair, her demeanor, most of all her kindness."_ Harry thought with a smile. She was already smiling at him.

 _"May I come in 'Arry?"_ She asked with a laugh. He sheepishly nodded and she came in. She settled her back on a chair in the sitting area and the two started the walk to the library.

 _"Um Fleur, I have something for you, because… you know… you're leaving at the end of the week."_ He managed to get out with a slight stutter.

 _"Are you ok 'Arry?"_ She asked concerned. He nodded but lightly put a hand around her arm and began to lead her outside. She had never seen his gardens before, they were usually busy 'studying' or it was just never brought up. She was struck at the beauty of the flowers and the backdrop of the forest.

 _"I knew she'd love the gardens… I'm happy I saved it for a special time"_ Harry thought made to smell each and every flower, she marveled at the small animals coming in and out of his garden, to gaze at its colors. She laughed at the antics of the birds in the trees who were chirping like wild at each other like a bickering couple.

 _"Thank you 'Arry, the gardens were more beautiful than I could have imagined"_ Fleur said with a bright smile.

 _"Oh… that wasn't the gift. But I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come on, we need to follow the path."_ He said with a smile. She frowned in confusion but followed him down the paver pad walkway. She could see the fences of a stable which excited her and as they got close they could see the Chestnut steed running through the plains. With some mental coaxing it slowly made its way over to the pair. Fleur nearly squealed with joy as it made its way over.

 _"'Arry! When did you buy a horse!? What's its name!? Can I ride it!?"_ She shot him the questions in rapid French. Harry smiled brightly and laughed as he replied _"I got her today, and as for the name you should ask the owner, I bought her for you. So you'd have her for school"_ The last part he said sheepishly. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open slightly.

 _"Oh 'Arry, I cannot accept this."_ Fleur said shocked.

 _"You don't like it?"_ He said sadly, his eyes beginning to sting.

 _"Oh Harry I do love it! It is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me, it's just too expensive"_ Fleur explained.

 _"Your friendship is worth more than money, plus I got her for free"_ Harry said, his composure returning. Fleur nodded and suddenly flew at him and took him into her warm embrace. It was Harry's first time being hugged, and it felt… wonderful. The butterflies returned as he knew they would and he hugged her back. It was one hug that he'd remember the rest of his life, it was a goodbye. But it was also a reminder of their friendship and a promise to see each other again.

 _"I am going to miss you Harry, more than you know."_ She whispered, tears beginning to grace her cheeks and run down Harry's neck. The warm tears made the hairs on his back stand tall.

 _"And I you, don't forget about me."_ Harry whispered back, tears of his own threatening to fall.

 _"I could never Harry, you've made my life so much happier. A real friend. Don't ever lose your heart Harry, no matter how great a wizard you become. Keep your heart and you'll always have mine."_ She whispered back. Harry nodded against her and the two hugged tighter. They stayed like that for a while before they pulled away to look at each other's red eyes. The two bore into each other's eyes, Harry's emerald green while her's the blue of an ocean. No words needed to be said while they took each other in for one of the last times before Christmas.

 _"How about you ride her?"_ Harry suggested.

 _"I think I'll wait until school, I want to be with you right now"_ Fleur said with a small smile. Harry nodded and the two decided to walk around the ranch and just talk about their plans for the upcoming year. Harry said he just planned to study while Fleur told him all about the different riding competitions she could enter. The two talked about some of their favorite moments together from the summer and promised to write, Missy had brought him a white owl, he had named her Hedwig. He promised he'd write as often as he could. This last week would be busy for Fleur, she had to pack all her things for school as well as report in a horse so they could make room for the horses at the school stable. Missy volunteered to bring it to the school for them, instead of a portkey. He learned that to get to school they would be flooed in. She apologized that she wouldn't be able to see him as much, she thought her parents deserved a family dinner for the last week before she departed, so this could be goodbye for them. But Harry understood that she needed to make time for her parents, they'd miss her as much as him. But that day she stayed late. They star gazed from the garden until late, the night was perfect. They huddled close and pointed at the different constellations, Fleur knew many more than he did but he didn't mind, he was more focused on her smile when she spotted a constellation she knew and her pride in being able to teach Harry new ones. He gently touched her mind and sent her happy feelings he had, remembering the many dinners they shared together and their trips to Paris, but as it always does, time time for goodbyes came. With another hug the two friends stayed in each other's embrace.

 _"It's okay Fleur, we'll be under the same stars"_ Harry said with tears beginning to fall. Fleur's had already fallen. _"Always Harry, Christmas will come faster than we think"_ she said with a squeeze. The two remained like that for what felt like hours but was actually a few minutes. When they broke apart Harry nodded and Fleur began to walk back to her house. As always Harry watched to make sure she got there safe and when she did he went inside himself. He went upstairs to his bedroom, Konungr was already there waiting for him. Before he could say anything Konungr spoke.

 _"There's no need to say sorry little one, come here so I may comfort you"_ Konungr said warmly. Harry nodded and climbed into bed, the one Konungr would soon outgrow, as he would most the house within the next few weeks. Harry held Konungr while he was comforted with Konungr's mimd. The warmth he provided was enough to coax him to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last six days passed quickly for Harry, Fleur was there, in school. Gone… but Harry did his best to swipe those feelings away. He prepared to fully commit to his studies, he woke up and worked out as he always had. And begun reading through the Ancient Language in The Codex, he still had a while to go before he achieved full comprehension. But the mastery of his mind helped speed up the process. Together with two minds he was able to learn two months of material in one month. Konungr was about three feet tall, he had bulked considerably. Within the next month he'd grow to be over six feet tall. He'd grow much, much longer and he'd have to live outside permanently. The only time he was inside was to read with Harry so they could learn twice as fast. Once he grew too big he'd probably have to focus on his hunting skills to satisfy his hunger for larger game. But for now the pair sat and read there way though a library of limitless proportions. The Ancient Language was Harry's main focus, while spells and history were for Konungr. Dark spells, light spells, charms, and countless others. They would all help to at least know. The Ancient Language was very different from French, the pronunciation and the writing was even more complicated. But he worked through it tirelessly, keen on mastering it within the next two weeks, which, yes, was crazy, but between their two minds coaching him he could cut it in half. Organizing his thoughts had grown easier and easier over the last few weeks, to the point where he could understand the words almost as soon as he read them, as well as the grammar rules and punctuation. The history of the language was interesting. It was a magical Language, One could cast spells with it with the right training, which wouldn't be taught until the next chapter. But people called the Grey Folk preformed a spell together, which killed them all. The goal was a Language to wield magic with, to make it easier. They had succeeded, the Ancient Language was special, you could not lie in it. It was a Language woven with magic. The magic was different than the kind used today, which was all he knew… until the next chapter of course. Which he was determined to read, and begin practicing. It wouldn't set off the trace because it was so foreign from their understanding of magic. He read about the trace, it was a spell put on a child at birth that would track their use of magic, this was used to track underage sorcery and prevent every eleven year old from going home and levitating the cat and having muggles catch sight of it. He had read about the statue of secrecy and how it was important that wizards weren't discovered by muggles. That would be dangerous, they would want to use our powers for their own advancement and we'd likely become slaves to them as they outnumbered wizards ten to one.

 _"Am I going to go to Beauxbatons or Hogwarts"_ Harry asked himself.

 _"Well I know you want to be in the same place as Fleur, but your parents attended Hogwarts and you've been dead set on it."_ Konungr tried to help him figure it out.

 _"Do you think I could get Fleur to come to Hogwarts?"_ Harryasked Konungr with unease.

 _"I have no idea little one"_ Konungransweredtruthfully. Harry let his idea lay to rest for now. There was still a long way to go until he had to think about any of that. For now he focused on setting up the potions equipment Missy had bought, he decided he'd practice for and hour and a half a day each day, he'd start with the common first year potions and work his way up from there. Potions was like cooking, but at the same time it was completely different. Certain things could be disastrous if done improperly while the smallest mistake could make the poison instead of the cure. He had done extensive reading on the ingredients and their properties to have a rudimentary understanding. He carefully practiced the shrinking potion, the main ingredient was pixie wings, depending on how many they used would determine how small something became. With that he also had to up the amount of each other ingredient to help balance it out. Luckily there was a book just on proportions of ingredients. If he brewed it correctly he may be able to give it to Konungr so he could stay in the house once he grew larger, although he didn't know if dragons carried a magical resistance to potions, or that if he even wanted that. He'd have to discuss it, if Konungr wasn't already actively listening. They were in each other's heads twenty-four seven, but that didn't mean that they knew each other's every thought. Sure they could if they listened, but it was like the difference between hearing something and listening to something. It was background noise unless they concentrated or had a burst of an emotion or thought. Which was a good thing because their minds would be overwhelmed hearing both of their thoughts at once.

 _"What are you doing Konungr?"_ Harry asked his bond mate curiously. He received a reply almost instantly.

 _"Just hunting Little One, a large deer is waltzing near my pond. I will pounce on him and rip his heart from its chest"_ Konungr answered with bloodlust. Harry could feel the want, to tear into flesh with his teeth and end the animal's life. He wasn't afraid of it, he understood his dragon's want for blood. They were after all, nearly the same being. He was given a picture of the large buck that was drinking from what Konungr called "his pond". Harry just laughed at his eagerness and continued his concentration on the potion at hand. It was fairly simple and there were no mistakes with the result was his shrinking potion. To test it he had a flower from the garden, he tipped the vial and let a drop of it land on the petal. Immediately it shrunk to about half the size as it was before. With a smile at his success he put the stopper back on the potion and put it in the case he had. The label on the box was "shrinking potions" and he put the first of many in there. That had taken most of his allotted time for potions so he spent the rest of the time reading through the book about magical ingredients, there were hundreds of things that could be used in potions. And Harry dedicated this time to learning them. Afterwards it was time for his study of the Ancient Language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Dear Fleur,_

 _I know it has been only two weeks since you left for school but I thought I'd write you. I've missed you already, I'll admit that. How's school? How are your classes? I bet you're having a great time. I don't get outside much anymore, there's just not a reason to really. Missy takes care of me, she has since I arrived. I'm not exactly sure what to tell you, other than I've been practicing potions and reading as much as I can._

 _Sincerely Harry_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _School has been alright, my days aren't the same without you. I'm happy you're learning a lot, do get outside Harry, for me. It's good you're getting a lot of practice in. I wish I could learn as fast as you do! You picked up French like it was your native born Language. I know you'll be top of your class when you go next year._

 _Love Fleur_

The two exchanged letters regularly, at least twice a week. His studies progressed and within the next three weeks he could speak the Ancient Language. The Codex revealed its next chapter on as he had guessed, Magic. The magic was within himself, contrary to magic done by modern wizards. Within his Head he searched for his magic, there was a block which he had to break through and with words he had mastered he started practice. His first task was to levitate s rock, it sounded easy enough and could be done with a simple levitation charm. But he slaved away over the rock for three days before he could get it to rise. Then he practiced control of the rock, which was even harder. But within a week he had mastered the rock. He could move it anywhere and with a little imagination he could change its shape. It was tiring, a simple thing like that hadn't been as easy as he thought. Next he worked on moving other, heavier objects. Stenr rïsa was what he was to say to rise the rock. Rïsa meant rise so he figured he could just use that word and concentrate on another object, which worked. He learned that their magic was only limited by imagination. The Codex told the story of an elf who by saying the word water which was Adurna he could create fire. Because he made the connection between water and fire, because water put out fire. And boom he had fire, it was incredible and in that way it was completely different from the magic practiced today. The flexibility and creativity involved in casting. His training was going smoothly, his Animagus training had also begun. He spent two hours each morning meditating and finding his "inner self" he was told when he found it he would be given a vision, it would show him his form and then he could begin the transformation. The hitch in the road was when his mind wandered towards Fleur. He tried his best to keep her out of his mind, which was easier said than done. He thought about her often and most hours of the day. The letters continued, his promise to go outside more didn't.

Konungr grew, and as expected he was unable to stay in the house any longer. He spent most his days outside. And even then he had books to read for Harry. Konungr would be the first to admit that he hated reading through spell books and history books. But he did to satisfy Harry's thirst of knowledge. Konungr's Head now stood around seven feet and his body was about four feet off the ground. His legs and body thickened and he was getting bulky. He had to eat a lot, the growing made him hungry but now it was starting to slow and his hunger returned to normal. They had ordered a saddle from the ranch, although much larger for Konungr. Soon they would practice flying together and sky maneuvers. They would save those for the night. His schedule was already full, he managed to get to bed by 10:45pm each night. His first time flying was nothing short of amazing. The wind whipping through his hair, riding his ferocious dragon. It was every ten year olds dream.

 _"Is it always like this Konungr?"_ Harry asked with a laugh.

" _Yes Harry"_ Konungr said with a laugh as he did a dive. Harry gripped the saddle tightly to stop himself from flying, he knew that Konungr would catch him had he fell, but he wanted avoid having to test it. Their flights would go on for an hour each night and was the highlight of their day, in the air Harry felt unburdened by the pressure he put himself under, to be the best, one of the greatest wizards of all time. He expected it from himself in every way, he wanted to grow powerful, more so than Dumbledore and show the world. Konungr and him together could make a difference in magical society. But for now… for now he'd enjoy the breeze running along his face during a peaceful flight. He'd let his mind be unburdened by his expectations and fears and just be with his bond mate. Konungr made him feel whole, something he hadn't been his entire life. In this moment, he didn't want the night to end. And when he did his dreams betrayed what he hoped for.

He dreamt of a family, faceless children running around his French estate. His dragon, partner, and bond mate Konungr soaring through the sky with his eldest on his back. He was renowned and respected, known as one of the greatest wizards of the last two centuries, he had not only followed in his predecessors' footsteps, the footsteps of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald who, yes, was a dark wizard, but great. He wanted to stand head and shoulders over the two and be in Merlin's class. He'd have invented spells and potions to benefit all of society and he wouldn't be famous for being The Boy Who Lived. He'd be famous for being a Dragon Rider, Inventor, and one of the fiercest dualist in history. That was his dream, and he'd do anything to achieve it.

Konungr's dreams were very similar, but from a dragon's point of view. He was feared, and loved. His beauty was not comparable to any other creature in the forest or lands beyond. He had brought his mother pride from the grave. Saphira… the wisest, most beautiful dragon to ever live. He would do her name good and carry it with honor. Harry, his bond mate and his life was happy, he had achieved his dreams and had started a family. Due to the magic so thick within the blood of him and his children, a gift from the elves when they made the magical pact with the dragons, they would all live lives far beyond that of normal wizards. Because of Harry's bond, he would live for eternity unless misfortune befell him. And maybe… one day more eggs, like him would be found and his race of dragons would live on.

 _ **A/n I can't believe I've banged out three chapters in three days. Question to any willing to answer. Would you rather have chapters around this length or longer ones, around twice the size once or twice a week? I think the 4K-6k word count per chapter has worked out good so far but let me know. Please continue to review, it honestly makes me want to write. So R &R, and yes a few time jumps will occur next chapter to skip the filler. Unless you want a detailed offseason. Let me know. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n I took the weekend off to spend with my significant other but here we are, back again. These chapters may bore some of you because I'll be mostly narrating over it because I don't think anyone wants to hear about all of his training. I'm also looking for a beta, requirements are the person must have written at least one Harry Potter fic. If anyone is interested give me a PM or leave a review. The job will consist of grammar, spelling, and plot help. Warning: this chapter may be shorter, but I'll do my best to reach 5k words to keep this story on track at 5k a chapter. Haha after writing this. I've decided that this will be a shorter filler chapter and next chapter Fleur will return. She's going to be back for a solid ten days, so I don't want to cram her in this chapter.**_

The days changed at a faster and faster rate, when all you had to do was train, study, and brew potions. Harry's routine stayed the same, he worked out at the gym after he woke up, then ate breakfast. After that he went to the library and studied for about four hours. After the four hours he would brew potions for an hour and a half and then eat lunch. Then he'd practice using the Ancient Language and magic. He was slowly growing, he could use water and fire, although he was cautioned against conjuring it from nothing as it took a lot more energy. After his magic practice he would meditate for his animagus transformation. All of this brought him close to 5:30. He'd eat dinner then practice flying with Konungr. It was a strenuous schedule, but he made sure to not over exert himself. His skin hadn't felt the sun, other than the windows which he found himself closing in a long time. His flying took place at night, for a extra precaution even though he was sure of the wards. Missy worried about him, she was always beckoning him to go outside or take a trip to the city, but he refused. His skills were growing, and he knew it, he became almost obsessed with his progress. With Konungr's help he had gotten through the spell books for first and second year in only two months, he hadn't been able to preform any of the magic. But the incarnations and wand movements were burned into his brain. October flew by as did November. His letters to Fleur stayed consistent, they wrote at least once a week, but usually two. Their conversations were mostly drivel but they both shared some of the stuff they were learning. Harry tried to downplay his studying, so she wouldn't beckon him outside. It worked, although he hoped her parents didn't say anything about how his front door hadn't opened since she left thirteen weeks ago. In November he had finished the spells a third year should know and was brewing potions at a 4th year level, practicing seven days a week for an hour and a half a day a day added up, and to add to it was his memory which was extraordinary. His training and Missy's diet had helped him bulk up some, five more pounds of muscle, he was still short, but nearly as short as he has been before. He was no longer a sack of bones either, he had filled out.

 _"soon, it is the 14_ _th_ _, she's going to be coming home on the 18_ _th_ _. Only four more days and I'll get to see her again."_ Harry thought to himself, his happiness rising within his stomach.

 _"she will be mad you haven't left the house little one. But I can feel your excitement for her return so I to am happy"_ Konungranswered within his head. Over the last thirteen weeks Konungr had grown. His growth had slowed however, at the rate he was going it he would be 100 feet long by now. Although he wasn't there yet he was getting there. He was now five months old, nearing his fire age. If you were standing under him his head was eight feet off the ground, his body was around five feet off the ground. His wingspan was massive, he had bulked considerably, his legs and chest were thick, spikes on his back could pierce metals, long and thick. His claws were sharp and dangerous, the forest feared him. He was mighty, and his research told him he was around the size of the Hungarian Horntail. The Codex said he'd never stop growing, he'd grown until he was gone. His beauty never diminished, his white scales shone in the light and sparkled. His eyes as piercing as ever.

 _"she'll forgive me though, considering we don't have a lot of time together. I need to get her a Christmas gift soon. I should get it myself, not Missy. What can I get her? Maybe some kind of jewelry? Or a charm book? I'm not really sure, I'll have to see. Maybe I can take a trip to Britain? I haven't been there in nearly six months… I know people won't leave me alone there, but it was where my parents lived. Plus, I'm going to have to get used to the attention. I'll have to live with it all my life."_ Harry thought to himself.

 _"and one day when I'm revealed to the world, even more so you'll be scrutinized."_ Konungr added,

 _"that is true my partner of life, to them, dragons are a mindless creature. They have reserves for them. Where they are chained, and their young are taken for profit."_ Harry thought angrily.

 _"I know Little One"_ Konungr said calmly. Harry's anger abated at his partners calming thoughts he sent through their link.

 _"get Fleur something that shows how much you missed her Little One, go with your heart and you will not be steered wrong."_ Konungr advised him. Harry smiled and nodded, knowing his partner was rarely wrong in his judgment.

Harry thought on the gift the next two days, which brought him closer to her. In two days she'd be returning. His excitement at seeing his friend grew, the letters had been nice. But they had never been comparable to seeing her bright blond hair, her honey, flawless skin, and the smile that brought him joy. Having a friend was an amazing feeling, one he didn't know well in his life. Konungr made him feel similar, but different. Konungr was like a parent and a son, but also an equal at the same time. It was a difficult relationship to describe. But one thing was sure, he'd never be alone as long as his bond with Konungr was in tact. Their bond, was unbreakable. His death would kill his dragon, and his dragon's death would drive him to insanity. They were two halves of the same whole.

 _"Konungr, I'm going to Britain today. To Diagon Ally to get Fleur a Christmas gift. The range of our bond has increased greatly but we won't be able to feel each other. I'll be back before dark, and I'll be with Missy so don't worry. Plus, if push comes to shove I have magic I can use, that I've gotten really good at."_ Harry assured his partner. Harry dressed warm, his winter peacoat which was grey, Missy had gotten it for him. A scarf that was a lighter grey and his grey gloves.

 _"I know, be safe Little One"_ Konungrordered him, but he did so lovingly. Harry agreed, and he went to Missy. She looked to him and she nodded, with a snap of her fingers he was being pulled, a familiar feeling. And suddenly he was standing in Diagon Ally. It was cold, but it was definitely warmer than France. The streets weren't nearly as packed as they had before, he had arrived around three a clock in the afternoon which meant most of the people were at work. Nonetheless wizards were scatter around the streets, he had decided that he'd see what kind of jewelry the wizarding world had to offer just the other day, so he had Missy take him to the jeweler is parents had used for multiple occasions. The shop was decorated in wine red and gold, with the windows being lined with thousands of galleons worth of jewels. Harry entered, the shop had maybe two or three older men browsing the shelves, Harry, having no clue what he wanted. Decided that'd he'd ask the shop keeper for advice.

He was a short man, probably in his late sixties, had haws was devoid of hair but his face bore a thick white beard. He wore nice, but not over the top clothes, red robes, lined with black. He had a smile that was welcoming. Harry approached the man and politely got his attention.

"um sir, I was wondering if you could help me pick out a gift for a friend?" Harry asked politely. The man turned to him and smiled.

"sure young man, now is this a guy friend or a lady friend?" The shopkeeper asked with a small chuckle.

"it's a lady friend sir" Harry said, heat perpetrating his cheeks.

"well young man, over here we have an assortment of things that the ladies enjoy. But might I recommend this" the man said raising the necklace. "It's a white gold compass, with diamonds between the points. It can be engraved if you would like. It's useful too, the wearer will be able to feel where the giver is at any point in time, barring wards." The shopkeeper explained.

"it is beautiful sir, for the engraving, can I get it to say "never alone"" Harry asked the man wide eyed.

"so you'll take it then?" The man confirmed.

"yes" Harry said with a smile. The man smiled back and sent it to the back to be engraved. It was done within ten minutes and Harry safely handed it over to Missy who would protect it. Harry could feel it, his stomach, rumbling for his attention. It was after all nearing dinner time. Harry decided he'd try a dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. The two made their way to the tavern and to the barkeep.

"'Ello my names Tom, table for one?" He asked. Tom as short, hunchbacked, and pale as he had seen. His teeth sorely needed a brush and his hair was all but gone. "Yes, for one" he confirmed, Missy had gone to fetch some supplies for the manor while they were in the country, usually she only cooked French styled food because it was all grown and butchered locally but she decided she'd grab some English cuisine while they were there. Also, to stock up on potion ingredients and things she used for the estate garden.

"name young sir?" Tom asked.

"Potter" Harry answered, although he immediately regretted it.

"Harry Potter!? In my bar! Oh I see it now the scar!" He said loudly. Immediately all of the diners turned to him and their eyes were glued to him. Tom insisted on a handshake which Harry regretfully granted. He sat at the table, awkwardly. Well aware of the eyes on him. He nervously ordered a roast sandwich and painstakingly waited for it to arrive.

 _"I should have left, I shouldn't have stayed, why'd I sit down?"_ Harry asked himself harshly. He did his best to control his breathing. He entered his mind and begun to calm himself. He collected his nerves and forced them out. His wits were torn from him when a sudden tap on his shoulder nearly sprung him from his seat. He looked down, a red headed little girl. Her eyes looked tear ridden when he looked back at her.

"could… could you… could you sign this" She stuttered while handing him a book. It was called _The Heroics of Harry Potter_ and it had an illustration of a boy with a sword standing menacingly at a hydra. Harry almost laughed at the "portrayal" of himself. But out of the corner of his eye he could see a full figured, red headed woman speeding towards them.

"oh, I'm so sorry, I told her not to bother you mister Potter" the woman said while grabbing her daughter by the arm lightly.

"oh um… it's ok, I'll sign it if she wants" Harry said weakly. The young girl started to leak tears from her eyes as she handed him the book and a quill. Harry opened the front cover and signed his name to it. The young girl nearly fainted when he handed it back to her. Harry just awkwardly smiled and turned back towards the window.

"Thank you very much mister Potter. This has been my daughters dream since she could talk! I can't thank you enough!" The woman exclaimed.

"it was no problem, have a good dinner" Harry answered as politely as he could. She smiled at him and went back to their table. Harry just took a breath of relief that he was now alone. He would cast a spell, so nobody could see him, but if that was the case he wouldn't get his food either. Maybe the new chapter in The Codex would help him with more precious uses of magic. True names… true names were powerful. Fires true name _Brisingr_ , it gave you power over fire it was fire. People had true names as well. Knowing someone's true name gave you total power over another. Their free will was no longer free, it was yours if you wanted it. It was a dangerous thing to know, and a great responsibility to wield.

Harry's food arrived, his sandwich looked delicious and his butterbeer made him parched. His food was delicious. He tried to finish as fast as he could, so he could get back to the estate and to Konungr. He missed his bond mate, they'd never been apart for more than a few hours. His mind felt empty without his partner. Soon he was calling for Missy and the two were on their way back to France.

The moment they hit the French soil Harry felt better, colder for sure, but his heart felt better being at home. The estate was his home, wherever Konungr was.

 _"Konungr, I'm back, everything went as planned. And I got a gift! I think it's perfect Konungr!"_ Harry said excitedly. Konungr laughed at his eagerness but looked in his mind and saw the gift.

 _"do you know why I chose you Little One?"_ Konungr asked lovingly.

 _"I'm not one hundred percent sure sir"_ Harry answered honesty.

 _"first off, I saw your potential Harry, to be a great wizard and a greater Rider. I saw that, I saw your thirst for knowledge and your ambition to prove yourself, as I was. I saw that you were all alone, and that you were looking for something you couldn't find out there. I saw that you needed me as much as I needed you. Most important I saw your heart, and you prove it to me everyday Little One, every day, when I hear you laugh, when I can feel your anguish at my races suffering. When I can feel the friendship and love you have for your friend and for me. It's your heart and your ability to feel for others that made me chose you, and it's for the same reason people will chose you, to be their leader, their teacher, and their friend."_ Konungrfinished emotionally. Harry had come outside and hugged Konungr lovingly around the neck from his back. Konungr hummed to himself in delight while Harry tried, and failed to hold back a tear from falling.

"I love you Konungr" Harry said wiping a tear from his face.

 _"I love you too Little One, more than you'll ever know."_ Konungr answered emotionally. Harry hugged him tighter and the two stayed in the embrace before Harry begun to let go.

The rest of the evening was spent in the clouds, flying. Taking the night off from worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke with one thought on his mind, she'd be here, tomorrow she'd be home for the holidays. It was an exciting and very needed reward, it was bitter sweet however. This would be the last time he saw her until June, which seemed to be a distant affair. Then again, the three months that had passed since she left had flown by. But all Harry knew was he couldn't wait for her to come back, he'd have someone, other than Konungr to spend holidays with. It wasn't that Konungr wasn't enough. Far from that, he wanted to give someone a gift for the first time in a holiday. He had asked Konungr what he wanted for Christmas and he was told he had all that he could possibly want.

In fear of the forest population becoming scarce, Harry had contacted the ranch and stocked the woods with all of Konungr's favorite animists to eat. Which was Harry's way of providing a feast for his companion. Konungr had thanked him and the two had flown over their woods, Harry had been practicing extending his consciousness towards other creatures and animals. He was interested in their simpler minds and motives. Konungr was more interested in how they tasted or what noise they made when they were afraid.

But Harry knew from The Codex that nature could teach him a lot about human suffering. It would teach him about people's motives and what drives living things to do the things they do. Harry spent the day working as hard as he could, knowing that while Fleur was home he wasn't going to get much of anything done.

He did take some time to plan a special surprise for Fleur. He invited her parents over for dinner and had Missy decorate the estate for her return. Only then did he realize that it was Christmas and he hadn't decorated anything. His house was beautiful as it always had him, but the holiday mood wasn't present. So, he decided that he would skip his four-hour study session and instead try to make his home looking welcoming and festive for when Fleur and her family arrived for a dinner. Missy showed him where the decorations were kept, and he made full use of them, red and green tassel filled the halls. Konungr dropped the lights into place, which saved him a boat load of time.

Missy was so excited that people would be over to share the holidays with. She loved Harry but defiantly thought that he needed more company in the large home that sometimes felt so empty. The cozy sitting rooms fire had never been lit, Harry had always wanted too but his schedule was always tight, so he decided they'd light it and really try to get the homey feel to the Estate. It took most the evening, but he had achieved his vision. The dining room was set for a grand dinner, cooked by an eager elf. The decorating had taken its toll and Harry was exhausted at his accomplishment. That night he fell to sleep, his mind racing at the thought of seeing his friend once again.

 **A/n there it is, I'm sorry for the short chapter but I really didn't want to cram Fleur into this chapter. Remember, I need a beta with writing experience and make sure to give me feedback. Thanks to all of those who left reviews thus far. They've been a great motivator.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n Another chapter in the works, haha wish I could type faster and update twice today. I usually start the next chapter a few hours after I post the last one. For some reason I can't seem to get views on this even though I know it's much better than my prior fics. Haha well on with it, a reuniting. Oh and I changed Fleur's birthday because it's really so insignificant that I don't think anyone here noticed had I not pointed it out. Sorry for the long delay, there was a storm here and the power was out. Oh and thanks for the sudden flux in views haha.**_

It was like an early Christmas morning, Harry awoke much ahead of his routine and was surprised when he was greeted with the dark of night out his window. Nonetheless he rose and decided to start his morning workout early. He missed when Konungr could watch his morning routine, but he knew there was absolutely no way he could fit the now bordering humongous dragon into the house. But he put that all aside to focus on his workout. His weights continuously grew, as did his stamina. Which was important because to use the Ancient Language for magic, the body needed to be able to handle it. The workout went quick and before he knew It he was eating breakfast, Missy could tell he was excited, she knew her master had been looking forward to this day for months and now that it was finally here he was smiling as bright as ever.

He ate with vigor and finished faster than he ever had. Soon he was finished so he went to shower and change into some clothes. He tried to dress smart, a white shirt and khaki pants. He fixed his hair which was becoming much too long for his liking. He was struck with an idea, he looked at his hair and imagined, imagined his hair shorter, with some parts he could stand up. Then with a whisper of _Kverst_ andthere was lumps of raven black hair dropping to the ground. His new haircut was shorter, but not overly short. The front was sticking up in his signature messy look, rather than bowl headed.

Harry smiled at his handiwork and his ability to do so much with a simple word, something he knew Eragon had been known for. Which made him proud of himself in a way, to draw comparisons to the greatest rider. It was a legacy he wanted to uphold. He had so much he wanted to do, so many things he wanted to accomplish. But he had forever to accomplish that, literally as a dragon rider lived forever. Unless they were killed which was still entirely possible.

With his hair fixed and wearing decent clothes Harry awaited her arrival, she was to come early he knew but Fleur hadn't given him a time specifically. So, Harry waited. Konungr was still snoozing away in the forest. Harry was watching through a bird's eyes at the ferocious dragon sleeping away the morning, which was more than ok with Harry, knowing he wouldn't have much time for him today. Harry patiently waited by the window, if all his training taught him one thing, it was that patience was much more valuable than people give it credit for.

Harry waited with a book, just some light reading on rituals. It was a fascinating topic, but his heart really wasn't in it. His heart was waiting for his friend, and the meeting he hadn't stopped thinking about.

His wish came to pass, when suddenly the door opened and the blond he knew so well was running towards his door. She looked the same, but slightly older even though it had only been three months. She was twelve and would be thirteen in March, her allure wouldn't be fully effective until after puberty, but she was a very beautiful young lady. Her features were highlighted by her somehow still honey skin. Harry rushed at the door to meet her. He opened it to the nippy December weather and she ran into him. Harry going straight down to the ground with Fleur on top of him. The landing wasn't even felt as she hugged him tight, he hugged her back, pouring emotions that he wanted her to feel into her mind. The feelings of friendship, happiness, and love into her. She hugged tighter as did he.

 _"I've missed you so much 'Arry"_ She whispered into his ear. He nodded against her before whispering back _"I've missed you too Fleur"_ he smiled, and the two friends shared the others embrace, on the ground of the foyer of the manor. _"I'm sorry for running into you like that"_ Fleur whispered to him with a laugh. _"Haha I'm happy you did"_ Harrywhispered back with a chuckle.

"are you two going to get off the floor and close the door?" Missy asked with faux sternness. The two had red enter their faces as they scrambled to get to their feet. Missy just giggled at their antics and popped off.

 _"I missed Missy too, you've grown Harry, taller and fuller. It's weird to think of the first time we met. You were very small for a boy your age"_ Fleur laughed

 _"haha thanks Fleur, I've done my best to grow. You look different too, but you're the same person. I would ask you how school was but, thirty letters tell you a lot."_ Harry laughed back

 _"well I need to tell somebody! It's not like I have any friends at school"_ she laughed, masking the hurt that lied beneath.

 _"well that's their loss, you're different, but in the most amazing way"_ he said convicted. She smiled, her cheeks went red _"'Ow did I forget you're so sweet 'Arry?"_ She said, trying to hide her face.

 _"I'm just telling you the truth"_ Harry said simply. She smiled and once again hugged him. _"You always know how to make me feel better. I feared you'd find a different French witch to keep company while I was away"_ she said half serious half laughingly.

 _"I haven't left The Estate"_ Harry laughed back

 _"I told you to go out, and to the city"_ she said sternly

 _"it just wouldn't be the same without you"_ He said with honesty. She nodded, not wanting to argue over something so stupid.

 _"do you have a Christmas tree?"_ She asked while looking around the room. Harry too looked and with surprise he realized that he didn't. _"Um I guess not, I just decorated yesterday, and it slipped my mind."_ Harry said with a laugh. _"But where will the gifts go?"_ She asked giggling. A tone of seriousness took his words when he answered _"I have never received anything before, I don't have a family to put gifts out. And I never had"_ he answered solemnly. She looked sad, not as sad as when they had said goodbye, but almost. A tear began to creep into her eye and it fell despite her internal protest for It not too.

 _"that is horrible 'Arry, and sad. I am so sorry, but I promise I'll do my best to make up for it, from now until our last Christmas. Okay?"_ She said, a few tears escaping her guarded eyes.

 _"hey, it's okay Fleur, don't cry"_ he said, giving her a comforting hug. _"How about we go and get a tree together? It would be fun, maybe tomorrow?"_ Harry suggested. She tearfully nodded, and Harry did his best to comfort her. She eventually calmed and the two just stared at one another. Emerald green met the oceans blue and they stayed there for a little while, Harry couldn't help but smile from eye to eye. Fleur too couldn't help but smile, her time at school hadn't been pleasant, she has always loved the learning, but she had been ridiculed for her heritage and her classification as a "magical creature" and the thought that all Veela just seek out men to break their hearts and make a game out of stealing other women's mates. She had cried, Harry knew and did his best to comfort her in letters. He had Missy send her an assortment of baked goods to try to comfort her. She had been teased about having a boyfriend and trapping him with her allure. She just spent her time studying and riding her horse around the school grounds, the horse Harry had gotten for her. Which led to even further teasing as her parents hadn't bought it themselves. Her family the Delacour's didn't have much money, they weren't poor by any mans but they were hovering in the lower-middle class. Paul Delacour was a trader, and while his business had been massive during the 1940s, it was reduced drastically by Grindelwald. Then when he gained control after the death of his parents in the late 1970s he was given a business that was much smaller. Then the rise of Lord Voldemort and his spread throughout Europe his business was again targeted. And now his families once prosperous global trading business was mostly national and its figures steady but low.

Most of the kids who owned a horse were the ones with a lot of money, which is what made her stand out, but not in a good way. Harry suggested going to the Headmistress who was also considered a magical creature because she was half giant.

 _"I have, she has done her best to help me, but she cannot be everywhere at once"_ Fleur said sadly. Harry nodded, he understood what it was like to be ridiculed and to have no justice be served. The two decided to take a walk around the estate and the grounds. The flowers were now dead, the bitter winter had taken their lives. Harry made sure to tell Konungr to stay out of sight. Konungr laughed and agreed as he began his hunt for breakfast. The two walked and Fleur told him about her favorite Christmases from when she was younger. Harry just listened, he was happy just listening to her favorite memories. He didn't have anything he could share in return which Fleur noticed but let slide, not wanting to start crying once more.

The grounds were quiet, the animals now stayed further into the forest, out of fear for the white death or in the Ancient Language, _Hvitr freohr._ Now they retreated deep, Konungr having killed many of them in his hunger. Fleur gently took Harry's arm and let him guide the way, Harry decided to bring her to Konungr's pond, her eyes lit up seeing the forest that was a part of the estate. She had always wondered why he hadn't shown her sooner, but the thought was wiped from her mind as she took in the scenery. The trees were bare, the leaves dying months ago, the pond was nearly frozen and there seemed to be no animals in sight. But it was pretty nonetheless, the rocks looked like places to sit and the ground looked like it had been cleared out. The two sat and listened to the nature around them.

 _"why aren't there any animals?"_ Fleur asked curiously

 _"it seems a new predator has scared them deeper into the forest"_ Harry concluded with faux confusion of his own _"there are usually dozens of animals on the tree line."_ He continued. Fleur nodded with a slight disappointment, she had hopes to see some animals. That Harry could feel with a light brush of her mind. He could only imagine what she'd say if she met Konungr.

 _"do you think I'll ever introduce you two?"_ Harry asked Konungr.

 _"oh, I'm sure of it Little One, it's just a matter of time I believe. I know you trust her only second to me. But you are also afraid of her being leaving and being frightened. Which is understandable considering everything and our particular situation. Eragon too was scared of telling his loved ones about Saphira"_ Konungrreplied surly.

 _"how do you always know"_ Harry asked.

 _"because I know you better than you know yourself Little One"_ Konungr said with a rumbling laugh. Harry sent him his thanks and focused back on Fleur. She was looking up at the clouds, which were easy to see with the trees being bare.

 _"you should've seen it in autumn, it was very beautiful. The colors were something special."_ Harry said softly. She nodded and tried to imagine what it could've looked like.

 _"one day I will see"_ she said surely, Harry smiled and nodded, the two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, how long they knew not. But the peacefulness wasn't disturbed. That was until abruptly Harry rose and offered a hand to Fleur which she took surprised.

 _"where are we going 'Arry?"_ She asked, her eyes going a bit wider and her mouth agape

 _"just follow me"_ Harry said with a small smile, Fleur looked to him and nodded and the two began their journey back to the house. When they entered Harry's home she was shocked when a small chant of surprise echoed throughout the halls. Standing there was her family, Apoline, Paul, and Gabriella. Missy held a cake and also a smile upon her face.

 _"welcome back Fleur"_ Harry said to her with a large smile.

 _"you planned this?"_ She asked with a shy smile.

 _"of course, you coming back is worth celebrating"_ Harry answered seriously.

 _"oh 'Arry, thank you so much"_ She said, gathering him into a warm hug he was growing accustomed to. He hugged her back, not needing to say anything more. He then let go and lead her over to her family who she had seen this morning for breakfast. She had been at Harry's most of the day which they understood, they'd be leaving to see some of her other family two days from now. But she'd be back the night before Christmas Eve. The fact didn't particularly please Harry, but he understood that she had to see her family as well. But he'd see her today, tomorrow, and Christmas Eve. Christmas Day would most likely be spent with her sister and parents. It was a bitter sweet week, but Harry would try to focus on the sweet portion. He'd convert the bitterness into determination to complete his animagus transformation, he was determined to complete it by the end of February. First, he'd get the vision of his form or forms. It had happened before, some of the most famous wizards were known to have more than one form. Merlin had two forms as did Lady Morgana. Rowena Ravenclaw also had two, an eagle and a raven. It was rare but not impossible.

After he got the vision he'd have to work on the actual transfiguration which was considered the easy part. Some people got it on the first try, other people took longer to complete it. It was really about the individuals control of the magic within them. But for now, he had one focus. Spending what time he'd have with Fleur right. Harry sat at the head of the table and Fleur to his left, on his right was Paul and next to Paul was Gabriella. Apoline sat across from her youngest daughter. Missy brought out the first course of the meal, a light salad with a traditional French dressing. Bread was served on the side, buttered and crisped. Today they would dine on Fleur's favorite dishes which Harry had informed Missy of.

The conversation was light, Fleur answered questions that her parents asked her, Harry himself could've answered.

 _"she must not write her parents very much"_ Harry thought to himself as he finished his dish. That confused him, considering that he got two letters a week from her regularly. If something held her up he at least got one. The second course was then brought out by Missy, a broccoli and cheese soup. Fleur smiled at her bowl and the group began to chatter about the weather while they ate.

 _"So, Harry, what do you do in this house all day? I have to admit we noticed that you don't leave much? We began to worry about you when for two months we noticed that you hadn't left, well ever since we started keeping track. Pardon us, we just worried for you"_ Apoline asked with worry, yet carefully to the boy.

 _"Well… I'm usually studying most of the day, so I don't have much time to spend outside. But I go into the forest for two hours a night. But it's usually late and I go through the back, so I doubt you'd see me. But yeah, I do a lot of reading."_ Harry answered honestly, yet nervously, which Apoline noticed immediately, Veela having a keen sense to others emotion. Or at least that's what the magical beast book had said.

 _"don't be nervous Harry, I was just wondering, for your health son"_ she said sweetly, his nerves alleviated, and he calmed. Harry was not used to someone inquiring about his wellbeing, especially adults. Fleur was the only one he had grown accustomed to asking that, other than the obvious which was Konungr. He thought of his bond mate, he traveled their link to glimpse into his eyes to make sure he was safe. Konungr was laying on the ground, picking at a fallen Doe. Harry had seen enough to satisfy his concern he pulled his mind back into himself and focused back on his meal.

They finished the soup, and then the main course was a lemon peppered chicken. By the time the main course had arrived they had run out of things to talk about. So, they ate in a comfortable silence, Harry and Fleur shared smiled between one another though. Harry had made a few faces at her which made her threaten to laugh her food out of her mouth.

Her parents tried to hold in their laughter and they managed too keep a somewhat serious face as the children made faces at each other. They just gave one another a look. The two children continued to give each other funny looks in attempt to get the other to laugh. Harry covered his mouth as to stop himself from laughing but suddenly Fleur was laughing uncontrollably, tears were starting to fall from her face. Tears of laughter, Harry looked almost proud of himself. The two adults just looked to each other once more and shrugged.

Harry smiled at his success of pushing the amusement into Fleur's mind successfully. She had laughed even more so than he intended. For her parent's part they seemed confused at their antics. Which was okay with him. Finally, when it seemed like they could eat no more the cake was brought out. A simple chocolate cakes. No decorations needed, they all enjoyed the savory treat together. The night had gone, much too fast. Soon her parents had wished him goodnight and told Fleur to be home by eleven that night. Missy had taken care of the dishes and the two just stared at each other, unsure of what they were going to do next.

 _"hey, do you want to go look at the stars?"_ Harry asked shyly, she smiled and nodded, she slowly took his arm and Harry led her to a room she hadn't seen before, It was a room with black walls and a glass ceiling, in the middle was a thick padded cot.

 _"I didn't notice this room, I mostly just stay in my room and the library, well the potions lab too. But this room was made specifically for seeing stars. I figured it was a bit cold out to lay In the grass and gaze"_ Harry said sheepishly, she giggled than ran towards the cot, Harry in tow she jumped on to it giggling Harry jumped on next to her and the two laughed. They settled down and began to look up towards the sky.

 _"What's your favorite?"_ Harry asked her softly.

 _"Hmm I don't really have one"_ she said after a moment of thought

 _"what about you?"_ Fleur asked him back.

 _"I can't say I have one either, although the moon, I love the moon. It reminds me of myself in a way. Alone… in the dark, but bright in my own way. Just not appreciated yet. But like the moon I can be born again, from what I was into what I'm destined to be. A new moon, or in my case, a new me."_ Harry answered back softly.

 _"you don't need to change Harry, you're one of a kind"_ Fleur said, she laid a hand on his cheek and caught his eyes with hers.

 _"I know, I want to improve though, of that I'm sure"_ Harry answered her. She nodded and tried to clarify _"I just want you know that you'll never have to change for me"_ she said with a small smile. He nodded _"I know, you're one of the first people to accept me for me"_ Harry replied with a small smile in return. She nodded and gave him a quick reassuring hug. He hugged her back, he had become better at the physical displays of emotion she loved to give him, and he admitted that he had grown fond of them. It was a confirmation, a confirmation of their friendship and feelings. It was something he hadn't seen his relatives do very often.

The embrace ended and the two continued their star gaze. Time passed, and without notice Harry found his eyes fluttering closed as did Fleur and the two were overtaken by the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light from the globe pierced Harry so he turned to his side, he found himself hitting an unexpected obstacle. Warm and soft, He peeked his eye open to the sight of his favorite blond hair. Harry just smiled and began to settle himself back to sleep before he realized what was wrong, she was supposed to be home! Not at his house! Harry's eyes shot open and he began to lightly shake Fleur's shoulder to roust her. From inside his head all he could hear was the mighty laughter of Konungr, Harry put up his mental walls and blocked out the noise, so he could hear himself think.

Her ocean eyes met his and she smiled at him before she realized as he dad that she shouldn't be there.

 _"Oh, Harry do not worry so much, I will explain to mama and papa and they will understand. And then we could have some breakfast and go and get you a tree?"_ Fleur asked as she rose from where she laid. She left with a wave and went over to her house. Harry rushed upstairs and made for a quick shower. He dressed warm and set his jacket on the back of the chair. He had Missy start the breakfast as he took a seat to wait for his friend. Within fifteen minutes she was knocking on his door, he made for it fast, not wanting to leave her in the cold for any longer than necessary.

She was dressed in all black, a thick coat around her shoulders. He helped her get it off and the tow sat down for breakfast.

 _"so, do you even know where we can get a tree?"_ Harry asked sheepishly. She smiled and nodded, once she finished her bite of toast she answered _"yes, the same place my parents and I always have"_ she said, still smiling. He nodded and the two finished their breakfast. With a quick word he told Konungr that he'd be out. Konungr told him to be safe and they found themselves at the front door. He opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of snowflakes falling from the heavens. He smiled and looked to Fleur who was already fastening her hat around her ears.

One thing was for sure, he'd make the most out of this day. He'd enjoy his time with his closest friend. He'd make it a day to remember.

 _ **A/n that's it for now, managed to finish it and sorry for the late-night update. But if I know FF readers because I've been one for six years, it's that this is the time we start. Thanks, rate and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n here it is, chapter 6. It probably won't be very long. But it's defiantly a Harry x Fleur day. I'm just very against dragging things out and giving an excessive amount of details about things. I don't think anyone else really wants to read three thousand words about one small event. So, I try to keep the pace along while giving the reader smaller details. Well thanks for reading and enjoy, Thanks for all the reviews! I think I can bang this out in five hours. And yes, the weekend is my time off, I usually start up Monday then work until Friday and stop wherever I get. I have a very vague outline, it's bare bones so I have to come up with mostly everything on the spot, which isn't a bad thing considering that's how I like to write. Well now on with it, as I said before I just add to this note throughout the process, so I thought I'd give more insight to my update schedule. Sorry for those who don't like the fluffy nature of the story thus far, I do promise it will get darker as time progresses as did the books when it got darker around book 3 which will be the case here.**_

They stood in a forest, a different kind of forest. A forest of evergreens. The snow was falling from the heavens, coating all the things it touched. A young blond and a younger raven-haired boy stood arm in arm looking up and down the full tree. They had arrived a little under an hour ago by the Knight Bus, they had slowly weaved their way deeper into the man-made forest. There were many trees of all shapes and sizes to choose from, and had Harry been their alone he would have already picked one. Hell, in the time they spent there he could've picked five. But he'd gladly listen to Fleur go on about "the perfect tree" so he could spend more time with her.

He'd just laugh and roll his eyes when he suggested a tree he liked, and she'd dismiss it for one reason or another. He thought that perhaps she was just messing with him, but he couldn't be sure, well… he could be, but he didn't want to. The two walked, arms entwined through the forest. Harry reached his mind out towards the trees. He knew they were "alive" but he couldn't feel a thing from them other than stores of energy.

They continued down the path, stopping every so often to inspect a tree that one of them found worth looking at. So far, Harry hadn't been able to convince her about a tree. That was until about fifteen minutes later she had him almost running towards one. It was a tall tree, not the tallest they had by a long shot, but it was a solid eleven feet and full. Harry swore he saw about a thousand that looked exactly like it on their way but decided It would be smart to keep his thoughts to himself on this.

 _"'Ere it is 'Arry, this tree is perfect for you!"_ She yelled while clutching the front of his jacket. Harry, not knowing what to do just nodded excitedly, excited that they'd get to leave.

 _"Get the number so we can bring it up front and they can prepare it"_ She said, her eyes drifting back to the tree. Harry nodded and searched for the tag which read B23. He took the tag from the branch and put it in his jacket pocket.

 _"I will stay with the tree to make sure nobody else tries to get it, Hurry back."_ Fleur said with a faux protectiveness.

 _"oh shush, I have the tag so let's go."_ He said, while gently grabbing her arm. She playfully tried to escape but he wouldn't let her and the two started to laugh when they spotted a couple watching them. They settled down and started to make their way back to the front. On their way back Fleur spotted a bird, it was brightly colored smallish little thing. She stopped dead in her tracks to observe it. The two watched it looked down to Fleur with bright eyes.

 _"be still and watch this"_ Harry whispered to her. She nodded without her eyes leaving the birds. Harry extended his mind towards the bird and spoke in the Ancient Language _"come to me daughter of the sky, we mean you no harm, only to admire your beauty"_ He said to the bird, he outstretched his hand and the bird flew straight into it. Fleur was speechless and trying her hardest not to move.

 _"it's okay Fleur, she won't be scared away."_ Harry whispered to her. She nervously nodded and released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Harry motioned for her to come closer and she took a carful step towards them, scared to frighten the bird away. But Harry motioned for her to touch it. With some reluctance her hand made contact with the small bird and she gently stroked it with a finger. Its head tilted in delight at the delicate touch. Fleur smiled at the bird's reaction and continued her feathery touches. The little bird just enjoyed the attention and Harry couldn't stop grinning at Fleur, her reaction to the bird and her eyes bright and wide at the petite bird. It was he had imagined those many nights when he imagined her return. Of course, he hadn't imagined it in this amount of detail, but her face was exactly how he imagined it. In that moment Harry had forgotten all about wanting to become the greatest wizard to ever live, he forgot about the desire to stand head and shoulders above Albus Dumbledore, he forgot his desire to delve deeper than any had in magic, the only thing he could see was his friend and all the memories they would make. He could only see them growing older together and growing up. With a smile he let the feeling envelop him before slowly pushing most of the thoughts out to gain his composure.

 _"I think we should let this bird get back to his tree, and we need to give our ticket to the staff."_ Harry said to her with a small smile. She reluctantly nodded, and Harry nodded back. Suddenly the bird took off from his hand and began its flight back to the tree.

 _"you need to tell me how you did that!"_ She said to him with faux anger. Harry almost laughed at her tone before replying _"Magic"_ witha wave of his hand. She just scowled at him, knowing that she probably wouldn't be getting an explanation anytime soon. Pressing him wouldn't serve any purpose, so, for now she decided to ask again at another time or let him broach the topic. He looked surprised when she didn't press, considering she was usually one that had to know the explanation. The two, arms joined made their way to the front office. The man upfront asked them if they had decided to which Harry replied yes and proffered the ticket from his jacket pocket. The man nodded and went to the back. They were told it would be twenty or so minutes. So they decided to go outside and look again for birds, although Harry didn't promise she'd get the front row view she had before. Harry wished he could sing her a flower, it wasn't as if he didn't know the words, he knew them all like he had spoken them since his birth. But he was told of the energy drain from The Codex. Eragon had done the same for the woman that would become his wife during their civil war. He admitted that the energy was a shock and to wait before trying it.

He had been practicing magic for a few months, and his reserves have increased fourfold. And he had probably grown as strong as he could for now, at least until his body matured more. He did have another option. He could sing to a flower for some time each night to improve its growth and dictate how it turned out. Turning the process into an activity that would take months. But he had the time to spare. His spell knowledge was growing rapidly in both fields of magic, and he was so eager to buy a wand and try it. But he still had a long way to go. On his eleventh birthday he'd be allowed to buy a wand, but even then he had to wait until he was at least on the train to try magic. It was, in his mind, so unforeseeably far that he tried to focus on learning the material. He then wanted to start researching the more obscure Magic's, like soul magic and blood magic. But he wanted to at least finish his first year before delving into those. Although the temptation was great, considering that his library was fully stocked in those areas. The Potters saw almost no magic as inherently evil, other than the torture curse which was something that had no other purpose than misery. He could achieve nearly the same effect with the word _Zar'roc_ , which was misery in the Ancient Language. He could also kill, the twelve words of death. They took a minimal amount of energy, nearly none. And they'd kill anyone not protected. He imagined that the shield charm would counter the words of death, considering how low energy they were. But they were a whisper away. And it's not like anyone else would know what hit them, he was also, reluctant to kill.

Wards too were a massive advantage. He needed only say what he wanted done under what conditions and he'd be protected. And the drain on his energy wouldn't come until the ward was activated. He could ward himself, as well as anyone else against physical and magical attacks. It was something that he'd have to perfect once Fleur left. But doing it would prove incredibly useful. But for now he'd make Fleur happy with his ability to talk to the forest. Soon enough the tree was brought to him all wrapped up and ready for departure. Harry called Missy who appeared almost instantly. He had her bring the two of them and tree back to the Estate. Missy had them brought outside so she'd be able to guide the tree inside. Within ten minutes the tree was standing in the den and ready to be decorated. Harry already had the decorations from storage out, they were all shapes and sizes, mostly glass ornaments. Red and gold were the recurring colors amongst them. And a star, that was beautiful. It was clear and bright at the same rime, with a tint of blood red. The two smiled then began to decorate, they took turns placing ornaments. They started at the very bottom and began working their way up, although to annoy Fleur, Harry would place the ornaments higher and sometimes in the middle of the tree. Fleur looked unhappy at his obvious attempt to disorganize their progress. He just smiled continued.

They ate a late lunch prepared by Missy. A beef and barley soup that helped warm their stomachs. The Estate had its own climate control, Harry liked to keep it colder in the house, Fleur on the other hand preferred the warmer climate and the soup was a saver. She wasn't freezing, she just wore a light sweater over her shirt. The soup and pumpkin juice refueled them, and they continued their decorating. The tree was large, although there was no end in sight as far as ornaments went. Within the next hour or so they finished the decorating. They looked up at the beautiful pine, covered in lights and shining colors. Harry had to admit that it lit up the room in a way he didn't imagine. Everything felt more alive than it had before. Harry sent Konungr an image of the tree which he found less than impressive. He sited his own beauty being far grander than any tree, to which Harry laughed and agreed.

 _"I think it is beautiful 'Arry"_ She said proudly. Harry nodded and mentally took a picture of the sight in front of him. Fleur with the light of the tree illuminating her face and shining brightly against her eyes. It was something that a Harry didn't want to forget. They ended with a satin red rug on the bottom which was were the gifts would go, not that Harry really expected anything other than something from Fleur and possibly her parents. Nobody else really cared for him, besides Konungr but it was the honest truth. But nonetheless he was happy, it would be more than he received all the other Christmas's put together. And he had love, he had Konungr, who's only care in this world was for himself and him. He had Fleur who was the best friend anyone could ask for. She was beautiful, funny, and caring. She was so much more than he thought he deserved.

Suddenly, Harry had made his was to Fleur and had her in a hug, tight but gentle at the same time. She seemed shocked at first, but she returned the contact with eagerness.

 _"Thank you, Fleur, for… for showing me what it's like to have family… what it's like to have someone care for you, in a way that I could never understand before. You're only the second person to care about me, that I can remember at least. Because I know my parents love me. They would've loved you too. Just… thank you for making this holiday perfect."_ Harry said, tears slipping from his grasp.

 _"Don't Thank me Harry, you deserve this, more than anybody. You've done for me something just as important, my first real friend."_ She said hugging him tight. The two just stood, cascaded by the light of the tree. In a comforting silence. Eventually the contact ended and the two bore into each other's eyes for a moment before Harry wiped the tears that had fallen. Missy came into the room, she lit the fire place and offered the two hot chocolate which they accepted gratefully.

The two sat by the fire and sipped on their hot chocolate. The silence was comfortable, they stayed close, knowing that soon she'd be expected home. Tomorrow was the last day they'd see each other until Christmas Eve, which wasn't too bad, not that it made Harry jump for joy either. He could spend an eternity at the fire with her, and Konungr if it was going to be forever. But he also had some things be wanted to get done so he figured it would work out okay. He figured he might as well just dedicate those days to his animagus training, not wanting to start anything that he couldn't finish before Christmas. Tomorrow she would be able to come over, not as early as she did today, considering that she hadn't left but he'd see her tomorrow for most of the day, although she'd have to be back home early to pack and the portkey was due to leave at 5:30pm. Soon the time came, and she had to leave, Harry helped her up and walked her to the door like he always did. With a hug goodbye he was watching her walk across the lane and back to her house.

Harry softly closed the door behind him and extinguished the fire. He left the lights from the tree on and went up to bed. He and Konungr talked and shared their days with one another. Harry missed Konungr, even though he was always in his mind. The pair talked for around an hour before Harry could barley keep his eyes open. Him and Konungr said their good nights. Harry's eyes fell and plunged into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The birds of the forest chirped wildly at the mornings light. Which was just enough to roust Harry from his slumber. His eyes slowly opened to the sight of the bright sun shining through his windows.

 _"let's fly Konungr, before it grows too late and Fleur comes."_ Harry said as soon as he gathered his wits. With enthusiasm, Konungr agreed and Harry began to get dressed in very warm clothes. Flying was a cold affair for the rider. Although he could use magic to warm himself if he needed too.

Soon shady made his way out to the estate yard in which Konungr was waiting for him. With a jump and the help of Konungr, Harry managed to get on Konungr's ever-growing back and strapped into the saddle. With a flap of his mighty wings they were off, Konungr made sure to fly directly towards the deep forest to get away from Fleur's home, because they were magical they would be able to see him. But that wasn't an issue when you were a mile away and a mile high.

The two practiced different maneuvers from The Codex and then just relaxed in the air.

 _"why do you ever come down Konungr?"_ Harry asked his partner of heart and soul.

 _"well I have to eat! And protect you"_ he said the first part with a laugh and the second seriously. Harry just smiled at the feeling of love Konungr had sent him, as well as his desire to protect him. The two glided in the early morning sun for a little over an hour before Harry decided he'd better get back to the Estate in case Fleur came earlier than he anticipated. The two landed in the back and Harry dismounted carefully, a fall from that height wouldn't be fun. He entered through the back door and went to the kitchen to eat a slightly late breakfast. Missy cooked him up his usual protein filled meal with a few potions for his health.

The meal, as usual was great and he thanked Missy. He thought about a present for Missy. However, when he asked she had laughed and said that he already has done so much for her. He knew because of his reading that a House Elf couldn't live very long without a master. A few years at best, only a few elves had actually survived being unbound for more than five years and ten years was unheard of. But otherwise he almost felt bad that she cared for him down to the smallest levels. But the smart part of his brain told him that caring for him was probably the joy of her life and if he was more independent it might sadden her. So as long as she was happy, he was happy. Harry opened up a recreational book, a book of muggle poetry which he found pretty interesting.

Soon there was a knock on his door, he sprung from his seat and made his way to the door, he happily opened it to the sight of Fleur. She was smiling, as she almost always did when they were together. He welcomed her inside and she stomped her feet to clear them of the snow.

 _"so, what do you want to do today?"_ Harry asked her curiously.

 _"I figured that maybe we could go shop? I need to get a gift for my parents still, then maybe we can talk to animals?"_ She said the last part with a laugh. Harry nodded, even though he knew that he didn't have much to shop for. Maybe he'd buy a few new books for the library. It had everything he could ask for, but anything passed the year 1980 wasn't present. He needed a few books on the Dark Lord Voldemort and how he supposedly defeated him when he was a baby. He also wanted to see about any new spells or charms that may have been invented since. Other than that, he may be needed some new clothes considering he had grown taller and fuller since the last time he shopped. Harry made sure to grab his money bag and notify Konungr that he was leaving.

 _"I'm assuming you want to go to the French Path?"_ He made sure to ask. She nodded, and he let Missy know. She nodded and with a snap of his fingers they were standing in the French Ally or the French Path as it was formally known. It was early enough that the paths weren't filled with people, Diagon Ally was definitely a lot more packed and that was on a slow way. He imagined that when the school lists came out it was near impossible to move there. Considering they had the largest magical population in one area.

First him and Fleur went to the clothing shop. Fleur had to get a few things while Harry was measured. He'd be sent a catalogue of their items and they'd have his sizes. From there he could have it all delivered. Next, they went to the bookshop and Harry ordered over fifty books to be delivered and added to the library. Fleur picked up a few books on different electives she'd be offered for the next school year. Harry had grabbed books all across the board, some healing, some dark. Fleur hadn't seen what he ordered but he had a small amount of nerves on what she may think. But Harry remained solid in his belief that no magic was inherently evil, and that it was the caster and not the spells fault a spell did something to hurt someone.

Next, they went to shop that sold an assortment of magical house items. Harry ended up buying Fleur's parents a clock that would tell them what their daughters were doing. It had different labels such as school, home, mortal danger, studying, and with friends. He was also told it could be updated with new places if need be. He set to have it delivered to her family on Christmas Day. Fleur got a thing or two for some of her family members. They decided they'd eat lunch at the Estate when Harry told her about what had happened at the Leaky Cauldron. Even though he was less likely to be noticed in France because the French really didn't expect to see him there. It was probably all over the news by now that he had been spotted in Diagon Ally, but they would rather play it safe than sorry. So, when lunch time arrived they decided to go back to the manor.

Missy brought them back and Fleur asked if she could store her gifts at his house while they were visiting their relatives to which Harry agreed. He stored the gifts in one of the many spare bedrooms. The two then ate salads that Missy had prepared. They enjoyed their lunch in the den and talked all of their purchases. Harry informed her of the new books that would be arriving this week to which she laughed because she had seen the library many times and thought he had all the books he could possibly read.

The two spent the rest of the day talking about different parts of magic. Harry was curious as to what was taught at her school and the pace they taught it. He learned that Charms and Herbology were two of the biggest focuses. Defense was defiantly a secondary subject, as was transfiguration. But their knowledge of Magical Creatures and Runes was much more advanced. The pace seemed kind of slow to Harry but that was just his opinion based on the pace he usually worked. Her favorite subjects were Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. It wasn't hard to guess considering he knew how much she loved animals and nature.

He told her about how excited he was about being able to use magic in less than a year, excluding the fact that he could already do a different form of magic. The magic used today was a lot more advanced and had a lot more possibilities. Although the Ancient Language in his opinion gave the user the power to push as much energy as they wanted into a spell. Soon it was nearing the time she'd have to leave, she had to have at least a few hours to pack. The goodbye wasn't as emotional as any of the others. They would see each other in about a week and until then Harry was going to be busy.

They hugged goodbye as they usually did.

It would be a long week, of that Harry was sure. But he'd spend the time wisely.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n here it is chapter 7, hopefully I get it up by the end of today, it may be longer so it's possible I don't get it done until Wednesday. Thanks for all the support R &R. Sorry for the update taking longer, finals are here. My beta search has ended! I've found a lovely Silver to help me. She is going to go through and edit all of my prior chapters and catch up. So, this chapter took a hot minute to get published.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the support! I respond to all reviews so check your PM**_

Harry had a little over a week until it was time for Fleur to come back for Christmas. So, Harry decided he'd focus his training on his animagus transformation. So, as he always did for the past three and a half months he went to Konungr's pond to concentrate. He cleared his head of all distractions and delved into himself, immediately his body went ice cold and he could feel ice in his veins. Suddenly he was standing on all four of his legs in a mountain. It was cold, Snow was falling on the mountains top and it was getting dark, his cave would be the only place he was protected from the elements. He treaded through the snow and the gusts that threatened to blind him, to the cave where he knew he'd be safe.

He trudged up the cliffside and when he saw it he almost shouted but instead of a shout he let out a low bark. Without a thought he entered the cavern and immediately he could feel some of the heat returning to him. He felt stronger already, with a stretch he loosened his large muscles and laid down. A look outside and to the moon he felt the urge to say something. With his maw up at the sky he let out a mighty howl.

Suddenly he was awake, but he was… shorter. He looked down at what were his hands and only found himself looking down at white fur. Suddenly panic washed over him, but within his mind he began to gather his wits. He started to separate his animalistic urges from himself. Konungr was shocked when he could feel his partners mind more similar to that of an animal.

 _"Are you alright Harry!?"_ Konungr said from within their bond. Harry used all of his strength towards forcing his animal instincts down. He managed to do so and regain his mind.

 _"I managed to transform, by accident. I had to fight the animal instincts, what am I anyway?"_ Harry asked.

 _"I'll fly over there now to tell you"_ Konungr said. Harry acknowledged him and laid down in the grass. It only took less than ten minutes for the sight of the white dragon to fill the sky, he was large, and if he kept growing like this there would be problems. But luckily The Codex confirmed that his growing would slow greatly after the first six or so months. He didn't know if he wanted Fleur's family to know about his… partner. Harry knew that at least this kind of relationship between wizard and dragon was odd.

Eventually he would reveal Konungr, probably to Fleur first considering he trusted her the most. But for now, he wasn't completely comfortable with anyone knowing the whole truth. He knew Konungr didn't want to be a secret forever, he knew Konungr wanted the wizarding world to appreciate his beauty. Considering the dragons Harry had seen in books looked almost nothing like him. Konungr was… beautiful and majestic. The other dragons looked like animals in comparison. Konungr was beautiful, intelligent, and the best of friend Harry could ask for. He couldn't help but want to protect his partner of heart and soul from any possible threats.

Konungr arrived and he was given an image of his form. He was large, on all fours he was standing nearly four feet tall, his fur was the purest white he had seen next to Konungr's, a lightning shaped patch of fur was colored in gold. He had a muscular build and his fur was thick and full. He looked fierce and he could hardly believe he was something so vicious. He noticed his smell and hearing were heightened many times more than they usually were, and that his sight's colors have dulled.

 _"Ha-ha you're a pet Harry"_ Konungr laughed. Harry looked over to him with a snarl and said to Konungr.

 _"Did you expect me to become a dragon?"_ He asked angerly

 _"I only jest Harry, I'm sure this form will be a great asset in the future, I knew you could do it Little One, I am proud to have you as my rider."_ Konungr said with love.

 _"And now I just have to transform back, I just have to find myself."_ Harry thought before he entered his mind. His mind seemed different, but the same. He had to separate himself from the part of him that was the wolf. The task reminded him of when he had to clear his angry thoughts, when he thought he wasn't progressing or when he took to long to master a spell or subject.

When Harry felt like he was finished he opened his eyes. And with glee he realized by his sight that he was human again. He looked over his own body to inspect it and make sure that he was fully back. With a smile he stood.

 _"I've done it Konungr! I completed my transformation!"_ Harry said with a fist pump.

 _"Congratulations Little One, I'm very proud of you."_ Konungr said with a bow of his head. Harry smiled and hugged his thick neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week was spent with Harry perfecting his transformation. The week was going… uneventful to say the least. That was until Wednesday when he received a letter, which was rare on its own considering the only person he got letters from was Fleur. A majestic owl stopped on his window and extended its leg. He carefully unwrapped the parchment and begun to read.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I have heard that you have been spotted in Diagon Ally, and I write to you to inquire about your health and whereabouts. I was a friend of your parents, a close friend. And I must say I was more than shocked when I heard you were spotted in the Wizarding World. I was under the assumption that your Aunt and Uncle would not tell you about your abilities and heritage. But, people are full of surprises. Now that you know of our world I would like to meet you again. This letter is a portkey to Hogwarts, when you say "I do" it will bring you there. I will be here all day so come when you can. If today is not acceptable then you may write back and tell me a better date._

 _Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _"The headmaster is writing to me? He was friends with my parents? Well I can meet him today, I don't really have anything pressing to do. Konungr!"_ Harry called out from within his mind.

 _"Yes, Little One?"_ Konungr asked, his deep voice soothing Harrys confused mind. Harry explained to him what had happened, as well as showed him a few mental pictures of the letter.

 _"You should go and meet him Harry, at the least you will learn more about your parents, and maybe why everything has happened, maybe he can tell you why your parents died"_ Konungr said to him.

 _"I was thinking around the same thing my friend, at the least it can't hurt. And I could always bite him now haha"_ Harry said with a small laugh. Harry told Missy where he'd be and when she should expect him back. Harry dressed smart in his normal formal wear and then with a goodbye to Konungr and Missy he grabbed the parchment and said 'I do'. And the now familiar feeling washed over him, and he was being pulled.

When the tugging stopped he was standing in an office. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat. Behind the desk was a man who Harry could recognize from photos inside books. Albus Dumbledore, he sat in his chair, he looked wise and powerful, like an iconic image of a great wizard. His eyes showed surprise for less than a second before it went back to a static look.

"Ah Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise. Have a seat dear my boy, there is much to talk about," Dumbledore said, while motioning to the seat in front of his desk. Harry nodded and sat in the comfortable seat. He took in the headmaster's appearance. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

"It was a surprise receiving your letter headmaster, you know this but I'm Harry Potter." Harry said unsurely.

"Yes, my boy, how have you been?" Dumbledore asked sincerely.

"Well, things have gotten better ever since I left my aunt and uncle's" Harry said honestly. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock.

"What happened Harry? Why did you leave? Where have you been?" Dumbledore asked rapidly, his cool demeaner ruined.

"Headmaster, I left my aunt and uncle's home in July, they treated me like rubbish. They did not let me eat or go outside unless it was to weed the gardens. They never called me by my name and constantly attacked my parents. Why would I stay?" He asked, his voice raising with each word. Dumbledore took in his words, his face falling as he continued. And by the time he had finished he looked like he was about to cry.

"Harry… I never would have thought that they would treat you like that. I thought… I thought that they would treat you like family… like Lily would have treated their son despite their differences. I thought at the very least you'd be given a home. I was wrong… I should have listened to Minerva… she was right about those muggles, the worst sort like she said!" Dumbledore said his temper rising.

"So… you put me there? With my aunt and uncle! Why? Why would you condemn me to… to hell!" Harry shouted at the old man. His anger uncontainable and it showing in his tone.

"Harry… I… I could not have seen this coming. I thought… I thought that they would care for you or at least treat you right. But I was wrong… I believed that love would trump any hatred your aunt bore for your mother while she was alive, I thought that in death all would be forgiven. As to why I placed you there… I can't tell you… you are too young my boy, and you have to trust that I will tell you when you're ready." Dumbledore said through his shame.

"No sir, you need to tell me now! I lived through ten years of hell with them and I think that going through that gives me the right to know why all of this has happened! I deserve to know why my parents were killed and why I was left with them!" Harry said, even angrier than before.

"Harry please, we don't need to be at each other's throats. For your own good I do not think I should tell you, at least until you are older" Dumbledore said, the calmness returning to his voice. Although Harry couldn't miss his pleading undertone.

"Sir I need to know" Harry pressed. Dumbledore's face showed signs of defeat before he continued.

"You were left with your aunt and uncle because of the protection it provided. When Voldemort came to your parents' home that night almost ten years ago your parents sacrificed themselves for you. That sacrifice lives on in your blood to this day. It was meant to protect you from him and it did. That magic gave you the strength to make his own spell repel back at him. That magic saved your life that day, after Voldemort had been destroyed I feared his followers would be looking for you. So, I took you to the only place that their blood still ran thick. But there was an issue, I was told by your uncle that the only way he'd keep you was if we had no communication with you until Hogwarts. I tried to argue but he wouldn't have it so in the end I relented. The blood wards are the only thing that I thought substantial enough to protect you. I did not account for dangers from the inside. And now all I can do I tell you how sorry I am, there is nothing I can do to change the past. Please Harry, we need to trust one another" Dumbledore pleaded, tears began to fall from his blue eyes, slowly but surely they ran down his face.

 _'He did what he thought was right… He tried to protect me… but can I trust him? I don't know, but if my parents trusted him I think that I should as well. But not for free, I shall only trust him as much as he trusts me, and that I think is fair.'_ Harry thought to himself while regaining his composure. He regained control of his anger before speaking.

"Sir, I will trust you as much as you trust me, there is no denying that you probably no better than I, there is no denying that you are stronger and wiser. But that does not make you all knowing. But as long as you trust me I will forgive you and put my trust in you, for as long as you do." Harry said as calm as he could. Dumbledore looked relived at his statement and nodded lightly at his proclamation.

"That is fair Harry, thank you for the opportunity. Now I must ask you, what happened?" Dumbledore said curiously.

Harry told him his story, omitting anything to do with Konungr and the mark on his hand that Konungr had left, the silver scar mark from when they had first touched. Which he knew to be the Gedway Insignia, he hoped that Dumbledore did not notice its presence. Dumbledore's guesses about Harry's whereabouts were confirmed when he told him about being in France. And Dumbledore was happy to know that Missy was looking after him. He left out personal details he did not think were important like meeting Fleur. He let the headmaster know he was studying magic in theory and even asked a few questions about wands. But being a dragon rider… that was left strictly confidential.

"Well Harry I cannot argue that you are much safer on your own and Missy is doing a great job of looking after you. I would just like to check up on you from time to time until you come here for school. Until then you can ask any questions you may have about your parents, but please Harry, as to why your parents were targeted, that is something I will not answer until you are ready, and I beg of you to accept that. You can trust me as far as I trust you, and yes I do have some secrets yet to be told, as I'm sure you do as well." Dumbledore said before motioning for Harry to ask any questions he may have.

Harry asked about what his parents were like in school, he asked about what subjects they enjoyed and which houses they were in.\

"Your mother was one of the brightest witches to grace these halls in many years, she was so excited and full of joy when she stepped into the Great Hall for the first time. Many of us, including myself miss her every day. Your father was a free spirit, he had a tight nit group of friends and he even befriended someone who didn't have a friend in the world. He was loving to his friends and loved them like family, which was one of his greatest strengths. He had his flaws as everyone did, his grandfather and uncle had been killed in the war with Grindelwald, that loss made him despise the dark arts and anyone who showed interest in them. Which lead to problems down the road with certain students. But by his 6th year he outgrew it for the most part. He had been trying to win the heart of Lily Evans since he was in third year and in 7th year they began dating." Dumbledore told him.

They spoke for more than two hours about his parents, Harry had a question for each that was answered before. Their meeting was going peaceful until abruptly the headmaster's door swung open. From outside a man entered, robes bellowing in the air, his long, black, and greasy hair flowed down his shoulders. His pale skin went even whiter when he saw Harry's face. His eyes went wide with horror and he nearly fell, stepping back towards the room's entrance.

"Severus, this is not a good time. Please come back later." Dumbledore ordered him. The man's eyes never left Harry throughout Dumbledore's instruction.

"What is he doing here!?" The man yelled in anger. Harry turned, surprise on his face at the man's hateful tone. Harry himself stood to face the much taller man.

"Excuse me, I don't think I've done anything to you" Harry said, looking the man in the eye. Suddenly, Harry felt a tendril that was making its way towards his mind. Instantly he caught it and snapped it in two. With a howl the man nearly fell backwards and onto his back.

"He's attacked me Albus!" the man yelled while pointing towards him.

"He tried to invade my mind! Don't think I couldn't feel it." Harry said as dangerously as he could.

"Is this true Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling madly.

"I was only looking Albus." He answered flatly. Dumbledore's face went cold and his voice raised with his response.

"We do not just look! It is a tool to protect the students from an outside threat and never to be used on a student. Now out of my sight and we will speak on this later!" Dumbledore yelled. Snape scrambled to his feet and was out the door. With a wave of his hand the doors were closed.

"Sir, who is he and what is his issue with me?" Harry asked

"That Harry is our potions master Professor Snape. He may carry some resentment because of your father. The two of them did not get along very well at all while they were in school together. It is a long story and best told another time, seeing as I must deal with Professor Snape and his actions towards you. The parchment will bring you back home by saying I'm done. "Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded and said his goodbye to the professor. With those two words he was being pulled back towards his home in France. He landed in the living room, he could smell the dinner that Missy was already putting on the table. Harry sat and began to eat while he informed Konungr about what happened at the meeting. Unfortunately, Konungr had no trust in the headmaster thanks to the way Harry had been treated at his relatives. The dinner, as always was great and Harry thanked Missy.

Harry sat by the fire, looking into it and seeing not the flames and ash, but the cycle of rebirth, he saw his future written in the flames and all he would accomplish. He saw love… love that would live with him forever. The love he and Konungr had for each other, and the love for his friend Fleur and their bond. He would tell her about Konungr soon, secrets always hurt someone. He knew Fleur would understand his need to keep his soul bonded friend a secret. She would always love him… for his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Here it is Chapter 8, starting this before Chapter 7 is posted. If anyone has questions, feel free to leave a review. Now time for the Christmas holiday and other fun. From here on I will be shooting for 5k chapters. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. Thanks ahead of time to my wonderful Beta**_

 _ **Someone asked why "he's so obsessed with her" personally my best friend and I couldn't stop talking for a long time because it was my first friend. Now imagine ten years without a friend in the world. Then you get one and to make matters worse you only get to see them for a while before they have to leave. If you don't find that compelling enough feel free to not read.**_

Besides his meeting with Dumbledore the rest of the week was uneventful. Christmas was around the corner as well as Fleur's return from visiting her family. Harry had mainly focused on his transformation and some light reading while she was away. But today was the day he would see her, the days without her seemed to fly by which could be a good thing considering that there was so much to learn. He was never lonely, how could he when he had someone to share his mind with? That surely didn't mean he didn't miss her company specifically. She was one of the few people that could make him smile a certain way, the smile that he only gave her. It was different from when he was normally happy, not that he could really explain how or why.

He ate his high protein breakfast after his normal workout routine. After that he lit the fire and sat down with The Codex. He decided to brush up on some history, the history was, to say the least, very extensive. More than a thousand pages of the history of their land, magic, dragons, and the riders. It wasn't mandatory by The Codex that he read it cover to cover, but the stories, poetry, and instructions weren't unexciting. And as far as recreational reading went he preferred to learn something along the way.

Christmas Eve, it was a special day to most but admittedly it felt like any other day to Harry. He wanted for nothing that money could buy and didn't have a family apart from Konungr to share the holiday with. Fleur was his friend, but she couldn't replace the feeling of looking up to your mum and dad sipping on their morning tea while they watched you open gifts. The real gift was the moment itself… but most people didn't see it like that anymore. Some people needed something to be gone to miss it, but Harry vowed that he would be different and appreciate everything, big or small.

 _"Konungr, I love you."_ Harry said out of the blue.

 _"I love you too Little One, you are all I care about, I was born for you and I will die for you"_ Konungr said without his usual laughter. Harry just smiled and mentally showed Konungr his love and the two had a moment where they just immersed in the feelings, finding comfort in each other.

 _"This is what our bond is about."_ Harry said in his head. He was pulled from his thoughts when out the window he could make out the tell tale hair of his best friend. The golden locks that waved down her shoulders, and the ocean eyes that he could spend an eternity swimming in. She dressed warm in the bitter December cold. Immediately she turned towards his door and began to make her way there. Harry looked himself over to make sure he was happy with his appearance and when he was done he stood and waited for her knock. As if on que, a soft knock caught his ears, which he didn't think he'd normally hear so well. He opened the door to a smile that he would forever remember. Her blue eyes bore into his emerald ones and he invited her inside. She put her coat on the rack and they had a short hug to say hello.

 _"How was visiting your relatives Fleur?"_ Harry asked curious.

 _"It was alright, you can only do so much before you get bored though."_ Fleur answered honestly. Harry nodded in agreement, not that he fully understood. _"What have you been doing since I left?"_ She asked him with a smile.

 _"I've just been studying, nothing else really."_ Harry answered with a smile that matched hers.

 _"So, when do I get to give you your gift?"_ She asked with a smile. Harry smiled a little wider before answering.

 _"We could do it tonight because I know you're free, or we can do it tomorrow when you're done with your family."_ Harry answered.

 _"Well, how about we do it tonight, it'll be our day to celebrate."_ Fleur said meaningfully with a brilliant smile.

 _"That sounds brilliant, we can do it tonight then."_ Harry said with a smile. Fleur nodded and decided to go back to her house to retrieve his gift and let her parents know she'd be at Harry's that day and when to expect her back. Of course, her parents had predicted that the first thing she would do was go to his house and most likely spend the day and most of the night there. Harry went upstairs and got Fleur's gift from his room. He deposited it in his pocket until the time he would give it to her. Within a few minutes he could see Fleur coming back, he checked, three more times than necessary that the necklace was still in his pocket before she arrived at the door. Before she could knock he already was opening the door. She looked slightly startled but smiled at him nonetheless. Harry returned the smile and stepped aside to let her inside. She brushed the snow off of her shoes and set a box under his tree, it being the first and only gift under the beautiful tree.

 _"So, do you know what you want to do today?"_ Fleur asked with wide eyes, her eyes filled with excitement.

 _"Actually, for once I do. Come on, get your coat and I will meet you at the back door"_ Harry said with a laugh. Harry then went upstairs to fetch his own coat while alerting Konungr to stay out of sight while they were on the grounds. Konungr agreed, having already known what Harry had planned to do. Harry grabbed his grey coat along with his black gloves. He dressed quickly and made his way down the stairs. Fleur was standing there, his bundle that contained his friend. He knew that she loathed the cold, unlike him.

 _"So Mousier Potter, where do you plan on taking me?"_ Fleur asked with faux formality. Harry in turn held back a smile, which he barely managed.

 _"Well Mademoiselle, considering your adoration for nature I concluded that I could bring you on a nature stroll."_ Harry said as formally as he could manage without laughing. With a smile she took the arm he offered and the two met the December cold. Two inches of snow lined the nature path as they began their journey. Thanks to Fleur they stopped to look at each and every animal they caught the sight of. Although one thing was hard to miss, Harry had grown increasingly fidgety as their walk progressed.

 _"Konungr, are you sure that I should tell her?"_ Harry asked his bond-mate.

 _"Harry, again I will tell you as I have all week. Telling her is up to you, as far as my opinion, I know Fleur as well as you do. We share a mind after all. And from you I know that she has a pure heart and she cherishes your friendship as much as you cherish hers. If you tell her a secret in confidence she will not disappoint. You need to trust, for if you cannot trust her with this how would you ever be able to trust her with the secret of me. You need real friends, who you can confide in."_ Konungr advised him. Harry nodded, already knowing that was what he would say. He fully agreed with Konungr but just wanted confirmation. With that Konungr continued his task of cleaning bones from his teeth.

Harry called on the animals as he had at the tree farm. The animals came to him and Fleur which gave her the perfect opportunity to pet as many of them as she could. Harry could see the impact it had on her, she really was incredibly fascinated by nature. Harry too saw the beauty in it but didn't become lost in it as she did. He loved seeing her so into the nature that she forgot the rest of the world, he was also happy that he could give her pieces of it that were unavailable to her before. The two wandered deep into the forest, parts Harry hadn't seen with his own eyes. Although through the mind of Konungr he had seen it all, so navigating his way through it was second nature. Different rock formations formed as they started going uphill, the path became more treacherous as they advanced, and the animals as well got larger and more dangerous. Harry knew that in this forest they wouldn't be bothered. Considering Konungr had scared most the population in to submission with his increasingly complex hunting tactics.

Occasionally Fleur would stumble but Harry would catch her with ease, his reflexes and strength honed from the hundreds of hours of physical training he had endured. Together they made their way up the ridge to a clearing that was accompanied by a flowing source of water. With a whisper under his breath a patch of snow cleared that was beyond their sight, near the bank. Another whisper had a small fire set up and burning for the two friends, but mostly Fleur who was showing signs of being cold. They arrived over the small hill and the fire was visible, Fleur looked to Harry and he nodded towards the fire. Soon they arrived, and Fleur stood over the fire and took her gloves off and began to warm her hands.

 _"'Arry, why did we come her? Not that I mind. The animals are drawn to you in ways I have not seen, it is nothing short of extraordinary… like you."_ Fleur said, a small tinge of pink gracing her honey cheeks when the words escaped. Harry smiled warmly at her before making his way to her.

 _"I wanted you to enjoy the animals, as well as show you something, something that nobody else knows. Can you keep a secret?"_ Harry asked, more seriously than their conversation had been in a while. He looked her directly in the eye, warmth and trust could be seen within and Fleur in that moment knew he was just being careful, rather than him not trusting her.

 _"Always 'Arry, anything for you"_ She answered as serious as he had been when he asked. Harry smiled and nodded and without a word ran towards the tree line. Fleur had been shocked at his speedy and sudden departure that it took her a moment to realize what was happening. When she began running after him, but she was stopped dead in her tracks when she met the gaze of an animal, it wasn't small or harmless as the others she had encountered in the majestic forest, no, this beast looked poised to kill. It stood around four feet tall and it was muscled and had a thick, pure white coat to protect it from the harsh winters. A wolf, with familiar emerald green eyes, for a moment she almost lost herself in them. As she had many times before with her best friend. But then, it started charging at her. She began to run back, shouting Harry's name in a desperate plea for help.

When she looked back she was shocked to see the wolf was laying down and whimpering while rolling in circles. Against her better judgment she stopped and began to approach it, and when she got closer she recognized her friends lightning bolt scar upon its forehead.

 _"'Arry?"_ She questioned skeptically. The wolf stopped rolling and looked at her, with a nod of its head she received her answer. It was undeniable that it was him, the eyes, the scar, and not to mention the nod. Slowly she approached him and slowly reached a hand out to touch his coat. It was as soft as it looked and immediately Fleur had trouble removing her hand from it. He kicked its leg when she scratched a certain spot on his belly and suddenly before she could realize what was happening she was petting the hand of her best friend Harry Potter.

 _"'Arry! You didn't tell me you were an Animagus! How! You are only ten! Who taught you!"_ she shot off question after question at him to his amusement.

 _"I started learning when you left for school, and only last week did I transform. And since then I've been mastering it, so… Christmas surprise?"_ Harry asked sheepishly. She gave him a hard glare that he couldn't determine its severity.

 _"You didn't have to scare me like that!"_ She said harshly, and to reinforce her point she punched him of the shoulder.

 _"You're probably right, and for that I'm sorry"_ Harry said apologetically.

 _"Well... it's okay. But it's so hard to believe, there's not a younger documented Animagus!"_ Fleur exclaimed in wonder. Harry just smiled at her amazement, pride welling from within his chest at his achievement. Fleur continued to stare on thunderstruck.

 _"Just a lot of practice I suppose, I trained hours each day"_ Harry said simply.

 _"Most people use a wand!"_ She yelled. Harry just smiled and shrugged, because otherwise he didn't know what else he could possibly do. Next came questions from her about the process he had used which was one of the first that was created. Harry just laughed at her continued amazement and answered each and every one of her questions. Soon enough she ran out of things to ask and they sat in silence. Harry carefully put an arm around Fleur when she was shivering. It was then Harry decided that they would start heading back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk back was much quieter and the two stood even closer than they had before. And soon enough they were running back in the house through the back doors. The warmth instantly hit them, and Fleur sighed a breath of relief when she was back in the heat. The two cleared their shoes of snow and plopped down in front of the fire, Fleur falling onto him as gently as she could.

 _"You wouldn't understand how much I miss you at school Harry… every day."_ She whispered softly into his ear. The whisper almost made him shiver and the feelings of love he got tingled in his chest.

 _"I understand, you're the only person who has visited me in all these months, otherwise I haven't spoken more than a dozen words to another human."_ He admitted in an equally bone chilling whisper. She nodded against him and the two friends continued to lay together in silence.

A while later Missy interrupted them to let them know that lunch was ready and waiting on the table. They had large salads with grilled chicken and a side of fruit, Missy had always served him the freshest foods she could get as well as healthy, balanced meals.

They enjoyed her healthy meal and when they were done they thanked Missy and without a word they returned to the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the Delacour residence…

The small yet lush tree sat in the corner of the Delacour living room, decorated in full by the daughters of the house. The home paled in comparison to the size of the Potter Estate. But for what it lacked in size, it made up tenfold in character. Pictures lined the walls, of the children all the way from infant hood to where they stood today. Gabriella was currently staying with a friend and would be due home shortly. Fleur was at Potter's Estate, where she spent most of her free time, which didn't bother Paul or his wife Apoline. On the contrary they were happy that their daughter had found a friend. Sure, he was a bit younger, but he was completely immune to his wife's allure which was extremely rare. He and their daughter had formed a special bond over the summer, and even now they could see how far that friendship ran.

The real concern was about how Fleur nearly never sent a letter. And when they prodded her to the letters they received were at best vague and unemotional answers and descriptions. They seemed generic and like they had been printed from a book. She never mentioned any friends from school other than an older girl named Rosa who they had yet to meet. But otherwise she nearly ever talked about another person from school. Apoline had her own fair share of difficulties making friends in school. But eventually she became very popular and had many friends. Which didn't seem to prove true for their eldest daughter.

 _"I fear that our little Doe isn't fearing well at school Paul, she nearly never writes, and she never talks about friends. I didn't press it her first year because that is the year you find friends. But by now I expected to hear about a few, or at least see her smile when she talks about school"_ Apoline said to her husband with worry laced in her voice.

 _"I know my dear, but we can only wait for her to come to us, for now I trust that Harry will take care of her"_ Paul said to comfort his worried wife. She nodded and made her way to her husband to squeeze his hand.

At that moment the fire turned green and from it emerged their youngest daughter. She was smiling and ran to her parents to embrace them.

 _"Where is sissy?"_ Gabriella asked, rhetorically almost, knowing where she most likely was.

 _"She's with Harry."_ Apoline answered his daughter, to which she scowled. Which her parents couldn't miss.

 _"Now Gabriella, you were just at your friends and you have spent the past week with your sister. If she wants to make time for friends then that is something she is allowed, as you are."_ Paul said sternly to his youngest daughter. She rolled her eyes but sat down in the den with her parents. She proceeded to tell her parents about the last two days she had spent with her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reflections of red and gold filled the spectacles of the greyed wizard. His hands expertly wove the bow around the gift. Well not so much a gift… considering it was the boy's rightful property. And an item of great magical power and significance… a Hallow. But it was not rightfully his nor would it ever be. Which wasn't a problem. He could only imagine what his reaction would be in his youth… no, he was older and wiser now.

 _"I must do what's right for Harry… If it's the last thing I do."_ Dumbledore thought to himself as he finished his neatly tied bow. With one inspection the old headmaster nodded to himself, satisfied with his product. With a word to his familiar Fawkes, the red phoenix looked to him and nodded. He knew that tomorrow he was to deliver the package to Mr. Potter. Albus looked around his office, multiple gifts lined the walls to be delivered to some of his friends and staff members. And with one last satisfied smile the man decided to retire for bed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two figures laid on the floor of the Potter Estate. On top was the long wavy locks of Fleur Delacour. Underneath of her laid the ever-growing body of Harry James Potter, the owner of the Estate. They laid together, an unplanned, middle of the day nap. The flames of the fire illuminating them in the otherwise dark room.

Harry's eyes fluttered open when a particularly loud crack of the fire caught his attention. With a quick look around the room with his eyes he made sure that they were alone.

 _"I don't ever want to let her go Konungr, I need her… as much as I need you."_ Harry said to his bond mate, who as always, only a thought away.

 _"And I don't think you will ever have too"_ Konungr's deep voice reassured him from within his mind. Harry reluctantly agreed and unconsciously held Fleur a little tighter. Which in turn woke her up. She could feel arms, familiar ones wrapped around her midsection from underneath her. She smiled, knowing exactly who was behind her. She knew that laying there for too long probably wasn't the right thing to do, but it was Christmas…

Over an hour passed in the Potter Estate before eventually nature called and Harry needed to wake up and make his way to the loo. As quietly as he could he let go of Fleur and inched his way out from beneath her. To the naked eye he was successful, and he made his way to the loo. Unknowingly Fleur had been awoken, she laid where she had before but decided that for her too it was time to get up. She carefully stood, carful to keep her balance. She made her way to the kitchen where she grabbed herself a banana to solve the rumble she felt in her stomach. With that she sat and waited for Harry's return.

She didn't have to wait long, she smiled when she saw his messy raven black hair and his slightly swollen eyes. When his eyes met hers, he smiled to match hers.

 _"So yeah, you fell asleep"_ Harry said with a laugh.

 _"Oh, did I now! And I'm assuming being the gentleman that you are you watched over me"_ Fleur said with a giggle.

 _"You would be correct, someone had to watch the fire."_ Harry said with faux seriousness.

 _"It's not like you have the best House Elf in the world to watch over the house while you're passed out with a beautiful young woman"_ Fleur said with a smile, which gave Harry red cheeks in turn. With a laugh Harry broke his character.

 _"Hey!"_ Harry said with a laugh. To which she just smiled.

 _"So, I will admit I do not know what we can do now, forest walk was all I had planned."_ Harry said sheepishly. Fleur just smiled.

 _"Harry, we don't need to do anything special, we can just talk. But maybe you could show me more of your wolf form… we should name it, so if we ever talk about it with someone else in the room or just so we don't have to say wolf form every time. Only a suggestion of course."_ Fleur said, already contemplating names they could use.

 _"That is a good idea I think, what would you suggest?"_ Harry asked her not a minute after she asked. Fleur smiled widely before her composure broke.

 _"Bader? Lunar? Icy?"_ She thought out loud, until her eyes lit up and he knew she had it

 _"Eclipse! It's perfect because you're a wolf and now I bet you love the moon."_ Fleur laughed, Harry in turn chuckled

 _"So, what do you think?"_ Fleur begged him to answer.

 _"I love it and think it's perfect."_ Harry said sincerely which earned him a smile. With that the two made their way to the back and Harry changed into Eclipse. He spent time running around and chasing his own tail as well as Fleur. She laughed when he would try to chase an animal up the nearby tree and when he would look at her and cock his head sideways which she found nothing short of adorable.

Konungr laughed from a distance while he watched the events unfold from Harry's eyes. He was happy that Harry was enjoying time with his Veela. Plus, it had given Konungr plenty of time to bulk up and sharpen his claws. He understood that their time together was few and far between, and otherwise Harry spent nearly every waking second with him. For now, he just felt the warmth Harry had in his chest when the two were in each other's company.

What little time they had remaining until they were to exchange gifts passed before their eyes and soon they decided it was time to go inside and to give each other their presents. They entered the fire lit den and Fleur got her gift and silently prayed that he would love it as much as she was sure to love what he got him.

 _"He can be so thoughtful"_ She thought to herself in between worrying about her gift. With a final breath of air as she readied herself. Harry for his part just stood nervously with his hands behind his back. They bore into each other's eyes, nerves steadily rising.

 _"Okay, so on three?"_ Harry asked nervously. She nodded and they both counted down aloud. On three they swapped packages. The one Harry got was wrapped in an almost blinding silver paper. He carefully undid the bow and tried to damage the paper as little as he could. Then he got to the simple black boy and opened it, laying in satin was a book. The front was devoid of a cover, it was a greyish dyed leather-bound book. It wasn't very large by the looks of it, each page roughly three fourths of a full note page, well much like a book. He opened it to a random page and was surprised when he found it blank.

 _"Well I thought you could use it to write down your thoughts, spells, and research, whatever you want. It is charmed to be endless and once you write in it for the first time it will be bound to you and nobody else will be able to open it_. _I… hope you like it"_ Fleur nervously explained. Harry looked up and smiled at her.

 _"Thank you, Fleur, very much, I love it."_ Harry said, already drawing her into a warm hug. She smiled wide and couldn't be happier that he loved the gift. They eventually broke apart and then it was time for Fleur to open hers. As he had she carefully unwrapped the gift, not that Harry cared what she did with the paper. Then when she had finished that that, the black velvet box sat in her hand. She carefully opened the box. In the middle sat the necklace he had bought, the small compass, encrusted with diamonds. Her eyes already shone with unfallen tears, a hand was brought to her mouth to cover it gaping. When she flung her arms around him and gave him a bone crushing hug, the necklace carefully placed on the table next to him. The hug was tighter than usual, and Harry was happy to be on the receiving end.

 _"Could you put it around my neck?"_ Fleur whispered into his ear, he nodded against her and reluctantly released her. With that Fleur turned around and he carefully strapped it around her neck, it was then that she realized the engraving. Which seemed to strike her even harder, she broke down after that. Tears falling at will to the point where Harry got worried, he wrapped his arm around her and did his best to comfort her. Soon he found himself fully hugging her and doing his best to keep the tears at bay.

 _"Please Fleur, please, it's okay."_ Harry said while rubbing her back, doing his best to comfort her.

 _"You just don't understand how much that means Harry, you don't know… it's so hard to get through the day at school and… thank you so much. When I feel alone, I'll just look at this and know, you're here thinking of me just like I am you"_ Fleur said, starting to regain control of her tears. Harry just hugged her tighter.

 _"Hey, you can always talk to me, and I mean more than you already do. Is someone bothering you at school?"_ Harry asked her, his tone hardening.

 _"Harry… it really is too many people for me to point a finger at. But know this, you get me through the days and that won't change. You do more for me than I could ever ask for."_ Fleur answered with the last few tears falling from her cheeks. Harry nodded, knowing there wasn't much he could do until he went to school at least. Which brought forward the question of which school he would attend. With force he pushed the thought from his mind, knowing now wasn't the time to think of such things.

The two friends stayed in each other's embrace until all the tears stopped and things grew calm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the two had exchanged their gifts Fleur had returned home. Harry had gone to bed and surprisingly he found himself slightly excited for the holiday. It was a first for him, usually it was like any other day for him besides he got to see how many gifts Dudley would get, as well as the accompanying complaining and crying. But this year… this year was different. He had new friends and a family which was Konungr. He may not be getting mountains of presents. But he had received the greatest gift of them all… love… family… and happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Delacour household rose early for the holiday, as was tradition for the clan. Gabriella had jumped on her parent's bed and awoken her parents. Fleur had been the last to awake but the family made their way down and were greeted with the sight of colors of all shades, shining from the trees lights. Gabriella squealed and ran towards the tree, Fleur was still excited but made her way over more gracefully.

From the outside window a sight could be seen. Laying in the snow was a lone arctic wolf, whose eyes focused on the scene inside. This was the first true Christmas he had witnessed, no greed or arrogance over how many gifts they could afford. A family being a family, love being all they needed to be happy… something he had always wanted. One day he'd have a family of his own to share the holidays with… one day. The proud animal decided it was time to return to his own home and prepare for his holiday.

From the inside, a young Fleur Delacour could swear she had seen some sort of wolf or dog stand from the snow and trod off. But with a shake of her head she dismissed her thought and continued through the presents her parents had gotten her.

Harry returned home and to his surprise there were many gifts under his tree, before he could even think of what to do Missy answered the unasked question.

"Master Harry, these gifts came just a while ago. They are from your admirers from England. I made sure to test them and make sure there was nothing that could harm you sir." Missy explained. Harry nodded, his thoughts running wild.

 _"Why would people send me gifts? People that I never have met. That's just crazy."_ Harry thought to himself, nonetheless he sat down and began to go through the gifts. Most of them contained sweets and sweaters. Simple stuff, it was more awkward than anything. But soon one gift caught his eye, it was from Albus Dumbledore. He unwrapped the package and found what seemed to be a cloak, it was a handsome silver with markings.

Curiously he put it on and to his shock his body was gone. Immediately he took it off and his body reappeared, slowly he put the cloak back on and as he did his body disappeared.

 _"It's an invisibility cloak!"_ Harry exclaimed to himself. Then he saw the note where the cloak had sat, he snatched it from the box and began to read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _This was given to me by your father to look after. And I think that it is now time to return it to you. Use it wisely._

 _APWBD_

Harry smiled, his father once owning it made it all the more valuable to him. He smiled and put it back on and walked in it for a bit. Soon he decided that he had done as much as he could with it so he folded it. He had Missy bring it back to his room and into his trunk. Harry had Missy store all of the sweets he received as well as any trinkets or clothes. Afterwards he ate a large breakfast and just set himself up to relax.

It was nearing eleven when to his surprise a knock on the door startled him.

 _"Harry, how is your holiday? I have seen your pain from your own eyes, the loneliness and despair. So, I hope this year was different."_ Konungr said comfortingly.

 _"It was the best I've ever had Konungr. Thank you, do you think tonight we could go for a flight? Maybe we could see something we never had before."_ Harry asked hopefully.

 _"Of course, as soon as your company leaves and the sun sets"_ Konungr said happily. Harry nodded and went to the door. To his surprise it was the Delacour family, even Gabrielle. He welcomed them in before asking why they were at his home.

 _"We came to see you Harry, we just thought that you may enjoy some company on the holiday. We can leave if you would like? If you were busy that is."_ Apoline explained to him. Harry smiled at their thoughtfulness and invited them to sit down and take off their jackets.

 _"This actually works out well, I had gifts for all of you and now that you're here I can give them to you."_ Harry said, before excusing himself so he could go upstairs and fetch them. He brought down a small package and gave it to Gabriella who looked more than surprised that he had gotten her a gift. She opened it and saw a piece of paper, when she finished reading it she was squealing at the top of her lungs.

 _"What is it sweetheart?"_ Paul asked his youngest daughter. With a smile she showed it to her father. It was a gift certificate from her favorite clothing store for G120. Paul's jaw almost dropped, he was going to object but the smile that he saw on Harry's face was enough for him to hold his tongue.

 _"Say thank you to Mister Potter"_ Paul instructed his daughter. Before he could finish she had bounded her way over to him and had half his body in a tight hug. Harry laughed and hugged her back, Fleur who had remained quiet since she arrived was smiling at Harry's situation.

 _"Come on Gabriella, don't hurt him"_ Fleur laughed while trying to pull her sister off of her best friend.

 _"For you two, I bought a clock that will keep track of your family. It's set to arrive within this week directly to your house"_ Harry said nervously.

 _"Oh, Harry thank you very much. We have a little something for you as well_." Paul said while he motioned for Apoline to get the gift, from her purse she withdrew a small package. She handed it to Harry who thanked her before opening it. When he did he was met with the presence of a small, black, leather holster. Harry looked over it before figuring out what it was.

 _"A wand holster? Thank you, guys" Harry,_ said, while he nervously gave the two a small hug. Harry had Missy put it upstairs and in a safe place until he would need it.

 _"No problem Harry, for everything you have done for Fleur it was the least we could do, we figured it would save you having to buy one for when you started school."_ Paul said with a smile, he thanked them again and the group decided they would have some tea, Paul decided he'd tell Harry about what he could remember of his grandparents. They all settled down for stories, Missy lit the fire, and everyone got comfortable.

This… This was a perfect Christmas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness filled the room, a dim fire being the only thing casting light upon the broken face of the man inside. Greasy black hair cascaded down his shoulders. Tears ran down the man's aging cheeks, an album clutched in his hand.

"Why? Why did you have to choose him?" The man said aloud, knowing that it was fruitless. They had been in love, and there was nothing he could do to change that. He wasn't James Potter, nor did he ever wish to be. They were the best of friends… and he should have lived with that. He was happy being her friend… and today he realized how much their friendship had meant to him. Now he would've done different, he would've accepted their relationship and the relationship he had with Lily. But it was too late now… those days were gone… but he could always remember.

And it was then he saw it… a silver apparition, in the form of a doe. Without a word the man scrambled from his seat and out into the bitter cold and snow. He chased after the silver doe, but it didn't want to be caught, it ran from his form, so he continued to chase it, he was cold, colder than he could ever remember being. The ice from the ground coupled with the ice that had forever frozen his heart. When finally, the doe stopped and looked to him and he froze.

"Lily…" he said desperately. But as the word escaped his lips, so did the doe from his sight. The doe was nothing more than a figment of a broken man's hopes and dreams… time did not heal all wounds.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is chapter 9! Hope you all enjoyed my Christmas chapter and thank you for all the comments and reviews. Here's a little bit of a different chapter compared to the others, but I hope that nonetheless you all enjoy. Thanks in advance to my beta who's a great help during the writing process as well as after. I am very sorry for the long wait, I had to get some affairs in order. But I do hope you guys all enjoy.**

The dulled sunlight shone through the curtain-less windows of the room, more than a dozen wizards and witches sat in the magically warmed classroom while the drone-like voice of the professor buzzed in their ears. It wasn't a new sound, on the contrary it was too familiar, his voice, droning on and on about wars between different races and other nonsense. Dark Lords were unheard of in the classroom as well. But there, Fleur sat, her mind in a state between alive and dead bored. She managed to keep herself awake by reading the book which was a fair bit more interesting than the actual teacher, the same could not be said for the others. Most of the kids had passed out within ten minutes of the class starting and the rest had followed suite. Only a handful remained awake and out of them only two were paying attention to the professor.

Fleur was back at school; the rest of the holiday had gone by quickly and sadly it had come to an end. Her and Harry had said their goodbyes and now she sat back at school… alone. She wished she could have stayed at home. She missed her parents and their love. She missed the lack of responsibilities and the freedom she had. Most of all she missed having someone she could confide in about all of her troubles, someone who missed her as much as she missed him. She missed Harry beyond measure. He was younger than her and her peers, but he was twice as smart as most of them. He was caring and someone she knew she could always confide him. Their friendship was special to her, other than Harry she only considered one other a friend.

Rosa, Rosa was in her 4th year and they had met the very first day of her first year. When she had entered the dining hall she had been shell shocked. She had been sorted into the house of the wise and immediately was at a loss as to where she would sit. But that's when she was greeted with the sight of her. Rosa had dark red hair, she was maybe a bit shorter than the other girls of her year, and had round, brown, and inviting eyes. She had waved her over and since then Rosa had been her closest friend. She was the only person she had felt comfortable talking to about personal things. And once her Veela heritage had become known Rosa was the only one that would still look at her straight.

Rosa may have been her friend but that did not mean they shared everything together, but whilst at school they were close. Rosa knew of her troubles with different bullies and some of the events she had endured. To this point she had barely made it, and she didn't think that she would have gotten this far without her.

In what felt like forever the clock finally struck and the class was dismissed. The students woke from their slumber and Professor Binns waved them goodbye on their way to their next class. She was on her way to charms which was one of her favorites, and while the class had her attention there was one thing that made her dread it. Well… not a thing more like a person. Clara Belmont, Clara had been amongst the first to start antagonizing her. As soon as her heritage had become known she immediately heard the rumors about herself. And the source had always been Clara.

To this day she could not avoid the girl who was somehow deemed wise enough to be in her own house. And today would be no different, she strode into her Charms class. Professor Bernard was waiting for the class, his wand being flipped between his fingers in boredom. He stood over six feet tall, and a grey beard grew from his face. His head was bald, and his face had the marks of age and experience. Fleur took a seat towards the front of the room, in hopes that being closer to the Professor would prevent Clara from bugging her. He took his attendance then left to report it to the administration, and at that moment Clara entered.

Fleur took her seat and opened up her book, and being one of the first to arrive she decided to open up her folder, which housed all of the letters her and Harry had shared. Suddenly the letter was abruptly pulled from her hand. Fear tremored throughout her body and she came face to face with Clara… The pretty blond was already reading her letter with a smile on her face. Fleur was already on her feet, hand outstretched grasping for the letter. But a small movement to the left and she had grasped at air.

 _"Give that back right now!"_ Fleur yelled, her wand already being drawn and pointed at the girl who merely laughed at her.

 _"Okay Veela, curse me in the middle of class, in front of all these people. Take your best shot."_ Clara laughed while finishing the lengthy letter.

 _"Soooo who is Harry? A boy that you have snared with your tricks?"_ Clara said with a sneer. Fleur glared and made another move for the letter and succeeded in getting it from her, she quickly stuffed it in her bag while Clara stood with her mouth agape.

 _"Oh wow, I guess the Veela does have some fight in her. It really is too bad for this Harry, I doubt he deserves to be ensnared by your magic."_ Clara said bitterly.

 _"Just leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you! Why must you target me!? I have done all I can to avoid you but like a plague you manage to get passed my defenses. There are very few people I wish ill upon, but you Clara stand alone."_ Fleur retorted with venom in her voice.

 _"Is that a threat?"_ Clara asked, stepping forward, her hand creeping towards her wand. Fleur's nerves peaked when she saw the small movement, but she didn't back down and instead reached for her own wand.

" _It's a promise"_ with a flash of blue, and words she did not listen to Fleur found herself halfway across the classroom and flying into a desk, she groaned in pain when the side drove into her ribs.

Fleur did her best to stand fast enough to retaliate but when she lifted her head a red light was already blinding her and connected right into her face. The blast knocked her into the wall behind her and with a thud and a blinding pain to her head her world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light shone through the infirmary windows, the brightness blinding its only inhabitant. Her vison blurred, Fleur attempted to gain her wits and vison, but she was grasping at straws. And standing over her were two figures clad in blue, one of them standing well over six feet tall. She rubbed her eyes and the figures became clear. It was her Headmistress, the gigantic woman stood over them and next to her was Professor Bernard.

 _"So, you're awake… we've heard quite the tale from your classmate Miss Belmont. But before I pass my judgement I would like to hear it from you."_ The Headmistress said, amusement not to be found in her voice as always. Fleur took a moment to recall the events that had occurred, and with a breath told her side of story.

 _"Well, Miss Delacour, it seems to me you were threatening. However, she threw the first spells as well as provoked you. So, you shall be receiving two weeks of detention, as will Miss Belmont and the two of you shall serve together and work out your differences"_ The Headmistress spoke with finality. Fleur wanted more than anything to beg, to be allowed to serve detention alone and let it be, but she knew that once the Headmistress had spoken it was final. She simply nodded and closed her eyes, she laid her bed gently on the soft pillow and let sleep envelope her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she awoke the next day, she was discharged from the infirmary and given a few potions to help with headaches. It was a Saturday, so there were no classes that day. Fleur decided she would see if she had any post and then hopefully she would be writing back to Harry. She made her way through the school and to the second-year dorms. In her room she found what she had been waiting for, a letter addressed to her in a familiar handwriting. It was handwriting that had been steadily improving in the past months, from scrawl to script she had seen many changes in her best friend.

She opened the letter and with a smile she began to read.

 _Dear Fleur,_

 _Hey Fleur, it feels lonely without you here. But let's try to stay positive. Thank you for the Christmas gift. I have been putting it to good use already and it has helped me establish some of the things I'm trying to learn. I hope school is treating you better than usual, although I say that with doubt. But I hope nobody bothers you. The Estate is so quiet without you, just me and Missy walk the halls. But it's not all bad. Let me know how things are going for you ok? I worry._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Fleur finished the letter with a smile plastered to her face. She immediately wrote back to him and told him of the events that had occurred the last few days. When she was done she sent the letter and pondered what she would do next. When her stomach rumbled she had her answer, she went down to the dining hall for lunch. The palace was large and was predominately a light blue, windows were everywhere which allowed for a plethora of sunlight to shine through.

The dining hall had only a few occupants and one of them happened to be one of her only friends in Rosa. She took a seat besides the older girl, surprising her.

" _Oh Fleur, you're out of the infirmary? I had gone to see you, but you were out like a light."_ Rosa laughed. Fleur laughed as well then began to fill her plate with pastries. The two ate and exchanged their stories of their holiday's. As always Rosa teased her about her relationship with Harry as all girls did at their age but in the end, they just laughed. The pleasant breakfast was a nice change from recent events and she only hoped that detention wouldn't turn into another helping of getting her arse kicked.

The weekend kicked off in a not so bad style. Her and Rosa mostly hung out and talked about a whole manner of girl things and managed to get their homework done. Fleur had the advantage of working off of Rosa's notes that she had taken back in her second year which helped her catch up on things she missed. In potions she had three essays due, usually she was on top of her work but lately she had trouble managing all of it. She just needed to buckle down and stop worrying about so many variables and things that could happen and worry about the now to get back on track.

But the night that was ahead of her bore into her mind as the day grew later, the detention she would have to serve with her enemy.

" _Maybe I could build some bridges? Try to get her to at least treat me with respect? It's worth a try, not that I want to be her friend, but one less enemy would be great."_ Fleur thought to herself as she made her way to Miss Peters. She was the school's keeper, which opposed to how it sounds was not nearly as interesting. She was to handle any of the cleaning that was needed to be done. She also was to patrol the castle at night and watch for students that were out after hours. She was a short woman, and the only time people saw her smile was when she was cleaning. She wasn't mean by any means, but it seemed she only cared to clean. Fleur sat in her small office, the two waited in silence for Clara to arrive. Soon enough the girl strode in and for once they agreed on something, that being they didn't want to be here together.

Miss Peters outfitted them with sponges and a bucket of cleaner and told them she wanted the trophy case so clean she could walk into it. The girls silently took their assignments and left. The walk was uncomfortable at best, the smallest of noises could break the silence. But soon they were at the trophy case and they immediately got to work. Fleur worked on the bottom left while Clara started on the bottom right, they worked in silence, though anyone there could tell that on the inside the girls were fuming. A minute passed, then five, and soon ten. That's when Fleur decided she'd try to break the glass-like silence.

" _Clara… Why do you hate me?"_ Fleur asked in a small voice. Clara nearly froze for a second before she put on her mask of indifference and continued to clean the case, before a face of confirmation came upon her.

" _Do you really want to know?"_ Clara asked with acid in her voice.

" _Not really, but I think I need to know."_ Fleur answered honestly. Her belly beginning to clench as her nerves silently boiled and stewed within her.

" _Fair enough, you deserve to know. Well here it is, when my brother and I were young we were happy, we had a loving father and an adoring mother and all of the love we could ever want. Well a year before I got my acceptance into school something happened, it was slow at first, father working late, a few business trips here and there. It was whatever because maybe Daddy was in for a promotion. Then Mum started becoming distant and the relationship between those two became… cold. And well I'll spare you the details, six months later they break their vow and we find out he was shacking up with some Veela bimbo and had fallen in love with her allure. Daddy has moved away… he still loves us, and I know that, he makes an effort to see us whenever mum will allow it. But she tore our family apart! Like it was a game to her, she didn't care who she hurt. And that is why I hate your people."_ Clara said, tears starting to meet her eyes while she silently wept.

" _Clara… I am very sorry for what happened to your family… But… Our allure does not work on those who have a true love. That is a fact and you can spend your life denying it and blaming me but that won't change things. What's done is done and hurting me won't bring them back together. I'm not going to beg for forgiveness, I don't have too, but I want to extend a branch and help both of us by getting over this."_ Fleur explained with sympathy. Clara continued to cry, and Fleur cautiously put a hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her enemy. Something she could not even imagine doing just minutes ago.

" _They seemed so happy, we were a perfect family"_ Clara cried.

" _Clara… looks can be deceiving sometimes, especially when you want to give your kids a happy life."_ Fleur tried to explain. Fleur continued to try to comfort her and soon she had some success and Clara stopped crying. The two sat in silence for a while before it was broken by Clara.

" _I… I'm sorry for what I've done. I know… I know you have no reason to forgive me. But… I'll do all I can to earn your forgiveness, no matter how far out of reach it is. I am so sorry, I know my father would be so ashamed of how I've treated you, I know my mother would too, they raised me better. And… and I disappointed them. No wonder he left."_ Clara said, tears no longer falling from her cheeks.

" _No Clara, it's not your fault he left, it's not your mum's fault either. Everything happens for a reason."_ Fleur tried to alleviate her fears. Clara nodded, and the two girls shared an awkward hug, it was a hug for both of them, for Clara it was to help her heal her broken heart over her parents separation and for Fleur it was to accept that people should have a second chance.

Soon they realized that the time was getting late and the two knew they had to get back to work so that they could finish before eleven o clock. They scrubbed the case of the grime it had collected. The two softly talked about meaningless things to get the work done, mostly trivial topics. And soon the case was shining as well as it had the first day it was put in over a hundred years ago. Miss Peters came and inspected the case. With a nod they were dismissed to their rooms. They walked back, light conversation between the two. The rooms were divided by their class, which is where they were sorted. Both of them being sorted into the house of the wise. Each student was given a small room to themselves. They said goodnight, and each went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend was back in full swing the next morning. Fleur made her way to breakfast with Rosa. She told her friend about the events that had transpired, to her friend's shock. But after that they continued on as usual. That was until Clara came down from bed and slowly made her way over to Fleur and without a word she sat down next to the pair. She began eating, and Fleur gave her friend a look that just said be calm.

The now trio ate breakfast with only light conversation between Fleur and Rosa. When Fleur finished she excused herself to check for post.

" _Fleur checks her post a lot, seems like she writes her family constantly'"_ Clara said carefully to the older girl. Rosa bit back the slight resentment that she held for the younger girl for giving her young friend such a hard time.

" _She writes to her friend back home, not so much her parents. To my knowledge anyway."_ Rosa answered her, doing best to avoid any bitterness.

Clara nodded, knowing her friend was most likely the boy by the name of Harry. The two sat in an awkward silence for a while before Clara decided she had to do something to possibly help.

" _I am very sorry for what I've done. And I know nothing will be solved over night, but I hope that you will give me a chance because… well, it's not too late"_ Clara said in a small voice to the older girl. Rosa listened and took a moment before answering.

" _You have one chance."_ Rosa said, slightly less bitter than she had been prior. Clara nodded with a small smile and the two tried to carry on a conversation. With some success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fleur was delighted to get another letter from Harry, and in turn she wrote back to him telling her of her new 'friend'. With a smile she sent the letter and made a mental note to put his letter with the rest of them. She made her way back to the dining hall and back to her friends. The two were talking which was a good sign, considering Fleur knew just how much Rosa disliked Clara. Fleur joined them at the table and the conversation. Soon they finished their meals and decided to get to work on some homework in the library.

The rest of the day was filled with whispers, whispers from the halls of Clara Belmont associating with the Veela. But the trio tried not to focus on the whispers of the halls. They worked together well, and Clara filled in Fleur on what she had missed in class the day of their… disagreement. That day a friendship was born, but the road wouldn't always be a smooth one.

A very pleased Headmistress looked upon the talking girls, a smile on her face at achieving something that she never would have thought possible, proud that she had helped the girls see past their differences. Because, you never get a chance to make new old friends.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Chapter 10, Will be featuring a jump in time here from January to June. This is because I want to avoid information that would be a drag for me to write and for you to read. Because writing about training and new spells is not exactly a jolly old time. Will start in Fleur POV and move to Harry soon. Enjoy, rate, and review. Sorry for the long wait I had a busy week and I have been working on two new fics I hope to put out soon.**_

 __Time, time moved at a steady rate and yet it did not. Months flew by like birds on the shore for the likes of Fleur Delacour. Months had passed, and they had been the best she had ever had while at school. She was still harassed to an extent. But she had found a great friend in Clara. After their talk in the trophy room they had slowly became the best of friends.

She found they had many things in common with each other and after getting passed her hatred of Veela she was a much nicer person. Finding peace within herself for what had happened. Rosa, Fleur, and Clara were the new clique in the school. The three had become like sisters for the rest of the year. People had been shocked at their friendship, especially when it turned out to be so genuine.

The end of the year was not typically a time that made the students jump for joy. Considering the exams, they had to take and how hard the teachers pushed them for high marks. But there was one thing that made nearly all of the students excited. The end of year derby, which had been held since the schools founding. It was a chance for the most prized stallions to show their speed and the students who owed them to take home the trophy.

This year was a big year for Fleur, she actually had her own horse to race. The one she had received from Harry as a gift. Titan was her dark stallion and she had been training him the whole year now, for this derby. The winner took home the trophy and got their name on the wall of derby winners. Her grandmother being a former winner made her all the more excited for the race ahead.

Her family would he there to cheer her on. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't come because the rule strictly applied to parents. But she would win the trophy for him, of that she was sure. She also had her two best friends to cheer her on, all in all it had been her best school year yet. And capping it off with the trophy would be icing on the cake.

And tomorrow… Tomorrow was the day that she would take it home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came and was accompanied by the nerves. She had one shot to do this, one shot to prove to the school that she could win something based on merit and not what she was. It was a chance to have her parents see her in action. It was time for her to earn a trophy and bring it back to her best friend to show how much she appreciated his gift.

And with that she dressed for the day, the race would take place at one o clock sharp. This year there had been sixty-four stallions that qualified, and she had been one of them. Fleur made her way from her room down to the dining hall for breakfast with her two-best friends.

The school was in a buzz, this was one of the biggest events of the year in the school and Fleur couldn't be more nervous. She managed to find her friends eating their breakfast and when she got close they noticed her and waved her over. With a small smile she made her way over and took a seat. She filled her plate with some French toast and some fruit then lightly picked at the meal.

Her friends tried their best to get her to loosen up by asking her a few questions about how Titan was doing and if she had received anything from Harry, which earned them a smile and a long explanation about how sweet he had been sending her chocolates and even managed to get flowers sent by house elf which in all honesty was the cutest thing they had ever heard. But bringing up Harry did the trick.

Fleur spent the rest of the time she had preparing for the race ahead, she spent the time with Titan to ensure that he was saddled and ready. He did his exercises and the two bonded to ensure they would be in sync for the race.

The time flew faster than Fleur would have liked and soon it was time for the racers to check in. She made her way to the tent and signed in. Then she made her way to the stables where Titan was held, his custom saddle Harry had gotten her only made her smile more, it made her even more determined to win the race for him. She left the stable to inspect the arena, it was a large oval, with a banister of metal surrounding it. The stands were yet to be filled but contained enough seats to fill the school and their families. Right now, her nerves were gone, but when the stands were filled, and uncountable eyes were on her she didn't know what would happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cheers and jeers filled her ears as her breathing rate increased. She looked to her left and saw her competition. She looked to the right and saw the people she had to outrace. Her heart was pumping feverishly in her chest while she waited for the race to begin. It seemed as if she waited forever for the countdown. But soon all of the racers were prepared and ready. Fleur's back and Titan's side bore a large number seven that was outlined in green. She could see her family waving to her from afar to which she replied with a wave of her own. Her sister Gabriella was jumping up and down in excitement. Fleur could spare a smile at her sister's excitement before putting her game face back on.

Then it was time, the announcer was telling the crowd the basics of the race which included all of the racers names and their year, as well as their horses name and age. But the time went fast for her and soon their referee was coming to the field and the countdown began.

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six… Her heart started pounding out of her chest.

Five… Her breathing all but stopped.

Four…

Three… She readied herself

Two… She braced.

One… She let go of the breath she had been holding and with a kick Titan sprung from his spot and the race was on.

Dust kicked up from the ground as hooves met dirt. The air whistled passed her face as she ushered Titan faster, he snorted at her request and pushed on. Fleur took in the scene before her, hundreds and maybe over a thousand people roaring for their champions. As for where she stood as far as placement she was in front of many horses. Although she could spot at least seven that had a few feet on her. She did her best to push Titan even faster and as always, he didn't disappoint, passing two other horses he snorted in satisfaction when he was gaining on the one closest to them.

They overtook another, and Fleur almost cheered at Titan's progress. But she held it in, there would be time to gloat after she won. She sat in fifth place for a while and the horse in front of her was only feet away, the first lap was near it's close and Fleur new they had to pick it up if they were to win. Titan seemed to hear her mental call and he kicked hard and they overtook the racer in front of them putting them in fourth. And third place was only a few feet away, Fleur kicked Titan once more and they sped up, overtaking the third position. With a smile she yelled to Titan to pick it up and he did, overtaking second place.

 _"I can't believe it, we can do it. One more spot away from the trophy… we can do it."_ Fleur thought to herself as Titan started to gain on the leader of the pack. It was only a matter of time before she overtook last year's winner, but time was short, and the races end fast approached. Titan seemed to know this, and he reached his maximum speed and flew by the leader putting them in first. With a smile she looked back and to the line that was fast approaching that signaled the races end. The triumph filled her as did the pride.

 _"I've won, I did it for them. YES!"_ She thought to herself

But then, suddenly a sensation. Not the feeling of winning or the pride she had for Titan washed over her, well more like burned her throughout. It was hot, and it grew hotter and hotter until she was sweating. She could feel it, the burning of the Veela within her. It was something they all experienced, a time when their body began the process of maturation. It was a dangerous time for a young Veela, and for the most part it was because their allure was off the chart and reaching its potential. It was a time when solitary was recommended and to let the process run. But now… All these people… It was dangerous. And that couldn't be truer than when people mostly male rose from their seats and started to make their way on to the track. They were mindless, ensnared by her allure that had flared.

The pain started to overwhelm Fleur to the point where she did not even realize that she had crossed the finish line placing in first. She looked to the crowd long enough to see a familiar face walking in front of the nearest horse and being trampled, but that's when her vision went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fleur's eyes fluttered open to be met with the light of the now all too familiar infirmary. It was dark besides the lamp that was currently blinding her, but without a word it shattered to Fleur's dismay. She sat in her bed and looked about and realized she was far from alone in the infirmary. It looked that each bed was full, accompanied by their loved ones. It was then that she saw her own family sitting beside her.

 _"Mum… Dad."_ She managed to get out despite her dry throat. Startled her parents awoke from their spots and sprung to her side.

 _"Oh sweetheart, you're awake. We were worried sick about you. Are you ok?"_ Her mother asked.

 _"I feel fine… What happened?"_ Fleur asked weakly.

 _"Oh Fleur… You hit your maturation as you finished the race. It was… It was bad. The crowd flocked the track, and many were injured by the horses… and one… I know I shouldn't say… But you deserve to know it now and before you find out another way. A boy died sweetheart, a boy from your school."_ Her mother managed to get out, and once she did she immediately embraced Fleur.

 _"I…I killed someone…I took a life."_ Fleur thought to herself as the tears began to fall from her eyes. And the despair washed over her. Her mother hugged her tight in hopes that she could protect her daughter from the dangers. But the dangers came from within and they were there to stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun's inevitable rise came, a new beginning in the cycle of life and death. And today shone upon a young Pierre Belmont as his Mother and estranged Father came to see him for the last time until he was to be put to rest. He had been the one who had been trampled beyond repair and had died. He was the victim of a horrible accident. But that was only one way you could have seen it.

Clara Belmont saw the situation in a different light. She had lost one of the most important people in her life to a Veela… a Veela she had been friends with… a Veela she actually cared for like a sister. She was responsible for her younger brother's death. And one day… One day she would take from Fleur what Fleur had taken from her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was time for the repercussions of a series of unfortunate events. Fleur knew that she wasn't going to escape this incident without it, but that didn't make it any easier for when the Headmistress entered. Her heart began to race as with every single step the consequences of her mistaken actions would come to bear fruition.

 _"Miss Delacour, I hope you are feeling well. But I think skipping the formalities would be better. The school board had to make a decision fast and considering that a fellow student unfortunately passed away the worst possible punishment was sought and unfortunately as of right now you're expelled from the academy"_ The Headmistress said with sorrow.

 _"Bu-but Madam… Please"_ Fleur began to cry before she was cut off by her mother.

 _"Well Madam I know that there is no changing your mind, would you owl us her transcripts and have her things sent by the end of the week, we'll be leaving within the hour"_ Apoline said curtly. The Headmistress nodded and left. Fleur continued to cryas her mother and father consoled her as best they could. But in the end, they flooed a crying girl home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was excited, it had been months since he had seen his best female friend, well best human friend. His studies had been fruitful and now his wandless magic was near perfected and once his power levels rose he knew he would be formidable.

But today was about seeing his friend, he wasn't sure what time she would be coming back but he knew today would be the day.

 _"I think I am going to tell her about you Konungr. I think it is about time, she has all of my trust, I just hope she isn't mad at me for not telling her sooner. What do you think?"_ Harry asked his partner.

 _"I think it is about time you asked this, I had even expected it when she had come home for the holidays if not as early as the end of the summer. But I think it is a great idea Little One."_ Konungr answered.

Harry smiled at his friend's advice and was relieved by it. He would tell Fleur about what he was, a Dragon Rider. Now more than ever he understood what it meant to be a rider. It was something people, namely Galbatorix had killed for.

The day passed quickly and there was still no sign of Fleur, he chose not to worry about it for now and to continue his waiting. But when the clock was nearing seven in the evening Harry was beginning to worry, he didn't want to be so bold and knock on the Delacour's door without a good reason.

 _"Maybe she got back late and took today to settle back in?"_ Harry thought to himself along to Konungr.

 _"I'm sure nothing is amiss, tomorrow I am sure she will be knocking on your door and hugging the life out of you."_ Konungr tried to reassure his partner of heart and was somewhat successful. Harry started to relax as much as he could before closing his eyes and falling lightly asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the first thing Harry could feel was the hurt, the hurt of disappointment at getting so excited for something and being let down. But Harry tried not to let it hurt him for too long before rising from bed and dressing for the day.

Today Fleur would surly come, and if she didn't there had to be something amiss. But for now, he would wait, he would have patience, patience that was expected of a rider. He ate breakfast, skipping his workout today. He was too eager to see her and feared missing her while he was in the gym. So, he decided to read some of the familiar history from within The Codex.

Time was only relevant, it tended to pass quicker during the good times and at a rate so slow it could be mistaken for a spell at other times. And today was one of those times. Each second seemed to take double or even triple the time to tic. He was starting to become restless, which wasn't good considering he could spend hours upon hours meditating and listening to the nature around him as he was instructed from the very same book.

But this was different, he felt like his head would implode if he didn't try to see her, he could always see her with magic by using the dream stare or some other form of magic, but that was an invasion of privacy considering she would have no idea that he was doing so, and he cared for her too much to break her trust like that. So, with that he made up his decision, when the clock struck five in the afternoon and she did not seek him out he would go there himself to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apoline was worrying, more so than she had in a long time. After they had arrived home her eldest daughter Fleur refused to leave her room. At first it was almost expected, but she had not eaten anything all night nor did she eat anything in the morning. Apoline figured she would have to use the loo eventually and then she could speak to her daughter. Because so far, her attempts were met with silence and the sight of a closed door.

She figured Fleur needed her space and that was one hundred percent okay, but she couldn't let her daughter starve to death out of guilt. But anything short of blasting the door off the hinges wouldn't get through to her. The only thing she could think of was Harry… Those two had a special connection, the kind that she had with her husband. But getting Fleur to come talk to him would be difficult… For she surly feared that her allure would ensnare him as well and get him hurt. Apoline for one was very sure that Harry would be unaffected.

So, the solution would be to get Harry to come talk to her, a mother knew what it would take to get her out of her hole. And that would mean painfully accepting that she wasn't the one that could fix her daughters broken heart. Which would surely be even more broken if she learned the person she had accidently gotten killed, she vowed to withhold the information as long as she could. Her knowing would do nothing but make things even worse. So now her mission was to talk to a very mature ten-year-old so he could save her daughter from herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's prayers were partially answered when he spotted Apoline walking towards his front door. Initially he was going to let her come, but his heart got ahead of him and he sprung to his feet and to the door. He opened it and Apoline immediately smiled at him. To which he returned with a weak smile of his own.

 _"How is Fleur? Is she home? Where is she?"_ Harry fired in rapid French when she reached him. Apoline wanted to smile but she seemed to be unable to.

 _"That's why I've come to talk to you, there was an incident at school and Fleur is in a bad place right now. I will not say anymore because it is for her to tell. But please come with me and try to get through to her. She won't open up to me, and I know you're her best chance."_ Apoline pleaded desperately.

Harry didn't have to think twice before he agreed, and they were on their way back to the Delacour's. He entered the French door and turned to Fleur's room, he sucked in a breath and with great bravery he knocked on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN Here it is C11 and I hope this one gets out fast. Even though if I wait on posting it for a week after C10 then I won't have to rush. But thank you all for helping me get 30k views. I am sorry for the long wait, but I have been on vacation and I have to finish my AP work before school starts again. Rate and Review! Oh, and for money I used the after Hogwarts converter so if any of y'all were interested you could check it out. Hopefully It wasn't a bore hearing some business talk. Please let me know so I know if I should avoid it in the future.**_

Harry knocked on the door to no answer. He had expected that of course having already been briefed on the situation.

 _"Fleur, please, talk to me?"_ Harry pleaded with her at the door. Again, he heard nothing, but if he listened with his wolf hearing he could hear her heartbeat and the rise and fall of her breath. The sound soothed him and the ache he had in his heart eased at hearing her.

Harry continued to call for her through the door. Which again proved to be unfruitful. So, he did the only thing he could and waited, listening to her heart kept his patience in check. Her heart and her steady breathing.

Harry waited at her door patiently, every so often he would try to talk to her and ask her if she would talk to him. But he was always met with silence. But that didn't stop him from asking again and again. Time flew, and minutes turned into hours and it was to no avail. Konungr had no ideas that he could use to help.

So, Harry made his decision. He extended his mind towards hers, and before he could even touch it he could feel the negativity surrounding her. He could feel the guilt and the sadness that was coming off of her in waves. Lightly he brushed against her mind to try to let his presence be known. He could feel her flinch at the contact, but he did his best to try to feed her positive emotions and ease her suffering as best as he could without intruding her mind. He could feel her relax which made him smile and soon he could hear her approaching the door.

 _"Harry, please go away."_ Fleur asked him desperately.

 _"Fleur, I'm not leaving. Please, come out, I need to show you something I think that you'll really enjoy."_ Harry said to her with hope in his voice.

 _"Harry… my allure will get you killed."_ Fleur said to him, tears began to fall once more as she imagined Harry being killed because of her.

 _"Fleur, I cannot feel your allure so please come out."_ Harry asked her through the door. There was silence for a while before he could hear the lock click open. Harry took that as a sign that he could enter the room and slowly stepped inside. Fleur was sitting on the ground not three feet from the door. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and he would have to guess that it was also from lack of sleep. She sat there on the ground, broken and alone.

 _"I don't know what you did, and I don't know how you did it. But thank you"_ Fleur whispered. Harry nodded and kneeled before her and embraced her. He hugged her while he used his mind to try to sooth what she was feeling. She began to cry into him and he did all he could to help her.

Harry held her while she cried for what felt like agonizing hours to him but in reality, was only minutes. It was something that Harry had discovered after making friends and having a family in Konungr. Because he had comforted Konungr as well. He had felt the loneliness of being the last dragon of his kind and knowing the only other dragons left were much more primitive than him and he would be unable to find any kind of mate of his own. While he described Harry already finding his. Konungr was reaching an age that normally he would be finding his mate. But that was impossible as he was the last of his kind, well according to the letter he had gotten with Konungr.

Harry had told him there was still hope, and that maybe he wasn't the last of his kind. Harry had promised that once he graduated they would go and look for another of his kind. That had placated Konungr for the time being, but the pressure was on for Harry to deliver on his promise. Harry could promise that they would look, and he would research the topic further when the time drew closer. But as for finding anything, he couldn't promise anything. Although he hoped that he would, for his bondmate. Konungr's sadness was his sadness and his loneliness were his own.

Soon his attempts to sooth her proved fruitful when she began to calm and stop her weeping. He felt close to her, he could hear her heart beating, he could smell the sadness emanating off of her. He could even see things that once eluded him like the small pores of her skin and the small bags her eyes held. It was intimate in a way, and combined with her mind, which he could feel with each thought, without even entering her mind. He felt close to her, it was intimate in a way. It was a connection he only felt with Konungr, but in that moment he could mistake the two for one another.

 _"Fleur, please, you can tell me what happened? You know there's nothing you could say to make me love you less."_ Harry whispered into her ear, he could feel her nod against him and he calmed when she reacted positively.

 _"Thank you, Harry… Thank you so much."_ Fleur whispered to him while cleaning the tears off of her face.

 _"Always Fleur."_ Harry whispered to her as he waited for her to begin. She righted herself and fixed her hair before closing her eyes and slowly beginning.

 _"It was the race; the day had started good but of course I was nervous, but it was going good. Well the race started, and Titan and I managed to pull into first… and then… then it hit me. Flashes of pain throughout my body and I could feel my allure starting to take effect and before I knew I passed out. When I woke up I learned that a boy had been killed because of me, and that I was expelled because of it."_ Fleur managed to get out without crying, in large part due to Harry using his mind to block her negative thoughts.

 _"Fleur… I am so sorry, but you shouldn't blame yourself. That was just your natural Veela maturation. You can't blame yourself, it is something that you cannot control, and it just happened to you earlier than most."_ Harry reasoned with her.

 _"I know that Harry, it just doesn't make up for the fact that I took a life by accident. It… it's just going to hurt for a while. And now I need to get into another school or have my wand snapped. I have to leave my whole life, and my friends. I don't know what I'm going to do… but mum assures me that she has a plan."_ Fleur explained to him to which he nodded in understanding.

 _"I think I have something that can cheer you up though."_ Harry said mysteriously enough to peek her interest. She gave him a small smile and without words asked what he was hiding.

 _"Well… it's someone I've wanted you to meet for a long time… probably since I met you."_ Harry hinted to her ambiguously. He could see the curiosity in her eyes, he could see it like a low and smoldering flame. It was a look that made him smile. It was a look her could tell would plague him for a long time to come. He found it nearly impossible to hide anything from her when she gave him that look. He only hoped she would understand why he hid it for around a year.

 _"Well, when can we meet"_ She asked quietly, trying to hide how eager she was.

 _"Konungr, go to your pond and I am going to bring Fleur there, do your best not to scare her please."_ Harry instructed his partner of heart and mind. He agreed and began making his way there even though he would surly beat them as he was only a few kilometers away hunting. His size growth made him hungry often, although Harry suspected he just enjoyed killing something. He was afraid to imagine what a real enemy would do in the face of Konungr.

 _"Well we can go now if you are up to it?"_ Harry offered as he rose to his feet and offered her his hand. She gave him a small smile and took the proffered hand and rose to her feet. She gave him one smaller smile and the two started to make their way towards the door. On the way out, Harry had spotted Apoline in the sitting room and nodded at her, she smiled warmly and the two made their way out the door and on to the street. It was sunny, and the summer warmth was in full swing. The short walk to Harry's estate was accompanied by the chirping of the birds.

Harry took a risk and put his arm around her which seemed to get her to calm down. They made their way through the house and on to the property, Fleur gave him a strange look, but he pressed forward despite her look of confusion.

The forest was bustling with life. Birds chirped, and small animals roamed freely. With his mind he calmed them and made sure to let them know that they were no harm. They sent him images of a terrifying dragon of white that tore through anything in its path. Harry could see the blood lust in his bond mate, although he thought nothing of it. It was in his nature to love the hunt and relish at the taste of flesh on his tongue.

Him and Fleur continued peacefully through the forest. Fleur could feel herself relax, she could feel the worry leave her body as the nature overtook her senses with intoxicating aromas. The relaxing sounds were a warm welcome and Fleur could finally get out of her own mind. Soon Harry seemed to be the nervous one. She tried to meet his eyes, but she was not successful, soon they were close to the pond they had spent many days at last summer. And this year he would be attending Hogwarts, and he assumed that offer would be on the table as well for Fleur seeing as she would need to finish her education. But that was not his decision to make.

Soon she was blinded by a bright light. It shone like the sun and she squinted but soon her eyes adjusted to the light and a shape began to form. It was tall… it probably stood around seven feet tall and if you counted its head it was near ten. It was also wide; the wing span was probably twice as large as how long it was making it a massive stature.

It was a dragon… and their eyes met, and she did not see anything she had read about. There was no rage in its ice white eyes. There was something else that bordered amusement at her look of horror. Harry looked to be unfazed by the beast. He seemed to be happy, he seemed to adore the beast in front of them.

 _"Before you freak out, this is Konungr. And it is a long story, but he is my bond mate. He hatched for me around a year ago. He is not a normal dragon, he is a breed from thousands of years ago, which to my knowledge are now extinct. He speaks to me in my mind and he can do the same with you if you would allow it. He has no desire to harm us, that I promise. Please give him a chance."_ Harry explained nervously to try to calm her.

 _"Hello Fleur, it is a true pleasure to finally meet the woman that I have heard so much about. And I do promise it has been all good things, and I can say you live up to all of them. I am Konungr, the last dragon of Alagaësia. Harry is my rider and I think I will let him explain that to you on his own time if he wishes. But please, do not be afraid to come closer young one."_ Konungr's deep voice rumbled from within her mind. At first it scared her senseless but then she was calmed by Harry's hand on her shoulder. He squeezed assumingly which bought him a grateful smile.

Cautiously Fleur approached Konungr, the sticks beneath her feet shattered and nearly toppled her but she regained her composer when Harry helped right herself. She nodded in thanks and continued her approach towards the mighty beast.

 _'I guess beast isn't the right word. He seems intelligent and wise beyond myself for sure.'_ She thought to herself as she moved closer. She could hear her breath hitch rather than feel it as she got closer and closer to the mighty creature. Soon she stood only feet apart from an amused looking dragon who seemed to take pleasure in her suffering.

Suddenly he bowed his neck to her and he was an arm's length away. With the nodding of Harry, she put her hand out towards it and delicately laid a hand on his head. The scales that had blinded her what seemed like hours ago felt smooth. But she could tell they could be lethal, she ran her hand down them and felt the deadly potential of rubbing the wrong way against them.

She looked back to Harry who was smiling at their drawn-out meet. She couldn't get over the fact that she was touching a real-life dragon. As a lover of animals and beasts alike it was an amazing experience that she immediately cherished. She had only wished that she could have met him sooner. He was without a doubt beyond beautiful. His scales were beyond any gem she could think of and imagined the millions of galleons they could sell for. But his beauty was not to be mistaken with weakness as the deadly potential was there. Teeth sharper than swords and claws that would butcher a man without a second thought.

 _"You are beautiful Konungr, and no doubt king of the skies?"_ She said in awe as her hand roamed over his head, and her ocean eyes met his ice ones.

 _"Oh, I like her"_ Konungr laughed which was followed by Harry's own laughter. When the laughter died down Harry and her shared a look. He looked remorseful yet relived. And in that moment Fleur seemed to know what was plaguing him.

 _"It is ok 'Arry, I understand why you may have kept him a secret. And even if I did not understand I respect your decision to not share everything with me, no matter how much I may want you to."_ Fleur calmed him with her simple yet truthful words. He visibly relaxed at her proclamation and smiled.

 _"Now is the fun part! Get on and were can go flying together! Follow my path."_ Harry said, and before she could protest he was already claiming the dragon's foreleg, and with a mighty leap he landed on top in the saddle that was attached. Spikes lined his back, but it seemed Harry knew exactly were they were located and showed great finesse on his way to the top. Instead of having a pointless argument in which she would end up on his back she decided to follow suite. She made her way his route, but she quickly discovered how strong Harry had become over the last few months. She knew he trained everyday but now she got to see a firsthand account of the difference it made. With a smirk Harry whispered a word and she was rising slowly off her feet and up behind him. She nearly panicked when her feet left the ground and she only kept her composer because Harry seemed to be unfazed by it. She quickly found herself behind one smiling wizard.

 _"Harry! How did you do that?"_ She exclaimed to his amused expression.

 _"Seriously Harry! I can't even do that, and I have a wand and I've had training! And doing magic outside school is forbidden!"_ Once again, her question was missing an answer, other than the snarky smile that graced his lips.

 _"I'll explain everything… well everything I am allowed too"_ He answered. Without warning they lunged into the air and her arms found Harry's waist immediately and squeezed him with deadly force. Harry laughed at Konungr's antics while the sensation of flying overtook him. The freedom he felt was only matched by the feeling when he had left his aunt and uncle's in what felt like forever ago. The freedom that was like spreading his wings for the first time in his life. And when him and his bond mate flew it was like leaving all over again.

Since leaving he had gained so much. He had built himself his own version of a family. First there was Konungr. Konungr and him were equals in all aspects, it was someone he knew would always be there for him until the very end. Then there had been Missy who was like a doting grandmother, or his best guess of what that was. And then there was Fleur, she was another companion that he hoped stayed by his side forever. Well forever was a long time for him as he knew that his kind would live forever unless they were met by blade or illness. The confusing part was what had happened to Eragon? He had brought on an era of peace that seemed to have no end. And by that theory he would be alive today, as well as many of the riders from his time. He knew there was much more to the story, but only time and The Codex would tell. And for now, it was not, it was keen that he master magic and the language before he learned more. He understood the importance of mastery as The Codex told tales of when Eragon had accidently cursed the child Elva with a life of misery because of his lack of mastery. Harry was determined to master the magic bestowed upon him. Not that he knew when exactly he would be considered a master. Currently he was working on wards which seemed to be a hidden gem.

A ward would protect him from anything he could think of as long as it was placed before an attack. The ward did not take any energy from him unless it was drawn on. So, if he cast a ward against being struck the invisible ward would stop a punch and then he would feel it pull on his power which was growing considerably. He could feel it in his mind, he didn't know how magic felt when used by normal witch or wizard. For him it was in his mind and he could feel a barrier that was holding his magic back. And to access it he had to break it and then it would be flowing throughout him. The power he felt was like a drug and whenever he had it he just wanted more and more to run throughout him. It was the lightning.

But for now, he let his mind be reined in by his heart who was telling him to enjoy this with two people that were very close to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dining room was brightly lit, and two people sat at the table. Harry had explained all he could to her during their ride and now they were having lunch. Konungr was napping in the forest, not that he had to hide from Fleur anymore. But any other wizard or Fleur's parents could stumble upon him and he did not feel like explaining again. It was not that he did not trust the couple, he just wanted to see how his first reveal had gone before a potential second.

He was relieved that she had not been angry at him. His experience with an angry friend was limited to none and he doubted there was a book in his grand library that would help him. The only thing he could imagine helping was his invisibility cloak. But he knew that would only prolong it. But fortunately, he did not have to deal with an angry friend yet. She was very understanding and respected his privacy which only made him adore her more. Missy was happy to have guests considering she felt that her master was far too lonely. She always told him he needed to make more friends and fill his home, but he laughed her off. He had friends he cared about and he had things he needed to do. He needed to make his family proud, he needed to become the greatest wizard the world has ever known. He needed to become the best rider he could be and live up to Eragon's legacy. Magic… magic could be intoxicating sometimes. When he trained with magic he felt alive and powerful. He felt like he could never get enough of it until he was on the ground panting for breath. And even then, he would do his best to be prepared to cast again.

It was something that The Codex had mentioned. Magic could be intoxicating, and it could rule your life. Harry took little advice from this and continued to work as hard as he could. The only way for him to find out how far he could truly go, was to go too far. And he only hoped that it wouldn't lead to his own death. But slowing down was not an option, squandering the life his parents had given so much for was not an option. He would cherish his chance and prove to the world why his parents had sacrificed themselves. He only hoped that he wouldn't lose himself along the way. He had faith in Konungr and Fleur to help him. But sometimes his mind wandered, he wondered about drawing energy from other living things. But he would wait until he was more powerful before he started experimenting with things he ought to leave alone.

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He made his way to it and opened it to the sight of the beautiful Apoline.

 _"Hello Harry, is it ok if I come in and talk to Fleur? We have to discuss what she is going to do for her education."_ Apoline explained to him.

 _"Of course."_ He said, stepping to the side and letting her pass. Fleur looked happy to see her mother and hugged her like she hadn't since before the incident. Apoline nearly burst into tears when she saw her daughter acting like her old self again. Over Fleur's shoulder she gave Harry a grateful smile and mouthed 'thank you'. Harry only nodded at her and smiled. He was sure he would have done the same thing with or without her prompting.

Harry let the two have their moment while he conversed with Konungr about what had transpired the last few hours. Konungr was pleased to be able to talk to another human as Harry had been the only he had spoken to in his whole life. He was nearly a year old and shared a birthday with Harry, to Harry it was hard to imagine the wisdom Konungr could possess being a decade younger than himself. The Codex said that it was just a normality of their race and that they were wise beyond their years. Even now he was a baby in their eyes. But Harry knew that would change quickly, he already had to deal with the burden of being the last of his kind which was a large burden. Dragons loved to be social and Konungr had that with Harry. But he could not talk to Harry about certain things and over time it would wear on him. But Harry assured him that he would always be there to listen to all his bondmate had to say. Konungr knew that was true, so for now he focused on his Rider and helping him grow. He would do his best to live up to his

ancestor's name, and in that way him and Harry bonded and related. They were so alike in some ways and in other ways they were different. But that was how it was between people but despite their differences they always understood the other and that was their gift.

 _"Harry, I am sure you do not need to hide in the corner. And if you are uncomfortable with this we can return home to talk about it"_ Apoline offered politely to him.

 _"Oh no it is ok. I was just trying to not intrude on you two"_ Harry explained himself to them while he made his way back to the table and took a seat nest to Fleur. Apoline smiled at him before she began to explain to Fleur what she could do.

" _Well Fleur we have to find where you will be going to school next year. I am sure you know which schools are available and all we need is for you to choose one. Your father and I have managed to get the money for you to attend Hogwarts. It is a bit expensive but don't let that worry you. Your father suspects that he will be able to manage. The company has gotten quite a few new contracts as of late. But if you do not wish to attend Hogwarts that is your choice."_ Apoline laid some of her options on the table.

 _"Mom, I really want to attend Hogwarts if it is possible. I… I want to be close to Harry… I have a hard time making friends."_ Fleur spoke while managing to not let the sadness enter her thought. Apoline smiled, knowing before she had even offered that it was the most likely solution. She knew her daughter was not the best at making friends, like she had been at that age. It was hard for Veela to make friends early on. Not that it was much easier at her age. Once she had many friends in high places. But that was before their more recent finical struggle had put her at odds with them. She simply couldn't be friends with the people actively trying to steal her husband's business.

 _"Apoline… while you are here I would like to offer in investment into your husband's business. Please arrange a meeting between the two of us so we could talk? Better yet, why don't you two and Gabriella come over for dinner tonight and we can talk then?"_ Harry offered to her. Apoline looked surprised, considering that the boy was not even eleven yet and wanted to invest. She knew the Potter Wealth was vast, but she did not think Harry would have access to it at such an age. She didn't want him to embarrass himself by offering something he did not have yet.

 _"Why thank you Harry. If you do not mind me asking I was wondering about where the money is coming from. I did not think you would be granted access to the vaults at such a young age."_ Apoline asked carefully as to not offend the boy,

Double check this

 _"It is ok, well I have my trust find which has_ _G75,000 in it and it refills from my main vaults monthly. So, the last year I take out all G75,000_ _and store it in the basement vault so if I needed that kind of money it would be available."_ Harry explained to her. Apoline applauded his wit and then she took her leave. Fleur returned home as well so she could speak to her father and sister. She felt bad about ignoring them, but she was sure they would understand. She said her goodbyes and had Harry give Konungr her best and they were on their way.

Harry thought back to the crazy and still ongoing day. He had helped his friend in ways he probably couldn't fully understand yet. He had helped himself by letting go of a large burden he had held for a long time, and now he felt good not being the only one and being able to share it with his animal loving friend. The day had been eventful… and it was not over yet. He would have an opportunity to help someone close to him and do his family good by possibly making a smart investment. Konungr warned him of growing up to fast, but in his mind, it was the only option. Voldemort had stolen his childhood and for that Harry would have to do the one thing he could and become a greater wizard than he ever was and tarnish his name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had dressed more than casual as the dinner would also be a business one. He did not full himself into thinking that he was some kind of business man. He just wanted to respect Mr. Delacour by showing him that he took both of their businesses seriously. Missy had prepared a feast for them and he had her prepare the office for a meeting. He wasn't going to be behind the desk acting like some big guy. But he did know it was proper for them to do it away from his family. He figured they could conclude business first then have a nice dinner.

It didn't take long for the door to knock and when it did he let Missy answer it and herd his guests to the dining room. As expected Paul had dressed formally as did the rest of his family. Fleur looked beautiful in her dark green gown and Gabriella looked cute in her little blue dress. Harry welcomed them and then invited Paul to the office to which he of course accepted. With a warm smile to Fleur which made Gabriella laugh they were on their way.

The two entered the room and Harry offered him a seat on the couch to which he took, and Harry sat beside him.

 _"Mr. Potter, I have heard that you were interested in the company_. _So first I would like to ask about how much of the company you were looking to acquire. And then I can show you some numbers and you could think them over."_ Paul started the negotiation.

 _"Well I would be interested in acquiring fifty percent of the company. As long as the financials are in good shape. I guess the real question is how much that would cost me\,"_ Harry said his predetermined speech without breaking eye contact. Which was a shock to him considering he found it hard to keep a straight face when he had practiced it. For Paul's part his eyes had shot open. Currently he owned one hundred percent of the company and his family had for generations. The company had been owned for exactly two hundred and twenty-two years. Years ago, when the company had thrived under his grandfather they would have laughed at the idea of selling half the company. But now… now they had downsized considerably. And most his current contracts were near expiration. The trading industry had been largely monopolized by some of his rivals and former friends. But companies in America had popped up as well and they too had thrived without compare. The saving grace was a few old contracts that were dated back to the founding that kept a few valuable resources and channels to them exclusively.

He had been offered hundreds of thousands of galleons for them before. Some offers for their exclusive potion ingredients had gone well over a million. But he had held on and endued. But now he was in a bad position. Hogwarts was the best institution in the world and of course it was not cheap. They had a lot of scholarships. But most of them only pertained to British born wizards and withes. Each year was around G15,000 and to finish school it would cost G60,000. But in a couple of years he would have another daughter to put through school. And to top it all off he had received papers just today which included multiple lawsuits against him. And a grand total of G8,000,000 could be lost. Currently their savings held G6,500 and the business was only worth G43,000 based on current operations. When court proceeded he would be toast, his family would be millions in debt. And if he knew anything he knew that there was not one judge who wouldn't find them guilty.

He was out of options. It was this or go bankrupt, sell the house, sell the business, and homeschool the children. He saw himself as a failure, he was failing to build a future for his children. His debt would be his children's. He couldn't bear to burden them like that, he would find a way to save them. Even if that meant selling his families company.

" _Well Mr. Potter there is some bad news. After Fleur's incident I have found myself in debt after the lawsuits finish I will be eight million galleons in the red. When that happens, I will have to sell the house and my business. And even then, I'll still owe G7,910,000."_ Paul admitted in shame. Harry was sympathetic to the man, and he knew that he would probably never feel the way he did. So, he decided to give the books a look. Most interesting were to oldest contracts that gave him property at certain mines that had valuable ingredients. He could only guess the business had been dying because of the loss of assets and the ability to harvest the things they needed.

" _If you have these contracts, how are you even in this position?"_ Harry asked while pointing to the contracts in mind.

" _Well Mr. Potter, during the first war with Grindelwald my grandfather refused to trade with him or anyone suspected of being sympathetic to him. And that is when it started, our ships were being taken left and right and all of our properties were razed. Anyone who worked for us was killed if he had the chance and just then we lost millions. All of our money was tied to the company but eventually we recovered. And then Voldemort happened, and it was the same story again. We were left with three ships and deeds to places we can't afford anyone to travel too. Currently I employ three crews who mostly make their way from Europe to America, as you can see we mostly do business with American giants and it has been paying the bills so far. But my profit margin is thin, and it is the only way I can win their business. Most shipping is done in the air nowadays and we do not have the initial capital to catch up. One plane alone would cost around G15.5 million and that is money I don't think my family has seen since the 1800s"_ Paul finished.

" _I will have to talk to my investments manager at Gringotts, but I am sure I can get the money moved around. Because investments can be from my main vaults. I'll have G8,000,000 sent to your personal account and G1,000,000 for half the company, in addition I'd like to invest G20,000,000 towards an expansion of the company. The G8,000,000 consider a personal gift from my family to yours. And I am sure this investment will prove profitable in time to come if that is all acceptable that is?"_ Harry finished, with a silent prayer to the books he had read over the summer about business. He knew that one day he would have to take over his families money so he made sure to be prepared. Although he never foresaw himself having to use that knowledge so early. But right now, it was paying off. A smart man like Paul Delacour was worth G8,000,000 to head the company's expansion. And once they could get back to their properties the profits would come in handfuls he was sure. And it did help that someone he cared about was going to be directly affected.

" _Harry… I can't take that much money from no offense a child. It just wouldn't be right, and my honor would not allow that. The only fair way to do it would be for you to purchase the whole company and all of its assets. Including the land that holds the exclusive products and the channels. I would sell the company for G2.5 million because that is a fair price. The land is valuable, but it will cost money to become operational once more. And our earnings last year after expenses was only G350,000. But the company means a lot to me and my family. With G2.5 million I can pay for both of my children's education and have some money to pay the lawsuits."_ Paul said, the older man nearing tears while he described how much he would sell something that had been in his family for more than two centuries. Harry nodded and had Missy bring up G900,000 that he had stored, and the rest would be handled by the bank.

" _My first act as owner is to extend a job offer to you Paul. You are the only one I can see running the company, I trust you because you care so much I know you would do all you could to make it profitable. As the CEO you will resume the overseeing of the company and our expansion. As for compensation, the new regime offers all employees children free Hogwarts tuition. And to you a starting salary of G125,000. I am sure with a large budget of around G20,000,000 you can have this company's profits soaring. When or if the profits reach over G35,000,000 a year you'll get a raise and make G260,000 a year. I will send out a few letters and the paper work can all be done by my advisor at the bank as I am not legally allowed to sign."_ Harry extended the offer. He knew this was the most he could do without striking the man's pride. And in this way, he could pay off the money he had due within his lifetime. He also planned to profit share with the man at the end of the year as long as the numbers checked out. He felt… weird. He had never bought much in his lifebut today he had spent G22.5 million and he had bought a business. Of course, he had little to no idea on how to run it which is why he had Paul. In terms of muggle money, he knew he had spent somewhere around 70 million pounds and he only wished his uncle could see it, he knew the fat man would be begging him for money no matter how he was treated. And had he been loved he would have done anything for them… but there is no point of lingering on the what if.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the business meeting they joined the dinner table. The meal was delicious and the stressful mood in the office was changed to a much lighter one. Paul had new respect for the boy who was now his boss. He had conducted himself well and had shown such generosity by offering to pay his families debt. There weren't many people that would do all that he had done for people he had spoken to a handful of times over the course of the year. One day… one day he would be proud to call that boy his son… 


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Here it is Chapter 12, hope that you all enjoy. Rate and Review, if I can get 15 reviews for this chapter I'm going to drop a bonus scene on the next chapter. I'm going through the summer quickly because well it will kind of be the same as the last one and I doubt anyone wants all of the details. I do apologize for the person who listens to this in the car as there are my X line breaks. I will look for an alternative for C13 though! Haha well on second thought here you go Genplejs. Thanks to all of those who have faved and followed me and my stories. Look for a weekly/10-day chapter to start September, thanks for all the support! As for romance and such there will not be any for quite a while unfortunately! Although I add a lot of fluffy scenes between the two. I consider years 1-3 as Act I and Act II will be a darker, more cannon divergence. This is the foundation for the future! And this chapter had some setbacks because of technical difficulties. Sorry about the fillery chapter but it is a must in a long story. This one gave me a lot of trouble considering its length of over 10k. We'll see if it gets broken into two chapters.**_

 ** _Hola_** ** _, my name is Silver. You probably know that I'm the one with the honor of Beta reading this fic. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read, faved or followed this fic. A huge well done to Bal for creating such a wonderful story. This would have gotten out last night but I'm afraid I was super tired and couldn't get it finished. But it's done now and I hope you all enjoy this chapter._**

The dinner had been successful and they all had a good time, it had been a fun evening for the group but soon it grew late and the Delacour family had to head home. Harry bade them a goodnight and closed the door behind them before he smiled. Besides the beginning it has been a good night and now Fleur was home from school, he had missed his friend, certainly during the winter months when the sun had stopped shining on the estate and the constant dreariness had set itself upon France. He had told her about Konungr and the weight that had been lifted from his chest. And now he was just waiting for his Hogwarts letter to arrive, until then he was going to enjoy his last few months without any kind of responsibilities or schedule to keep, other than the one he had given himself.

"Master Harry is there anything else you'll be needing before bed?" Missy asked, in similar fashion that she had done nearly every day since he had arrived.

"No, I'm fine Missy, thanks for dinner, it was as great as always." Harry replied gratefully. She nodded, and he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He wished Konungr a goodnight and then drifted off to sleep.

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

 _CRACK!_

There was a loud pop in the room that had Harry falling off his bed and on to the hardwood. He grunted before gathering his wits and peeking around the corner of the bed with a word on his lips ready to end an intruder, before he heard the sound of laughter which immediately ebbed away at his adrenaline. It was a harsh cackle that he recognized on the spot.

"Missy! What did I say about popping into my room like that?" Harry yelled while unable to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Harry, it's just too funny." She laughed. Harry smiled at her nonetheless.

"So, what is it Missy?" Harry asked the still laughing elf.

"Miss Delacour is downstairs waiting for you, she seems quite upset." Missy said while the amusement left her system.

"Okay, tell her I'll be right down, and get Fleur some breakfast if she wants anything." Harry said while he picked up the blanket that he had taken to the ground with him. Missy smiled before opening the door and walking out the room much quieter than she had entered. Harry gave the door a look of distaste before finding clothes that he could throw on. He made his way down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of Fleur who defiantly looked more than a bit put out.

 _"Harry! There you are! Were you going to sleep in all day?"_ She yelled at him in near hysterics. Harry was spooked by how aggressive she had been, so he looked to the clock to see that it read seven thirty in the morning. He looked to her skeptically before she stood and made her way to him.

 _"Fleur, it's not even eight o'clock in the morning."_ Harry tried to say, already resigning that he wasn't going to win this conversation.

 _"Well that's only a few hours before noon."_ Fleur argued back. Harry just nodded as it was too early to really question her thought process.

 _"Well what's wrong then?"_ Harry asked whilst accepting defeat on their different perceptions of time.

 _"Well what's the matter?"_ Harry asked while he took a seat at the table. Missy came out of the kitchen and put a bowl of oats in front of him, he nodded in thanks as Fleur trailed behind him and sat down beside him.

 _"Does something have to be the matter for me to come over now?"_ Fleur asked him angrily.

 _"Fleur please, no it is not that, it's the fact that you're arguing about the time and not for nothing, but I can tell when you're upset. You know someone long enough."_ Harry said in an attempt to calm her down.

 _"I'm sorry, you're right there is something wrong. Well… next term we'll be going to England and I can barely speak any English, and I don't know how to write it whatsoever. I can't have you there to translate for me at all time, nor do I want that."_ Fleur started to explain as she began to panic. It made sense that she would be scared, he remembered when he had come to France without knowing a word of French.

 _"Well don't worry, I'll teach you of course. When do you want to start?"_ Harry asked calmly in between bites.

 _"Thank you, thank you, we can start when you're done with breakfast?"_ Fleur asked him with a smile. Harry nodded and continued to eat.

 _"Konungr, it doesn't look like I'm going to be outside today. Be safe."_ Harry said to his partner of heart.

 _"Haha I had figured little one, have fun with that"_ Konungr's deep laugh sounded within his head. Harry just smiled and continued his meal.

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

Harry had finished his breakfast and the pair had made their way to the library. Harry had grabbed some paper and writing utensils for her and set her up at one of the desks. This was going to be fun…

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

The week following had mostly been spent locked away in the library which hindered any of the training that Harry had planned for himself. But that was ok, he could see that it was very important to her, so he put his plans on hold. Konungr was a bit put out that they had not spent any time together, but Harry promised him that they would be with each other on the weekend. He just didn't know how he could convince Fleur to give him some time alone other than telling her that he needed to give his dragon some attention.

In his opinion she was progressing as well as he would expect. But with each passing day she seemed to grow more and more frustrated, he could relate from when he was learning French but then again, he had essentially copied the whole knowledge from someone else, he had cheated, and he wouldn't deny it but he surly wasn't going to tell Fleur that.

 _"Harry, I can't do this!"_ She yelled in frustration while she threw the paper she was currently working on across the room. Well that was before gravity kicked in and it slowly floated to the ground in a way that only made her angrier. Harry was startled but made his way to the paper to retrieve it.

 _"Fleur it has been just a week since we've started_." Harry tried to reason with her.

 _"I know I know. But you picked up French up so fast, it was astonishing."_ She said in anger.

 _"Fleur, you can already speak some English, sure it's a little broken but I don't doubt you'll be able to speak soon enough. And you've been coming along well with your reading. Soon we can start writing. It's a lot of work, and we still have ways to go, but I know you'll be ready when the time comes. Now come on, we're going to read."_ Harry said while placing his hand on her shoulder, she seemed to calm down enough, so Harry grabbed a Muggle book off of one of the shelfs and lead her back over to the desk. Using a word of power, he had the chair sliding across the floor to him. He sat beside her and together they started to read through it slowly. She gave him a small smile before he could feel it her lips connecting with his cheek for no more than a blink of an eye, it had come, and it had passed and before Harry could think about what had happened he just continued to read.

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

Two more weeks had passed, and Fleur was progressing at what he thought was a very good rate. Late July was coming as was the heat. At the end of the week the following week he would be turning eleven and getting his Hogwarts Letter. Fleur had put in an application for transfer/enrollment as soon as possible and her mother had filed it. They assured her she would receive a response by the second week of August. Yet Fleur begrudgingly waited in anticipation, Harry knew she would get in. For one she was the most intelligent and determined girl that he knew. And secondly Harry knew one Albus Dumbledore owed him one.

That morning Harry awoke at his new and earlier time, so he would have a chance to go on a run that would lead him to Konungr. From there the two would fly together for around two hours before he had to get back to his daily lessons with Fleur which started around nine in the morning and did not end until seven in the evening. They had done two weeks of the alphabet and then the last week she had just begun writing. He had given her his own handwritten tests and she had passed with ease, even though he had cautioned her against studying after their lessons considering it is all they ever looked at anymore. But Harry was patient with her as she would have been to him had he not cheated. He considered doing the same for her, but he decided against it because for one he didn't want her to know he had cheated for himself, and secondly, he didn't think telling her about it would be the right thing to do. He had to protect the secrets of The Riders as best as he could, that was his duty now and he would do well to be prepared if another egg ever emerged. In the last year there had been changes that he knew would come.

As The Codex has detailed his skin was becoming more fair, and his eyes seemed to have a slight curve to them. He could now notice his ears that nearly pointed, and he knew in a year or two he would look even more elf like. He was fast, not incredibly but he was sure that he was as fast as someone twice his age. His reflexes were much too fast, and he knew it. His bond with Konungr was a two-way street. For him he started to gain the attributes of an elf to make him stronger for their bond. And Konungr was more even-tempered, rather than wild dragons who were incredibly aggressive, and that was in comparison to the already blood thirsty white king of the skies.

The change was for both of their benefits. But some of the physical aspects unsettled him. Especially because he was sure people would take notice. Then again, he had something on his forehead that seemed to interest them a lot more than what his ears looked like.

For now, he would worry about the matter at hand that he had come to discuss with Konungr. Not that they needed to be close to talk anymore. They could hear each other's thoughts for what felt like miles now. The one question that had been plaguing him the last few weeks, something he should have been planning a year in advance for, but it was a detail he had overlooked. And now he had a week until his letter and only a month after that until he was going to board the express.

 _"Where is Konungr going to stay while I'm at school?"_ Harry thought to what he knew not to be himself.

 _"I don't know little one, I can think of no place. In the place you call the forbidden forest there is not enough room, nor would I be able to fly until late at night. But if it is what I have to do to be close to you I will without a doubt be there for you Little One. There is not a chance you or I would be able to survive nearly a year apart. I will do what I must"_ Konungr said with determination with a hint of distaste.

 _"You had to be white as the purest of diamonds, didn't you? Couldn't be black so you could hide better."_ Harry mentally groaned, a second later he was pinned to the ground in between Konungr's ivory talons. Harry looked into his icy blue eyes and laughed at him while Konungr simply fell to his side with a thud that jarred animals from their position. The dragon, who now had grown so large covered the ground while he sprawled out on his side. Harry laughed and made his way to his partner and with Konungr's help he laid on top of the dragon who shielded him from the sun with his large wing. Harry smiled to his friend, his first family member.

 _"Everything will be okay Little One. When we finally reveal ourselves to the world… we'll be ready."_ Konungr said to sooth the young rider. Harry nodded and closed his eyes and soon he had fallen into a deep sleep.

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

The pair had been napping together on the forest Estate. The sun shone brightly down on the two as time slowly passed. The gentle breeze washed over their faces and even Konungr seemed like he was near smiling at what Mother Nature had blessed them with. That was until Harry awoke startled, he had no clue what time it was, but he was sure that he was missing Fleur's English lesson. He already knew that she was not going to be happy with him, that was a given. But he only hoped that if he left now he could salvage the day, a mad Veela was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

Harry ran through the forest as fast as he ever had in his life. His connection to the Ancient Elves was evident when he ran faster than anyone his age ought to. But soon he reached the house and came to a complete stop. He decided to reach out with his mind and try to find Fleur, which he easily accomplished. He could feel the burning passion from within her mind. She was angry at him for sure but not so much that she would light him aflame on sight.

Harry quietly opened the door and slipped through. He knew Fleur was in the library pacing back and forth waiting for him. Harry took a deep breath and decided to grab the bull by the horns and he strolled in. he raised his hands in defense before he could say anything, but she was already raising her voice.

 _"Do you know how long I have been here, Harry? I have been here, in the library for over four hours waiting on you! I worried that something had happened to you, but I know Missy would have told me! But she wasn't home, so I had nobody I could ask! Where have you been!?"_ She ranted, he could nearly see the heat radiating off of her which he summarized was because of her Veela nature which was showing more than usual. After her maturation it was to be expected.

 _"Fleur, I'm sorry I lost track of time and fell asleep"_ Harry tried to explain but he was once more cut off by the now fuming Fleur.

 _"So, you fell asleep? Do these lessons mean nothing to you? I know you learned French in a week but we're not all you Harry! If I am that much of a burden then fine, you're off the hook then, I'll be on my way!"_ Fleur spat vindictively as she made her way to the door. Harry could feel his heart break, but he told himself it was okay, she was just mad, it was her Veela maturation amongst other things.

 _"Fleur please! It's not like that, please stay!"_ Harry pleaded to his best friend. She refused to look back and continued to make her way back across the lane. In a desperate attempt to stop her he reached for her shoulder and as he grabbed it she whipped around, and Harry could see her fire filled eyes of red. Before he knew what happened he could feel his left arm light aflame. In that moment, Konungr could feel the pain from across their ever-open link.

 _"Where are they? Harry what is wrong! I will rip the flesh from their bones!"_ He yelled from within his head, and an audible roar rang throughout that could be heard from parts of France. Harry's arm was a white hot. He panicked for a moment before a word of power came to his mind.

 _"Adurna!"_ Harry called out in haste and pain. There was a bright white light and water appeared from thin air and it hugged itself around Harry's arm, the cold water dampened the flames immediately and he could feel the energy leaving his body. He had done something that was very unadvised. When using an element, it was always suggested to draw upon one that already existed, rather than create it himself. But in haste he had done it and he already felt like he needed to sleep.

 _"Konungr! YOU STAY!"_ Harry demanded, Konungr simply obeyed, when his partner spoke like that he trusted him. Fleur looked in shock at what she had done. Tears were already falling, and she raced to him.

 _"Harry! I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! God are you alright!"_ Fleur started to cry hysterically. Harry was hard pressed to hear her while he stumbled in and out of consciousness. He blinked, and he saw stars and then the blackness. But then he could feel himself being rejuvenated, he could feel energy being pushed into him in lump sums.

 _"Harry! You idiot! You know you're not strong enough to create elements like that!"_ Konungr yelled at him while he poured energy into his bondmate. Harry could feel himself waking up and the starts subsided. Fleur who was crying hysterically over his body seemed to lessen her tears some when he seemed to be waking up.

Harry was well aware of how badly his arm was burnt, and that he would need to ask Konungr for the energy to heal himself. Konungr heard his unasked request and funneled more energy into him to which Harry thanked him.

 _"Heill thornessa eldrvarí"_ Harry spoke over his burn, his gedwëy insignia shone brightly and he could feel the wound knitting back together. Any leftover energy he had was now gone but the pain was gone with an itch.

Harry was breathing heavy, it was more energy than he had ever used before and now he could really see the danger of the Ancient Language, if he didn't grow stronger he could kill himself in an instant. Fleur looked to his arm, which was as good as new besides the scorch marks on his shirt.

 _"Harry… I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry!"_ Fleur cried although admittedly she was amazed at the magic he had used. Harry did his best to not let the fear show through.

 _"I know Fleur, it was an accident because you were upset. And look, I am fine, so no harm done."_ Harry said while showing her his arm which looked as good as new. Fleur continued to cry, which he had expected.

 _"Please Fleur, let me explain myself?"_

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

It had been a week since their fight, but to any onlooker it didn't look like there had ever been a problem. They remained as close, if not closer to one another than they had before. Fleur and Konungr had a talk and cleared up everything up between them. But now it was back to normal, the lessons increased more so as the school year drew closer and Fleur needed to learn more and more. And starting in September the pair would only speak in English regardless of where they were. While Fleur would read, and complete assignments Harry would study The Codex, as to receiving a new chapter he was far from it. This chapter which was magic was incredibly wrong and full of warnings. And it cautioned him to the point that it would not release anything new until he could be considered a master. Something like that could take years, but years he had. Meanwhile he had begun learning about runes that were used in enchantments. He knew Hogwarts offered a runes class to students in third year or above, so he decided he would read up now for when he took the class. He had questioned Fleur about which electives she would be taking, considering she was entering her third year. She had chosen Care for Magical Creatures and Advanced Potions Study which was a class on potion creation. And to top it all off a healer's class, she had many interests and because of that she had very little idea for what she wanted to do when she graduated.

In English, Fleur was progressing at a good rate and Harry expected she would soon be able to write basic sentences without any help. She was a little further along when it came to speaking but not by much. But having to speak in English would push her for the last month before school. It was more important that she be able to write than speak. Considering she would be writing assignments. If push came to shove, he would give her enough knowledge for her to get by. But he had faith that she could do it without him.

Tomorrow was his birthday and compared to his other ones he was excited. He had people he could share the day with which was a first. Even if it was only Missy, Konungr, and Fleur. As far as plans went he planned to spend time with Konungr who shared his birthday in the morning. And then in the afternoon Fleur was going to come over and do whatever secret she had planned and then at dinner time he had been invited over to Fleur's home.

Harry awoke bright and early, ready for his day. He did his morning run and ate his breakfast and as always, the door opened on time and the familiar blonde strode in determined as ever. Harry smiled at her and she returned it. They made their way to the library and started from where they had left off. He had Fleur start with an hour of reading while he stayed close in case she needed any help while he opened his runes book and picked up where he left off.

Fleur's reading was nearly at its end when Missy interrupted.

"Sir, there is someone here to see you a Headmaster Dumbledore. Should I let him in?" Missy asked her master.

"Let him in and offer him some tea, tell him I will be there in a moment please." Harry instructed her. She nodded, and Harry marked his page and closed his book.

"Hey Fleur, Dumbledore is here to speak to me. Stay in here and go through the spelling lists ok?" Harry told her. She looked like she wanted to say otherwise but instead nodded and took out her lists and began writing. Harry looked himself over, he was in pajamas but there was very little he could do to fix that now. He made his way to the sitting room to be greeted with the sight of Dumbledore looking around his home while speaking to Missy.

"Professor? This is a surprise." Harry spoke to the man he had met only once before months ago.

"Harry my boy, I am sorry that this is the first time that I am visiting. Admittedly it has been a very busy year both at school and at the ministry. I did trust that if you had any problems that you would have sent me a letter. Well today I am here to personally deliver your Hogwarts letter, I know it is not due until tomorrow, but I did not want to interrupt any prior engagements. Well, here it is." Dumbledore explained while he pulled out the famed letter and handed it to the young man. Harry smiled at him and opened it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your tuition has been paid in full and the school year is to begin on September 1_ _st_ _. enclosed is a list of supplies that will be required for the upcoming academic year. Please note that first year students are not permitted to bring a broom to school and each student is permitted one pet, no exceptions will be made. Be on the platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross Station on the first at 9am sharp. Have a great school year._

Harry read through the letter with a smile. He then took out the list and read it over before looking back to the headmaster.

"Thank you, sir, I will be ready for when the school year starts. Although I'm not sure where this platform is?" Harry asked unsurely.

"That is quite alright Harry. I have also come here today to offer to escort you to grab your things for school while I checked up on you. That is if it alright with you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"That sounds good sir, although there is someone else that I was wondering could come with us?" Harry asked the professor who gave him a small smile.

"And who would that be Harry?" Dumbledore questioned him.

"My friend Fleur, she is over for some studying and I can't leave her here by herself." Harry explained to the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled and raised a brow.

"Would this happen to be a Fleur Delacour?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yeah it would be, she lives across the lane and is my best friend." Harry explained to him.

"Oh well of course she is allowed to come, she will need supplies of her own for when she gets her acceptance letter. I can tell her what she needs though." Dumbledore smiled while answering. Harry nodded and made his way back to the library. Fleur looked up at him expectedly and Harry just smiled at her.

" _The headmaster has come to give me my letter, and he also said that you have been accepted and if you get permission we three can go to Diagon Ally and get our school supplies."_ Harry explained to her, and by the end she was smiling as wide as he could remember while hugging him tightly to which Harry laughed.

" _There was never a doubt in my mind that you would get in. Now come on and go ask your parents if you can come with us!"_ Harry said, she nodded and ran out the door and right passed the professor. Harry laughed at her and made his way back to the sitting room.

"Professor, I'm going to go upstairs and change and then I'll be back down" Harry explained to the headmaster who nodded.

" _Be careful, Little One"_ Konungr told him to which he agreed.

Harry changed into a simple red t shirt and blue jeans. Not ten minutes later he was coming back down the stairs. His hair, as always was untamable and a haircut was long past due. Fleur was already there looking shyly to him and the headmaster.

"Is she alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked concerned for the young girl who didn't seem to want to look at him.

"Oh, she is just shy, see, I am teaching her English and I don't think she trusts herself enough to speak it, even though she knew a little bit before I learned French. Come on Fleur it is okay, you have been doing great." Harry encouraged her.

"Hi, I am Fleur Delacour." She whispered in a heavily accented English. Harry thought it was incredibly pretty as he always did when he heard her accent, but she always felt embarrassed. Dumbledore smiled at the young girl in an attempt to calm her. Fleur managed to get a small smile out herself which made Harry proud. He tried to calm her with his mind and he could see it had some effect when her shoulders sagged from how tense they had been.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Delacour, and I would be pleased to have you at Hogwarts this year. Now I will need both of you to hold on to my arm tightly and not let go. We are going to apparate to the Leakey Cauldron which is the entrance to Diagon Ally in London." Dumbledore explained to the two, they nodded and grabbed his arm, with a nod they told him that they were ready. In an instant they could feel it, it was like being squeezed through a tube but as fast as it came it was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN Chapter 13 R &R**_

They were standing outside an old pub that's sign read The Leakey Cauldron. They tentatively followed the older man into the pub. Dumbledore greeted the barman Tom and the three made their way to the back and to a brick wall.

With a few taps of his wand Dumbledore had the bricks shifting in every which way. Behind the brick the wizarding world was revealed. Unlike last time the place was packed with people of all shapes and sizes. Harry did his best to hide his scar as they made their way towards the book store. They entered the shop and the headmaster was greeted by a very enthusiastic cashier who obviously had attended Hogwarts. They each bought the books that they would need for the school year.

And after that it was the big moment, the moment he would be getting his wand. They made their way towards the place most witches and wizards went to for their first wands in Britain. Ollivander's was the place that was tradition for most families. They entered the shop, rows and rows of boxes stood behind the counter and an old man sat behind it. Grey hair down his shoulders and a look in his eyes that Harry could identify as love. Either he had just become the love at first sight of the wandmaker or it was his craft that he found so endearing.

"Oh Albus, it has been quite a while since we have seen each other, you look well. And I see you have brought a young Mr. Potter with you. I have been anticipating his arrival for some time now. Please young man come forward." The old man beckoned him forward. Harry nodded with a look to Dumbledore and made his way towards the front of the shop. The wandmaker was already in the hack and coming back with two similar boxes.

"Please try this one first Mr. Potter?" He asked while opening the first box that gave way to a short wand. It was a very light brown with intricate carvings on the handle. Harry nodded and lifted it from the satin. With a nod he was given the permission to wave it. With a flick the stacks of paper on the desk were aflame. Managing to not put them out himself the wandmaker quickly extinguished them. He simply smiled and put the wand back in the box and back on the shelf while Harry tried the next wand. This time he had destroyed a lamp and once more Harry felt awful about his continued destruction of the shop.

They must have already been in the store for more than an hour. Dumbledore had conjured him and Fleur seats to stay comfortable.

"I defiantly thought the boy would be tricky Albus, but this really is something else." The old wandmaker laughed, which in turn pinked the cheeks of Harry who had finished destroying one of the more expensive looking ornaments the wall held. With another grimace Harry handed Ollivander back what must have been the thirtieth or fiftieth wand, for he had lost count wands ago. Harry couldn't help but admire the man's patience for he would have kicked himself to the curb long ago. With an inaudible mumble to himself the wandmaker made his way towards the back of the store.

When he came back he held a simple brown box like the others had been. He opened the box to present Harry with a longer wand. It was a dark brown with the handle that looked like it could have come from nature itself. When he wrapped his hand around it he could immediately feel warmth envelop him and he could feel his palm grow hot. A bright white light sprung from him that nearly blinded the two older men. With a wave a soft light glowed from the tip. With a smile, Harry knew this wand was for him.

"You are a very interesting individual Mr. Potter. That wand has but one brother, and it belonged to the man who gave you that scar. I do expect you will do incredible things with it." The wandmaker said in astonishment.

"Albus, I am sure you know what Phoenix I got this feather from?" The wandmaker asked with a laugh to which Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"How much do I owe you for the wand sir?" Harry asked the man while he cradled the wand in his hand.

"Oh Mr. Potter, you don't owe me a knut. Everything that happened, after all of that, it is the least I can do." The man said with a smile. Harry was going to protest but decided against it, after all, if he was in the man's position he would do the same.

"Thank you, sir." was all Harry could say before the trio made their way out of the shop.

"I do say, Harry, that was one of the longest and most amusing wand selections I have ever heard of or witnessed. It really does make me feel old. Now we are going to go to the pet store and you can see if there is anything you desire." Dumbledore said as he led the way into the busy crowd, in response, Fleur who had been mostly silent during their trip grasped Harry's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Harry gave her hand a small squeeze and they made their way over to what Harry presumed to be the pet shop.

The store was dimly lit and to say it was weird would be saying the least. There were numerous things lining the walls that Harry could not recognize. The lady behind the counter was a short woman who had curly brown hair. She seemed to be around her late twenties, but her eyes betrayed her, Harry could see wisdom in them that someone only Dumbledore's age would have. Paintings of dragons lined the walls, but they were not actually paintings. They seemed like fairth, he had not made one himself, but they were a magical picture you would put on a stone tablet using the Ancient Language. But Harry knew that could not be, nobody else would be able to create them. There was one animal that caught his attention. Laying on the counter as comfortable as Harry could imagine laid a black-haired cat. Its hair was defiantly shaggy like Harry's own, but the cat seemed near arrogant. With some trepidation Harry decided to touch the cats mind and see what the animal was thinking.

" _What do you want?"_ He heard a lazy voice inside his head, it scared him to the point where he nearly fell over.

" _You… you can talk?"_ Harry managed to get out while he caught the breath he had lost.

" _Obviously"_ was the simple answer he received.

" _It has been a long time since I have spoken to another, and I have to admit this moment makes me rather renouncing of a dear and old friend. I was told there was something to tell you, it was the last thing my friend had asked me to do before he left and I haven't seen him again. I have been waiting thousands of years now, I have lost track long ago. But now for what I have to say."_

 _"Firstly, history repeats itself so do heed it and tread with caution."_

" _Secondly, let no one rule your mind or body. Take special care that your thoughts remain unfettered... Give men your ear, but not your heart. Show respect for those in power, but don't follow them blindly. Judge with logic and reason but comment not. Consider none your superior whatever their rank or station in life. Treat all fairly, or they will seek revenge. Be careful with your money. Hold fast to your beliefs and others will listen."_

" _Lastly, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls."_

 _"This is all I have for you, this is all I'm allowed to say. You have everything you need in that book of yours. Do not tell the store clerk that we have spoken, anyone who has done so has suffered terrible fates. But at no fault of her own, the agony of knowing can do that."_ The cat finished, before Harry could reply he was forcibly thrown from the cat's mind. He dared not attempt to enter the cats mind once more, it had proved that it was more than capable at defending itself. Harry made for the door, Fleur in hand. She looked at him questioningly, but he decided he would tell her once they were in private. They waited outside the shop for the headmaster who must have been browsing.

 _"Harry, what happened? Why did we leave in such a rush like that?"_ She asked him confused.

 _"I promise I will tell you later, right now isn't the time though. But I do promise I will tell you. After this we can grab our robes. I can have the potions stuff grabbed by Missy later. But I think that was enough of an adventure for me, plus, I need your help with something tonight. So, we're going to have to cut our lesson short."_ Harry explained to her in her foreign tongue.

 _"Ok Harry, I trust you."_ She said while squeezing his hand once more. He smiled in gratitude and they continued their wait for the headmaster. Soon he popped out of the shop and laid his eyes on the pair.

"Harry my boy, why did you leave so early? I had thought you may be interested in a companion?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"No sir, I'm not much of a pet person." Harry answered. Dumbledore nodded with a laugh and the three made their way to the tailor. They were fitted for robes that would be mailed to them back in France.

"Sir, I do believe we are both ready to go back now. We have all we need, and we wouldn't want Fleur's parents to worry" Harry informed the headmaster as they left the tailor.

"It is getting a bit late, why don't both of you grab my arm and we can be on our way." Dumbledore suggested. The two grabbed his arm and with a pop they were standing outside Harry's estate in France.

"Well Harry I should get going anyway. Miss Delacour it has been a pleasure speaking with you." Dumbledore chuckled to which made Fleur grow red in embarrassment. He turned to leave and with a pop he was gone.

Without a word, Harry led them inside. He looked out the windows for any signs of unwanted people before closing the blinds.

With a whisper Harry made sure they would not be heard.

 _"Inside the pet store there was that large cat on the counter if you recall? Well I reached out to its mind like I do with Konungr and it spoke to me which shouldn't be possible. From animals all I can usually feel are emotions, well not that cat. It spoke to me perfectly like a human."_ Harry began to explain.

" _So, what did it say to you?"_ Fleur interjected.

" _Well it gave me some advice oddly enough. I don't think it would be anything worth repeating but it spooked me good. I think it knew I was a rider, but I can't be sure."_ Harry explained to Fleur who looked put out when he didn't explain what exactly the cat had said. But she managed to hold her tongue and respect his privacy.

" _Konungr, what do you think of all of this?"_ Harry asked his partner of hearts.

" _I think we should heed his words and keep them close to heart. The words seem almost familiar to me in a way."_ Konungr gave his partner his thoughts on the subject.

" _Well all I know now is that there is nothing we can do about it. But I am sure the use of the words will present itself someday. Until then I will remember them."_ Harryspoke to both of hid friends. Fleur nodded and the two made their way into the library.

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

It was the morning light that awoke him as it did most mornings. But this morning was different, it wasn't something that was life changing. But a warm light welled from within his chest that he had not known exactly a year ago. But ever since Konungr has hatched for him he had love in his life. France was his home more than England had ever been. Not that England had ever done anything to him, it was the people, and if he was honest it was one person who made him love France as he did.

 _"Happy birthday Harry."_ Konungr said to his partner who smiled at the early morning affection.

 _"Happy birthday to you as well."_ Harry laughed at his bondmate who had accordingly sent him affection over their link. Harry smiled when the love flooded his senses while he laid in bed reminiscing

" _You used to be able to fit right here on the bed with me. Do you remember Konungr?"_ Harry asked his partner with a smile.

" _I do Little One, I was the little one back then. I would hide outside from Fleur while she came over for the French lessons you had cheated on. I do assume you only kept up the lessons to ensure your French friend would keep returning. Not that she would have stopped as we now know."_ Konungr laughed which brought a tinge of pinkness to Harry's cheeks. The two laughed at their antics and talked about some of the old times they had. Like their first flight and the times Harry had nearly fallen. Christmas and his first animagus transformation and various other fun times they had.

" _There is still a long road ahead, and many more memories to make Little One."_ Konungr said to Harry's delight. The two melded their minds and relished in the emotions they felt.

" _I should get some breakfast, then I'll make my way out there and we can fly together,"_ Harry told his partner as he dressed for the day.

He made his way down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of Missy who looked like a kid on Christmas. Her large eyes were even larger than usual and her ears stood tall, she bore a smile as wide as he had ever seen.

"Hey Missy, good morning" Harry laughed when he saw his elf. At his proclamation she looked like she was nearly going to burst.

"Happy birthday master Harry! I have prepared all of your favorites!" Missy nearly exploded when he opened his mouth. Without a word she grabbed his arm and led him to the table which bore enough food to feed an entire soccer team. Harry nearly scoffed at the amount of food but held it back knowing that Missy had worked incredibly hard to put this much food on the table.

"Thank you very much Missy, please join me? There is no way I'll ever finish all of this food otherwise." Harry offered her while he could hear Konungr laughing like it was the best joke he had ever heard. Harry managed to not laugh at his partners laugh and sat down at the table with a teary-eyed Missy who was beginning to cry being able to sit with her master and enjoy a meal with him on his special day. He was now eleven and old enough to attend Hogwarts. He had his wand which sat in its holster he had gotten for Christmas in his room. Considering he didn't really need a wand to do magic. But the downside was he would become fatigued incredibly fast using the Ancient Language compared to newer magic which could be used for a much longer time.

With one last smile Harry and Missy began to eat.

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

The meal had been fantastic, and his stomach was filled beyond its capacity now Harry was on his way to Konungr who was a bit deeper into their forest. The forest which had protected his partner his whole life. It was the young dragon's domain and the rest of the inhabitants knew it

The walk was at a very leisurely pace considering that his stomach was killing him. The two of them had managed to finish all of the food together which in itself was a miracle. Now he and Konungr were going to fly together for few hours until Fleur was set to come over. He spotted his friend who was licking his talons clean. Harry smiled when he saw his partner and his forest green eyes met Konungr's icy ones and they shared the moment.

" _You look like you're enjoying yourself Konungr."_ Harry laughed at his bond mate and made his way over to him and in one motion collapsed onto Konungr's large leg. The sun was behind the clouds now and Harry relaxed and let the environment sink in. He reached out to everything yet nothing as he brushed all of the consciousness around him and got a scrap of information. It was a practice he had mastered months ago but he felt it important to keep his skill where it was at and gradually expand the radius he could reach with his mind.

" _How was your kings' breakfast little one?"_ Konungr laughed back to which Harry groaned. The two laid and the only thing that could be heard was Konungr licking his claws clean and back to their pristine condition. The two laid in the clearing and happy to be together.

Harry let his food digest a bit before any thought of flying entered his mind. Harry used his enhanced strength to jump up on to Konungr's saddle and without a word Konungr launched them into the air. The wind whistled past Harry's face and through his hair as a smile plagued his lips. Konungr laughed at his reaction as he always did when he got to share one of his joys with his partner of heart and mind. Harry hugged Konungr's thick neck as best as he could and closed his eyes and let himself fall into Konungr's mind.

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

Their flight had been one of the best. They had stayed as high as possible to avoid detection because their flight brought them passed the safety of their wards. Now they were once more on the ground and laying together in the tranquil forest.

Harry knew that soon be should start making his way back towards his home to be there for when Fleur arrived but he couldn't find the will to move his limbs. That was until Konungr reminded him of what had happened the last time he was late meeting her. With that in mind he stood and began the walk back. The forest was in a frenzy today, animals were running around freely, and Harry took his time to calm their minds.

Faster than his initial journey, Harry had arrived back at his doorstep. He entered the house and to his relief Fleur wasn't there yet. Harry took a seat in the sitting room and with one word he summoned one of his spell books to him. As far as his spell knowledge it was immense. He had read all of the spells he would learn in Hogwarts and knew their incantations as well as wand motions. As far as casting them there was still going to be a learning curb although he hoped his understanding of the magic he already used would help him. But it could be completely different for all he knew.

Harry went back over a few spells that had caught his interest and did his best to memorize the spell's incantation and wand movement. He stored the information within his head and then chose his potions theory book and read through it.

Potions wasn't something he had found particularly interesting, but he knew there were actually a lot of uses for it, so he gave the subject the respect it deserved. He was far more interested in transfiguration and other battle magic. But this is something he had a year to perfect and perfect he had. He could brew potions at the skill of a third or possibly a fourth year and everything before that had been mastered with his countless hours he had invested.

Harry was sure that when school arrived he would be incredibly ahead in most of the subjects, especially potions and any kind of spell theory they could reasonably throw at him. He knew the lack of sun had been a concern to most of the people who cared about him. But in a month's time he would see how far ahead he had become and how much it had paid off.

It had been a long year, and yet it had gone so fast. He had learned so much about magic of old, as well as the ancient order he was the de facto leader of. He only hoped that he would live up to the legacy that he had inherited with Konungr's mark upon his palm. The bond that they shared, a bond beyond all other forms of intimacy. It was truly a gift, and not because of the power, or the possibility of living forever which was both a scary and interesting prospect. Although, it was not something to dwell on, for it was a double-edged sword. He and Konungr could live forever. But other people he cared about certainty wouldn't. For now, he wouldn't worry about today and maybe the next day, he had a long life to live.

And it was at that moment in his life that he could see a blond headed girl crossing the lane on to his estate. He smiled and with a word the book was making its way back to the shelf he had gotten it from. Harry stood and made his way to the door before she had the chance to open the door. He waited for his would-be visitor which was not long, an excited knock at his door as expected emanated throughout the room. With a smile Harry opened the door wide to the blonde whose smile lit up the room.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Fleur yelled in her best English while she dove at him which sent them both to the ground. Tumbling to the floor Harry couldn't help but smile at her antics but soon met the floor with a thud while he broke Fleur's fall with himself. Without a second to think he had received a kiss on each cheek. His face flushed a beet red while she just laughed and made no move to remove herself from him.

They laid there, bodies intertwined while Fleur enjoyed how flushed Harry's face had become at her actions. Soon his face returned to its normal paleness that he had earned by not spending two hours in the sun since last summer. Something Fleur and Konungr alike wanted to solve. They both knew his love of the outdoors as well as his love of knowledge which didn't always go hand in hand.

"Happy birthday Harry." Fleur said once more, this time managing to do so quietly.

"Thank you, Fleur." Harry said while he hugged her from their awkward position. She returned the hug as best as she could from the way they laid and the two shared a chuckle at their position. When they had finished hugging Fleur rolled off of him and on to the ground and from there back on to her two feet. She offered her hand to Harry to which he accepted, and she helped him to his feet. With a grin the two stared at each other for a while before Missy had come into the room.

"I heard something fall Master, is everything all right?" Missy asked concerned as she always was.

"Nothing to worry about Missy, thank you though." Harry laughed at her demeanor. Fleur too looked like she wanted to laugh at the elf, but they managed to control themselves until she had left the room.

The two just stood and laughed at each other before making their way outside.

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

Time flew while the two friends spent the afternoon together. But soon it was time for their dinner at Fleur's home so the two made the walk over. They had spent a majority of their time talking about all the good times they had the last year. As well as all of the things they were grateful for. It had been almost a normal day for the two. It wasn't that they were bored with each other, but they had done most of the things they could do and now they just enjoyed being close to one another and enjoying the peace and quiet that the summer offered them. But otherwise they had plans to fly tonight with Konungr. Fleur had been flying with them a few times but defiantly not as much as Harry would like. She wasn't afraid of the heights per say, but she defiantly was not fond of them either. And she promised him a gift after dinner. Not that he ever asked for anything nor did he think he was entitled to something.

Harry knocked on the door and not a minute later it swung open to reveal a smiling Paul Delacour.

" _Please come in Harry, you two can sit in the sitting room while Apoline and I finish up in the dining room."_ The man said with a smile while Harry and Fleur did as they were instructed. Harry was confused as to what they were finishing but he knew that it was probably nothing, perhaps they had cooked in the dining room.

" _I forgot to say that you looked beautiful today, not that you don't always look beautiful. You really do, you just looked extra beautiful today."_ Harry said with a blush joining his cheeks as the compliment left his mouth. She matched his color and smiled at him, looking anywhere but at him.

" _Thank you so much Harry."_ She said with her blush. Harry smiled, feeling better about himself. His blush faded, they didn't have to look long when he saw little Gabriella making her way over.

" _Happy Birthday Harry!"_ She yelled much like her sister but didn't jump into his arms she just hugged him, and he smiled at that. He couldn't remember a time when he had gotten this many hugs in the span of one day.

" _Come on Harry, follow me!"_ Gabriella took his hand and led him into the dining room that had been unavailable. To his surprise the lights were out, and he wandered into darkness. The darkness made him want to say something, but he doubted it was accidental. It was then that a light could be seen in the darkness, a flicker of a small flame in the middle of the room. And it was then that he heard the singing. It was something he had only heard from his cupboard once a year, but he knew what it meant and had silently always yearned to hear his name in it. But he had never imagined it would be in French.

They sung him Happy Birthday as Apoline approached with a white cake that read his name. Konungr could feel the emotions from the forest they were so strong. Harry did his best to hold back tears that he knew wanted to fall. But he eventually succumbed to them and his eyes filled. Fleur was there and lightly grasped his hand affectionately. He tried to smile but he couldn't, so he just did his best to control his emotions. When the song was over, and it was time for him to make his wish he did the only thing he could think of and wished for next year to be the same.

He blew out the candles and the room dimmed once more, but was soon met with the light that had been turned on. Harry smiled and did his best to hide the fact that he had cried, but he was sure they had all seen, so he tried his best to not let it bother him.

They all cheered when he had blown out the candles and then they set the cake on the table and Apoline started to cut it.

" _Thank you all… so much. This is all so much, really, this is more than I could ever ask for."_ Harry said emotionally.

" _Nonsense Harry, you have done so much for my family. And you have become special to Fleur and I'm sure things would have been a lot worse when she had come back from school without you. You gave her back her light and that is more than any of us could ever ask for. So please, enjoy this small party because it is the least we can do."_ Paul explained when he saw how touched Harry was. Harry simply nodded, knowing Paul well enough to know that he would not win this argument. Harry sat down and started to enjoy the cake. This was his first experience with the baked good and he found that it was something he had been missing out on, although he doubted it would fit into his new diet. But it was defiantly a nice treat. They all talked about different things pertaining to Harry, like the first time they had met him as well as Christmas.

Then he had been surprised at Gabriella who had given him a gift. It was a sweet gift, a hand painted picture of him and Fleur as well as the rest of her family in the background. He hugged her with a large smile upon his face. Fleur smiled as well, she found the whole thing incredibly adorable and couldn't help but smile.

Then Paul and Apoline gave him a grey overcoat that had to be one of the most expensive pieces of clothing he had. He wanted to say something about how they needed the money more than he did. But he also knew with how much money he would now be making it would be best to let the man have his pride. So, he hugged the two and thanked them for their gift.

And from there Harry was wondering what Fleur had gotten him. But she didn't seem like she was giving him anything any time soon, so the group continued to talk like they had been. Konungr had checked up on him and he told his bond mate about the wonderful gifts he had received.

Soon the night grew dim and Harry said his goodbyes to the Delacour's, minus Fleur who was accompanying him to the woods so the three could fly together. He had flown that day already but that was their special flight together. They made their way across the lane and out towards Konungr. With a sly look to Fleur, Harry shifted into his wolf form and walked alongside her. She marveled at how beautiful he was in his wolf form. His form did not allow him to hide like he would have liked, if anything it made him stand out like a sore thumb. But that only showed who Harry was, for just like his form he was unable to hide himself. Especially his green eyes which always stood out too her and any who met him.

" _Hey Harry, about your gift. After the journal I got you I wasn't sure about what I could do. So, I pondered it and pondered it but I had no idea about what to do. But the only thing I could think of was something that would let us be together forever. So, I got you a pocket watch, and in there is a picture of me and I figure we could take a new one every year to remember our friendship forever, as well as see our growth."_ Fleur said to the beautiful wolf that accompanied her. The wolf looked up in surprise before Fleur took said watch from her pocket and wrapped it around his neck. It was a golden watch that glistened, and as for what was in it he didn't see. He just stared up at his best friend and suddenly changed back to his human form.

Without a word the two embraced, both of them felt an eruption of emotions from within and they knew in that moment their friendship would be forever. Which concerned Harry, considering as a rider he would never die unless he was killed by someone or a sickness overtook him. But he also knew Fleur did not share his gift. But he would worry about it later, he would find a way. The two broke apart and bore into each other's eyes.

" _Always?"_ Harry asked

" _Always"_ Fleur spoke softly.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN Here is chapter 14, starting this on the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **in my cooking class. Sorry for the filler in the last chapter but big things are happening soon as in going to Hogwarts (this chapter) and a different first year. First year will probably be a bit shorter than other years considering overall, it's less eventful and I can't involve any romance yet. But don't worry will still be plenty eventful. So, thank you very much R &R. Should first year be in the 50k range? Which is around 10 chapters or around 30k which is around 6 There would be a lot more summarizing in that case. Just let me know, not looking to make first year incredibly long. Around year three they would get longer and so on. I just don't think first year would be all too interesting to read about again because it is more about learning the ropes. Let me know! **_

The month of August had been productive for Fleur. Harry had only allowed her to speak in English starting on the first. It had been difficult, and they had missed out on many conversations because of it, but it had worked wonders for in pronunciation. Her vocabulary had expanded by a large margin and she had some confidence in being able to hold a conversation in English. Not that it was something that she had any desire to do.

Harry had grown an inch or so since the summer had started. Magically, he had grown as his practice in the Ancient Language had progressed. He was already fluent and now it was about controlling the magic that came with it. He could do simple tasks with ease and control elements that already existed. Since his last encounter he had strayed away from creating elements and when he thought back on it he realized how dumb be had been. He could have summoned the water vapor in the air around him to extinguish the flame, but he had simply thought of water. It had been a blunder on his part that he hoped to not repeat. Konungr had coached him over and over on different scenarios and the most efficient ways to handle them with magic.

He had worked hard to train himself for whatever the future may hold. But he did make sure to leave time to have fun with Fleur and Konungr, while continuing his education when Fleur wasn't over which was a daily occurrence that lasted until nightfall unless she slept over. She was incredibly determined to become proficient in English and to a degree she had been successful. Harry was very impressed with her progress, she still had a while to go before she was perfectly fluent. But Harry was sure that by the end of the year she would have nothing to worry about.

He always told her that practice would make perfect. And he had not lied, at first, they would barely speak because of her confidence and lack of vocabulary. But that had made her all the more determined to learn so she could speak her mind to her best friend. Harry was incredibly proud of how far she had come in the last month. As far as writing went she had become as good as someone his age and soon she would get to her own grade level. She found the punctuation and grammar to be the most difficult and different from her own language, which was understandable in Harry's opinion, being fluent he thought English was a lot more complicated than French.

But now, soon was the day she would be put to the test. As well as the day Harry fully revealed himself to the world. Sure, he had been spotted and a select few had spoken to him. But now he was back, more or less for good. Harry wasn't looking forward to all of the stares he knew he would get upon his return. He had read a few stories that starred himself as some kind of prince in shining armor who slayed dragons. When in fact he rode a dragon who he loved deeply, although he doubted that any of the stories featured that. Then again there were more than a couple of them, each of them being different from the other. He considered trying to do something about it, but he decided it was beneath him and a dragon rider shouldn't let such small stuff get to him. He would do well to remember that in the future when he was being ogled at by the crowds.

The two had packed the night before and now Fleur was spending as much time as she could with her parents before they were an ocean away from one another. It was something they were not used too, considering how close they were to her old school. Owls would take much longer and if need be they couldn't come and visit her without an extensive trip or a planned one by portkey. Paul had secured them a portkey from the Ministry for tomorrow. They had suggested going to England a day early but Apoline wanted their last day together to be at home.

On the other hand, Harry had things to take care of. Konungr would be leaving for Hogwarts when he did. Harry had suggested that he leave earlier so he would be there already but Konungr refused to leave before Harry did. Harry knew that arguing with Konungr was like arguing with a brick wall, so he decided not to press the issue with his partner. So, the two spent the next few hours together in a comfortable silence.

But before either knew it, it was time for Harry to head back to the house to prepare for bed.

 _"Please Konungr, be safe, wiol pömnuria ilian."_ Harry spoke to his partner before they would part. Konungr bent his large head low and looked his partner of life in the eyes, ice met forest and the unspoken promise had been made.

 _"We will be together soon Little One, do not worry about me, I am the mightiest beast in the world!"_ Konungr growled half seriously.

 _"I know that, I can't help but worry, you're my other half Konungr."_ Harry laughed to which Konungr took in mock anger at being scoffed at. But the two laughed at one another before Konungr touched his forehead to Harry's and the two closed their eyes to take each other in for the last time before the departure.

 _"I will see you soon Little One, I love you."_ Konungr spoke without a hint of their earlier jest.

 _"And I you."_ Harry said before he made his way back towards the house. It was true, the two would be able to speak up until the portkey was activated. But as soon as it was their connection would be lost in the distance as they had observed in a few tests they had. Their distance was improving slightly with each day but there was not a chance of them being able to communicate once the portkey was activated.

With that said Harry made his way in to bed and said goodnight to Konungr as well as Missy who had nearly cried and made him promise to come back to which he promised to his elf. The excitement welled within Harry as he closed his eyes and prepared to get whatever rest he could manage before the big day. With a final thought of the grand castle he had only seen pictures of, Harry drifted off to sleep.

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

The morning came far too early for the pair as the sun rose and shined through the drapes. Harry's eyes peaked open to reveal the sun and he groaned.

 _"How did you sleep, Konungr?"_ Harry asked his partner who he assumed would be awake.

 _"I slept well Little One, I had to get my rest for my first long flight. It will defiantly be a test of how I have progressed."_ Konungr's voice sounded from within his head to which Harry enjoyed. It would be weird being in his own head without someone else for more than a couple hours every few months. This would be around a day or so of being alone and Harry wasn't sure how he could cope with it. But he had Fleur, so he had confidence that he would be okay for the duration of their separation.

 _"It would be smart of you to get up now Little One."_ Konungr instructed him. So he rose and dressed smartly in a red shirt and black pants. His trunk which he had gotten from his parents when he had gotten Konungr had already been packed. His wand was in its holster and on his side, he looked himself over in the mirror and his hair, which he had not cut in a long time was much longer than he would've liked. It was nearing his shoulders at this point and made him look unkempt. So Harry gathered his thoughts and tapped into the magic and he could feel it flowing throughout his body.

 _"Kverst"_ Harry whispered to himself and instantly hair fell to the ground in one clump. He was left with a longer cut with his signature messy bowl. Now it was much shorter but still thick at the top, it messily stood up like his Father's had years ago. He was happy with his work, considering it was precise magic and focus. Harry smiled and made his way down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

He heard it before he saw it. The weeping of his caretaker, when he saw Missy she was a mess. Her eyes poured tears and she sat on the ground in anguish. Harry rushed to her and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's okay, Missy, don't cry. I will be back for the holidays I promise. And while I'm gone you can care for Fleur's horse and the grounds. Plant a garden with many fruits and vegetables for us to dine on when I return. Please, it'll be alright, I'll be back, I promise." Harry consoled her. She looked up at him with her incredibly large eyes and started to slow her weeping.

"You better come back Master Harry! I have been alone far too long to lose you now!" Missy said with anguish.

"I promise Missy, I would not lie to you." Harry confirmed. Missy stopped crying and nodded. She made her way to her feet and over to the table.

"Breakfast is ready." She said quietly as she made her way to the corner.

"Come on, Missy, eat with me. Then we will say goodbye, and I will go to Fleur's to catch the portkey to Kings Cross." Harry instructed her. She didn't need to be told twice as she plopped herself at the table and with a snap of her fingers she was eating oatmeal. The two ate in a comfortable silence while Harry's mind went wild with the expectations of Hogwarts that he held.

The meal was delicious, and Harry knew he would miss the hand tailored meals his caregiver would cook for him. He would miss the private gym he had spent hundreds of hours in. He would miss his personal and quiet potions lab and most of all his library. But he knew this was the right thing to do. He needed practical lessons and teachers as well as to pass OWL tests. With a hug goodbye Harry made his way out the door and across the lane. His trunk floated behind him and slowly made its way to the ground at the Delacour's doorstep. He grasped the trunk and knocked on the door. The door flew open to reveal his best friend who looked elegant in a light blue blouse and jeans. Harry smiled at her and she stepped to the side to allow him in.

 _"I'm nervous Harry."_ Fleur said with honesty.

 _"I know, Fleur, it will be okay, I promise."_ Harry vowed to her. She calmed down some which made Harry happy.

Without a warning Apoline shot in crying, much like Missy had been this morning.

 _"My baby is going all the way to Scotland! That's so far."_ Apoline cried as she hugged her eldest child. And then she rushed to Harry and kissed him on his cheeks which made his face redden.

 _"You too, Harry! You be safe for me too and protect my flower!"_ Apoline cried to him.

 _"I promise I'll be safe and look after Fleur."_ Harry promised to her with a smile. She nodded, and Paul entered the room holding a pink toothbrush.

 _"Good morning Harry."_ Paul said with a smile. Before the two children could ask about the toothbrush, Paul had hushed them.

 _"This is your portkey, and it leaves in one minute. So, I suggest you two grab on to it just in case."_ Paul explained as he handed the toothbrush to Harry which led to Fleur grabbing on quickly. The two parents looked at the children with smiles and Apoline stopped crying. With a wave from Harry, there was a crack and the two were gone.

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

The two stood in the crowded station in a search for the platform 9 ¾. They had passed platform eight were walking straight through the platform nine. Harry grabbed Fleur's shoulder and made their way over to platform nine once more.

 _"Harry, where are we going? We have already passed by there three times!"_ Fleur argued with him. Harry just continued forward with his trunk in hand and walked straight through the barrier to Fleur's dismay. Harry appeared on the other side and was greeted with the sight of hundreds of witches and wizards going about and students towards the red Hogwarts Express.

The express was a hallmark of Hogwarts. All students would ride the express, it was like a rite of passage for the young witches and wizards. And it would be the same for the two. And as Harry admired the train he was grabbed on the shoulder by Fleur.

 _"You could have told me about that!"_ She yelled at him to which Harry laughed.

 _"We both know that it would have been no fun that way!"_ Harry tried to reason with her, which resulted in a punch to the shoulder that he had to admit was well earned. The two started to make their way to boarding, each of them missing someone or in Fleur's case two. The two boarded the train and were greeted with the sight of dozens of children who ranged from eleven to seventeen. Immediately Fleur tensed, which Harry had anticipated so he did what he could and grabbed her hand. He led her down the hall as they searched for an empty compartment for the trip.

Reasonably quick, the pair had spotted an empty compartment and they were quick to capitalize on it. They swiftly sat down, Harry put both of their trunks in the compartment above them and they relaxed. Fleur still looked a bit frazzled and Harry's mind felt emptier than he could ever remember. He was used to the calming presence of his Konungr. Konungr could be his voice of reason, or in vise versa. The two were a team in life, but now, he was alone. Well not alone, he had Fleur which meant a great deal to him. It just wasn't the same as someone who could feel your every feeling and think your every thought without a word spoken.

But for now, he would tell himself it was okay. For now, he had to have faith that Konungr was strong and fierce enough to protect himself. He knew his bond mate was the most capable, he knew Konungr was incredibly smart and beyond powerful. But that didn't quash his fears of losing his other half, and seeing him at Hogwarts was the only thing that would. The plan they had established was for Konungr to leave at nightfall and travel until sun rise. And then start again the next night. So, they had estimated that the trip would be around two days and three at max. And if more than five days passed then there was something wrong. For now, Harry could scry his partner to make sure he was okay. In doing so he would be able to see Konungr but not his surroundings. Scrying allowed the user to see anything they had seen before but not anything they hadn't. So, if he wanted to see Konungr he would see Konungr surrounded by white, unless he had been to the area before, in which case he would see the whole scene. But at the very least he would be able to see his partner and confirm he was alive and well.

They sat in the train compartment in a silence. Fleur was nearly sitting on his lap, she was so close while she read through _'Hogwarts, a History'_ which she just now could get through in a reasonable manner. Harry just smiled at her, he hadn't read the book himself, he wanted to experience the magic for himself. Not that he hadn't read some basic things, but he didn't want to delve too deep.

They sat in their silence, many people passed their compartment but none of them decided to enter, to their relief. Harry wasn't against the idea of sharing a compartment, and as more kids filled in he was sure he was going to have too. He just didn't want Fleur to be too spooked, but then again it was better to happen sooner to expose herself early and on a smaller scale.

The pair didn't have to wait too long before there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Come in" Harry greeted the unseen person. A moment later a girl entered. She was short, and owned long and bushy hair unlike any Harry had ever seen. Brown chocolate eyes of curiosity and fear met his green pools. Without even reading her mind he could tell the girl was incredibly nervous as well as curious.

"Um hello, um my name is Hermione and well a lot of the compartments are pretty full and you two seem to be around my age, so I was just wondering if I could sit with you guys?" The girl, known as Hermione managed to get out before nearly turning red. Harry smiled when he was reminded of his best friend and how nervous she could be, especially when she was unsure of herself.

"Sure, have a seat." Fleur surprised Harry by answering for them. Harry looked to Fleur who only smiled at him. Hermione looked ecstatic at the easy acceptance she had gotten from the two. Harry had risen and helped her get her trunk on the overhead, but her trunk was nearly twice as heavy as his own. He grunted at the action while Hermione smiled sheepishly at his reaction.

"I didn't see bricks on the Hogwarts letter?" Harry questioned the young bushy haired witch who turned slightly red at his joke.

"See… I just really love to read." She explained to him while her redness faded a few shades.

"Oh, Harry don't tease her, you read more than any person I have ever met. He would read nearly twelve hours a day for an entire year! It was mental." Fleur laughed at him which made Hermione gawk. Then it was turn for Harry to be red, to which he didn't disappoint. The two girls laughed, and Hermione took a seat across from the two.

"So, I didn't catch your names?" Hermione questioned with a smile.

"I am Harry, Harry Potter. And this is my best friend Fleur Delacour." Harry introduced the two to the young witch.

"Wait… you're the Harry Potter?" Hermione said with shock.

"Just Harry Potter, and nothing you have read about me is true, unless it was about what had happened while I was an infant. No story books or tales before bed, I didn't help write them nor did I know of their existence until a few months ago. But yes, Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself. Hermione did her best to hide her shock and compose herself before speaking again.

"I really am sorry, I have just read a lot and a lot of other kids on the train were talking about how you would be on this year. It really is a big idea to a lot of people around here. Then again, the things Voldemort did were horrendous and they're all grateful of that. So, I guess I can see why, oh I'm sorry I'm rambling aren't I?" Hermione asked embarrassed to which Harry just smiled.

"It's alright, I didn't expect much less from anyone." Harry explained to which seemed to relive Hermione considerably.

"So what year are you in Fleur? You just seem to be a bit older than Harry and I, is all." Hermione inquired towards the blond who seemed to be responding to the conversation well, considering it was her first English conversation with someone other than Harry.

"I am going into my third year." Fleur answered the question with some impressive English to one who has only known it for a couple months.

"And how do you two know each other?" Hermione pressed her curiosity.

"Well I am from France, born and raised there my whole life. And this is only my second time this far from home. Well last summer Harry moved in across the street to the house which had been abandoned. But it was his family who owned the home and he was there to claim it. And we have been friends since." Fleur explained, deliberately leaving out why she had left her former school and she only hoped that Hermione wouldn't ask, that was something she wasn't ready for yet.

"Why did you move to France, Harry?" Hermione asked instead.

"Well ever since, you know? I lived with my aunt and uncle. And it got a bit boring doing the same things over and over again so one day my house elf had found me and brought me to my family home. Ever since it is where I have lived. But my whole family has gone to Hogwarts, so I knew I had to come here, I somehow managed to convince Fleur to come with me." Harry told part of his story, while leaving out the more interesting bits.

"What about you Hermione? What is your family like?" Harry returned her questions.

"Well both of my parents are muggles or, so I have been told. They're both dentists and run their own practice. And I have only known I was a witch for the last two weeks! You should have seen mum's face! She looked like she would topple over." Hermione laughed as did the other two.

Soon the train announced that it would be leaving, and they were off. The first years waved merrily to their parents and some of the older students looked like the year was already a drag for them.

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

The ride had gone quick for the occupants of the Hogwarts express. And for some too quick. The train came to a halt. After they had gotten off it was time for the fabled boat ride that Fleur had mentioned from her book, which Hermione had replied with her own copy.

But now, for the first time the castle was visible to the young students. It was grand, and that was an understanding. It was something one imagined Merlin living in. It was massive to say the least, towers stood high and while beautiful there was a thick layer of magic that would make anyone's spine quiver. Harry could feel the magic when he reached out with his mind. It brushed on many other children but the only thing he could feel was the magic. He would have to train himself to see through the magic if he was ever going to talk to Konungr while at school. It was a haze, it was like drowning almost. But for now, he let his mind come back to him and he gathered his thoughts.

"All aboard!" A gigantic man yelled to all of the first years. He was incredibly tall and hairier than any man he had ever seen.

Fleur, Harry, and Hermione made their way to the boats that were going to take them to the school for the very first time. They boarded and off they went. The ride was peaceful, and the moon was full. It was a beautiful night if not a bit chilly.

The ride went slow but soon they docked and made their way to the entrance hall lead by the tall man. They entered the hall and the warmth they needed was given.

It was then a boy with platinum blond hair and a pale, pointed, sneering face made his way over to the three.

'What are you doing here? You're obviously not a first year, that's for sure. You look foreign, French is my guess." The aristocratical boy sneered at Fleur who looked perplexed by what he was talking about. As it sat in, the blond boy made his way over to her, to a distance which made her uncomfortable.

"You are correct, I am not from here and I am not a first year." Fleur replied simply, not knowing whether or not she should be offended or not by the blond boy's assumption. Although she wasn't sure she was sure Harry was sure.

"Why don't you turn around and mind your own business." Harry said stepping between the two which made Fleur instantly calm.

"And who do we have here?" the boy started before the sight of the signature scar caught his eye.

"I had heard that you would be on the train this year from my father. And I am glad I found you before you could fall for such a pretty face. I am Draco Malfoy. Please, let me help you sort out the betters… and the consorts." The boy introduced himself with a sneer that made Harry want to curse him into the wall.

"While I find the offer interesting, I'm going to have to deny it. Please stay away from my friend and I." Harry said while turning his back to the boy and facing Fleur who looked grateful.

"Scum, you scum, turning your back on a Malfoy, well I- "He was cut off as a stern looking woman with a pointed nose made herself known with a clearing of her throat. Malfoy somehow managed to pale as he looked up at her no nonsense demeaner. He quickly stepped back with the rest of the students as the woman began to speak.

"Well, may I be the first to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Here at Hogwarts we have the four houses which I am sure most, if not all of you have heard of before. But I will clarify. There is the house of Gryffindor which is the house of the brave and the bold. Then there is the house of Ravenclaw for those who pursue knowledge above all. The house of Hufflepuff are for those who are hardworking and loyal. And then there is the house of Slytherin for those who have ambition and cunning. Your house will be like your family, and they will be there for you when you need support. That is not to day you are limited to who you acquaint yourselves with based on your house. Now I will call your name and you will step forward and through the doors. You will sit on the stool and be sorted. Are there any questions?" She explained. Nobody asked a question, so she proceeded to call out names in alphabetical order by last name.

Harry and Fleur waited patiently for their names to be called. Although they were unsure if Fleur would have to go through a different process because it was not her first year and she had prior education. But they did the only thing they could do and waited, for it didn't seem like the Professor was going to say anything else.

They knew fairly quickly that Fleur would be going through something different when the D's passed with ease. She squeezed his hand, but he reassured her it would all be okay, and they waited. Near the end of the list he heard his name.

"Potter" She called.

Harry could feel the heart in his chest beating and suddenly he wished he could reach out towards Konungr's mind for comfort. He walked through the door and the great hall filled his eyes. Hundreds of faces looked back at him with faces of shock, envy, and even fear amongst them. He dared not reach out with his mind for he knew he would be overwhelmed at all of the emotion.

He looked to the center of the stage and could see the stool that he had been told to sit on. And on top of it laid an old pointed hat. Slowly, Harry shyly made his way over to the stool. Professor McGonagall grabbed the hat before he sat and rose it dramatically above her head. He sat and slowly she lowered the hat on to his head. Immediately he could feel a tendril make its way towards his mind, Harry threw up walls like he knew he should and reinforced them as fast as he could. He concentrated on the darkness in his eye and tried to trap it.

 _"Um excuse me, I've never had to do this before but there is a first time for everything. I am the sorting hat, and in order to sort you I need to get inside your head. I do not wish to harm you, nor shall I. so please let me in, so you can be sorted."_ The hat asked politely, Harry was shocked that a hat had just spoken to him. But nonetheless he complied and opened his mind to the hat.

He could feel the hat looking through his memories and into his emotions. He could feel it's every move and he waited.

 _"You are one of the hardest decisions I have had to make. You are loyal to a fault and you are a hard worker. You seek knowledge like Rowena herself and you are one of the bravest I have seen in a long time. You also inspire to be great and to make a name for yourself. But I think, beneath it all it is your heart that will win out. So, I place you in._

Gryffindor!" The hat proclaimed to them all. The great hall erupted in applause and cheers. Harry's face went beet red as he made his way over to the table with the red banner that housed a lion. He took a seat next to a rather pale boy and across from a red headed freckled face boy. The red head stared at him with familiar awe while the pale boy kept his head down.

There were a few more names to be sorted and they were. And it was then Harry began to worry about Fleur and what would happen to her. But it was then that Dumbledore stood from his ornate throne and cleared his voice.

"Attention! Before I can welcome each of you to a new school year there is an announcement. We have a new student transferring from France. She is in third year and today she will be sorted into her house. I ask each and every one of you to give her a warm welcome and make her feel at home here at Hogwarts. Miss Delacour!" Dumbledore called out, a moment later he spotted Fleur peeking out from behind the door. She paled incredibly, so much so that Harry feared she may pass out. But, gaze avoided she made her way to the stool as Professor McGonagall laid the hat upon her head.

Her eyes closed and now he knew what was going on inside her head. Not that he thought she knew what was happening or if the hat talked to anyone else like it had him. But he held his breath in hopes that Fleur would be placed in his house. After around a minute the hat opened its eyes as did Fleur and they awaited its decision.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out and Fleur beamed at him as she made a b line straight for him. He returned her smile and made room for her to his left. She sat down next to him and lightly grasped his arm which relaxed him from his prior nerves that had occurred when he saw so many faced in the great hall.

Dumbledore stood once more and gained the attention of the student body.

"Attention! Thank you all for the warm welcome you have given the newest member of our family. Now a few announces before we dig into this grand feast before us. Welcome back all of those who have been with us and welcome to our new members. Now I am to remind you that timetables will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast. The third-floor corridor is off limits and I ask that none of you venture there. I would also like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden as the name suggests, now, tuck in!" Dumbledore announced with a wave of his hand, which triggered the food appearing before them. A feast grander than any he had seen. Dozens of different foods lined the tables and the golden silverware shone. The redhead across from him dug in like he had never eaten before in his life, while Fleur looked at the new dishes perplexed by a lot of them that were not native to France. Even for Harry he had not had traditional English food in some time.

The food was delicious, and he was sure that it had been cooked by a house elf. He made a note to himself to try to find the kitchens one day before he tried to spot Hermione. From all the books she had brought with her he first scanned the Ravenclaw table and he was not disappointed. Unfortunately, she did not seem to be making many friends if the lack of seating company was anything to judge that on. She met his eye and he gave her a small smile and nod which seemed to brighten her dull demeaner some. He made a note to check up on her and learn some more about her later, after all, he knew what it was like to not have a friend in the world. And it was not something that he would wish on anyone else.

The feast progressed and soon the room was bulging with incredibly full students. Then the Headmaster dismissed them all and the prefects started to lead the first years to the dorm. Harry and Fleur followed the young redhead who was a prefect of the house. The corridors were lined with paintings that moved and talked, they seemed to be in a festive mood at the start of the year, many of them talking and laughing, some of them gawking at Harry even, to which he scoffed. The staircases were grand and they moved all about like they had minds of their own. They were warned to be careful around the stairs in case they decided to move and continued. Eventually they stopped at a portrait of a rather large woman who was looking at herself in a hand-held mirror.

"Oh1 the students are here! I didn't mean to scare them with my devilishly beautiful self, Percy I promise, password?" The Fat Lady said with mock surprise that made the older kids cringe and the younger kids snigger.

"Legacy." Percy spoke, The Fat Lady nodded, and the portrait swung open to reveal a room. Harry was pretty shocked at the elaborate entrance that was hidden so well. He made sure to mentally note the password for later use as they all filed in.

The common room was homey, red and gold lined the walls, windows, and even parts of the floors. The furniture could not even escape the red and Harry had to admit to himself that this was defiantly overkill. But he enjoyed the large fireplace that shone on the right wall and the chess board in the corner. There were different awards lining the walls of past students as well as a few posters that had slogans welcoming them to Hogwarts. The windows gave grand views of the grounds as they were in one of the towers and Harry could already tell he was going to like it here.

They didn't get long to look around before them, being the first years, were being rushed to bed.

 _"Fleur, tomorrow, first thing, I will be here so when you come down we have time to talk about today. I just want you to know I think you did incredible. Goodnight."_ Harry spoke to his friend as he hugged her tightly.

 _"Thank you, Harry, I am going to head to bed too. This has worn me out physically and emotionally. Sleep well Harry."_ She said into his ear before their hug ended. They smiled once more at each other before Harry made his way up to the dorm.

There were around six or seven beds up in the dorm, but he located his trunk at the bottom of one of them and assumed that it was his bed. Harry changed into his pajamas while the rest of the boys did the same. They had all decided to get to bed early, for classes would start the very next day.

Harry laid in the comfortable four poster bed, he stared at the darkness around him, and with a flicker of hope he reached his mind out as far as he could. He could feel all of his dorm mates and then his whole house. Then the Professor whose quarters didn't reside far, then he could feel a mean old man and another cat he did not want to have an encounter with, he could feel the Ravenclaws in their towers and each of their thoughts brushed him. He could feel a hundred elves, the minds of all the professors, students, and staff. As he reached further he could feel creatures of the night and with that he pushed further into the skies and towards the town of Hogsmede, he could feel all of the residence minds but as he had expected, not a sign of his beloved Konungr.

 _"Vissza mindjárt Konungr, wiol pömnuria ilian"_ Harry thought, before he drifted off into the abyss.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN Here is chapter 15, got a job which was a necessary evil, but I promise to keep up. Working at a Dunking Donuts and I usually work late, but long nights and I'll be fine. Thanks for all of the support! And for helping me reach 50k views! Never thought I would get that many. As well as the 400 favs and nearly 600 follows, much love. R &R. Let me know what you think of this first chapter of first year! I do not intend for it to be a long year as I want to avoid it being a drag and a waste of my hours. Which is generally around 10 or so hours a chapter. But yeah, thank you all so much for all of the positive support! Now read my rubbish! Update, sorry for this being late! Work caught up to me as well as work, a concert, and the homecoming dance! Very busy week. **_

His eyes peeked open, and for a moment he almost forgot where he was. Black veils cascaded around him and obscured his view of the outside world. He was in his own private bubble, hidden from the burdens he had been blessed with.

Being a rider was amazing. He had so much knowledge of the world around him, things that otherwise would have escaped his understanding. It was only his ability to reach out and touch the minds of others that gave him such insight. It was a gift that he wouldn't trade the world for, but it was also a burden, being as he had a name to live up to. He was the de facto leader of this new order of riders, which happened to only include him.

Regardless of his hope, he knew there was very little chance of him ever finding another like his Konungr. With a thought of his partner he felt a pang of loneliness, today he would have to look over his partner and see how he was. With that Harry rose and changed into school robes with the crest of Gryffindor and made his way to the bathroom.

Harry filled the sink halfway with water, then he reached back into his mind and found the familiar magic barrier and easily broke through it.

 _"Draumr kópa"_ he whispered above the water, he felt a near nonexistent pull on his magic and then with a thought of his partner the water shimmered, and he could see his partner.

His scales glistened on the morning glory's gaze, they shone like diamonds in a way that made Harry smile widely, his partner of hearts was lying in a spot that he couldn't see due to the magics limits. But he could see no visible signs of distress from his partner which made him happy. He watched the image longer, probably longer than he should have. But before the sadness could steep too low he let go of the magic and the image faded from his view.

With one bittersweet smile Harry turned and left the bathroom. His dormmates still slept so Harry made his way towards the common room. It was empty, as he had expected at the time. Although he wasn't sure when their times tables were going to be handed out.

Harry waited by the fireplace on the sofa and suddenly wished that he had his library from home. A little over a year ago he would have laughed at the thought that he would be missing home at somewhere like Hogwarts. But now he missed the forest and the library, he missed his breakfast that Missy would make for him. There was a lot to miss about home now, but there was also a lot to look forward too here.

This place would teach him about controlling magic. He already had an advanced level of control of the magic in the Ancient Language. But as of yet he had not even cast a spell with the magic he was born with. But he was sure today it would change, not that he was going to try now, he decided that he would wait until class to cast anything, after all he had two branches of magic to master as fast as he could.

The faster he mastered his magic, the faster he would be prepared to go on a search for another like Konungr. He had promised his partner that he would do his best to find others like him, and regardless of the chances he had, he was sworn to try.

After school he had no idea what was next for him. Normally a human rider was chosen around the age of twenty and it took them years to be made a full rider. The time varied from the shortest around three years to some being longer than ten. After they were made official riders then they would carry out duties around the land. But now, there were no dwarves, elves, humans, and dragons to keep the peace between. Now there were just humans with the assortment of magical creatures. There was no peace to keep, there was nobody to protect anymore. So he was unsure of what was in store for him, in time he would find what his calling was. For now, he had a lot to learn, he had so much to learn, and there was no end in sight.

He waited for his classmates in the dorm, but soon he grew bored and decided that it would be best if he headed down to the great hall. But first he wanted to check up on Fleur. So slowly he reached out with his mind towards where he knew the girl's dormitories were located. He was carful not to intrude on any dreams, but the familiar song of Fleur's mind called out to him and he found it with ease. Slowly he made his way towards the unguarded mind and entered it. He was pulled into a dream, he was standing in his forest but before the image could further present itself he pulled out into her subconscious.

 _"Fleur, it's time to wake up now."_ Harry whispered inside her mind. He could feel her stir and knew that she had woken. He pulled out of her mind and back in to his own. He waited for Fleur, as long as she didn't go back to sleep he expected that she would be down within the next ten minutes.

Sooner than he had expected he saw a very tired looking Fleur wandering down the stairs. She looked like she hadn't slept as much as she should have. But otherwise she looked radiant and it made Harry smile.

"Hey, Harry, why are you up so early?" She asked when she spotted him sitting on the couch.

"I could say the same." Harry said knowingly. She nodded and made her way to him and sat down with him.

"How did you sleep, Harry?" Fleur asked him sleepily.

"Better than you I think." Harry laughed.

"You know, I always took you for a Ravenclaw, Harry, not that you aren't brave and bold, you're just always caught up in books and reading." Fleur explained to him.

"I see what you mean. I think I was placed in this house because I learn to use the things I've learned to protect and help people and not just for the sake of knowing. But I could be wrong, I didn't ask why." Harry thought out loud.

"That is true, Harry. I'm sure it was for the best." Fleur noted.

"Are you surprised at being sorted with the lions? I've always taken you for a Hufflepuff." Harry laughed.

"I'm not… I begged the hat to be in the same house as you. I was afraid of being alone, and in that way my heart led me." Fleur said embarrassed to admit that her decision had been based on where he had been placed.

"Well, your house is supposed to be like family. And it wouldn't be without you, so I would have done the same thing." Harry admitted easing her embarrassment. She smiled at his proclamation and the two shared a look, but it was broken when they turned to the stairs to see whose footsteps filled the room.

"M-morning, Harry." Neville whispered anxiously.

"Morning. Neville, right?" Harry asked the pale blond boy.

"Yeah that's me." Neville said surprised that he had remembered his name.

"Do you want to join us for breakfast?" Harry asked the boy who again looked surprised.

"Sure, sorry if I seem, I don't know, awkward. See, I've never really known anyone my own age before, this is all very new to me." The boy explained to the two.

"Well you're not the only one, come on then." Harry said while leading Fleur off the sofa and to the exit. The halls were as dead as the Hogwarts ghosts and the morning sun just shined through the decorated panes of glass.

Luckily, Harry managed to remember where the Great Hall was and soon they were entering a very different Great Hall than they had the previous day. Immediately the first thing that Harry noticed was a bushy brown-haired girl that he had met on the train.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry called out to the girl who sat all alone. As fast as a bullet or a well-aimed stunner the brown-haired bookworm's head shot around, and her chocolate orbs met them.

"Oh, hey, why don't you guys come over here?" Hermione suggested tentatively. But before she could finish Harry was already leading the two towards the girl he had met on the train. Harry took a seat across her while Fleur took a seat on his left and Neville on his right.

"I have to say, I'm not exactly surprised you're a Ravenclaw. I would have put money on it actually." Harry said with a smile to the girl who looked suddenly much more chipper that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh shush, books don't make you a Ravenclaw!" She argued halfheartedly, but the trio could already tell that her heart wasn't in it and she had expected as much from her sorting.

"Oh, I'm just joking with you." Harry assured her.

"Being an intelligent and wise witch is nothing to be ashamed of." Fleur intervened which made Hermione smile.

"Well, lets eat." Neville said unexpectedly to the group which garnered him laughter for its outright randomness.

"I didn't catch your name?" Hermione asked the boy.

"Neville Longbottom, and yours?" He replied back.

"I'm Hermione Granger, now let's eat." She laughed as they stood and made their way to the table with food upon it.

They filled their plates and made their way back to their table, and by then more students had filled in to the great hall as well as many of the teachers including one Albus Dumbledore. He caught Harry's eye and gave him a small smile to which Harry returned before his focus was back on his plate.

"Potter" He heard the stern sounding voice of his Head of House from behind him. Harry turned to face her and was met with a small smile.

"Here is your timetable Potter, if you have any questions or need any help I am sure an older student in your house would be pleased to show you the way to classes. Otherwise, I would like you to report to my office after dinner tonight." Professor McGonagall instructed him as she handed him his timetable. Harry could feel nerves rising in his stomach.

 _"I couldn't have done anything wrong right? It has only been a day!"_ Harry thought to himself, and only himself for once in a great while, to which he reminded himself that his partner would be with him again soon and that he should not worry. If his math was correct Konungr would be showing up on the third day, which was only because they had decided that he shouldn't fly at night to avoid being seen.

"'Arry! Already going to the 'ead's office! It ez the first day!" Fleur said with faux anger that had her accent showing more so than it usually did. It made Harry smile and Neville nearly send juice across the table.

"I've already run through everything I have done since I have gotten here! And I have done nothing wrong!" Harry argued in his own defense. Fleur huffed but smiled and Harry took this time to check out how his day, or more like his year was going to go.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Year:1_ _st_

 _House: Gryffindor_

 _9am-10am Transfiguration_

 _10:05am-11:05am Charms_

 _Break/Lunch 11:05am-1:00pm_

 _1:00pm-2:00pm Herbology_

 _2:05pm-3:05 Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _3:10pm-4:10pm Potions_

 _Dinner will be served from 5:30pm-6:30pm_

 _Be in your dorms by 8:30pm (1_ _st_ _and 2_ _nd_ _years only)_

 _Mandatory Flying Lesson 4:30-5:30 for first week only_

 _Speak to your Head of House if you have any questions_

Harry read the schedule while Fleur peered over his shoulder and read along. As he was reading he saw that Neville had also gotten his schedule and by now the Hall was nearly filled with students devouring their breakfast. Some students already groaned at the workload which Harry found incredibly light, considering he would study around twelve hours a day during the summer. But now he finally got to use his wand, which he had not taken advantage of yet.

They still had around forty minutes until they were due to be in their first class. Hermione had already opened her Transfiguration book, as the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors shared first lesson together. Harry would have looked at the book too, but he had read countless other books on the subject and decided at this point he knew the spells he just needed to learn how to apply them. He would have spent the time talking to Fleur, but she was already nose deep in her Runes book.

"So, Neville, have you tried casting any spells yet?" Harry asked the only boy who wasn't in a book.

"Well I tried, it didn't exactly go well." Neville admitted embarrassed.

"What happened?" Harry asked the boy, who looked like he didn't want to elaborate.

"Well an older student in Slytherin suggested to find my toad Trevor I try a summoning spell, I only managed to make my wand shoot sparks all over the place and set the hem of my robe on fire. He did achieve a lot of laughs though." Neville admitted to Harry with shame that he could recognize from his own embarrassment when he would come to school in clothes that were too large and dirty.

"Well, don't be ashamed Neville, they should be the ones that are ashamed that the only way they can get people to laugh is to be an arse to someone who is five years younger than them. So, don't be ashamed of other people's actions." Harry tried to comfort the boy who Harry could tell had a few problems where confidence was concerned.

"Yeah maybe." Neville said with some gratitude. Harry just nodded, and they talked for a while more before it was time to begin going to their first class.

"Hey, Fleur, good luck. I know you'll do great. We'll meet up for lunch and you can tell me how your day has gone, okay?" Harry asked his best friend who seemed to be more nervous than he could remember her being since they had arrived at Hogwarts.

"That sounds like a good idea Harry, thanks." Fleur said softly as she rose. She grabbed her bag, and everyone began to disperse to their first class of the day. Harry and Neville rose together whilst Hermione followed with a silent promise to meet up during their lunch period.

The Harry and the two navigated the corridors and stair cases towards the transfiguration room, which was aided by following some of the other students who for whatever reason seemed to know where they were going.

The transfiguration room was large with lots of sun, the room was longer than it was wide and four long tables lined the right while another four lined the other. It was like the lunch table and the room looked like it could seat around thirty kids if need be.

Kids wearing badges of blue and red began to file in while Harry, Neville, and Hermione took seats near the front of the room. The. Professor was nowhere in sight so the two just waited while Hermione vigorously read her book like her life depended on it. It almost made Harry snort as her eyes sped across the lines as fast as he had ever seen, even when he was reading and trying to learn something he took the time to relax and try to enjoy what he was reading, or at the very least he tried not to strain himself so hard so he had the power to continue for long periods of time. But Konungr would never let him kill herself like she was right now. Without a thought he set a hand on her shoulder and looked into her widened eyes.

"Unless you have never opened that book before today, which I find highly unlikely, then I wouldn't worry, I'm sure you'll do great." Harry said sincerely to the young witch who visually relaxed at his message. He understood her plight, needing to hear something before he thought it was true. It was a role Konungr had played for him the whole time they had bonded. And it was something he would do for others because he could understand.

"Thanks Harry" she said as she slowly closed the book and let it rest on the desk. By now the room was nearly full and Harry doubted that he would be seeing anyone else enter the room, well maybe the professor which was essentially a must on the first day. It was then that he noticed a tabby cat stroll in from the door. Immediately he could feel the wolf inside of him want to tear the small cat to bits, but he managed to control his Animagus form and for that he was forever grateful. Firstly, because he would have traumatized a room full of his peers. And secondly, because not a moment later the cat revealed its secret when, much like him, it leapt from the ground and transformed into a pleased looking Professor McGonagall. Many of the kids jumped and Neville nearly fell out of his seat, another first year Gryffindor had squealed, and the stern looking Professor looked like she may crack a smile. Harry himself was shocked at what had happened, knowing that an Animagus was extremely rare and not practiced regularly anymore.

"Good morning class, I do hope that you all found the class without too much trouble. Now what I have showed you was an Animagus transformation. And before any of you ask me, no you will not be learning that this year, nor would I hold my breath waiting to be taught. It is a very rare and difficult practice that can take years of dedicated practice to achieve. It is not something that I am permitted to teach, despite my own personal feelings. But in a few years, if you prove exceptional, then I will consider tutoring anyone who wishes to learn. With that out of the way, let's begin." The Professor began, while some of the students still stood dumbfounded at her transformation.

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

Transfiguration had gone well, they had not done any spells that day they had merely gone over the syllabus and been quizzed on a few of the things in the textbook. A lot of the students had left disappointed, but Harry had expected that based on how his primary school had worked. Next, they were off to Charms while Hermione was to Defense as they had charms with the Hufflepuff's.

Charms went much the same way, with Professor Flitwick going over some of the things they should have read, as well as a course guide for the whole year. Harry had to admit his first day in the castle was less than magical and he would rather be reading a book or practicing a spell for the first time. But he knew that they would progress, if the course guide had anything to say at least.

After Charms it was time for lunch and a break. Harry and Neville made their way towards the great hall and took a seat, while leaving room for their friends as they grabbed themselves a sandwich and goblets of water. For a moment Harry debated going to the bathroom and checking on Konungr, but he decided against it as Konungr would probably be sleeping right now so tonight he could finish his flight. Then the two would be united once more and his half a heart could rest peacefully knowing its other half was close by.

The golden hair of his best friend became visible and Harry smiled. She wore a small smile which made Harry happy, at the very least her day had gone well enough that she could still smile and after brushing up against her mind he could see that she was in a relatively good mood and had not had anything harmful happen to her. She spotted him, and her Tenerife eyes met his emerald ones and Harry felt like she was the one peeking into his mind and not the other way around. She gave him a dazzling smile and he returned it with one of his own, which made her gather speed towards him.

She reached him and plopped down on the bench on to his left side and she beamed at him.

"What's got you so happy?" Harry questioned.

"Well, today has just gone so good compared to what I had thought! Nobody seemed to notice me much, and I mean that in the good way! Plus, it was like any other first day and we just went over how the year was going to go. A few of the teachers asked me about my old school and how things were done there, but that is about all. I'm just happy that I wasn't singled out, or talked down to." Fleur said with a smile, like she had gotten the greatest gift on Christmas.

"Well good Fleur, I'm happy your dream of going unnoticed have been granted." Harry laughed. Fleur smiled and then looked around before leaning in and putting her lips against his ear.

 _"I thought that maybe my allure would draw attention, but I think that I have reigned it in for the most part where people just think I'm beautiful."_ Fleur whispered to him.

 _"That's probably because you are beautiful."_ Harry whispered back to his own shock at his forwardness. Both of their faces reddened, and Harry suddenly found his sandwich very interesting and Fleur got very hungry as she went for her own food. Neville looked like he wanted to laugh but he seemed to have decided against it. Harry just ate and soon Fleur joined them as they waited for Hermione to make an appearance. To which they didn't have to wait long as she strode in carrying twice the number of books that she had needed for that day, and Harry could only guess that she had taken a trip to the library before coming.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I- "She started before she was cut off.

"Checking out the school library, just sit down." Harry laughed as she blushed and took a seat next to Harry on his right.

"Eat something first" Harry said before she could open the book on the top. He didn't need to glance at her mind to know that it was she was intending to do, and he was proven correct when she blushed a bit harder and made her way to the food.

"It really is spooky how you always seem to know what is going to happen next Harry. Remind me to never get on your bad side." Neville said half serious, half joking. Harry just looked to Neville with mock seriousness before laughing out loud. They all laughed and continued eating.

By the time they had finished eating there was still nearly an hour left before they had to be to their next class, and they honestly had no idea what they should do between classes. They had no homework yet and they didn't have to relax from an easy and peaceful day. They decided that they would use the time to wander the grounds and see what they held, although he had to promise Hermione multiple times that they would be back in time for class with time to spare. Considering he had Herbology next he knew he would have time to spare getting to the greenhouse.

It was warm out and the sun shone brilliantly which made Harry yearn to be riding on Konungr, not that he would be able to anyway. They would be spotted and most likely shot down within moments of taking flight. It wasn't ideal for either of them, but Harry knew it was necessary for it to remain secret, at least until they could hold their own. Not that Konungr wasn't formidable, but Harry wanted to be ready for when they were challenged or threatened. And that meant waiting and training until the day came. As of now Harry had progressed with the Ancient Language a lot, but still lacked some of the raw power that came with age and practice, and he was sure that once his body matured he would be on the fast track towards the power he sought. And as far as his innate magic, he was yet to even cast a spell, although he was sure it would happen tomorrow when they started lessons.

Harry could see the black lake that he had already heard much about, most of the older students guaranteed that there was a squid that called it home. As well as a few trees around it that already were met by older students studying on the first day for what Harry assumed were tests that they had to take at the end of the year.

A few other students were tussling around, and, in the distance, he could see the edge of the forbidden forest, that soon would not be so forbidden to him and his companion of hearts. Further down they could see a hut that had its fire place going, and outside of it they could see the large man they knew to be Hagrid outside carving a stick of sorts. Harry decided that he would go and talk to the man at another time when they had more time to spare, but for now they decided to go down to the lake and see if they could spot the fabled squid. Sure, Harry knew that he could extend his mind and find out the truth within the next few seconds, but he decided that this would be more fun, and it was not something that he needed to know for sure.

They spent a good part of the next hour looking for a squid and talking about how their classes had gone. Harry learned that Neville was incredibly excited for Herbology, it was the one class that he thought he would do well in. He had grown certain plants at home, not that he had his own greenhouse but he had his own vegetable garden.

Soon it was time for them to head to their next class so they all dispersed. Harry and Neville made their way to the greenhouse while Fleur and Hermione made their way into the castle. They saw the greenhouse before they entered, the panes of glass reflected the suns rays. They entered and immediately it was muggy and hot which made Harry already dislike the subject. Professor Sprout was there and they all took a seat on stools in front of their work stations. Time for another syllabus…

 _ **(LINE BREAK)**_

The two had managed to survive Herbology and Defense of the longest days of their life. Professor Quirrell had bubbled and stuttered for the entirety of the class, but Harry had to admit his mental abilities were formidable because when he brushed the Professors mind he was rejected hard, so he had to admit he may not have been the fool he portrayed himself to be, he could just have confidence issues, but Harry was sure that he was not cut out to be a teacher.

Now it was time for potions, a class he knew was taught by a man who on first impressions seemed to hate him. The long greasy haired man he had met months ago when he had first met Dumbledore. The man had seemed to fear and detest him, if the first meeting had anything to say at least.

The dungeon that held the potion room was much different than the rest of the classrooms they had attended that day, well beside the defense room which was also very dark but definitely less eerie. It smelled like mildew and chemicals which Harry had grown accustomed to from his own extensive potion experience, if there was one class that he was sure about, it was potions. He had brewed hundreds in preparation for Hogwarts and had read many books on the subject. He had perfected knowing what the ingredients did and how they did what they did. He had perfected knowing what needed to happen. He was sure he could brew the potions that were required of them with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back by now, and the teacher not liking him wasn't going to stop him.

Him and Neville took seats at one of the desks that held two. People filed into the room, including the blonde boy that has bothered Fleur yesterday had filed in. The boy had been in a couple of his classes that day including DADA, Herbology, and now potions. He took a seat dead center in the very front of the class and gave Harry a scathing look, which made Harry smile back him which only frustrated the boy more.

The class filled and then strode in the Professor. His cloak billowed and his hair glistened by the torch light, his large nose peered over the class with a sneer. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly,

"Harry Potter. Our new—celebrity." He finished with an emphasis on celebrity. Harry wanted to say something, he wanted to tell off the professor, but he held his tongue, it would be best for him to not get on anyone's bad side on the first day of class, especially a teacher, he already had Malfoy to worry about. The Professor finished calling the names and then looked over the front of the room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Silence followed that little speech as the class sat in a gloomy state.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked triumphantly.

"They make sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Harry answered back defiantly which made Snape look like he was nearly going to explode.

"Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape asked, looking less cocky than he had the last time he has asked a question that a third year wasn't expected to know.

"A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons, and if a goat wasn't handy I'm sure your stores hold more than one." Harry answered with more fire, which seemed to extinguish the Professors.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape tried one last time, although by now any trace of triumph was gone and replaced by desperation.

"They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite." Harry answered, this time he was the one with the sly smile and confidence dripping from his voice. There was a pause in the room and silence among the students.

"Well Potter, I have to say I'm impressed, at least somebody read ahead this year, which I'm sure none of the rest of you have done, twenty points to Gryffindors." Snape said with reluctance, but Harry could hear some of the respect that he had just earned from the man, even though he had to jump through hoops to earn it.

The rest of the class was much like the classes before as they just went over the material. Besides the rush of going head to head with the professor there wasn't much he could complain about, other than the boardroom that he had already expected.

After that the class went slow but soon the bell rung and it was time for them to leave. In twenty minutes they were due for flying lessons outside. So Neville and Harry rushed up the stairs and made their way outside to the green field. They managed to make it out in time, all people of their year stood out on the pitch.

Brooms laid to the right of each student and then the instructor came out.

"Today we will be having our first flying lesson, this first week you will be here as it is required. Some of you will love the sensation and gift that is flying, while others of you will get sick and end up in the infirmary. That I am sure of, I have never had a full class that have loved flying and I have never had a full class that has hated it. And I am sure that today will not be the day that changes. Now when I say so I want you to put your hand over your broom and command it 'up!'." Madam Hooch instructed the first years. With that shouts of 'up' could be heard throughout the field that housed large rings on either sued for a game that Harry hadn't heard of.

With one-word Harry's broom shot in to his hand while others had more trouble and theirs would come halfway up while some would just wiggle while others just spoke to the air. Harry just stood with the broom in his hand. Then they were instructed to mount their brooms and they started to learn to fly.

" _This is defiantly different than riding on Konungr, not as safe, but I feel like I have some more freedom"_ Harry thought to himself as they began to do a few laps around the pitch. They were riding slow and that is what surprised Harry when Neville lost control of his broom and nose dived into the ground. Harry would have done something to help his new friend, but he had not even been in sight when he heard the crash. The broom was shattered to bits and Neville's leg wasn't looking much better, Harry rushed to the ground and looked to his friend with sympathy. If the whole class wasn't currently standing around him Harry would consider healing him. But it was out of the question now, and he wasn't exactly keen on sharing his secrets at this time.

Madam Hooch gathered Neville up in her arms and began marching towards the school.

"I will be back soon, if I see one broom off this ground I will have you expelled faster than you can say quidditch!" She yelled as she ran towards the school.

"Well, maybe if he would have had this he would have remembered to land on his fat arse." Malfoy laughed as he tossed around a clear ball that Harry had seen his new friend playing with during class.

"Give it here Malfoy, it's not yours!" Harry demanded while keeping his calm demeaner. And while Malfoy feared Harry's tone on the inside, he did not let it be seen on the outside while he gave a sly smile back.

"You're going to have to come get it Potter!" Malfoy laughed as he launched into the air on his broom. Without a thought he kicked off the ground, while he could hear the protests of Hermione from the ground. And as they hovered fifty or sixty feet in the sky the two boys' eyes met. In one quick motion Malfoy threw the ball with all of his might towards one of the stands that would hold observers to whatever game was played here. Harrys eyes locked on to the ball and without a thought he pushed with all of his might on the broom and it answered his plight by accelerating forward faster than he had ever on a broom and rivaling a nose dive with Konungr. He could see the ball zooming across the pitch, but he was gaining on it. He outstretched his hand in anticipation while he angled the broom down. With his one hand he reached out and snatched the ball out of the air while braking hard which sent him into a small roll that he managed to stay on his broom for.

With a smile Harry slowly and carefully made his way to the ground. And to his amazement he thought he had gotten away with his little flight, but that was until he reached the ground and followed the jaw dropped expressions of his peers that led behind him. He turned around and to his genuine shock he saw Madam Hooch.

"Bollocks…" Harry said as his eyes met the grey of Madam Hooch.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN Sorry about the late chapter everyone! This week was incredibly busy, but the train will continue to roll on with Harry's first day. Other than that, thank you all for the support and reviews it has been amazing to see this story grow from an idea that I honestly had no idea about where it would go to this. I have big things planned, so much planned and I can't wait for all of you to come there with me. On the road for 100k views and hopefully a ton of reviews. Any author can say they don't matter, and they just do it to write, which in part is true because that is why I started this story. But on the other side, why else would we post them then? But yeah, thanks!**_

Harry had been walked to Professor McGonagall's office, a place that he did not intend to see before tonight, and even then, he would prefer to never see the inside of it. It was relatively small, but it could fit a desk and two chairs on the other side, which Harry figured was because trouble making usually occurred in pairs. Well not today, it was only him.

He could see disappointment in his head of house's eyes which only served to make him feel bad, considering before this his only regret was getting caught. But now he had put shame on his house and for that he felt the sorrow.

"I caught one Mister Potter flying his broom after I had directly told the whole class not to leave the ground. But in doing so I witnessed an amazing catch of one of his fellow housemates' possessions that had been stolen by another student, who is now being reprimanded by his own head of house. So, my only question, Minerva, is whether he was going to have to try out for seeker or if we should fit him with robes?" Madam Hooch said with a mixed tone, starting stern and ending nearly excited. Harry was flabbergasted at where this had gone, Madam Hooch was smiling as well as Professor McGonagall and he didn't know what a seeker was but by their tones it was either incredibly sinister or incredibly fun and he prayed for the latter.

"Well done, Rolonda, very well done indeed! Quidditch runs in the Potter blood I see, and it has not skipped Harry. We'll have him measured for robes this week! Oh, Potter, you are going to help me bring back the cup this year!" The Professor said, happier than he had ever seen the woman, and he doubted that he would ever see something this close again.

"Wait, so I'm not expelled?" Was all Harry could manage which made the two laughs to Harry's shock.

"No, Potter, but you will be playing on my team this year, that's for sure. And I'll do anything I have to convince you!" The Professor answered as the laugh died down.

"Well as long as I have time for all of my classes and some time to myself, thank you for not expelling me, ma'am." Harry answered back gratefully.

"Don't look so gloomy like this is some kind of torture Harry. I will have our team captain Oliver Wood introduce you to the sport and he will give you plenty of time to practice and prepare. Considering that the first game isn't for more than a month, oh you will be our secret weapon, Potter." The Professor said giddy.

"I don't have a broom ma'am, the letter said that it was not allowed for first years." Harry said sadly, hoping not to burst her bubble.

"Oh, not to worry, Potter, I will take care of that." McGonagall said with a sly smile that reminded him of a pleased Slytherin which only served to make him more frightened. Madam Hooch decided that it was time to go and she bid Professor McGonagall goodbye.

"Well, can I go, Professor?" Harry asked wearily.

"Well, Potter, I figure as long as you are here we may as well discuss what we were going to after dinner. I called you down here Mister Potter because most of us staff members have known your parents or grandparents. And we realize that you probably know next to nothing about any of them, so we here at Hogwarts just want to tell you that should you have any questions our doors are open to you. James and I were very close, before he died I took him on as an apprentice in transfiguration, which he had a gift in, he was the most talented student I had ever had the pleasure of teaching. Unfortunately, with the war our time was cut short when he went in to hiding. But before he left and went in to hiding he left me something for you. And now would be the right time to give it to you." The Professor said as she waved her wand and her drawer opened. Delicately she lifted a letter out of the desk and slowly handed it to Harry.

"Do not worry, I have not opened it nor have I touched it in the last ten years." She said as she handed it to him. Harry wanted to get emotional, but he managed to control it, although his professor did not, as be could spy a few tears falling. He slowly opened the letter and began to read it.

"Not a day goes by where I don't miss him, he was like a son to me," the Professor said as he began.

 _Son,_

 _Um well I'm not exactly sure how to do this, and if this is ever read then I'm sorry for me bollocking it up. But Sirius said that this was a good idea, just in case something goes wrong and Peter is captured and forced to say something. Or, if unfortunately, Remus was right, and he could possibly be a traitor. But that's just an old friend being cautious, it's natural for Peter to be so nervous with what we're asking of him. But he has been a friend a long time and I trust him equal to Sirius and Remus._

 _Well this is a letter I will have my dear friend Professor McGonagall deliver to you my son in case something happens to me and your mum. I just want you to know that even though you're just an infant in your mum's stomach that you are already so loved. I think about you everyday and I think about how I'm going to keep you safe. We are all so excited to see you born and we just hope you are excited too._

 _Well besides telling you how much I love you there isn't much to say, other than, if we are gone we hope that you have grown up happy. We hope that you are proud of the person you have become and the name you carry. And just know, that no matter what, we wouldn't trade anything, including coming back for what you have become. It is my wish, that one day you will be happy and have a son, so you can see what it's like and see how much_ _ **I love you**_.

 _Love Dad_

By the end of the letter Harry couldn't help but release a few tears that he desperately attempted to withhold in front of his head of house. Although he knew she would understand and to his surprise she let out tears of her own. Harry slowly folded the letter and put it into his pocket while McGonagall offered him tissue paper to dry his eyes.

"Thanks" Harry said, regaining control over his emotions.

"There is no thanks needed, it is something that has weighed heavy on me the last few years, well, the last ten. I am happy that I am finally able to grant his last request to me. Please, if you need anything, you can always come to me. James was like a son to me in many ways. I never had any children of my own. But your father made me feel like I had. And in that way I see you as family, which means I expect great things from you." Professor McGonagall finished.

"I'll do my best not to let anyone down." Harry ensured with some confidence.

"Well, go meet your friends for dinner, Potter." McGonagall said while she put on her strict mask.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said with a smile as he made his way out of the office and towards the great hall. Most students were flocking to the great hall, relived thar the boring day was finally over. Not one spell had been cast, not one potion brewed, and many expectations bursted. Harry knew that soon they would start magic and that excited him, until then he could already cast spells if he needed too.

Although if he wanted too he could try casting a spell today. He didn't know if he could wait any longer, having owned a wand so long and not using it was making him itch. After dinner he would look for a place where he may be able to practice spells, the idea came from his conversation with Professor McGonagall and how his expectations were so high.

He made his way to where he could spot the blonde hair that he knew so well. From behind her he took a seat on her left and he could see Hermione and Neville across from him.

"Harry! What happened! Are you expelled? Well of course you're not expelled because you're here, unless this is your last meal! Harry what happened?" Hermione shot as soon as she spotted him.

"I would also like to know what happened." Fleur intoned unhappily.

"First off, are you okay, Neville?" Harry asked, concerned for the boy who was sort of a friend to him.

"Yeah, I am, Madam Pomfrey healed me up like it was nothing. My pride hurts more than anything really." Neville answered surprised.

"Its okay, Neville, flying isn't for everyone, plus, you could always practice." Harry said with a small smile in an attempt to ease the boy's embarrassment.

"Thanks for what you did. Hermione told me. Not many people would do that for me. So, thanks." Neville said quietly.

"Its no problem, Neville." Harry said with a smile that seemed to help him some.

"Harry! What happened!?" Hermione burst when she couldn't listen to the two any longer.

"Well Madam Hooch brought me to Professor McGonagall. They talked for a while and at first, I thought I was in trouble. But in the end, I'm now on the quidditch team, not that I'm one hundred percent sure what that is. So, I'm not in trouble at least, but I have to learn the sport." Harry explained to the shock of Hermione.

"So, you weren't punished? Or expelled?" Hermione exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry to disappoint, Hermione." Harry laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Harry, I'm just surprised that you didn't get at least a detention for that." Hermione explained herself.

"I know, Hermione." Harry laughed as the table took a breath of relief that Harry hadn't been expelled yet.

"Well, can we eat now? Breaking rules really makes me hungry." Harry said as he reached for some chicken that caught his eyes. Fleur roller her eyes and grabbed a small portion of the English food she still wasn't accustomed too. It was much heavier than the food back home and she found it didn't take much of it to fill her up.

They all ate their meals with little talk, none of them having much to share about their first day, all of them being nearly identical. Harry made a note to talk to Fleur later and make sure nobody had bothered her, but he would do that in private, so she was more comfortable.

After they had finished eating they still had a few hours before they were due to be in their dorms. Hermione decided she would have her first date with the Hogwarts library. Neville had to check back in the infirmary. So, Harry decided he would pull Fleur along so he could find a place to practice magic.

"Hey Fleur, wanna go for a walk?" Harry asked her.

"Sure, where to?" Fleur said with a smile. Harry smiled back at her and rose from the bench and offered a hand to her which she took. Arm in arm they made their way out of the great hall. They received a few looks from other students, but Harry didn't pay them any mind.

They made their way in a random direction through the dimly lit halls of Hogwarts. Portraits lined most of the walls, along with the few sets of old armor. There were many rooms that were unoccupied but many of them were small and Harry wanted a little room to practice. Although Fleur had no idea what they were doing other than exploring.

They made their way to the second floor and towards where he knew Ravenclaw tower to be. But before he could get there he stumbled on a room that caught his eye. The silver door looked like it belonged in a bank. It was thick, and metal and the handle was large and started towards the top of the door it was pulled down to open it.

Without a word Harry grabbed the lever and gave it a pull but as he expected it didn't budge.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Fleur asked curiously as he tried to force open the door that was jammed due to how long it had sat there unused.

"Jierda!" Harry yelled in frustration as the door was hit with a white light and flew off the hinges. With a clang it hit the back wall and Harry could feel a large drain on his energy as he stumbled a bit after the spell.

"Harry!" Fleur yelled as she looked around to make sure nobody had seen what he did.

"Yeah I know" Harry said as he got his breath back and strode into the room. And before he could look around and inspect the room he was torn from his thoughts.

"What the hell has't thee done. Wherefore has't thee blast'd mine own doth'r from the hinges in such a manner?" He heard ring out from the right wall which made him along with Fleur jump. Harry's eyes shot where he had heard the man.

From the right on the wall he could see where it had come from. There was a portrait of a man clad in a grey cloak hanging on the wall. He had short, salt and peppered hair, while sporting a grey beard that went a few inches below his Adam's apple. His eyes were a very dark grey and right now showed contempt.

"I wast did promise not to beest did disturb f'r the rest of timeth! oh if 't be true thee w'ren't already dead Godric!" The man yelled in his very old English.

"Oh, I'm sorry for um… barging in on you. I was just looking for a place that I could practice magic and maybe study a few things. and this room caught my eye and the door wouldn't budge. So, I kind of got mad." Harry admitted sheepishly as the portrait took it in, and before Harry could continue he could hear the deep laughter coming from it which calmed Harry considerably.

"Well, wouldst thou mind introducing yourself?" The man asked his intruder.

"Well, I'm Harry Potter, and I am a first-year student here." Harry answered, unsure of what else the man would want from an introduction.

"Potter eh? Godric's sister had married a Potter, haply a relation then? Anyways, I am Aldrich Blackwood, former professor of alchemy and inventor." The portrait introduced itself to the two.

"And who thy companion?" He asked when he caught sight of Fleur.

"I am Fleur Delacour. I am a new student who has transferred here. Pleased to meet you." She answered in a small voice that betrayed how nervous she was.

"Well, I am pleased to make your acquaintance as well." Aldrich answered her.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, sir, I will fix your door then we will be on our way." Harry started while he inspected the door that had a large dent in the middle as well as missing hinges that he found lying near the wall furthest from the door.

"Oh no, I do admit that I have become quite lonely these last thousand and some years. Originally when I had requested to be locked away in my lab/classroom I had not wanted to see a single soul for the rest of time. But around eight hundred years ago I had grown bored. And look, it only took eight hundred years for somebody to find me." Aldrich said with a small smile.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I used the room then?" Harry asked the portrait with a small smile.

"Please, just don't throw away anything when you rearrange things. This stuff is very valuable, or at least it was." Aldrich said motioning towards the furniture.

"I won't, sir, anything I don't want I will put in storage for you." Harry promised. And then it was time to inspect the room. It was a circular room with windows lining the walls which allowed a large amount of natural light to make its way in. although right now massive curtains lined them, and the room was nearly black. With a whisper the curtains moved to an open state and he could see the nearly setting sun in the distance. From there he got a better look. The room was filled all the way around with bookshelves on various subjects and a large desk in the front held what looked to be a chemistry set. As did most of the tables which must have been at least eighteen with stools around them. Harry knew that he would have to clear our almost all of the tables, but a call for Missy could have that done in no time. He could leave the desk in the front for himself and all of the books were a welcomed edition to his life.

"It's perfect." Harry spoke breathlessly.

"I know" Aldrich agreed with the same amount of admiration.

"I'm going to have my house elf clear out some of these desks and bring them to storage at my estate. And from there I can set it up to meet my needs. Thank you so much, sir." Harry said thankfully to the man who seemed to be happy that Harry was as appreciative as he was of the room.

"Well, sir, I have to get back to my dorm before curfew. I'm going to repair the door and be on my way. I'll probably be back after dinner tomorrow." Harry said to the man to which he agreed. Then Harry looked to the door.

Harry focused on the door being back how it was and with that thought he spoke.

 _"Heill"_ He said as the door made its way back on the hinges, the dent was undone, and it being put back in place. This time his energy drained even more than when he had blasted it down. He staggered and for a second thought he saw stars. Before he could lose his feet, Fleur caught him.

 _"Harry! What is wrong, are you okay?"_ She said panicked as she held him up.

"Just a little wobbly after using some powerful magic. That's all, but I need to sleep now." Harry said as his eyes fluttered.

"Okay, Harry, we're on our way, ok?" Fleur said as she carried him towards the dorm. Harry did his best to keep his feet on the ground and help her support him and he was doing an alright job and by the time they made it to the entrance he put on a façade of being able to support himself, so he would be able to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Thank you" Harry whispered into Fleur's ear as it sent shivers down her spine.

"Can you get up the stairs yourself?" She asked him concerned.

"Yeah I think so, sorry to leave you so suddenly." Harry said as he slowly started up the stairs to the dormitory.

"No problem, Harry, sweet dreams." She replied with a tender smile as Harry made his way up the stairs and promptly passed out.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

He was standing in a forest, it was dark, and fog ridden with the smell of mildew filing his heightened nose. And that is when he heard a loud disturbance in the sky. Thuds that were seconds apart and that's when he saw it, his life partner, Konungr was making his way into a clearing in the thick forest.

 _"Harry!"_ He heard the familiar deep voice rumble from within his head as his head shot up.

 _"Konungr!"_ Harry yelled back into his bond mates mind.

 _"It's me, Little One. I'm sorry for waking you but I could not wait any longer for morning to come, I had to make sure you were okay. But I can see that you are, so if you want you can go back to sleep."_ Konungr said as he sifted through Harry's memories from the last few days that they had been apart. Harry did the same and looked over Konungr's memories from his journey.

 _"You're joking, send me your location and I'll be right out."_ Harry said, already rising from bed as quietly as he could. He donned some black clothes as well as grabbing his invisibility cloak, considering it was around two in the morning. Konungr sent him a picture of the clearing and how he would find it. Harry donned the cloak and made his way down the stairs. The portrait didn't seem to mind him leaving after curfew, but he wasn't going to complain.

 _"I'm happy that you are safe, Konungr, I was scared something had happened, even though I knew it was unlikely and you have made good time. I just worried for you."_ Harry said relived.

 _"I understand, Little One, I was the same way. I knew you were safe at school, yet I feared that something could have happened to you. Even though it was incredibly unlikely. But all that matters is that now we are together."_ Konungr said as emotional as Harry had.

 _"Okay, I'm going to make my way there, I'll talk to you once I'm outside the castle, until then, be safe."_ Harry said as he rode a staircase down.

 _"No, you be careful, there are many creatures here that could be a problem."_ Konungr said concerned, considering telling him to head back.

 _"Don't worry Konungr, I can be an animal too."_ Harry reminded him as he carefully opened the door to the grounds. With a smile Harry tucked his cloak behind one of the gargoyle statues outside. And then with a thought he shifted into his wolf form. With that he sprinted towards the forest, already intoxicated by its smell he used the mental picture to guide him through the forest of his dreams. Fog obscured the view, but his keen wolf eyes let him see past it. With each step he broke another stick but was otherwise stealthy. It didn't take long for Harry to find the clearing and spot his partner who was as massive as he could remember. After seeing him Harry sped up even faster towards his companion and leapt at him as he changed back in midair and arms outstretched he caught Konungr's neck and hugged him as tight as he could.

 _"I missed you so much."_ Harry finally said as his arms wrapped round the large dragon.

 _"And I you"_ He said as sincerely as he welcomed the contact.

 _"Smart move using your wolf form, it is much safer if you do that to come here."_ Konungr concluded.

 _"Yeah, that's for sure."_ Harry said as he looked around the forest in which he could spot a few sets of dark eyes watching him.

 _'I am sorry I am condemning you to this forest. I know it is not ideal and that you will be restricted here. And for that I am so sorry. It is not going to be comfortable for you. Maybe I should have just home schooled."_ Harry said as he looked around. There would be very little room for him to do any flying which would also make hunting more difficult.

 _"It's okay Little One, I understand why it has to be like this. And when you have finished school we will journey onward and try to find more like me. And I know this is a part of the plan. What's seven years when we will live thousands?"_ Konungr reasoned while acknowledging it was very far from ideal at the moment.

 _"Maybe I could speak with Dumbledore? He owes me, and he knows it. I think we can trust him."_ Harry suggested to his bond mate.

 _"Maybe in the future, but I am not eager to reveal myself yet, when he has earned our trust I will consider it. But not anytime sooner than that."_ Konungr spoke his mind, which Harry knew would be near impossible to change.

 _"Okay Konungr, I am sorry for doing this to you. I will do my best to make it up to you in any way I can."_ Harry said as he got back to his feet and met his partners eye. The two shared the moment together and let their emotions flood one another. Emotions like happiness, elation, and most of all love. They were drowning in emotions and there was not a reason to save themselves.

 _"I'm glad you're with me."_ Harry said

 _"Me too."_ Konungr said, touching Harry's heart with his nose.


	17. Chapter 17

_**An Thank you all for all of the support. Here is Chapter 17! This is where the pace will start to pick up for those who think this story has gone far too slow. I did get through more than a year in 17 chapters. Although some stories get through around 4 years in that time. Nonetheless I will continue the pace as I feel fit. But here you go! Time will move! Just had to include this scene! From now the week will get faster but I will be stopping at a few key scenes. Thanks for helping me reach 65k views! It is such an honor.**_

 _ **Some translations for the reviewer who wanted to know**_

 _ **Letta-Stop**_

 _ **Jierda-Break**_

 _ **Slytha-Sleep**_

 _ **Let me know if there are any others that you are wondering about.**_

 ** _The next update may be around 10-15 days because I plan to make the chapters longer from now on. Let me know what you think about that, right now they are around 5k-6.5k so I may make them 7.5k-12k from now on. Let me know what you think!_**

Harry was returning to the castle, he transformed back into his wolf form until he had reached the doors. Then he shifted back and donned his cloak. He quietly opened the door and began to make his way back towards his common room.

But before he could go up the stairs he felt something pull his mind. He immediately put up walls around his mind, but even so, he could feel the light tug that intrigued him. Despite what he knew Konungr would say if he were awake he decided to follow it. He turned left at the staircases and down a dead-end hallway. The tug began to lessen, and he knew he was drawing closer. And then abruptly it stopped, startled he looked around the dark and dusty corridor.

The one thing that lined the walls was a mirror. It had a golden engraftment around the perimeter that had intricate detail carved within it. The mirror was clear like a diamond and it almost shimmered. So, out of curiosity Harry looked into the mirror. At first, he saw himself, but in the blink of an eye it changed. He could see himself, but older and taller. Next to him was a blonde woman of beauty beyond compare. He was immediately entranced by the woman with familiar eyes of his best friend. Those eyes were different, unreplicable, and he knew they were Fleur's. Their hands were intertwined and a large dragon the size of several houses stood behind him. And finally, he could see standing in front of Konungr and behind him were two figures that he knew to be his parents. They simply smiled at him in a way that he knew they were proud of him. The picture entranced him, and, in that moment, he was captured by the scene in front of him

It was his parents, the smile on their face told the story he had dreamt of reading his entire life. It was the expression of a proud parent, it was not something that could be replicated. And then there was the letter, Peter? Sirius? Remus? Who were these people he had heard of? He could swear he had heard of Sirius Black before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He would have to do some research and find out what he could about the group. Maybe it would shed some light on the situation and why his parents had been killed. He knew Dumbledore had the answers, but he had agreed to wait until he was deemed ready. But this was different, he would find out their importance, and at the least he could meet them and find out more about his parents. Right now wasn't a great time, but as soon as he had gotten a grasp on his magic be would begin.

And for now, he had a decision to make, he could stay and watch this scene in front of him. He could be captured by this moment. He could stay and be entranced by the scene in front of him. It was perfect, plain and simple. Or he could leave, he could go to bed and forget about the mirror, and instead he could make this vision come true. He knew his parents would be proud of what he had become. He knew that they would be so proud of him.

So, with that he made his decision, with one passing glance Harry turned and head up the stairs and to his dorm. Determined to fulfill his destiny.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

After being introduced to the mirror, Harry had made it his mission not to let himself think of it or dare return, for he may have stayed forever if he had come upon it again. From there, school had really gotten in session. Harry quickly figured out that Professor Snape had no lost love for him, but if he could answer his increasingly advanced questions every other day he kept the man impressed and the house points flowing.

He had figured out very quickly that all of the magic they started with was incredibly easy and he was not finding any of his classes challenging. Regardless, he did his best to pay attention to any detail given to him and do his absolute best to master the magic as fast as it was coming to him, and when he wasn't doing that he was in his classroom, usually accompanied by Fleur. He would practice spells from the various books he had as well as practice the Ancient Language. He had been practicing for quidditch when he could, but he had a lot of time to get ready considering that the first match wasn't until the first Sunday of November.

Time could not be slowed for the boy who was still taking in all of this. Days, as always, turned into weeks, and those weeks inevitably into a month, and before he knew it, Halloween was around the corner. It was not something he was looking forward to, considering it was on that day, all of those years ago that he had lost his parents. It didn't take a hint from his classmates for them to know what was coming. There was a whole celebration on the day coupled with Halloween. Because, of course, to anyone that wasn't him, it was the day the Dark Lord had been defeated. Very few people thought about it the way he did, it was the day his parents were stolen from him. and he was not about to join in the celebration. Not that he opposed it, he would just mourn with Konungr in the forest while the feast was held.

His friends knew what was going on with him, and Fleur more than anyone tried to help him. so, he told her what was going on and they had a couple of good talks. But, as Harry explained, it was not something that could be fixed. But he appreciated what his friends did for him and he did his best to keep his spirits up.

Things had been going nice and calm, and Harry couldn't love it more. He would go out three or four nights a week to be with Konungr, and they would fly when they could. It wasn't ideal but the two would talk almost all day unless Harry was trying to concentrate. Some of the centaurs in the woods had found him and accused him of killing unicorns, to which he denied. Konungr showed them his mind and memories and eventually they believed him, and it was then that a few of them had started an almost worship of the dragon. Long had they worshipped dragons, just not the kind that were around anymore. They had seen his intelligence firsthand and the magic within his veins. From there a few of them had started to camp around his valley and pledged to protect him if need be. All in all, those were a crazy two weeks, but Konungr had made sure to tell them of the white wolf and to let it come and go as it pleased, so their meeting was not disturbed. Konungr had stopped growing for the most part by that point, not that he was full size. But from now on he would grow much slower.

And just like that it was Halloween. The day had gone as it usually had. But then in charms things had changed

They were in the middle of learning a charm that could make things lighter, the featherweight charm. They had each been given a stone which probably weighed a good ten pounds. All they had to do was cast the charm so that it would weigh around a pound or so. And Professor Flitwick even had a scale to check. Each student was given three chances and they would only be graded on their best result. Harry had gotten it on the first attempt, which was a given, considering that he had practiced and mastered the charm three weeks before. Hermione had nailed it on the second try while others were still struggling. And there was one student in particular that was having more trouble than most.

"Leviusque!" the young redhead yelled for what must have been the tenth time. And like much of his prior attempts, his stone actually started to get heavier. Which the class had determined when the desk had started to splinter. Eventually Hermione couldn't take watching it any longer.

"Ronald! All year it has been like this. You just stab your wand and shout and expect to accomplish something! The Professor, Harry, and I have all tried to help you and teach you how to properly cast a charm! You must concentrate! You must have a goal and intent! And shouting like a dunderhead at a rock will do nothing!" Hermione finally lost it. It had not been the first time the redhead had struggled in class. He was alright in defense, horrible at potions and his charms skills were not much better. And it was true that he had received help almost every time that they had a new charm to learn. Harry had personally helped him at least five times and Hermione six or seven while the Professor took the bulk of it. Eventually he would get it, but he seemed to forget with each spell. But at the realization hitting him, his face started to match his hair before he retaliated.

"You know what Granger, mind your own business! I never ask for anybody's help, and I sure don't want to turn in to a-know-it-all bookworm like you! The only reason anybody likes you is because you somehow convinced Harry that you were worth being around! And it was out of respect for my mate that I didn't speak up earlier!" Ron fired back, and it was then that he could tell he struck home as tears welled up in her eyes before she could cover them and make a break for the door.

It was at this moment that Harry needed to reign in his emotions. He could feel each muscle in his body twitching and just waiting to fire back at the boy.

" _Harry, I can feel your anger, but please. Do not hurt the boy, he is young and closed minded. Set an example for him, you are a rider, and you must conduct yourself as one. And riders do not lash out over insults! They are a harbinger of peace and prosperity and the nations sword only in war!"_ Konungr cautioned him before he could reach for his magic and throw the boy into the wall. He did see the wisdom in his bonded mate's advice. Not to mention the fallout he would have to endure if he did break the boy's bones. That didn't stop Weasley from backing up as Harry approached and subsequently tripping over his own chair, landing firmly on the ground with a thump while Harry's emerald eyes filled with a white fire as he bore into the redhead's blue ones, which sent chills throughout the boy's body.

"If you ever do something like that again to ANY of my friends I will not be so forgiving! I HOPE that the shame of what you just did is enough that I don't have to do this AGAIN! Hermione is a WONDERFUL WITCH, she is BRILLIANT, and she is what we should ALL strive for as a person and a witch! Don't you ever talk ABOUT her or TO her in that manner EVER again!" Harry roared to the boy who looked like he wanted to hide or wet his pants.

"I-I" he started before he was cut off by the Professor.

"Thank you, Mister Potter, for saving me some of my own breath. And now, for you, Mister Weasley. I will be taking you to your head of house so that she can do what she sees fit. And knowing her, you better prey she is forgiving of you shaming her house as you did! Now let's go!" The short man said as he suddenly seemed much larger to Ron. By now a face of pure terror was on his face as he blanched. Without a word he stood and followed the stout man towards Professor McGonagall

For the rest of class there was near silence, some kids chose to continue practicing the spell while others immediately started talking and the rest took a nap. Harry just did his best to regain control over his emotions. He debated going on a search for Hermione but when he had reached for the door it was locked. Which Harry could understand, he didn't think the professor would just let them leave the moment he did. And not five minutes after he left, Professor Snape entered the room and all talking stopped. He made his way to the desk and took a seat in the very undersized seat. Some struggled not to laugh at the sight, even Snape himself looked like he wanted to laugh, but that could have been Harry's emotions getting ahead of him.

"Potter, please come and see me." Snape said to a surprised Harry who just nodded and made his way to the front of the room.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked as politely as he could to the man he was doing his best not to anger.

"I think I heard the Barron say she was in the bathrooms on the first floor" The Professor said simply while he almost symbolically started reading the book he had brought without a word.

"Thank you, Professor" Harry said as he began to make for the door.

"If you're caught, I was reading and didn't see a thing" Professor Snape said simply while he kept his head down and eyes on the book with incredible intensity.

As he left the room, he could faintly hear Professor Snape calling back.

"Mind your own business, Mister Thomas"

Meanwhile, Harry was running to the first floor as quick as he could, without bumping into any staff members. He made it there quick enough and as he had surmised he could hear crying from the girl's bathroom.

" _Oh, Merlin, if I get caught in the girls bathroom I won't ever live it down"_ Harry thought as he stepped through the hall and into the bathroom. The weeping grew louder, and now he could hear the full-on crying that came from the stall. with a breath Harry stepped up and knocked on the stall.

"Hermione, please it's me. I came as fast as I could." Harry started before the door swung open and Hermione launched into his arms in a bone breaking hug.

"Thank you" She whispered between sobs as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Hermione" he whispered back as he returned the hug and did his best to comfort her.

"Harry!" She yelled as she pushed as hard as she could which managed to knock them both down. But it was for the best, as the crashing of the stalls rang throughout the room. Shrapnel flew and nicked Harry on the arm, but it was better than the mighty club from the beast before him. Harry laid his eyes on what he knew to be a troll. It was as large as the books had described. If he had to guess it probably stood around fourteen feet. It had green and leathery skin, and a large nose. Its face was just that of anger, but as it passed Harry failed to see any real intelligence behind it. Before Harry could inspect the beast any longer it swung down on the two. The large club was coming so fast, and there was nowhere to go so Harry did the only thing he could think of and raised his silver palm.

" _Letta!"_ He yelled as his palm glowed. The club came to a complete stop a few inches before it met his hand and he could already feel the magic draining him so fast he feared death. Bur then he could feel Konungr enter his mind.

" _Harry!"_ he roared as he funneled in as much energy as he could into his rider. Harry could feel all of the power returning to him and then some, for a dragon was born of magic and possessed it in incredible quantities. Although the distance between them limited how much he could get to him, it was more than enough for Harry to feel the life return to him. The troll looked astounded that his club had met an invisible barrier before meeting his target, and in that moment, Harry grabbed Hermione and they dashed out of the corner. He could feel the energy building up inside him, more than he had ever possessed before, and he knew this was his chance. Attacking the troll directly wasn't an option, any spell would kill him for the sheer weight. But then he remembered the Twelve Words of Death. They would kill any person with as little energy as lifting a finger. But the complication was this was not human, and the words required a very thorough understanding of the anatomy of the opponent, so he would know where to attack. So, it was plan B.

" _Jierda!"_ Harry yelled while pointing his hand to the ceiling above the troll. With a thud the stone was hit with an invisible force and began pouring down. The troll was hit multiple times in the head and more so when it was already down. Dust covered the room and obscured their view of the fallen beast. But it was not without consequence.

Harry instantly felt all of the energy Konungr had funneled into him vanish

" _Konungr, stay, I'll be fine"_ and with a small smile, and before Hermione could notice. Harry closed his eyes and met black.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Light blinded the young boy as his eyes peaked open. He immediately was confused and looked around. Then he looked down and his eyes met Fleur's sleeping form. Their hands were intertwined, and it made Harry smile. It looked like it had to be early in the morning because the sun could be seen rising through the window.

And it was then he noticed the mediwitch making her way towards him. Who he knew to be Madam Pomfrey, thanks to Neville's encounter with her earlier in the year.

" _Harry! I should kill you for that stunt you pulled! But I know what was at risk, so I understand, I am so happy you're safe, Little One. Many times, I almost left the forest and headed for the castle. But I trusted that you were safe. But if it was longer than five days I was going to come for you. But I knew you were alive, so it was enough."_ Konungr rang throughout his mind.

" _I know Konungr, I am sorry for always getting into situations like this, but I swear trouble finds me and not the other way around! But don't worry, I'll be stronger next time."_ Harry promised before switching his attention towards the woman in front of him.

"Oh, Mister Potter, you are finally awake. We began to wonder if you ever would." She said when she noticed that he was awake.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked confused, for it only felt like it had been a few hours for him.

"Well this is the second day, you gave a lot of people quite the scare. Namely, Miss Delacour and Miss Granger. And for Miss Delacour's part she has not left the Hospital Wing one time since you were admitted. I was told to alert the Headmaster when you woke, so I will be fetching him. don't go back to sleep." She ordered as she made her way to the door and to fetch the Headmaster. For his part Harry simply laid his head back and took a breath. He had revealed his powers to Hermione, that was for sure. He was sure that she had no idea what he had done, or how he did. But now there were questions he had to answer. Luckily, he was almost sure there was no book in Hogwarts library that could help her figure it out. Not that he didn't trust her, he just didn't know if he was ready yet.

It didn't take long for the Headmaster to appear before the door and soon to his bedside.

"First of all, I am happy that you are alright Harry. Secondly, I'd like to reward you one hundred house points for saving the life of one of our students. And now, can we talk about what happened? Miss Granger already showed me the memory… and I do admit I have many questions pertaining to how you managed to slay a fully-grown troll on your own." Dumbledore started relived, although by the end, his usual curiosity returned as he conjured a seat and sat on his right.

It was now, his secret was out, and he was all but caught. But he did not regret it, he did what he had to do to save their lives, and he would do it again a thousand times over. But then he thought of something, and although he knew it was just a temporary fix he knew the time would be valuable.

"Professor, you're just going to have to trust me. You saw what happened, but please don't make me explain it" Harry tried to reason with the man.

"Very well, Harry, I understand" The Headmaster answered back, although his eyes looked like they wanted to protest, he knew that it was important for Harry to keep it a secret.

"How are you?" Dumbledore asked before an awkward silence could set in.

"Weak, I need food badly. My arm seems to be healed up but it's a bit sore. Other than that, just brilliant." Harry laughed to which Dumbledore smiled.

"Just as tough as James, I am happy you are safe. It seems that all of that time you spend in Professor Blackwood's classroom has paid off then?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Well yeah I go in there to practice some magic and do some reading." Harry answered back sheepishly as his face started to turn red.

"I did figure that, but when I tried to go there and see who had been in there I was unable to open the door." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, I had warded it, sir" Harry answered back while he grew even more red.

"It was not any ward I have ever seen, it was undetectable." Dumbledore pressed with a tone of pride.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have been able to" Harry said with a small smile.

"Well Harry I think I will let you get your rest now, let Poppy know if you are alright for classes when tomorrow arrives." Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat and made his way back to where he came.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

That week he had played his first quidditch match with the Nimbus 2000 that Professor McGonagall had gotten him. He had not disappointed and he caught the snitch and had ended the match versus Hufflepuff with a score of 210-70. The people in the stands had gone absolutely insane when his name had been called and he flew out of the tunnel. He was the youngest seeker in hundreds of years and he had even spied Weasley cheering like his life depended on it.

His brothers Fred and George had apologized for Ron about what he had did earlier in the week, and Harry had, for the most part, forgiven him. Although he did refuse to help the boy any longer and would do his best not to meet his gaze.

With the game won, Harry was the hero of the school. He still heard whispers of the troll, and by now everyone knew he had killed it. This seemed to keep the majority of people from bothering him, but that was okay. He had his friends and they were closer than ever, namely Hermione who would attach herself to him whenever they were together. Harry didn't mind, he just reassured her that she didn't need to be thankful. And out of that respect she refrained to mention the magic in the bathroom after he had asked her to drop it.

And then there was Fleur, she had been scared beyond any of them. From then she clung to Harry whenever he was around, and would go out of her way to check up on him throughout the day. Harry didn't mind the company, but he constantly assured her that he was fine, and that if he could take on a fully-grown mountain troll he could handle nearly anything that was thrown at him, but she wasn't all that convinced and did her best to check up on him as often as she could without missing her classes.

From there, he had started to practice swordplay in the forest with Konungr. Of course, he used sticks against trees, but he had found something of a teacher in Bane. Bane was one of the centaurs who almost worshipped Konungr, he saw the strength of the dragon, and its prowess in battle, and for that Bane loved him. So, three nights a week when he visited Konungr, Bane would give him a sword lesson for an hour or so and they would spar.

During the following weeks, things got back to how they were before the troll, minus Fleur's paranoia that continued throughout the weeks that passed far too fast for Harry's liking. But it was not long before things began to stir again.

It was late, and Harry had lost track of the time while him and Fleur had been in Professor Blackwood's classroom doing their respective potions essays.

"Harry it is almost ten o clock! We need to get back to the dorms!" Fleur whispered when she had looked up at the clock.

"Oh, Merlin, time flew, well I guess we better get going." Harry said as he started packing his bag and began to make his way to the door.

"Harry! We have to be careful! What about Filch!" Fleur whispered angrily.

"Oh, Fleur, come on, we'll be careful" Harry said as he slowly opened the door and said goodnight to Professor Blackwood.

The two started to make their way back to Gryffindor Tower. The halls were dead at this time, and the only one's roaming were Filch and his trusty cat, Mrs. Norris who was slyer than Professor McGonagall as her cat form.

"We are NOT staying out past curfew again! You can stick to your midnight meetings with Konungr! I need my sleep, and not to be expelled!" She said with haste that made Harry want to laugh.

"Hey, do I look like Big Ben? We both could have looked at the clock." Harry said with a small laugh.

"You are the one who kept saying 'five more minutes'" She said, mocking him.

"Well, there is nothing to worry about, we're almost there and we're fine." Harry spoke, but this time he spoke to soon when they heard it.

"Meow" rang throughout the hall, as the two turned white.

"Run" Harry said as he took off up the stairs, Fleur at his heel. They ran as fast as they could and the first door they could see Harry tried the handle, faintly he could hear Filch asking Mrs. Norris what the problem was.

Unfortunately, the door was locked, thinking quick Harry grabbed his wand, and with a spell he could hear the lock click as he swung open the door. Without a glance to what was inside, they charged in and closed the door behind them without slamming it.

Harry was busy spying through the peep hole, when he felt Fleur tap his shoulder.

"Come on, Fleur, I'm trying to watch for Filch or that stray" Harry said as he did the obvious thing that he should have in the beginning and used his mind to scan around him. But something caught his attention, three animals in the room with him right now.

Then he turned around to meet it. Or should he say all three of them, connected to the same body was what he knew to be a Cerberus. It was a dark grey and massive while its paws were the size of his whole body. This, however, didn't stop him from seeing the door underneath it that it guarded. But before he could formulate a plan worst came to worst as it opened its eyes. Before it could bark, Harry acted.

 _"Slytha,"_ he said, and with only a small tug of energy the Cerberus was back asleep. Fleur still looked as shocked as she had when they had entered the room, but Harry couldn't blame her, it was the second scariest thing he had seen that year already.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Harry said in a whisper as he slowly opened the door after checking the halls with his mind. She simply nodded and then followed him out the door and they made it back to the tower without encountering any more problems.

After the incident Harry had returned to the door and put a ward on it that would alert him if someone else entered, and then he wanted to know what the Cerberus was guarding. And to do that he would talk to the expert on magical creatures within the school. One Rubeus Hagrid. Initially, the man was so happy to see Harry and was incredibly kind. And for that reason, he had spilled that he was the one who owned the Cerberus. And then he had spilled that he had also received another thing from the man in the form of a dragon egg, which he kept in his hut until it would hatch in the spring. Harry was intrigued by two things that day, the first being the man who had given Hagrid the egg and Cerberus, and secondly the name 'Flamel' which the man had accidently let slip.

After returning to the castle and making a mental note to spend more time with Hagrid, Harry delved into the name 'Flamel' and to his relief it took one mention of the name for Professor Blackwood to inform him that he was in fact an Alchemist of his time. Further research showed that he had created a stone that could keep him alive forever, as well as give him an unlimited amount of gold.

From there, Harry was almost sure the 'Philosopher's Stone' was what 'Fluffy' the Cerberus was guarding. And he only figured that because of the relationship between Dumbledore and the man. If he wanted to he could bring it up to the Headmaster, but he was sure that he would be told to trust him. So, for now he would rely on his ward and wait for someone to attempt to enter the room. Harry deemed this his responsibility, considering he was a Dragon Rider, keeper of peace. And anyone who wanted their hands on the stone meant trouble in his eyes. So, he would keep an eye on it while he determined who might want the stone.

And it was one night in frosty December, on his way back from seeing Konungr, that he overheard a conversation between Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape that sounded suspicious. From there he made both of them his main suspects, despite his respect for Professor Snape stemming from when he let Harry go after Hermione and subsequently rescue her. But his quidditch match that week didn't help his case when he lost control of his broom when it was bewitched. Fleur had informed him that she saw Professor Snape's lips moving while he made eye contact with Harry. But then Hermione had reported the same thing about Professor Quirrell. Both of them had lit the Professors' robes aflame, and despite not knowing if it was Snape or Quirrell, he was relieved when he gained control of his broom once more and had caught the snitch for his team, winning the game.

Personally, he didn't think that Snape was responsible. The man may have been unpleasant and okay on his very best days. But he seemed good enough, and had helped Harry in a time when he had needed it. Quirrell, on the other hand was different, for starters he always had headaches centered on his scar when he was in his class. That was an unexplainable red flag. Secondly, his mental shields were incredible for someone that seemed so weak and almost scared of everything. Although Harry had to admit that if he was trying to downplay himself as a threat he would do the very same and act weak to avoid suspicion. So, mentally, Harry put the professor on the top of his list of suspects as far as stone thieves went. And it didn't help that he was the only professor that was new to the staff.

Besides that, Harry continued to do exceptional in all of his classes, Professor McGonagall hailing him as a transfiguration prodigy, and not far behind her was Professor Flitwick. Harry felt that it was a bit unfair, considering he had studied intensely for a whole year before coming to Hogwarts. And not to mention the Ancient Language had blessed him with an understanding of nature, the worlds forces, and energy.

It was not even Christmas yet and the year was already filled with unwanted adventure, and with only six more months to go he pointlessly prayed it would stay calm...


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Here is chapter 18. Hopefully, it's not out too late, although this week has been the busiest in a long time. Thank you all for all the support and reaching 70k views! And all the reviews! Thank you all so much. Oh, and I've started a new fic! It is much like this one in some ways but completely different really. The only thing in common is the pairing but instead it is in 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **year. And it's probably going to be completely different from canon. Let me know some things you'd like to see in a new fic below and I might use them. The release date is TBD because I want to write around half of it before I post so I don't have to keep up with updates like I do with this story, which, at times can be incredibly stressful. It may impact this story's updates to a degree, but I think if you like this story, you'll love the next one! So, it'll all work out for the best. But nonetheless, enjoy! And should I consider a jump in time? I do not want all of you to go through what you already know with small changes. Starting 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **year the story will go off the rails really and I want to bring that to you. Below I'm going to leave a small tidbit of my new story as a reward for waiting so long! Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **AN2: Hi, guys. It's me, Silver. I would like to say sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. I feel absolutely horrible. My life caught up with me and I'm getting into the art of songwriting so I've been really busy. Bal has been nagging me to do this all week, so here it is. I give you all cookies and lemonade in the hopes you forgive me for making you wait. As for the new story, I feel he really has something going there and you should all be looking forwards to it, because I know I am.**_

 _ **PREVIEW:**_

" _Well this is it"_ Harry thought to himself as he heard his name being called by Bagman.

 _"I can see it already 'Boy Who Lived is now the boy who died! Survived the killing curse to be slain by a dragon' oh the Dursley's are going to be thrilled"_ Harry thought as he stepped out the tent. Before his task could begin, he took in his surroundings. He was basically in a pit, it was wet and as he looked up, he could see hundreds of faces staring back at him. And then he focused on his opponent, the Hungarian Horntail looked to him, it's beady black eyes boring into him with anger and fear. For a moment Harry considered the beast and how it was being forced to fight. But then he focused on his plan.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry yelled as stabbed his wand towards the school. The whole school, as they hadn't heard him, looked in horror as nothing happened while Harry bid his time. The dragon opened its maw and released a jet of flames, Harry didn't have time to appreciate their color before he ducked behind the nearest rock. He could feel the heat surrounding him, but it didn't bother him, lately he felt like he was always warmer than he should be, not that it was uncomfortable. After the fire succumbed, he made a break to the nearest rock and dived behind it. The dragon had noticed and leapt on to the rock he was hiding behind. Without thinking Harry spun behind the rock and towards the dragon's backside.

His biggest mistake was going behind the Hungarian HORNTAIL as the tail swung towards him. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough, and he was met with the devastating tail chest first. He felt nothing, a quick sting and everything was spinning. With a thud he landed on a rock on the far side of the arena. He was disoriented, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. He started to see black, in and out and it was then he knew he would meet his parents. He could see the blood pouring from his chest which was torn apart as he heard screams from the stands. But before he could close his eyes, he could feel his wounds itching and his vision returning. He looked down and he could see his chest closing in front of him, meanwhile the dragon returned to its eggs. It was then Harry could see his Firebolt coming in full speed towards him.

Without a thought he dashed to his broom and with a leap he landed on it. The dragon noticed him and took flight after him and the race was on. It was unlike any quidditch match he had played because this was for his life. The crowd was cheering madly before he lost range and couldn't hear them. All he could hear was the beating of the wings that drew him nearly to death. He had no time to wonder about the wounds and how he had been healed, right now he just needed to get that egg. So, he waited, he hugged the wall of the castle and let the dragon gain on him. Then he turned the corner and pushed forward with all of his speed, the dragon had trouble around the corner as he had expected, and he made his run for the egg. The Firebolt outpaced the dragon who had partially clashed with the castle and he made it back to the arena. He swooped in and grabbed his egg. He didn't feel joy or happiness, just relief. Immediately dragon handlers were dispatched to find the Horntail which Harry reckoned was coming for him right now. He was given his scores, a ten from Dumbledore, a ten from Madam Maxine, a ten from Barty Crouch and a five from Karkaroff. He didn't know how the others had done but he was happy he did well.

Then he was pulled into the Medical Tent by Madam Pomfrey even though he felt no pain at all. And in honesty he felt better than he could remember.

"Mr Potter! How are you still standing! How are you not dead? I saw you, bleeding, so much blood I knew you were gone! But then you got up and I don't know how it happened. Please lay down." She said concerned as he laid down. The blood had dried and caked his chest which he now noticed, although he could tell the wounds were closed. When she laid her eyes upon it she was in disbelief. Before she had thought the blood had been so thick, she couldn't see it. But now after getting a closer look she could see that the wound was gone completely.

 **Chapter 18**

Christmas season at Hogwarts was in full swing and Harry could not remember anywhere being this festive. Humongous trees lined the great hall and fires of all shapes and sizes lined the halls. School was going well for Harry, although he found himself bored most of the time which is why he would practice quidditch or cast spells in his classroom when he got the chance. His spell casting was improving, although he lacked the raw power to cast anything more powerful than a disarming spell. But that was okay, he knew his magical core would strengthen over time.

Surprisingly ever since the troll things had been calmer than he could ever wish for. It was nearing the time for students to leave Hogwarts and return to their homes for the holiday. Harry had decided he would stay for the holiday, having Konungr fly all the way back home and then all the way back to Hogwarts just wasn't practical, although he hadn't figured out how to tell Fleur yet and they would be leaving that week. Konungr had assured him that he could go home, and it wouldn't be an issue. But Harry knew what it was like to have nobody on special days, and this was a special day to Konungr as well.

With that in mind, he decided he would tell her today so that hopefully she would be okay by the time she returned. Currently Professor Filtwick was droning on about a charm Harry already knew like the back of his hand, but he did his best to pay attention because the man was truly a master of charms and he could pick up on small tips and tricks if he listened well enough. Per usual Harry casted the spell first and for a moment he wondered.

 _"Why isn't Hermione as good as me? She's brilliant for sure and probably knows about as much as me in terms of theory. It must be because instead of practicing her casting she is stuck in books about history and other knowledge. I'll have to ask her sometime to be sure though."_ Harry wondered absently as he watched Weasley struggle with the charm. For a moment Harry considered helping the boy before the bitter memory of what he had said to Hermione pierced his thoughts and he shook away the idea.

Even Hermione seemed to struggle with the mending charm. Harry did admit it took him one or two tries' before he had become proficient with it, mainly because of the mental image you needed to do so.

"Hey, Hermione, do you want any help?" Harry offered when her next attempt ended with the vase's shattered pieces breaking into even smaller ones. Hermione looked annoyed at how offer, but she seemed to have a change of heart as she reluctantly nodded.

"Well to help you I'll explain how I do it. First, it all begins with a picture. In your mind picture what you want, picture what the object looked like before it was broken. Then, I point my wand and I cast. Even the Professor said not to worry, a vase is one of the more difficult things to mend because all the pieces that are a puzzle. It takes a lot of concentration and power and were working on this the rest of the week." Harry explained while assuring her it would be okay to not succeed. She seemed horrified at the notion of not completing the spell, especially after Harry had done it on the first try. But instead she nodded and closed her eyes.

"Picture the vase as it was, picture it. All of the random parts coming together in perfect harmony to form something beautiful. Feel the energy in your chest, flowing like a river. Feel it flowing to your wand and cast." Harry whispered as she fell into the deep concentration

"Reparo" she whispered. The shards of porcelain rose from their position and began to form the vase. Harry smiled as it looked like a total success, before all the pieces fell to the ground again, resulting in a huff from Hermione.

"Don't worry, Hermione, this spell actually takes a lot of power to master. Plus, it's the first day." Harry tried to sooth her.

"Oh, you stop it you got it the first try! You always do!" She said in perfect harmony with the bell as she stormed out of the class.

 _"Why is she mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong, I was trying to help her."_ Harry thought to himself as he gathered all of his stuff and began making his way out the door.

 _"Well, Little One, she's not mad at you, she's mad at herself. She just got frustrated and lost her temper, we all do."_ Konungr reasoned, to which Harry agreed.

 _"Well, when she's come around, I'll be here, and I'll forgive her."_ Harry thought as he made his way to lunch.

 _"How can I tell Fleur I'm staying? I know she'll want to see me, and I know she expects me to be going home with her."_ Harry asked his partner of hearts.

 _"Just tell her the truth, Little One, she will be sad at first. But I know her enough to know she'll understand your reasoning."_ Konungrsaid hopefully.

 _"Why are you always right?"_ Harry thought in frustration as he passed through the doors into the great hall. His eyes found their usual seat and on instinct he walked their and set down his bag before helping himself to two sandwiches closest to him. It would only be a couple minutes before Fleur joined him from potions and Neville who was usually here for lunch was having a talk with Professor Sprout at the greenhouse which he was sure was a long and 'fascinating' conversation about plants.

 _"Herbology is very useful and helpful, I'm just not interested in it."_ Harry thought as he bit into his first sandwich.

 _"I wonder where Hermione is."_ Harry wondered before reaching out with his mind in search for his currently angry bushy haired friend. First, he decided to check the library, knowing that there was a very good chance she would be there. And he wasn't surprised when he found her familiar mind. Minds were all different, they all looked different, felt different, and even sounded different. In Hermione's case her mind was much like the room she was in now, a library. He had peaked in her mind before, despite his conscience telling him not to. It was incredibly quiet as far as minds went and organized beyond most others at the school. Where Fleur's mind almost had music coming from it, a soft strumming of a harp, and maybe even a flute. Hers too was well organized, albeit not as near strict as Hermione's. Fleur's music drew him in like a bee to honey, But Hermione's felt almost forbidden, like he was a loudmouth in the library amongst schoolers. And the fact that it invaded her privacy on a whole new level encouraged him to stay out of it as much as possible. And it was that code that stopped him from looking in her mind and finding out how he could fix the things between them.

But now there was one task at hand, Fleur. He couldn't bear to have two of his three friends upset with him at once. And it was then his heart spiked as she entered the hall. As usual her arrival drew the eyes of nearly everyone in the room including his. He knew she was a creature of beauty, but even knowing that didn't stop him from admiring her. Her golden hair flowed like a river down her shoulders and back and her Tenerife eyes met his and he could feel himself blush slightly. It was natural, even after knowing her so long for him to react like this when seeing her. He'd like to say it was her allure, but he knew that she had gotten control of it for the most part. And even so he was never really affected in the first place. She smiled brightly at him as she made her way towards him.

"Hey, Harry, watch my stuff while I grab lunch" She said as she dropped her bag to her usual seat on his left.

 _"It's okay, I can do this, I can just tell her the truth and she'll understand."_ Harry thought as he tried to boast his fading confidence.

 _"Why am I so scared?"_ He asked as his eyes followed her figure making her way back towards him.

 _"Because the last thing you want to do is hurt her, Harry, you care for her, as you always have. But she will be madder if you don't tell her the truth and you tell her all of this on the day of she'll be much angrier and the hurt will carry over the holidays."_ Konungr consoled him. Harry did his best to calm down and focus on the task at hand. Fleur smiled at him and he did his best to return it but she could tell it was a weak smile.

"What's wrong, Harry?" She asked as she set down her food and focused her attention on him.

"Well there is just something I've been waiting to tell you, so I'm just going to do it. For the holidays I'm going to be staying at Hogwarts. I want to be with you during the holidays, I really do. But I have to spend them with Konungr too. And making him fly back would be impractical considering he's already settled in and safe. It's not worth the risk." Harry explained nervously, he fondled his robes edge in anticipation of her response. He could see her face drop some and he could already feel the guilt overwhelming his mind, despite his best effort to keep it at bay.

"It's okay, Harry, it's sad, but I understand. He's your family, and if I could I would stay with you. Just promise me one thing?" She said in tone that was hard for Harry to decipher, it was sad yet hopeful.

"What is it?" Harry asked, although he was pretty sure he would do near anything she could ask of him.

"Let's just make this week special and try to spend as much time together as we can." She asked while her eyes bore into his.

"That sounds perfect" he replied, which made her smile widely. He returned the smile and the two finished their lunch.

After they had eaten, they made their way to Harry's classroom, so they could be alone and possibly practice any spells they needed. Professor Blackwood greeted the two as they set their bags down and started on the work they had been assigned.

"So, Harry, how has your year been so far? Not that I don't see you each day, but overall how has it been?" the Professor asked.

"Well, it has had some highs and some lows. Highs being having so many books to read, and friends to talk to. Learning magic of course has been… magical." Harry laughed before he continued.

"And the lows being a bewitched broom, slaying a troll, and an encounter with a Cerberus named Fluffy." He finished in a not so comical tone.

"Well I have to admit that it is one of the stranger years of Hogwarts I have seen. Well defiantly the strangest I have to admit." The Professor said with a small chuckle.

"But NOW it will stay uneventful, right Harry?" Fleur said dangerously while she looked up from her book.

 _"Oui m'dame"_ Harry whispered beneath his breath which resulted in the song-like laughter that filled the room.

 _"Bon garçon!"_ she laughed while she tried to focus on her potions essay. The two continued to banter back and forth while trying to maintain focus on their work. Doing it now would allow them the rest of day to do something together, although what that would be was a different question entirely.

"So, is there anything that you would like to do?" Harry asked her as he finished the transfiguration work that McGonagall had assigned him specifically.

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head, so, why wasn't Hermione at lunch with us?" Fleur asked as she remembered the absence of the bushy haired bookworm at their table.

"Well, we kind of got into a fight, I guess. In charms class she was getting mad that she couldn't perform the mending charm, which we both know is not as easy as it is made out to be. Well I tried to help her, and she almost did it, but it failed at the end. She got mad at me and yelled about how I wouldn't understand and then she ran off. I was going to chase after her, but I figured I was the last person she wanted to see." Harry explained sadly as he recalled the events that had happened earlier that day.

"It is not your fault, you did your best and you tried to help her. And if she wants to be a stubborn idiot doesn't mean you should be left hurting" Fleur said as she began to get angry, and as when she got angry her French accent started to show. But before he could admire it he had to calm her down so she didn't do anything they would all regret.

"Fleur, please, you are right, and I don't think I should feel bad, but I do. She is one of my few friends, plus she and I are close. So, it's normal that I would be upset. But I am sure that before long she will see that she was wrong, and she'll come to me and apologize, and I will accept it." Harry said as he rose from his seat and made his way to her, a hand tenderly placed on her shoulder got her to calm down. Their eyes met and with a small nod from Harry she took a few deep breathes and calmed herself.

So, why don't we get out of here for a while?" Harry suggested while he closed his books and loaded them back into his bag.

"What do you want to do?" She replied skeptically as she started to clean up her materials.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I have an idea for you two. Back in my day couples would go up to the astronomy tower and gaze at the stars. In late December like this it should be easy to spot many of the constellations." Professor Blackwood suggested as the two blushed at the word 'couple'.

"Thanks Professor, defiantly a good idea. Should we be off then?" Harry asked as he offered her a hand.

"Yeah sure, let's please obey curfew though. I am NOT having another night like when we met Fluffy, I WILL leave you there by yourself ONE minute after curfew." Fleur said half serious and half while she tried to hold back laughter.

"I promise it will not happen again, tonight at least." Harry laughed while he took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"GOODNIGHT, PROFESSOR!" Fleur yelled while she was being dragged out of the door as it closed behind them seemingly by itself.

They managed to weave through the halls without running into anyone who wanted to know what they were up to, not that it was against the rules to go to the astronomy towers at night. But there were a few connotations as to what a boy and a girl did on top of the towers at night. And the last thing they needed were more rumors. The castle was quiet at this time, most students were at their different clubs or with their friends which generally left the halls pretty empty.

They came upon the towers and climbed the stairs, and soon they were met with the evening air. The air bit them on the face as it started to seep into their robes, the harsh winter air had been relentless. He looked to Fleur and he could her discomfort at the climate.

 _"Brisingr"_ he whispered with a wave of his hand, suddenly flames appeared out of the air as they scattered around them, and multiple embers surrounded them and heated the small top of the tower.

 _"That is beautiful, Harry"_ She said as she admired the magical white flames.

 _"I'm not sure why it's always white, it must be because of Konungr"_ Harry said as he too admired the flames.

 _"The night is beautiful, the stars shine here. It is so quiet and… peaceful. I wish everyday could be like this."_ Fleur said as she leaned over the edge and looked up towards the night sky.

 _"Almost as beautiful as you"_ Harry thought to himself, which also meant Konungr heard it through their link.

 _"Haha, focus on the sky, Harry"_ Konungrlaughed when he heard his young partner.

 _"I shouldn't think things like that, right? I'm far too young."_ Harry asked his bond-mate, while he tried to look interested in the stars.

 _"It is the bond, Harry, which is why you have matured so fast. My mind is physically younger than yours, but it is Ancient in thoughts. And we change each other, your body will become stronger and stronger. You have been granted my magic and now our minds will begin to become closer. On my part, I am far more tame and mild mannered, for you, you will mature faster in mind and body so that you will be ready to stand against any darkness that arrives."_ Konungr explained what he already knew deep down.

Harry shook Konungr from his mind and focused back on Fleur, her eyes were open wide as she took in the night while his were glued to her.

"The night is so beautiful, it is unfortunate that we take this for granted so often." She whispered as she pointed out a constellation to him.

"Small things are taken for granted, I wouldn't know anything about it. But I'd bet that in the end, all of the small things were really the big things" Harry answered back while he tried to focus on the stars.

"I think you're right" She said as their eye's met and he was caught staring.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

The week leading up to Christmas break was flying by far too fast for Harry. He and Fleur had spent all of their evenings together while Harry waited for Hermione to come around. Meanwhile Harry fretted about the gift he had gotten Fleur, he had Missy bring him catalogues and he had found a beautiful dress which he had promptly ordered. It was a sky blue that Harry thought complimented her hair and it was long, down to her feet. He had thought it was quite beautiful and he wasn't much of a fashion nut. For Hermione he had gotten her a collection of books about famous witches and wizards to come through Hogwarts. He had gotten his friend Neville seeds to a magical plant that would be able to talk when it was fully matured.

He had hidden everything in his chest until Christmas but he decided as Fleur, along with the rest of his friends were leaving the next morning that he would hand out his gifts now. First he would get the harder ones out of the way with Hermione, because for hers he would have to find the Ravenclaw common room. It wasn't curfew yet so he didn't have to worry about bringing his cloak with him as he left Gryffindor Tower.

 _"I think I have seen the Ravenclaw common room in the tower opposite to yours"_ Konungr answered the unasked question.

 _"Thanks, bud"_ Harrysaid as he made his way towards the tower. The halls were pretty empty as most of the students were doing last minute packing before the holidays. Harry reached out with his mind and could see there was many people in the tower, and then he came upon a statue in the form of a raven.

"To enter the common room you must answer a riddle, I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?" The statue asked.

Harry pondered the question for a moment before it hit him.

"A map" Harry answered confidently as the statue rose and a stairway was revealed.

"Enjoy your stay in Ravenclaw tower." The statue said as it moved back into place. Harry climbed the stairs and was met with the deep blue and gold of Ravenclaw house. Immediately he was met with stares from all directions as he could feel himself being ostracized.

"Um… I just wanted to speak with Hermione?" Harry asked the crowd as they all went silent. In that moment Harry decided to take in their common room. It was, as expected, lined with book shelves. A few of the chemistry sets that were like the ones in Professor Ashwood's classroom, although they looked more updated.

"She's upstairs" one of the third years answered him, he thanked her and then went up the stairs. He was met with a new room that was lined with desks from wall to wall. Immediately he could spot the bushy hair of Hermione and he made a bee line for her. She noticed him once he got close and their eyes met, instead of anger he could see happiness in her eyes.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I was just frustrated and then I took it out on you and I didn't mean too, but I did." She began to cry as she hugged him. He returned her hug and let her cry into him as he patted her back.

"It's okay, I know." Harry whispered back to her.

"I wanted to come back and apologize the second I said it, but I didn't think you would forgive me. I also felt so stupid for blaming you." She said as the tears began to dry up.

"I understand, I wasn't mad at you, although I would watch out for Fleur she was very angry." Harry laughed lightly as their hug came to an end.

"I can't believe you're in the Ravenclaw common room! I was shocked when I saw you, it is not very common for anyone to see another houses common room, but I guess when the password is a riddle then you were bound to get in one day." She laughed as she offered him a seat at her desk

"It is a nice common room, although I can't study in public like this." Harry said while motioning to a few other students who were studying as they peered over towards their drama.

"Well it's more private than the library, that's for sure." Hermione answered.

"I prefer my classroom, I found it months ago and I've made it my own, after break I'll have to show you it." Harry laughed which made Hermione's eyes go wide.

"I can't wait! That sounds so… amazing!" She yelped which only made Harry chuckle more.

"Well I came to give you your Christmas present, so, here you go" he said as he handed her the massive books from his bag. Large volumes with moving picture covers that muggle borns found so interesting. Admittedly he had found them to be spectacular the first time he had seen them himself. He didn't have to ask Hermione if she liked the gift because her eyes told the whole story. They went wide and she immediately leaped for a hug.

"Thank you, Harry, this is wonderful, I got you something as well." She said as she reached into her bag. A moment later she took out a small box wrapped in red with a golden bow. She handed it to him and he thanked her before undoing the bow and opening the box. Inside was a black wallet with his initials _HJP_ stitched into the top right corner.

"It's a magical wallet, you can go to Gringotts and get it linked with your bank account. So you'll never have to go there and get money yourself." She explained while he opened the wallet and inspected it further.

"Thank you, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed while he hugged her once more, she smiled at his embrace with relief that the gift had been a hit.


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN thanks for all the continued support, even though I've been disappointing as of late as far as updates go. It's just been a busy time and I'm doing my best to keep up. And then there's the issue of all of my other story ideas wanting to come out and play. But here is the nineteenth chapter and I hope it reaches you well. Sorry about the pacing being fast, please let me know if it is too fast. I just want to rush it a bit, so the story can be more mature, and I can let some of my original ideas out to shine. But if that is not what you want, please let me know and I can slow it down. Thanks for reading, as always R &R. And come to think of it this chapter is pretty slow anyhow, but please! Do let me know!**_

 _ **AN Part II**_

 _ **I am considering a time jump which I know can be unpopular, but I do fear the romance will be lost if I have eighty chapters of them being friends. As well as retelling what has already been said with some small changes. I would just summarize the next couple of years with a few key scenes from each year like the Basilisk, Sirius, etc. and then bring it back to how it is now at the start of fourth year. There will be changes of course to how the year goes but I will summarize well and answer any questions asked.**_

 **And if you are wondering about the two gifts at the end, there is a reason I left it unknown, very sorry for the novel length note. Finished December 19, 2018**

The week leading up to Christmas break was flying by far too fast for Harry. Fleur and he had spent all of their evenings together while Harry waited for Hermione to come around. Meanwhile Harry fretted about the gift he had gotten Fleur. He had Missy bring him catalogues and he had found a beautiful dress which he had promptly ordered. It was a sky blue that Harry thought complimented her hair and it was long, down to her feet. He had thought it was quite beautiful and he wasn't much of a fashion nut. For Hermione he had gotten her a collection of books about famous witches and wizards to come through Hogwarts. He had gotten his friend Neville seeds to a magical plant that would be able to talk when it was fully matured.

He had hidden everything in his trunk until Christmas, but he decided as Fleur, along with the rest of his friends were leaving the next morning that he would hand out his gifts now. First, he would get the harder ones out of the way with Hermione, because for hers he would have to find the Ravenclaw common room. It wasn't curfew yet, so he didn't have to worry about bringing his cloak with him as he left the common room.

 _"I think I have seen their common room in the tower opposite to yours,"_ Konungr answered the unasked question.

 _"Thanks, bud,"_ Harrysaid as he made his way towards the tower. The halls were pretty empty as most of the students were doing last minute packing before the holidays. Harry reached out with his mind and could see there was many people in the tower, and then he came upon a figurehead in the form of a raven.

"To enter the common room, you must answer a riddle. I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?" The statue asked.

Harry pondered the question for a moment before it hit him.

"A map," Harry answered confidently as the statue rose and a stairway was revealed.

"Enjoy your stay in Ravenclaw tower." The statue said as it moved back into place. Harry climbed the stairs and was met with the deep blue and gold of Ravenclaw house. Immediately he was met with stares from all directions as he could feel himself being ostracized.

"Um… I just wanted to speak with Hermione?" Harry asked the crowd as they all went silent. In that moment Harry decided to take in their common room. It was, as expected, lined with book shelves. A few of the chemistry sets that were like the ones in Professor Ashwood's classroom, although they looked more updated.

"She's upstairs" one of the third years answered him, he thanked her and then went up the stairs. He was met with a new room that was lined with desks from wall to wall. Immediately he could spot the bushy hair of Hermione and he made a bee line for her. She noticed him once he got close and their eyes met, instead of anger he could see happiness in her eyes.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I was just frustrated and then I took it out on you and I didn't mean too, but I did." She began to cry as she hugged him. He returned her hug and let her cry into him as he patted her back.

"It's okay, I know." Harry whispered back to her.

"I wanted to come back and apologize the second I said it, but I didn't think you would forgive me. I also felt so stupid for blaming you." She said as the tears began to dry up.

"I understand, I wasn't mad at you, although I would watch out for Fleur, she was very angry." Harry laughed lightly as their hug came to an end.

"I can't believe you're in the Ravenclaw common room! I was shocked when I saw you, it is not very common for anyone to see another house common room, but I guess when the password is a riddle then you were bound to get in one day." She laughed as she offered him a seat at her desk

"It is a nice common room, although I can't study in public like this." Harry said while motioning to a few other students who were studying as they peered over towards their drama.

"Well it's more private than the library, that's for sure." Hermione answered.

"I prefer my classroom, I found it months ago and I've made it my own. After break I'll have to show you it." Harry laughed which made Hermione's eyes go wide.

"I can't wait! That sounds so… awesome!" She yelped which only made Harry chuckle more.

"Well I came to give you your Christmas present, so, here you go" he said as he handed her the massive books from his bag. Large volumes with moving picture cover that muggle borns found so interesting. Admittedly he had found them to be spectacular the first time he had seen them himself. He didn't have to ask Hermione if she liked the gift because her eyes told the whole story, they went wide, and she immediately leaped for a hug.

"Thank you, Harry, this is wonderful, I got you something as well." She said as she reached into her bag. A moment later she took out a small box wrapped in red with a golden bow. She handed it to him and he thanked her before undoing the bow and opening the box. Inside was a black wallet with the initials _HJP_ stitched into the top right corner.

"It's a magical wallet, you can go to Gringotts and get it linked with your bank account. So, you'll never have to go their and get money yourself." She explained while he opened the wallet and inspected it further.

"Thank you, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed while he hugged her once more, she smiled at his embrace with relief that the gift had been a hit.

"I'm happy we're friends again." Hermione smiled at him.

"Me too." Harry agreed as his smile matched her's.

"Well I have a few more gifts to give out today, so I have to get going." Harry said as he put the wallet safely in the pocket of his pants and closed his bag.

"You'll have to come again sometime." She suggested as he made his way out the door.

"After all of the glares I might stray away from this nest." Harry laughed nervously as he left.

 _"Well that's one down, only a couple to go."_ Harry thought as he began to make his way back to his own common room to find Neville and give him his gift. He had ordered his friends gift out of a magazine he had seen his friend reading over the course of the year, so he had borrowed an old copy from his friend and looked through the things available for purchase and he had ended up buying seeds to a dittany plant. He had been told it could be used in many healing potions and was very powerful. And he was sure his friend would love to have his very own plant here at Hogwarts. He walked through the portrait without a problem as he searched the common room for his pudgy friend. The common room was near empty, most people were last second packing for the holidays or spending time with their friends for the last time. So, without a person in sight, Harry made his way up to stairs and to the boy's dorm. As expected, he immediately spotted his friend, and as he was most times, he was searching for something.

"What're you looking for, Nev?" Harry asked when he came upon his friend laying on the ground looking underneath of his bed. But the moment he finished his friends head shot up and he promptly collided with his bed frame.

"Oh god! Geez, Harry! You scared the bollocks off of me!" Neville cried in pain while Harry lost his control and began to laugh, and then in his head Konungr began to laugh as well while he watched the scene unfold. Konungr would watch a lot of his days if he was bored and he'd even help Harry study if he needed too. Although Konungr would bore from 'two leg life' and return to sharpening his claws or killing something for fun. Luckily, today he was watching in to see how his gift giving would turn out.

 _"Konungr! Stop laughing it's making me laugh!"_ Harry laughed as the rumbling in his head continued.

"I'm sorry Nev! I didn't mean to laugh!" Harry laughed as his friend laid on the ground clutching his head.

"It's okay, I'm okay" Neville chuckled while he rolled out from under the bed. And slowly made his way to his feet.

"So, what do you need, Harry?" He asked his friend as his pain subsided and he focused.

"Well, since I know you're going home for the holidays I decided to give you your gift now." Harry said as he once more opened his bag and rummaged through it. A moment later he pulled out a small packet and handed it over to his friend. He took it from him with a smile while he read the description on the back.

"Oh, Harry, these are expensive, not that I don't appreciate it. Just, thank you." Neville said after he had inspected it as he clutched them hard.

"Sorry I got you a gift that requires work" Harry laughed while he patted his friend on the back.

"Don't be! This is great! I bet Professor Sprout will let me grow it in the greenhouse, I'm not sure Hogwarts even has dittany." He exclaimed with a laugh.

"Really? I'd assume they'd have everything." Harry asked with surprise

"Well, considering they just make enough to pay the professors who get paid a lot compared to other schools. They also have to pay for all the food. And then there's the fact dittany is just really expensive right now because of the shortage." Neville explained while he packed his new seeds into his trunk.

"I got a little something for you, Harry, it's not much." He said while he turned a little pink. He reached into his trunk and dug for a moment before he pulled out a book.

"I'm sure you have nearly every book, but I hear you talk about swords all of the time. So I got this." He said as he handed him the brown book. It was leather bound and thick, across the top in golden stitched leather was the title _Swordplay for Wizards_. Harry opened the book and flipped through it, to showed different techniques for blocking spells with a magical sword as well as protecting your weapons from wear and tear.

"Thanks, Neville, this is really cool" He said with a smile as he patted his now smiling friend on the back.

"I'm glad you like it, but I have to get back to packing, as well as finding Trevor." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well I have another gift to give out anyway, but I can help you with your toad" Harry said with a smile as he pulled out his wand and pointed it forward.

With a whisper he used the Ancient Language while doing a motion with his wand, so he looked like he was casting an ordinary spell.

 _"Kausta eom edtha"_ he whispered as he could feel the small drain on his energy while he felt the toad getting closer and closer. For a moment he worried about his silver palm and whether Neville was going to notice or not, but he looked at the boy's eyes and could only see wonder and any worry he once had faded away as a toad could be seen flying up the stairs and into Harry's outstretched hand. He lightly clasped it and with a smile handed it back to his friend.

"Your skills with magic are scary, Harry" he nervously laughed as he packed away his toad.

"Just a lot of practice, Nev, I'm sure you're better than you think." Harry comforted his friend, who thus far had been mediocre at best when it came to magic. He did his best to help the boy, but he didn't seem to have any power to back up his spells. He assumed it was because his magical core just needed more time to mature so, for now, he would keep that assumption. If in around a year or two he didn't see any improvement, then maybe he would look into it further.

"Well, have a good holiday, Harry!" He said as Harry exited the dorm in search for his next 'victim'. He only had three gifts in total left, and two of them he was going to be giving later once everyone had left the castle. So, the only person to worry about now was Fleur. The dress which he had in his trunk was the last gift for today, although he wanted to give it to her tonight in a more special way. So, he had planned out a 'date' for the two. He had the kitchen elves pack him and her a picnic which had been courtesy of the Weasley twins showing him the kitchens. Then they were going to have dinner together in Professor Blackwood's classroom and then he would say goodbye to her. Before he wasted any of his time trying to find her, he reached out with his mind, unlike others he could find her mind almost instantly, it was the song playing inside it, a tune that entranced him like the sirens of Greece.

He found it with ease but unfortunately it was in the girl's dormitory which he wasn't allowed to enter, and he even assumed it had protective charms against male entry. Not that he had ever checked. So, he took a seat next to the fire. A few of his classmates passed him and said hello, he wasn't particularly close to any of them outside Neville and Fleur but at least they didn't hate him.

 _"Time has gone so fast, don't you think Konungr?"_ Harry asked his partner of mind.

 _"Considering only a year and a half ago I was born, I'm going to say yes, I have grown, and the best part was watching you grow into the boy you are now. Everything that has happened, everything you have learned, Little One. And to think, this isn't even a step in our journey."_ Konungr replied with wisdom as Harry took in what he said.

 _"Immortal? Living forever? That's just too crazy, I can't really imagine it. People, people die. People live to be around eighty and then it's their time. Wizards, the great ones can live up to a hundred and eighty but that's rare. One twenty is much more common. And when I hear one hundred and eighty, I can't imagine it. Eragon and his Dragon lived to be around two thousand years. That's unimaginable, part of me sees it as a gift, the other part is just scared."_ Harry explained to his partner.

 _"Don't be scared, Little One. It's hard to imagine now but that's normal when you are so young. But if you knew all of the people who would give anything to have what you have. In time you will see."_ Konungr comforted his partner of hearts.

 _"I'm sure you're right"_ Harry acknowledged as he felt Fleur coming down the stairs.

 _"Good luck, Little One"_ Konungr wished his partner.

 _"Don't need it!"_ Harry laughedwhile he rose from his seat and awaited her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oui Harry, you're making me feel so special" Fleur giggles when she met his eyes.

"How have I done that?" Harry asked with a smile as he offered her a hand down the last two steps.

"Just the eyes you have given me when you first saw me, and the way you met my eyes all the way down the stairs" Fleur blushed as Harry did.

"It's just the holidays, and I'm really going to miss you" Harry answered with a frown.

"Its okay, Harry, I'll be back before you notice I left." She said with a smile.

"Not likely" Harry answered sadly. As they made their way over to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Make sure to tell your parents 'hi' for me and let them know that I wanted to be there. Just tell them happy holidays." Harry said with sorrow as he stared into her ocean orbs.

"Don't worry they know, but I'll make sure to tell them how much you miss them." She answered with a small laugh.

"Um, Well, I have a gift for you. Well I'm sure you know that so um… I'm just going to get it" Harry stumbled as he raised his right palm towards the boy's dorm and he whispered a word in the Ancient Language. A moment later a package in a red wrapping paper softly landed in his hand as he turned it over to her. With a large smile she began to carefully unwrap the gift as if the paper was printed on pounds. Harry almost let lose a laugh at her, but he managed to keep it in as he began to feel the nerves that came with giving someone a gift. He saw her smile bright as the dress came into view. He had inspected it after buying it but considering the brand he bought he didn't expect any issues and he was proven right. It was beautiful and seeing her face confirmed that he had made the right choice in gift.

 _"I don't know what to say, Harry, it is very beautiful"_ she whispered in her native tongue as she pulled him into an embrace.

 _"I am happy you like it, I was worried, considering I am not much of an expert on fashion. But I am happy you like it"_ he laughed as he hugged her harder.

 _"I did not get you anything big like this for Christmas, only something small"_ she whispered back as she lost some of the joy that had just been in her voice.

 _"Oh, I am sure whatever you got me I will love"_ he laughed as their hug ended.

 _"I am going to go hang this up, and then I'm going to bring down your gift"_ she said as she wiped her eye of a single tear that had fallen.

 _"Sounds like a plan"_ Harry laughed as she rose and made her way up the stairs. A few moments later she came racing down the stairs with a fairly large box with red wrapping paper and a yellow bow.

 _"Here, Harry, Happy Christmas!"_ She said excited as she nervously handed him the box. He quickly unwrapped it without destroying the paper completely and was greeted with a picture of himself. Well it wasn't just him, it was a picture of him and Fleur in each other's' arms looking to the sky and gazing on the stars.

 _"I had asked Missy if she had any pictures of us and of you. She had been taking pictures without us knowing since you had arrived. She hoped you wouldn't be mad at her and I'm sure you're not. She was just so excited you had returned and wanted something to remember you by when you left for school."_ She explained nervously as he flipped through the album. The white pages had different dates and captions in Fleur's neat handwriting. As well as a few pictures and doodles, some pages held pictures of Konungr and other ones had different quotes about love and friendship in black script. She had included a few pictures of his parents that Missy had also took when they lived in the house. A few tears fell from his eyes as he saw his mother and father dancing in the ballroom and the two of them laying in bed reading together.

 _"I-I"_ Harrybegan before he stopped himself before he would stutter even more, and he just embraced her. He hugged her more passionately than he had ever before and even she seemed shocked at the level of intimacy that he was showing. They stayed like that for what felt like hours but was actually minutes before they broke the contact.

 _"That is a very special gift, Little One, do cherish it, and her."_ Konungr spoke to him when he felt the intense emotion coming through their bond.

 _"You don't have to tell me, Konungr, I will"_ Harry smiled as the hug ended.

 _"Thank you, so much"_ Harry said as he clutched the album closer to himself.

 _"I'm happy that you like it"_ She smiled proudly.

 _"Well there is another part to my gift. It is small, but I think you will enjoy it. I'm going to go put this somewhere safe and then I will take you."_ Harry said, face still nearly split in half from smiling. Letting go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding she watched him scurry up the stairs.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Hermione had already packed a week in advance, and to anyone who knew her they weren't in the least bit surprised. She had also been reading a lot lately, and no that was not a joke. She had been reading well into the night, or so said he dormmates who sometimes saw her reading a book before they fell asleep and again when they woke. It was almost like she had an obsession with something, like a question that itched and itched but couldn't be satisfied. Many of her dormmates wanted to say something, or even offer help if the question posed was academic. But alas she never asked for help and nobody offered it. Anyway, Harry Potter would take care of it they all said. But maybe she was better at hiding it from him than she was from them?

At least that is what she hoped. It wouldn't be good if Harry knew that ever since Halloween, she had been tirelessly searching for answers that he had posed when he had killed a mountain troll without his wand. It had been an unsaid agreement that she would not ask about it in gratitude for being saved. And Hermione, at the time was fine with that. But when the days and weeks dragged on it gnawed at her like an itch. So, the last few weeks she had been searching, at first, she would look into it when she had a spare hour or so, but as her search proved fruitless. She allotted more and more time to it, until the point where she would get five hours of sleep at best. Considering she had very little to go off of she wasn't entirely surprised she had not found an answer yet. She had a few words she couldn't hope to spell, a few bits of unique magic, and probably her best lead. A shining palm. Most of the others had not given her much, and what she did get she was almost certain wasn't correct.

Nonetheless, she would pursue answers to questions that she was probably better off not asking. She could always ask Harry? But she was near certain that if he had not said anything at this point, getting him to say something would not end well.

Maybe she would give it a rest for the holiday's, but by saying that she knew she was kidding herself. She packed up her journal to move to the library. Maybe missus Price would have some answers to some vaguely worded questions.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Their dinner together had been great, and they had both had a great time. Unfortunately for them, like all things it had ended. And that morning they had hugged goodbye as she had boarded the train back to the station.

And now he was alone… even though saying he was alone would never be true. For Konungr had a part of him always. And even though it wasn't the same, Fleur did too. However, he was alone in the common room which in fact was totally true. He just sat alone by a morning fire as he chatted to his partner through their bond. He planned to go and see him under the cover of nightfall in case any of the teachers suspected he was up to something. Considering nearly all of them nearly adored him he only really worried about Professor Quirrell who surprisingly took his number one spot of people he distrusted. He couldn't put a finger on it really, it was more of a gut feeling than anything. But that didn't mean nothing when it came to being a rider. Riders had feelings, it was only natural that because of their connection with nature and the energy around them. So, he stuck to his gut and always had eyes in the back of his head when he was around the man.

He decided that he should go and get some breakfast, not that he was afraid that there wouldn't be anything left for him. If he had to guess the population of his common room across all years, he would say that maybe ten students, including himself had stayed. Which would leave thirty to fifty students had remained back. For a moment he wondered what could be keeping them back. He had someone else to think about, Konungr, who he would not leave at Hogwarts's alone. But if Konungr was back in France he would be there too. Then he remembered, there had been a war. A brutal war that had wiped out many families and not just his own.

He made his way down the stairs of the common room and to the great hall which looked a lot less great when only a few scattered students lined the tables. The only table that was fully filled was the staff table. Until he realized that he was wrong when Professor Quirrell did not make an appearance next to Professor Snape. Harry was relieved when he didn't see the man who always unsettled him. He gave Professor Snape a nod and Professor McGonagall a smile and met the eyes of the Headmaster.

Harry filled his plate and sat down alone while Konungr and him talked about the forest. Months ago, they had begun the process of learning all about the plant and animal life in the forest. As a Rider he was obligated to know as much as he could about the land he was to protect. And a big part of that was understanding nature. He ate in what looked to be silence but internally was a heated debate about whether or not a battle axe made with dragon fangs would be effective in battle.

 _"And where would we get the fangs Konungr!"_ He eventually won the argument with a laugh as Konungr contemplated where exactly said fangs had come from.

 _"So when should I try to talk to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore about the gifts, I got them. I just don't know when the right time will be."_ Harry wondered to his partner while he finished his meal.

 _"It's a long holiday and I'm sure you'll have time. And I don't know why you got that old man anything. What has he done for you? Well except put you in a home that showed you near no love."_ Konungranswered back without a doubt angry towards the end.

 _"Oh, stop, he might've made a mistake. But that mistake leads me to you and our bond. Thank him or you'd probably still be in an egg"_ Harryreasoned with his partner who simply huffed in reply.

 _"Oh, come on, I just got him something small and it didn't cost me a knut"_ Harry tried to reason with him, but he was only met with silence. Harry gave a small laugh which to on-comers made him look completely bonkers. But he didn't mind that. And then he heard an aged chuckle himself and when he looked over towards the staff table, he could see Dumbledore laughing as well. For a moment he wondered what the man could be laughing at, possibly he was just attempting to take the eyes and ears off of Harry's seemingly random laughter. But then again, the old man who was wise and powerful as also a bit of a nutter himself, not that he meant that in a bad way as he too would classify himself as a nut.

Now that he had finished breakfast, he figured he would spend the day in his classroom practicing some magic of both ways. Professor Blackwood had seen his magic, but he had never commented on it before. He figured one day the man would ask, or he even possibly knew about it. But Harry was trying to keep his secret just that, a secret. But he did trust Professor Blackwood and if the man asked, he would tell. He even considered it before to see if he knew anything about their order, but The Codex had anything he would ever need to know. Well, there was one thing missing. A Vault of Souls and Rock of Kuthian. He had searched what he could of the book and had found nothing mentioning it. But that wasn't a sign it wasn't there, the book only allowed him to read what it deemed him ready. For a moment he wanted to get mad before remembering that Riders _**needed**_ patience. It was one of their most important values. Pride was to be set aside, patience was to be given but when action was needed, they were to respond. It wasn't exactly a clear-cut system, knowing when patience was needed and when action was to take place. But he was sure he would understand with time. Not destroying the Weasley boy who had insulted Hermione would be a good example.

With that thought Harry changed course and headed towards the boy's dorm to retrieve The Codex. After mastering speech in the Ancient Language, he had not looked to it since before he had gone to Hogwarts. And even then, it was probably before summer because he was so occupied with Fleur. The book had sat unread for a very long time but now he felt remorse. A new page or even chapter could be unlocked at anytime and he had no way of knowing. Immediately he opened it up and started flipping to where he had left off and sure enough there was a new chapter.

"Dammit" Harry thought as he sealed the dorm, so he couldn't be interrupted. And then he laid his eyes on the newest chapter.

 **A Rider's Enemy**

Harry began to take it all in. He started reading about spirits and that transitioned into Shades and the dangers they posed. And just reading about it his skin began to crawl and he felt the air drop a few degrees. They sounded like the foulest creature to ever walk the earth. He couldn't imagine facing one, as fast and strong as an elf as cunning and smart. They could also use magic and had stamina beyond any man. The Ra'zac were next, they were foul beasts who fed on human flesh. They much like the Shade were exceptionally strong and fast. Although they were afraid of deep water and blinded by light. So at least they had a weakness to exploit. He was in for a night of reading.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

The holiday had been pretty good to Harry. He had spent most of that night reading, but he had gone and visited Konungr as he had promised. He told Konungr about the new chapter and just talking about it made him worry about his swordplay skills, so he got Bane to spar with him and the man noticed the new fight in his eyes. Normally Harry kept his calm while fighting but today he let his emotions rule him and it was evident.

Harry carefully inspected his opponent. His opponent did not have the normal build of a human as he was half horse. And considering how tall he was he could only reach the man's chest at best. But in his head that highest point was his enemy's 'head'. Harry would usually focus on defense because of this mismatch in size but today he wanted to attack, and he was sure that he could surprise the man. Harry lashed out to the side without warning, but he was easily parried away, Bane gave a small smile while the boy struck with all he had, each time he was parried with ease and Harry began to lose his temper while Bane laughed at his enthusiasm. And by the end of the fight Harry had a few new bruises as well as a wounded ego.

"I thought I'd at least catch you off guard" Harry huffed as he rubbed a mean bruise on his arm.

"Oh, you definitely did, but the element of surprise is not enough to win a dual. Well, not always anyway." Bane laughed as he tossed his stick back in the woods.

"Noted," Harry said while he scratched under Konungr's chin while he sat leaning against his chest while Konungr's head remained on the ground next to him like a dog.

"Do not worry, you are still so young and have only been training a couple days a week for a few months. And fighting me is more about learning defense as we cannot dual properly" Bane tried to cheer the young rider up.

"Yeah I know, I'm just not ready" Harry replied as he looked to the ground in shame.

 _"Harry, do not be upset. You are eleven years old! Most riders aren't chosen until they are in their twenties and elves not until they were over a hundred. You were chosen very very young. Eragon was chosen when he was fifteen. Just look at it this way, by the time you're fifteen you'll be unstoppable!"_ Konungr finished with a roar which made Harry chuckle.

"You're right, I'll keep at it." Harry said determined as he stood up and gripped the stick he had been using.

"Let's do this'' Harry said with determination being the only thing that could be seen behind the young man's eyes.


	20. Time Skip 2 years later

**AN Enjoy, R &R oh and I tried to keep things pretty cannon leading up to here so you don't feel like you missed out on anything, but do get ready for cannon divergence this year! Let me know what you think of the chapter and happy 100K views and 100K words! It's truly been an honor reading all of your reviews good and bad, it has helped me become a better writer! Let me know how you think I handed the time jump and whether you liked it or not. Thanks for everything guys! Without all of your support I never would have hit all of these milestones! **

**My beta is going camping and didnt get a chance to finish but i needed to post. THIS IS THE TIME JUMP TO THE SUMMER BEFORE YEAR 4**

 _"Sirius Black,"_ was his only thought as he sat alone in one of the plush chairs in the common room. This year had been mild when he closed his eyes and remembered second year again. Not that it didn't come with some of the same old, same old in the form of evil. This year had struck a little closer to home than before though. Considering by the end of it he had gained two new family members, or at least he saw it that way.

Despite their best efforts, Peter had escaped, and he had only done so by surprising them and for the thousandth time he berated himself for underestimating the man. Konungr had ripped into him about it considering it was one of the five most important things to remember in a battle. Again, and again, he replayed the scene and how easy it would have been to subdue him and even teleport him to the castle. Although there was a fair chance he would have passed out, if not died if he tried that kind of magic. Sure, a stone a few meters away was child's play, but a two-hundred-pound rat was a bit different. How had he not seen it sooner? He was a master of the mind and he should have noticed that there was something off. But in his arrogance, he didn't, and he had three years to notice.

 _"Harry, please, there is no way you could have known,"_ Konungr tried to sooth him, which he ignored. He didn't need the sympathy right now, of that he was sure.

 _"Harry, you cannot ignore me. I am a part of you,"_ Konungr tried again to reason, but Harry did his best to ignore him. For a moment he considered blocking the dragon from his thoughts before dismissing it. He had failed as a rider already and he wasn't going to do it again by blocking their link.

 _"If there are more parts of Voldemort out there… Peter will find them. He may be nothing but a coward, but he has proved he is no fool. He was a Marauder after all. He'll be back, of that I'm sure,"_ Harry spoke ominously in his head.

 _"I am afraid you are right,"_ Konungr answered sadly. In first year, there was a sort of explanation. His body being destroyed because of a rebounded curse seemed possible. And at the time he knew none the wiser. He had looked into it of course, but he had not been able to find anything solid. He had considered having Hermione help him considering how great her research skills were, but he didn't want to burden her. Over the past few school years their friendship had solidified into something truly special. Harry, Neville, Fleur, and Hermione were sometimes called the Golden Four. He didn't mind the name much, although he wouldn't consider them 'golden'.

Harry got in trouble each year and nearly every time his friends were by his side. Although his 'trouble' had usually resulted in the school being saved or a criminal being apprehended. Otherwise his trouble was usually in good fun and lead to the harm of no one. Although embarrassment wasn't out of the question when it came to a select few. As far as school went, he maintained stellar grades and was being tutored privately by Professor McGonagall and Flitwick together. The last year he would see them three times a week for lessons, and at this rate he could probably sit in on his NEWTS next year if he wanted too. Although he had not planned on it, he didn't know exactly what he would do when school was finished, other than his promise to his life mate. He planned on staying in school at least until Fleur graduated, but by then he would probably be more bored with school than he already was. He loved having a place to see and talk to his friends as well as meet some truly great people.

One of them being Luna Lovegood, who had become a close friend to many of them, not including Hermione that was. Hermione thought the blonde was great as a friend, but at times could not stand her logic and thinking. Hermione however, had no ill feelings towards her and they all found it hilarious most of the time.

"Master Harry, you need to shave," Missy said with a laugh which caused Harry to give a soft smile.

"I know." Harry laughed back as he started to touch his chin were small hairs lined his jaw.

"I will fix you some tea," Missy said as she made her way into the kitchen. Harry chuckled once more because of how ridiculous his face looked. He had grown patchy hair all along his face and it was evident he wasn't ready to start growing hair there yet. That fact surprised him considering his body, as promised by the bond, had matured much faster than average. As of now, he stood a hair over six-foot-tall and if he had to guess he might've already hit his full height. He was not as lean as he used to be, muscle lined his body, which was a testament of how much time he dedicated to swordplay and training. If anyone looked at him, they'd guess his age closer to eighteen, and he couldn't resist laughing when he told them he was only nearly fourteen. Some suspected growth potions, but Harry didn't put much attention towards the media's perception of him. At least it would hide his secret.

He kept his hair at a medium length, and the front stood up like it was glued at some parts. He had matured in the face and it lost any of its roundness it once had. Now his face was very angular and almost catlike. His ears now had almost a point and his skin had paled some. Characteristics of a dragon and an elf were evident if someone knew what to look for. He had been a Rider for three years and soon to be four and these changes were normal. He didn't mind being someone who was different, in a way it was another thing for him to be proud of. He was continuing a legacy long forgotten and he has been chosen just for this.

Of course, this had made him standout at Hogwarts, but most people attributed his physical appearance to be an exceptionally powerful wizard. At school things were always difficult, one year he is evil and the next he is the next Merlin. He didn't exactly help himself in that regard due to his outstanding grades and magical proficiency. He had an unfair advantage of course, considering he had the memory of two people and a dragon if he needed to boast his power. And also, being a Rider meant being a scholar and warrior; it was his duty to learn all he could. And he took that role very seriously and he did his best to always present himself as a rider… even if nearly nobody knew it.

But now was time for summer holidays and Harry decided he would take it easy on himself this year. He had trained harder than he ever could have imagined when he was faced with the Dementors. And thanks to Remus he had learned the power to repel them. At first, he had tried teaching the charm to himself, but he soon found out it was not one that could easily be learnt without instruction. There were things more complex than just magic at work. There were emotions at play, and in this sort of magic it played a major role, and a textbook couldn't tell you about how emotions worked.

For Konungr's part, he had certainly grown the last two years. He was much larger than an average house and very long. The only way to get on him anymore was to be lifted up or to climb. Harry had to build his own saddle for his massive size. Thanks to The Codex it had turned out nice enough. He ate less than he used too now, not requiring to eat each day, which a blessing was because Harry couldn't imagine how much money he'd spend on livestock.

"Here you are, Master Harry," Missy said with a smile as she handed him a cup of his favorite cinnamon tea.

"Thank you, Missy," Harry returned the smile as he started to sip on the tea. This was going to be a big week. Before Sirius had flown off, they had made a plan to get him to France. It wasn't an easy task considering that the main way of transportation was by portkey. He was sure any and all portkey travel was being carefully monitored, especially when it came to out of the country travel. They couldn't apparate because of the sheer distance. So alternatively, Sirius would have to make multiple jumps to arrive. It wouldn't be pleasant, but it was the safest way. The Ministry had offered to protect him this summer but of course he had declined so he could keep his location secret, as well as the rest of his very secret life. Only Fleur and Konungr knew his secrets, although Neville and Hermione knew much more than any other student in Hogwarts. Some saw him as secluded; others thought he might be arrogant and thought himself above them. But truthfully, he just trusted the people that stood by him rather than people that would turn on him at the drop of a hat.

Hermione and Neville had stuck with him through thick and thin from first year on. They had been there when the whole school had him under fire when the chamber was opened. They had been there when they had all been sure that there was a deranged murderer on his tail. And if they had stuck by through all of that he was sure that one day he would tell them the truth. Although he suspected Hermione was still on his trail. Over the years he had of course peaked into her mind. And he had seen she was searching, ever since the troll. He had done his best to keep her at bay by never displaying the Ancient Language around her again and acting as normal as an exceptionally strong wizard could. But he knew her too well, she wouldn't stop. The only saving grace was that she was already studying for her OWL tests since second year, which kept her occupied during her free time.

In the end he knew it was inevitable that they would find out. But he did want it to be on his terms, so he could explain himself properly. For now, he would take it day by day and like it had been with Fleur he would feel it, he would know when they were ready.

Fleur had hounded him all of last year that he should be honest with them. But with everything going on, and the dementors he wasn't ready. But maybe this year things would change, maybe this year Voldemort and his followers would take a holiday.

 _"Do not worry, Little One. When he comes, we'll be more than ready. Over the last nearly four years. I have watched you grow from a scared boy into a brave and courageous young man. I have watched your heart and your mind grow to someone twice your age. And I know, no matter what, we will be ready for anything thrown our way."_ Konungr comforted him, which made some relief wash over his mind. Harry knew what he was doing but he enjoyed it anyway, the relief was much needed in times like this.

 _"I know,"_ Harry replied confidently as he let his body relax.

 _"So, when will Sirius be joining us?"_ Konungr asked his life mate.

 _"Well the plan is for him to lay low for a week and get anything he needed. Traveling will only take him around an hour. By the time he gets here I'm sure he will be tired. I had Missy prepare him a room upstairs."_ Harry answered as he put his tea down on the table.

 _"Well, you've been home a whole thirty minutes and you haven't bothered Fleur yet, why is that?"_ Konungr asked with a small laugh.

 _"Well… Missy got me tea, and it was very hot… and I wasn't going to be rude."_ Harry managed to get out between laughs

" _You're some magician…"_ Konungr mumbled below his breath.

" _What was that?"_ Harry laughed as he was met with no response.

" _Oh, what are you waiting for?"_ Konungr finally responded.

" _For you to stop paying attention,"_ Harry laughed, as he sprung from his seat and out the door before he realized what he was doing as he could hear Konungr laughing. It was a sunny day in France. It was nice when he could feel the nature surrounding him, full of life and full of energy. Before he knew it, he was knocking on the door. He waited patiently for a response and his patience was awarded when the door swung open to reveal her. When he saw her he had to stop his jaw from dropping, which had become a nearly daily occurrence when it came to her.

The years had been more than kind to the French witch. She had grown to be around five foot six and her hair had grown down to her waist. Her silvery blonde hair glimmered when the light hit it. Her dark blue eyes widened at the sight of him. She had become a shapely woman at age seventeen and Harry couldn't help his eyes clinging to her curves. He did his best to meet her eyes and eventually succeeded although he was sure she had seen his eyes gazing. When he met her eyes she gave a small smile that nearly made his legs quiver. It was a smile he had only sewn directed towards him and him alone. And he only knew that because of how much of his time he spent watching her.

"What has taken you so long?" She laughed which immediately entranced him. Her laugh has always been like music to his ears, but lately it had been more like a spell. Like when he would sing to flowers to make them grow. Her laughter was his captor and he couldn't help it.

"Missy made me some tea and I was obligated to drink it" Harry laughed back as he tried to shake her out of his head.

" _Is it because she's a Veela? But it couldn't be I have my mind closed to her allure."_ Harry couldn't help but think as the 'spell' diminished.

"Well she's just a sweetheart to her baby" Fleur laughed as she stepped aside to invite him in. He entered the familiar house and made his way to the sitting room with her.

"Actually, lets go upstairs. I have some things to put away in my room." She said as she took his arm and lead him upstairs. At her touch he could feel his body tremor and a shock run through him. He wasn't exactly sure what it had been the last year. He figured it was the puberty or some other chemical imbalance. But it never happened when he was with Hermione or Luna. It was only when he was with her. It was feelings, more than just the desire to feel her. It was him seeing them together years from now and being in love, having a family. It was daydreams that wouldn't stop haunting him. And sometimes it was all too much and he would have to block them out before he did something rash.

" _So daft Harry."_ Konungrwhispered to no reply as Harry took a seat on her bed. Her room remained mostly unchanged except it held more pictures and other decorations that were not there. Her trunk was on the other side of the bed wide opened as she began to unpack it.

"So, when is Sirius to be expected?" She asked as she took out her school uniforms and packed them into her dresser.

"By the end of the week, I'd owl him but he'd never get it in time. But I'm sure he'll be knocking on my door soon enough." Harry laughed as he relaxed on the bed.

"Well be sure to let me know when he's in, better yet I can just stay at your house this week in case he comes. I can't imagine what you would leave out to wear, probably just some boxers!" She suggested which made Harry's heart beat even faster, before he could remember to laugh at her joke. This wasn't the first time she'd be staying over, not even close. She had stayed over most days in the summer when they had hung out late. They had shared rooms last summer when they had visited multiple magical cities with Neville and his grandmother. And that was a two-week trip. Hermione, Harry, and Fleur had gone on a ski trip last summer in aspen which had been a blast and this year he was sure they'd all do something together. He had considered bringing them all to France. He had more than enough room at his home for them and he could show them the sights and if it came to it it would be the best place for him to reveal his secret.

"What do you think of inviting everyone here for the holiday? They've never been to France and it would be nice to share it with them. They could all stay with me so that wouldn't be a problem. And I've been thinking… I think I should tell them about, you know." Harry suggested skeptically.

"Oh, now you want to tell everyone, after I hounded you all year!" Fleur yelled as she attacked him. She bounced into him and began to playfully punch him. She swung for his belly and her shots landed on what was nearly as hard as stone, but that didn't derail her as she continued wailing on him.

"Hey! Why're you mad! You won!" Harry laughed in between punches.

"I hounded you since the summer of your second year!" Fleur yelled as she threw a few more punches.

"I didn't want to move too hastily! Patience is a virtue!" He yelled as he caught her next fist and then the next one which made her lose all her foundation as she collapsed on to him. They settled down and the fighting stopped as she laid on him trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, I know I don't really have to say this. But I have too. Thank you for everything, thanks for helping me free Buckbeak. Thank you for staying by my side when we thought a deranged killer was on my tracks. Thank you for sticking with me through Basilisk's and dementors. Thank you for befriending some lonely Brit who moved in across the street. Thank you for everything," Harry said as he hugged her tightly.

"Hey Harry? What's that for?" She asked when he wrapped his arms around her. And she too could feel the tingling and lighting between them when they touched. Especially now when the only thing separating them was thin fabric.

"Everything, I just don't know where I'd be without you" He admitted as he hugged her tighter.

"Thank you too" She said as she snuggled into his chest.

"FLEUR WE'RE HOME"!" Rang out from down the stairs. The two teens immediately jumped and with a crash they were on the floor in nearly the same position just as the two could see a pair of shoes at the doorframe. They looked up to meet the eyes of Mr, Delacour as the two teens scrambled to their feet.

" _HONEY THEY'RE SNOGGING ON THE BED!"_ The man yelled down the stairs and before they knew it footsteps rang out as a blonde child who looked like a young Fleur bounded up the stairs.

" _Hey! Daddy you lied they're not snogging! Mum he's lying it hasn't happened yet!"_ Gabrielle yelled down the stairs. The two teens shared a look of embarrassment and tomato shade faces to match.

" _Mama, Papa! You weren't supposed to be home until dinner time!"_ Fleur managed to get out despite her embarrassment.

" _Oh, did you have plans then?"_ Gabriella asked joyfully as she tried to force her father out of the room.

" _No, we did not! Except, well. I was going to go over Harry's for a couple days so we can hang out. But that's all."_ Fleur admitted as her face reddened even more.

" _So fast? Haha well we expect to eat dinner with you two each night! We're going to be taking Gabriella shopping as a treat for her marks, so your place Harry?"_ He finished the last part with a smile.

" _Sure thing, I bet Missy will have something great for us!"_ Harry said enthusiastically as he did his best to hide his face by scratching his head.

" _Okay well we'll be off then"_ he said as he gathered his daughter in his arms as they made their way down the stairs. Fleur closed the door and let out a breath she had been holding.

"I hate them" she said exasperated

"No, you don't" Harry laughed back

"Today I do" she huffed

"Pack some things for my house" Harry laughed as she nodded and made her way over to her closer and started filling a bag with what seemed to be much more than enough clothes.

"You know, we're probably going to be in the house most of the time." He said when she packed in what must've been a seventh shirt.

"Well you genius, we should probably go out into Paris and get your godfather some clothes. Not to mention a new wardrobe for you considering how much you've grown." She said as she packed pants.

"Well you're right then, he will need clothes and the like. He sure as hell needs a bath." Harry laughed as she proceeded to pack.

"Why don't you write a letter to each of our friends and invite them over. How about you invite them over around July fourteenth and they can stay until your birthday? That way we can have a dinner for you with all of our friends." Fleur suggested as Harry made his way over to her desk and prepared ink.

"Sounds great" Harry said as he pulled out some parchment and began to write.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know it has only been a few days since term ended but this year, I would like to invite you all to my home in France from July 14_ _th_ _until August 1_ _st_ _. You do not need to worry about money for food or housing because you all can stay with me. You only need money for anything you might want to buy here! Let me know by the end of next week whether or not you will be able to come, and if you or your parents have any questions let me know! Look forward to your reply (there is a very special surprise for anyone who comes!)._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Harry wrote out the first letter and sealed it after showing it to Fleur and getting her approval. After that he wrote more identical letters to the rest of his friends which included Neville and Luna. He sealed them all and addressed them. He would probably have Missy deliver them herself because it was the fastest way. With that he took Fleur's bag and the two headed out the door.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Fleur had settled into the room she usually kept in the summer and the week passed without disturbance. Unless you counted the ever-increasing awkwardness between the two in what used to be casual situations. Especially when it came to showering and seeing each other first thing in the morning. If one thing was certain, it was the hormone levels in the estate. And for a moment Harry wondered what in their right mind let Fleur's parents be so okay with them under the same roof. But then again, they saw each other for dinner each night. But even so he remained skeptical. He wasn't sure how he would feel about one of his daughters over a boys house over the summer, not to mention sleeping over. But then again he wasn't a father so he couldn't really imagine what he'd feel.

And then he remembered Gabriella 'finally' maybe they expected that the two of them would get together or maybe they even wanted it to happen. But before Harry let his mind wander too far into the what ifs he reigned himself in.

 _"Oh, Little One, admit it, you want her as your nestmate."_ Konungr tried to gain admission from him.

 _"I do not want her as my 'nestmate'"_ Harry mocked his partner with a huff as he crossed his arms unknowingly to his partner.

 _"Sometimes you act like I can't see into your head, it's almost amusing that the last member of an Ancient Order, one so powerful and knowledgeable. Can be so daft."_ Konungr's deep laughter rung out from within his mind.

 _"Well what if, hypothetically I did like her, like that. I'm only turning fourteen! She's seventeen! Not to mention she is fairer than any and beyond compare! I wouldn't stand a chance!"_ Harry burst out without even thinking of it. And before he knew it he was locking the door and trying to control his breathing. He wasn't normally like this, not with the basilisk or Voldemort on his professors head. But he couldn't say the same about the dementors. They were in a league of their own when it came to being terrifying. But now he was freaking out about a girl!

 _"Little One, do not panic, there is nothing to worry about. Don't hide things like this from me, for one I will always know. And two I only want to help you be happy."_ Konungr calmed him with a few waves of tranquility sent over their bond.

 _"Don't worry, I wasn't hiding it from you my friend. I was hiding it from myself more than anything."_ Harry admitted as he calmed himself.

 _"Well, what do I do then? I've always been attracted to her like a magnet. First it was her personality and as I'm sure you know, lately her beauty… and figure…"_ Harry admitted as he began to fully come to terms with everything that had been simmering the last year.

 _"Don't be afraid to hurt a friendship Harry, I am sure she feels the same way about you. I have seen her mind, I have known her as long as you have. We have all flown together more times than I care to count. We've all camped out together, I know all you do. And I am sure I know how she feels about you."_ Konungr tried to reason with him.

 _"You don't know for sure, you could be completely off"_ Harry huffed as he thought over what he had been told.

 _"I could be, but there is only one way to know for sure."_ Konungr agreed with him which did little to make Harry feel better.

 _"The age is too much, for now at least"_ Harry tried to argue.

 _"Oh, come on Little One, what is age when you're immortal"_ Konungr argued with a laugh.

 _"Oh, stop being right!"_ Harry refuted

 _"What's stopping you Little One?"_ Konungr asked as lovingly as he could.

 _"Well I'm scared, what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she rejects me? What if I'm not enough? And yeah what if I destroy a friendship that means the world to me? It's all possible!"_ Harry started to get flustered as he began to pace the room in frustration.

 _"I am sure you will let your heart guide you Little One, do that and you will do no wrong, of that I am sure."_ Konungr finished while he did his best to clear his partners mind.

 _"Thanks Konungr, for everything"_ Harry answered back after a moment of silence.

 _"I thunk you've left a young and beautiful witch all by herself "_ Konungr said with a hint of amusement.

 _"I'm sure she's fine, just lunch"_ Harry said as he opened the door and began making his way down the stairs. He spotted her sitting in the kitchen at the booth and he made his way to her, but before he arrived he heard it, a knock on the door almost made him jump. Fleur's parents didn't normally knock, or come at one a clock. And besides them he really never had any visitors. And then it hit him as he scrambled for the door while Fleur looked concerned at his haste.

 _"Harry! What's wrong!"_ Fleur said loudly when she saw him nearly sprinting to the door. She was met with silence as he reached it.

 _"This better be who I think it is"_ Was Harry's last thought before he reached for the cold knob and slowly turned it.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey guys the motivation for this is low unfortunately. Due to some saving issues I lost around 1000 words of this and I'm pretty sure this is going to be rubbish compared to that. But I will do my best to fix it. R &R. I've inflated the magical population as well, which might be important later in the story. This might be the moment you all have been waiting for… maybe. Oh and I apologize for the shorter chapter but this was a good stopping point. Originally this chapter was going to be around 7000-8000 but after some thought I cut out the next 2500 or so words to start next chapter with. Enjoy! (This should be punished very soon upon completion January 16** **th** **)**

Harry grasped the cold handle and slowly turned it; a word of power upon his lips, ready to end the life of one of Voldemort's lackey's if need be. As he opened the door, his heart slowed when he set eyes on his godfather. He looked worse for wear, paler than he had been before. His hair was greasy and in a messy bun on the back of his head. His face was covered in uneven hair that had gotten longer. He was as thin as a rail, which resembled Harry when he first arrived in France. He wore a long grey coat that was ripped in various places, and his pants were the same that he had been wearing the last time they had seen each other.

"Come in," Harry said, as he laid a hand on the man's shoulder and guided him inside. He sat him down at the breakfast nook.

"Hey, pup," Sirius coughed, as the stench of the man hit Harry with his enhanced senses.

"Hey, eat this," Harry said, as he offered him the sandwich Missy had made for him. As soon as it hit his hand Sirius started tearing it apart.

"It is good to see you're okay, Sirius," Fleur said with a small smile as she patted him on the back.

"Missy! Can you please get a bowl of soup and the largest glass of water you can find!" Harry called out to his elf. And a few moments later she popped in with a tray that had what he had requested for Sirius. Immediately the man reached for it and dug in.

"Where have your manners gone, Sirius!" Harry jested with a smile, to try to cut the tension.

"You try eating goulash for thirteen years!" Sirius chuckled back in between bites. Harry gave a small laugh back and then he let Sirius finish his much-deserved meal.

"When you're done, I'm going to help you up to your room, and you my godfather need a hundred baths." Harry joked, as Sirius gulped down the water as fast as he could. Soon he had finished and nodded towards Harry to let him know he was satisfied.

"Okay, we're going to go upstairs," Harry said, before putting an arm around him and hoisting him up. The two made their way up the stairs and towards the room that had been prepared. It was down the hall from Harry's, and like most of the rooms had its own bathroom. It was a white room with nothing special in it, just a large bed on the far wall a closet and a desk. Harry set him on the bed, which housed a change of clothes and a towel. Fleur made her way into the bathroom began running the bath for him while Harry let him settle in.

"We're going to go now so you have your privacy, yell for us or for Missy if you need anything," Harry told him before the two made their way out of the room.

"Well, we're going to have to go shopping then. Because he decided to come early." Fleur laughed once they were out of ear shot.

"Yeah, you're right, we only have the one set of clothes for him. Although, we've seen how well he can do with just the set." Harry laughed in response.

"It's good too see him, and what about that other thing we talked about?" Fleur inquired

"I spoke to Dumbledore before term ended and he said a letter is all he would need for him to send over his friend. But I want Sirius to agree to it before anything, I won't have it without his consent," Harry replied hotly.

"I didn't say that, Harry, please. I agree he should be the one to make that decision. I saw his eyes, Harry, they lit up the room when he saw you at first. But then they emptied, and it was like staring at glass. He needs help, and I'm sure he knows that too." Fleur calmed him as she stated her observation.

"I saw it too," Harry admitted as they made their way down the stairs so Harry could get a new lunch.

"You should write to let Remus know that he's here and safe. As well as Konungr in case he doesn't know," Fleur suggested as they made their way into the kitchen.

"You're right, I'll write Remus, but Konungr already knows as he watched the whole thing," Harry agreed. As the two made their way to the table that had been set before.

"I find that so weird, he can just tune in and tune out as he pleases. He could be looking at me right now or taunting some elk." Fleur said curiously as Harry started to munch on his replacement sandwich.

"I'd say I agree, but I'm rather used too it now. I can do the same with him if I want, and we can block each other out if we want. But that's not suggested, unless we're in battle, so we can spare each other the pain." Harry answered with a bit of thought.

"Sometimes, I see you and Konungr, and I wish I had a bond like that. But, in ways, we have something similar," Fleur said quietly.

"It's truly a gift, being bonded like this. At first, it can be a challenge, no privacy, and no sanctuary. But as time progresses, it gets easier, and then you realize that you don't lose those things. You just share them with someone else. It's not something I'd trade for the world, but if I was without it now, I'd surely go mad." Harry explained to her emotionally as he paused from his meal.

"What are you going to do after school, Harry? I know we've talked about it before, but what I really mean is… where do I fit in?" Fleur asked unexpectedly, her eyes were burning holes into his as his mind raced.

"Well that depends on what you want to do," Harry answered seriously as his stare met hers.

"I… I want to be where you are," She answered after a hesitation.

"Well, I plan on leaving when I'm done with school. I promised Konungr that I would find more like him, or search until there is nowhere left to look. I don't know how long I will be gone if I'm telling the truth. Could be six months, could be six years, I'm not sure. But it's a promise I made to him that I will keep, not just for his sake. For the order, I am the last member. But I will revive it at all costs." Harry explained his plans.

"And… can I come with you?" She asked hesitantly.

"If that's what you want, then I'd love for you to come. I imagine that without you it wouldn't be a very good journey. I wouldn't want to ask you to come, I wouldn't want you to not be able to pursue the career you want, or be away from your family." Harry answered with a small smile to reassure her how much he wanted her.

"Well… that's what I want to do. I want to be with you, no matter where you go." She admitted as she did her best to avert his gaze. With a small motion Harry clasped her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

"I want that too," he whispered, and the two shared the moment when it seemed like the whole world had stopped. Then he reached for her face, his hand made contact with her warm, honey kissed skin and he gazed into her tenerife eyes.

"Anywhere with you feels right," he whispered as their foreheads met. And then he found his eyes fluttering shut as she started to lean into him. Slowly, he brought his neck down and the two inched closer, before they felt each other's breath. In that moment he was intoxicated by her scent, the aroma, coupled with the burning sensation in his chest. For a moment, he wondered if he had died and gone to… well wherever people go. He felt like his chest was compressing and the only way for him to her air was through her lips.

"YESSSS!" Screeched throughout the room as the two clashed faces in what was more of a head butt than a kiss. Although for a moment their lips had met, which left both of them with unanswered questions.

Standing in the doorway was a mortified Gabriella, when she realized the scene she had broken up.

"I'm… I'm." She managed to get out before Fleur launched for her. The small blonde bolted back towards their house with Fleur on route. Harry's face was redder than the Gryffindor common room. He was out of breath and he felt winded, no matter how much he inhaled he didn't seem to have enough oxygen. And then he could hear the laughter of Konungr in the back of his mind and he almost shut him out due to embarrassment.

 _"Was that how you two legs kiss? Seems more painful than anything!"_ Konungr laughed, while Harry just soaked in what had happened.

 _"No, that's not how we kiss, that's more of a wrestling move!"_ Harry exclaimed as he hung his head.

 _"What's wrong, Little One? I thought this is what you wanted?"_ Konungr asked, more serious when he realized how much his rider was embarrassed.

 _"Well, that just happened! We kind of kissed! But, it wasn't how it was supposed to be, it's supposed to be soft and gentle, not… accidental! Oh, I could kill Gabriella right now! It was perfect! But then again, maybe it's better that way? Things are going to be so awkward now! Like what are we? Friends who smash heads occasionally!? Ugh,"_ Harry groaned as his mind raced.

 _"Please, Little One, do not regret it. We both know that it is what your heart wanted and obviously she wanted it too! As for what you are now, you guys are best friends, and as much of life mates as we are. It's up to you two to figure out exactly how you want to live your life together. Whether it will be as the best of friends, or lovers. But I think we both know there is only one outcome that will leave everyone truly happy."_ Konungr consoled him, which may have only given him more questions. But it did answer the most pressing ones.

 _"You're right, you're right. I'll figure it out, it felt like, almost magical. Like it was a magical binding pulling us together."_ Harry let out.

 _"That is love, Harry"_ Konungr said with a small laugh, while Harry let that sink in.

 _"Well, I think I'm going to go write Remus, and then when Fleur comes back… we'll see what happens, I guess."_ Harry answered nervously after a moment of silence. Harry got up and made his way to the stairs, and then up to his bedroom. He took a moment to find Sirius's mind and examine it, some parts of it were strong, while others were completely destroyed. It confirmed what he already knew, he couldn't yet guard any secrets Harry would tell him. Sirius and his friends would have to be competent in occlumency before he divulged anything too sensitive. He then decided that he would each send them a book on the subject and tell them to read it through and practice before they came, he had almost overlooked it but it was better that they learn now. Alternatively, he could teach them how to guard their mind the way he did. By concentrating on one thing so hard this it was the only thing an intruder would see. But he would leave that for them to decide once he saw them.

He made his way to the desk and first pulled out an order form for books and ordered them, before directing them to be delivered to their respected houses. Then he pulled out some parchment and started writing to Remus.

 _Dear Moony,_

 _How have you been you old dog? Well speaking of dogs, guess what! I have gotten my own shaggy dog today, and he's just great! He was a bit smelly, and worse for wear, but someone has to take care of him, right? Well, I'd love for you to come and see him! I'm going to leave my address at the bottom, and you can stop by when you have the time, pack to stay the night because I might need you for a while. Can't wait to see you!_

 _Love,_

 _Pup_

Harry finished the short and cryptic letter and found his owl and attached it to her. Missy was needed for Sirius, and he wasn't even sure where Remus was, which would make it hard for her to deliver the letter. An owl would find him no time. He sent her off and then made his way to Sirius's room and knocked.

"Come in," he heard after a moment of waiting. Slowly, Harry opened the door. Immediately, he spotted Sirius in the white tunic and black sweat pants that had been laid out. The grime was off of his body, which no longer looked blacked. His hair looked much better. Although, he could tell it had been damaged, due to years without a proper wash. The man looked a lot happier, even, being clean seemed to make him better.

"Wow, you clean up nicely, Sirius," Harry chuckled as he sat on the bed across from him.

"Thank you, Harry, for everything. I know we don't really know each other, but I want that more than anything. I… I regret it every single day, every day for thirteen years. I'd sit in my cell and I'd pray that I could take it back, I never should have gone after Pettigrew. Just, I felt so much rage. James… we were closer than brothers. He was the only family I had left. The rest of them abandoned me or I abandoned them, depends on how you want to look at it. But it doesn't matter, even if I had avenged them, it would not have been worth it. It wasn't worth losing so many years and losing you. Your parents trusted me to do right by you, and god, I failed the first time you needed me. I choose me over you, and for that I will never forgive myself." Sirius admitted as tears started falling from his grey orbs. And by the end he was full on weeping.

Harry was at a loss of what to do, so he moved his hand to the man's shoulder.

"Hey, look at me! I can't lie and say what you did was the right thing, because let's be honest, it was stupid and irrational. But here are the facts. The worst is yet to come. If you want to make it up to me, then you be there for me, because it's a very short list of people who can help me. There is a war coming, Sirius, bigger than the last one and I need soldiers! Nobody is ready, Dumbledore has started to get his order back together, but they're worn, and I don't think they're ready for another war." Harry explained to him.

"What do you need from me?" Sirius asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"First, I need you to see a mind healer, if you're going to be fighting at my side there are things I need to tell you that need to stay a secret for now. I know a mind healer will benefit you a lot, Sirius. And after that is sorted out, we'll go from there." Harry answered quietly.

"I'll do it, Harry, I owe that to you and to myself." Sirius replied with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Thank you," Harry said with a squeeze of his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to sleep now, it's been so long since I got to sleep in a proper bed," Sirius replied tiredly.

"No problem, rest as long as you need. Call for Missy or I if you need anything." Harry said as he rose and made his way towards the door, with a final look he closed the door and left the man to rest. And now he would be writing another letter before the days end, to one Albus Dumbledore about a mind healer. Before doing that, he quickly scanned the house with his mind in search of Fleur, but it seemed like she was still dealing with her sister. So, he made his way to his room to write to Dumbledore.

 _Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

 _How are you Professor? This is just a letter to invite you over for a chat. There are many things for us to discuss about the upcoming term and beyond. So, you are invited to come over Sunday for tea, please let me know if you will be able to make it._

 _Harry_

Harry finished the short and sweet letter and gave it to Missy to deliver, as he would surly be at Hogwarts. She popped away and he waited for the reply. A few moments later, and there was another pop and she had returned with a letter that simply said 'yes'. Harry thanked her and then made his way down the steps and in to the sitting room.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

The smell of books and ink permeated the room as Harry read through the latest book of his choosing. It was a book on magical creatures that he had read before, but he decided to give it another look out of boredom.

He had waited for Fleur, but she didn't seem intent on returning after their… incident. And for that he didn't blame her, he too felt embarrassed about the situation. And his only regret was not finishing what he had started. And he hoped that it was her only regret as well.

And then he heard a knock on the door, which perked him up. He immediately moved towards the door and opened it to find the blonde, but not his blonde. It was Gabriella and for a moment he wanted to be angry, before he pushed it aside.

 _"Um, hi, Harry, I just wanted to apologize for bursting in the door like that. I forgot my manners and it was very disrespectful of me. I'm very sorry."_ The little girl said, as she hung her head in shame. Harry kneeled to her so they could meet eye to eye before speaking.

 _"Don't be sorry, we're like family, right? And I don't need my family to knock on my door. They are welcome in anytime. Yeah you chose a pretty bad moment to intrude, but that's besides the point. Feel free to come anytime."_ Harry said while he placed a hand on her shoulder. That made her brighten up immediately, which in turn made Harry smile.

 _"Can I come over now? See, I've been avoiding Fleur for the last hour, and I've run out of places to hide…"_ she admitted sheepishly.

 _"Of course, you can!"_ Harry laughed as he shuffled her in and closed the door. He led the little girl upstairs and into his bedroom and she took a seat on the bed. He took a seat on one of the chairs by the window and the two sat in silence… for a moment.

 _"Um, soo… do you like my sister?"_ Gabriella asked playfully.

 _"You tell me!"_ He laughed in response.

 _"Oh, you defiantly do, I've never seen two people spend so much time together. Not even mummy and daddy. Then there's all the pictures on the wall in here, and all the pictures in her room. Gosh, it's so obvious. The way you look at her at dinner! You two are twats!"_ Gabriella laughed hysterically. Which made Harry blush slightly.

 _"Well, I think you have your answer then?"_ Harry said with a small laugh.

 _"Maybe I do, can I be the flower girl at your wedding?"_ She asked as a follow up.

 _"Sure,"_ he answered back instead or arguing which earned him a squeal of excitement.

 _"I'm sure it's going to be so beautiful!"_ She squealed which almost made Harry laugh.

 _"You know you're probably going to get caught being so loud!"_ Harry said with a mock sternness.

 _"You know he's probably right"_ Came a voice from the doorway as Fleur slowly pushed open the door. Gabriella looked horrified as her eyes fixed on the window, which Harry made sure to guard in case, she had planned on jumping off of the second story.

 _"Please, please! I'm so sorry Fleur. You have to know it was an accident!"_ Gabriella began to pant as she backed away.

 _"I know,"_ Fleur admitted as she simply motioned for her sister to leave the room. And with that motion, it was all she needed to flee the room. The small blonde bolted from the room and down the stairs and suddenly Harry was the one afraid.

 _"Do you think she heard Gabby and I?"_ Harry shot over to Konungr.

 _"I'm going to say yes."_ Konungr replied with a laugh as Harry backed up towards the window. Fleur didn't look angry anymore, she looked vulnerable if anything. Her eyes wide and her stance not one of confidence, with her arms crossed as she bounced on her heels.

 _"Hey,"_ She said in a small voice which made Harry's ears perk up.

 _"Hey,"_ He answered with a small smile.

 _"So, um… I'm not sure what to say exactly."_ Fleur started before she was at a loss of words.

 _"Yeah me neither,"_ Harry admitted sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders.

 _"I know you weren't exactly being serious with my sister, but. Do you mean it? Or at least parts of it?"_ Fleur asked in what could be best described as desperate. This spell of her words threatened to suck the life out of him, but he did his best to hold on.

"I care about you, a lot. More than is appropriate for one friend to care about another. And… that's all I know. I couldn't live without you." Harry admitted after a moment of unsettling silence.

"I couldn't live without you either." Fleur said as she stepped closer to him.

"I knew from the first time, that I'd stay for a long time," Harry said as he too stepped closer. And soon they found themselves in a new yet familiar position. Bodies enveloping each other as their heads moved closer. Again, Harry could feel his chest tightening and his lack of breath. A tingling, electric like feeling throughout his body as he could feel untapped energy flooding his body. And, again, he could only see one release and that was from her lips. Their eyes fluttered shut and they leaned even closer and then he felt them, he felt the shock burst from his body as he met her soft lips. Slowly, he moved one of his hands to her silvery blonde hair as he gripped it lightly. She moaned into his mouth, which made him want to burst as they slowly withdrew from this kiss.

When he opened his eyes, she had done the same and their orbs met. Deeper than their eyes swelling pools of emotion were bare to see. Both of them could see beyond the eyes and they both smiled widely. It was perhaps the largest and realest smile Harry had ever mustered, and it was matched by Fleur's. Butterflies flew around his stomach at a dangerous pace as his eyes fixed on her lips, lips that he now knew the taste of.

"Hey," He whispered once more.

"Hey," she smiled back.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN Hey guys long time no see! This has been my month! Here you guys go a nice long chapter you all deserve! Let me know what you think of the flashback! Starting the new semester in school today which is fun… but yeah, I hope you enjoy. THANK YOU ALL for the reviews it has been fantastic and has motivated me more than you know to keep knocking out chapters as fast as I can so please continue to rate and review! I love all of the criticism and praise! Here we go, chapter 22! Some big stuff I think but keep tight when the year starts Harry will get into a whole bunch of trouble.**

The next few days flew by while Harry and Fleur explored their new relationship. They were taking it slow for now a few touches here and there and some light kissing. But then came Sunday and Harry had to prepare for his meeting with Dumbledore. First, he had to ask about the mind healer for Sirius who was doing much better. He looked healthier and he had some color return. He'd spend a lot of the time wandering the woods, considering the last time he had seen the wilderness was ages ago. Harry had placed a spell on him so he could keep track of him, the spell was drawing off of Sirius's own energy so it wouldn't burden him when they were far apart. Because distance greatly affected the energy needed to cast a spell and maintain it. So far Konungr had kept his distance and his killing to a minimal to not alert the man with a superior sense of smell.

Harry had Missy prepare tea for them, he had gotten an exotic tea for the occasion. One that was more French exclusive. It would be the first time the man was in his house so he made sure to do what he could to make it a truly good experience.

Fleur was with her parents out shopping for some reason.

 _"Why do they enjoy shopping so much?"_ Harry asked his partner of hearts.

 _"You surely have a better chance of knowing than me!"_ Konungransweredback in disbelief with a laugh.

 _"So big moment here, I need to make sure Dumbledore is getting people prepared for the worst. They need to be prepared for the Dark Lords return. We need an army, because if we don't gather the support then he will. We need the ministry ready so we can stand against him, but that's a whole other issue. I don't imagine that the ministry will hear it. I don't know much about Fudge, but I don't imagine that he's in a rush to declare the dark lord resurrected. But I'm sure Dumbledore will have a better idea on what to do in that respect"_ Harry wondered to his partner.

 _"I imagine you're right "_ Konungr agreed.

Then there was an orange flash and with Fawkes on his arm stood Dumbledore. The man had made an entrance for sure. His eyes fixed warmly on Harry, over the years they had built a good relationship. The Headmaster had been there to save him from his fall due to the dementors. As well as frequently checking up on him and excusing him from classes each Halloween per his request in second year.

"Harry, good afternoon, a very beautiful home you have here truly. May I take a seat?" He asked warmly.

"Of course, anywhere is good" Harry replied while he motioned to the multiple seats available. Dumbledore nodded and took a seat on the loveseat while Fawkes flew over to one of the windows and perched himself on the sill.

"So how have you and Miss Delacour been Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Missy arrived with tea on the tray. She set it on the table between them before silently making her way out of the room.

"We've been… great." Harry blushed as he did his best to hide it with his cup. He was pretty sure he saw the mans eye signature twinkle at his words but then again it could have been the morning rays hitting his eyes.

"That's good to hear Harry, now on to the real conversation. What did you want to discuss?" Dumbledore asked as he sipped on his tea and a smile crept on to his lips.

"And might I ask what kind of tea this is?" Dumbledore asked before Harry could answer.

"It's a special one that we make ourselves from one of the flowers in the garden. And yeah on to the more important stuff. First of all, Sirius has arrived, and he agreed to see a mind healer. Right now, he's in the woods on a walk. He likes to go on walks a lot." Harry explained.

"I'll have someone floo here tomorrow for their first meeting. I'd recommend her coming four times a week, after all. The damage that must have been done in such a period of time. He'll need all of the help he can get." Dumbledore replied which made Harry smile, on his list of things he warned right now. Near the top was seeing Sirius happy and alive.

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully before he continued.

"Secondly there is the problem of Pettigrew." Harry brought up the next topic.

"I already have people on the lookout for Sirius, which I hope is enough for someone to recognize Peter if he's seen. Extra bodies manning boarders is never a bad thing. Even if they're looking for someone different," Dumbledore answered.

"That's a good thing. But there's also the other problem with him, he left to fulfill one goal and that is to resurrect his master. And if I know Peter, who slept in the same dorm as me for years. He will succeed. And when he does, we need to be prepared, we need people to be prepared! Otherwise he will come back and slaughter everyone again! People didn't listen last time when he rose to power so I think this time they will be extra cautious. Alternatively, they could deny everything." Harry reasoned

"All great points. Although a public declaration that the dark lord will return will most definitely result in me losing any power in the government I have. The minister is a peaceful one, he is not a minister for war, and I've known him for a very long time. During that time, I have learned one thing and that is that he cares much more about his image than he should. And that even in the face of evidence it is unlikely he'd take the steps necessary to protect as many people as he can. So, I think the real mission is choosing the next Minister." Dumbledore answered, this time the sparkle of his eyes was undeniably present.

"And how do we do that?" Harry laughed

"I know I do not look like much Harry, but I've been playing this game a long long time. I have gathered dirt on most everybody who has something to keep secret. And in the case of Fudge it was far too easy. He takes bribes regularly from the Malfoy's as well as many other dark families. I have records of this from the Goblins who were only too eager to divulge after I returned to them some artifacts that wizards stole during the first Goblin war. So, as I said, the real question is who do we want as the next minister? With my support and yours there is very little doubt that they will be voted in. Many of the neutral families will want to please you and if any of them have common sense they will see what's beyond the horizon." Dumbledore answered in a voice that made him consider if he was a Slytherin in hiding.

"Well, who is there to choose from? Who would be your pick?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well we need somebody who has a few qualities, logic and reason being one of them of course. Secondly, they need to know about the war, and they need to know the actions necessary. They also need popular support because if some of the neutrals vote with the darks then we could very well make Malfoy the Minister on accident. Which is not unlike what it is like now." Dumbledore explained which made Harry laugh.

"So, as far as recommendations go, I only have one. Rufus Scrimgeour is a seasoned veteran who fought in the first Wizarding War. He is loved by many and he will take any measures necessary to stop Voldemort and his followers, he hates them more than anything after losing his son in the first war due to him marrying a Muggleborn witch. And as long as he knows who pulled the strings to get him there, he will hear us." Dumbledore concluded

"Well put things into motion and when you need me you know where to find me." Harry answered to which Dumbledore nodded.

"And what about the order?" Harry followed up with.

"I have gotten into contact with them, although there is a hitch as we do not have a place to meet yet. I had actually planned on asking Sirius if we could use his home." Dumbledore explained. And at that moment the door opened reveling Sirius. He was dressed in a light grey jacket with a red and black checkered shirt underneath with blue jeans. His hair was still long and tied back in a knot, he was still unhealthily pale and thin but that would change in time. Especially once Missy started giving him potions like he has for malnutrition.

"You can use the family house, it needs to do some good doesn't it. Just have your order clean it well and remove the portrait of my mother and you can use it as long as you need. And one other request, I want a part in the order not like I had before. We need a different kind of leadership because last time you left us all in the dark and don't argue that! Had we all been open I might not have been locked up for thirteen years! But I'm not going to blame you for that, I came up with that idea and didn't include you and that's only because we didn't know who we could trust. Of course, not every member needs to know the grand plan, but we defiantly should've known more than we did. So, I've had a lot of time to think about it and I have an idea. We split up the leadership of the order into four parts and each of us have an equal say. You, Me, Harry and Mad Eye. The four of us can decide on what to share and what to keep up our sleeve. It will also help with recruiting a few new members and training them. You are one-man Dumbledore." Sirius announced as he made his way through the door.

For a moment Dumbledore contemplated his words before he answered.

"You may be right Sirius and thank you for letting us use your home. I will talk to Mad Eye and see if he's interested, after that we will set up. Thank you." Dumbledore agreed to his wishes.

"I'm going to have a shower pup." Sirius said as he made his way up the stairs towards his room.

"Oh, and Sirius, the mind healer will be here for you tomorrow so don't lay around in your room in your underwear!" Harry yelled to him as he heard the door close.

"How has he been?" Dumbledore asked after he was sure he was out of earshot.

"I think he's been good. We talk and joke, he teases me. It's kind of like having parents but at the same time more of a friend. There are times when I can see what he was and there are other times that I can see what he has become. He told me he'd tell me more about his parents, but we haven't gotten to that yet. I want him to work through his own problems before I bring up stuff that might hurt him. But he's coming along well and I'm sure this will see to that." Harry answered with a small smile.

"That is good to hear, id tell you her name, but I want her to introduce herself to both of you I think it will be a good way to, as they say get the ball rolling." Dumbledore explained which Harry agreed.

"Well I'd invite you to stay for dinner but I'm pretty sure you have a lot of work to do today" Harry laughed. To which Dumbledore agreed.

"You are right I should get going, there is a lot of work to be done." Dumbledore admitted with what was almost a huff. As he stood, Fawkes glided over to the pair and made his way back to his friends shoulder.

"Well Harry, if you need anything you are free to write me. Otherwise I will call upon you when we're ready to proceed. Be patient, things like these take time. Until then there is one thing you can do. I will be speaking to Rufus Scrimgeour this week about our plan. If you would write him afterwards expressing your confidence in him that'd be helpful. And more so if you were seen in public with him that would be a big boost. But that is up to you. Just don't make any moves until a bit over a week from now." Dumbledore suggested.

"Okay will do, good luck." Harry wished him as he flashed out of the room.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

As it always did the forest's fresh air filled his nostrils and pleased his brain. The birds sang as the river strummed nearby in what was music to his ears. And in his hand was what was most important, fingers intertwined he held her hand as they made their way to go and see Konungr and go for a flight.

Konungr had retreated further into the forest ever since Sirius had arrived to avoid detection. Sirius was currently in his session with Isla Grey his mind healer. They had met a little under a week ago and from then they had sessions four days out of the week. Harry was impressed with her, she was a shorter woman with mid length blonde hair and brown eyes. If Harry had to guess, she was probably on the tail end of thirty. He had spoken to her just to learn more and from there it had just been the two of them. The sessions were usually in his bedroom and lasted anywhere from an hour to three hours depending. He had never asked Sirius or her what they talked about but within a week he could tell Sirius was happy with the person he was working with, which at least was a start.

He had spent most of his days with Fleur as they seemed to be magically bound by the hip. People who once accused them of being attached would only be all too right. Gabriella had of course split things to her parents about what she had seen which had led to an awkward conversation or two but as Fleur was legally an adult in the Wizarding World, they decided to skip the ill kill you if you hurt her speech.

The two were keeping things slow, and even though they were only a couple for around two weeks they were already incredibly comfortable together. Considering they had been friends for around four years they knew basically everything about one another. They had already shared so many moments and laughs that it almost felt like they had been together for a long time.

Soon they arrived at the clearing that Konungr called his home for the time being. It was evident that something large lived there as most of the trees had been knocked down and deep claw marks lined the grass. A few animal bones were visible around and a wide bend in the river allowed him to drink everything he needed. And then he felt the pang in his chest, he wanted to be closer to Konungr, but the house was simply not prepared for that. Once he was done with school they'd be on the road, well the sky. And searching the land for others. And when they were done, he'd find a place to settle down. As much as he loved France, he had outgrown it a long time ago. He needed miles of open land with nobody around them to be a bother. But he had a bit to worry about that still, most likely this would be his last year. After much consideration he didn't want to be at Hogwarts without Fleur. So, during the summer he would sit in on his NEWTS and OWL tests. He would miss his friends, he'd make sure to write them when he could and see them over the summer if he was around.

But at the end of the day he needed to do what was best for himself and Konungr. Konungr had been very patient, he had lived in forests much of his life, in discomfort. And he did that because he loved Harry and wanted to see him grow and be happy. And it had been an appreciated sacrifice. But soon he too would sacrifice settling down to help Konungr find happiness. And deep down he didn't want to be the last rider, what would happen if he died? The whole order would just be gone and all of the lessons they have to teach the world would be unsung.

And that's when he heard the thumping of Konungr's wings. Over the years it had changed, at first being nearly silent and now almost like a thunderstorm rolling in. It could make your chest thump and vibrate, and he was sure if he was an enemy of them he would be trembling at the sound of those wings. Not to mention his impressive size and ivory talons sharper than swords, teeth that would eat chain mail for dinner and lastly a white fire callable at anytime from his maw, so hot it would easily melt steel as it melted bones and flesh. Over the years he had become the apex predator and was a reminder of the old ways.

"Hello Konungr!" Fleur yelled which was picked up by his keen ears. Konungr slowly but surly made his way down and landed in his usual spot which was marked with an indent in the ground as well as a lack of grass. There was a large thump when he hit the ground and by then Harry was already meeting him as he took a leap from the ground on to his neck. Harry laughed as Konungr playfully tried to throw him off as Fleur just watched with a smile on her face as the two played the familiar game.

"Hey bud" Harry said as he made his way on to his partners saddle.

 _"Hello Fleur, it's nice seeing you out here it indeed has been a while. And of course, I know of your bond with my rider."_ Konungr spoke to Fleur who swallowed deeply at his tone.

 _"Um yes, we have become more than… friends…"_ She replied nervously as she mentally planned out any escape routes she could possibly utilize.

 _"Well I just have one thing to say… it's about time! I never thought the two of you would het together at the rate you were moving! For dragons it's not unusual for us to mate at three or four months! But you two waited what? Four years!? Merlin that's funny you could've already had your first nest of eggs by now!"_ Konungr mercilessly laughed as his tone shifted from faux anger to hysterical laughing as Fleur let go of a breath, she was well aware she was holding. For Harry's part he was at first stunned at his dragons seeming anger but then couldn't help but laugh along as a slack jawed Fleur stood petrified.

"Oh, come on love we can both admit that was incredibly funny! He almost had me fooled, I don't know where he learned sarcasm that good!" Harry laughed as he made his way from the saddle and down to his… girlfriend?

 _"Don't ever do that again!"_ Fleur yelled in her native tongue in what could not be described as jokingly. But a few moments later she dropped her angry face and looked happier.

 _"Do not worry Fleur, it was simply a formal welcome into the family"_ Konungr said lovingly as he nudged her with his large snout. She smiled and patted his nose in a moment of disbelief. When she was a little girl, she imagined petting or even riding a dragon as her prince stood close to her. And now she basically had that. She was friends with a beautiful creature and currently seeing a boy who made her feel like a princess. With that she nearly let a tear fall, her life had never been so full. Without a word she looked to Harry who she could tell understood what she was thinking.

"Me too" He said as he let his arm circle around her waist and pull her closer as his other hand rested on Konungr's head. Together they were happy and together they would stand in the way of the darkness that was sure to come. All they could do was be ready and have each other to lean on. And with that, Harry silently swore that he would protect the two of them at all costs.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"So, when was the breaking point with your mother?" She calmly asked the man who laid on the bed, eyes closed in a seemingly restful sleep. He stirred at the question and for a moment she thought he may awake, but alas he didn't.

"Well things had never been exactly good. From a young age we were pushed we were taught how much better we were than everybody else. We were taught about our rightful place and about our lessers. My mother was the main culprit here where's my father tended to stay out of it, probably due to tradition that the mother rears the children. But he would step in if things got too bad, not that he disagreed with my mother he was just more..., mannered. I did my best to protect Regulus from her teachings, but he seemed to buy into it almost. As we grew older it got harsher and for the most part, I played along to spare me and my brother from pain that was sure to follow. But then it all changed when I went to Hogwarts. I was sorted in to Gryffindor and I had befriended a rival in James Potter. Almost immediately my mother wrote me and said I wasn't to come home for Christmas and she was considering disowning me. So, if you're looking for a breaking point I can't think of a better one than that." Sirius recounted in what sounded like a dream state.

"And how did that make you feel?" She followed up with

"Well I had seen it coming and I was almost happy it happened. Being able to get out of that house was a blessing. But at the same time my brother needed me so I knew I couldn't leave entirely. But there was relief there, I would rather be disowned than beaten or cursed until I accepted their ways and I was almost surprised that wasn't the case. But I do have my father to thank for that, him and I got along very well when it came to anything but politics, and it didn't hurt I was his first born which meant I spent much more time with him than my brother learning how to lead the family. On one hand as much as I hated her, she was my mother and seeing the woman who birthed you and fed you for years hate you isn't something that can be forgotten" Sirius explained the complicated dynamic that was his family.

"Is there anything you would change? If you could." She asked after scribbling down a couple notes.

"In that situation? Sure. I would protect my brother better than I did. I would have told him about how truly terrible our family's beliefs were instead of just shielding him. Him and I used to get along great and we were so close. But I fear that the moment I left for school he got the full force of my mother's undivided attention. So, there is so much I would change, but in the end I think the result would've been the same." Sirius explained

"It's not your fault Sirius, you were a young boy with many burdens on your shoulders. And even then, you did your best to protect your brother. Nobody would have been able to do that the way you did and that's a fact. While he might've turned out to be like them you gave him a fighting chance to turn out more like you." Isla began before she was cut off.

"Like me? Like me! I'm laying on a bed talking to a shrink right after my date with Azkaban! He's dead and at least he doesn't have to suffer like I have. He probably died thinking he was some sort of hero!" Sirius started to raise his voice as he sat up and broke the trance.

"Sirius please, focus on what we're talking about now. You don't mean what you say about your brother, we both know your mother was more at fault than he was. Would he have turned out like that in a happy and sane household? I'd bet anything he wouldn't have, and while it's true we as people make our own decisions it is also true that if we are exposed to only one thing, we are likely to think the same. You are just an outlier of that, and it wasn't easy for him once you left. Please take a seat we have a few more things to talk about." She said as she motioned for him to retake his place on the bed.

"Tell me about James?"

 **(LINE BREAK)**

The clouds cast a sullen sense of solitude over the woods of Romania, and for one Peter Pettigrew it was a thankful sight. After being forcefully turned back into his human form he had been unable to turn back into his rat form, he'd be lying if he said he had any idea why that was, but it had definitely been a pain. He had used a mixture of potions and glamours to disguise his rather unpleasant appearance and he had done the trick, a trick or two they had stolen from Snivels Diary back in 4th year. Oh, how he remembered the good old days before everything had happened.

 **Flashback**

"Oh, come on Peter what's the worst that'll happen? He brews you into a drought of a living death? Just like him I say!" The long-haired boy barked in laughter as he patted the shorter portly one on the back.

"Ah you're right! Let's do it! "Peter laughed as he rose from his spot on the ground and started making his way over towards one of the darker corners of the grounds. It was a sunny say at Hogwarts and most, if not all had taken their first week of homework outside to enjoy the sunshine as they groaned about how much work they were getting this year. And that was even true for one Severus Snape who found himself sitting under a dark oak scribbling in his potions book as he did half the time.

"Are you coming James?" Peter asked the raven-haired chaser who laid adjacent to Sirius. But he did not seem to take notice of the question and his attention appeared to be solely on another.

"Oh, come off it Peter, it's the first week back of course he's going to be completely enamored with Evans. Come on we got this." Sirius said as he patted James on the shoulder and got to his feet.

"So, what's the plan?" Peter asked before they made their way over towards their rival.

"Simple, you distract him. Call him a few names and get him angry. Make him forget all about that book of his. Meanwhile I'll circle around him and levitate it right out of his bag or wherever he sets it. And when I have it you can retreat back. If he tries to curse you don't worry, he'll he shitting bricks for the next week before he knows it!" Sirius laughed as he set out towards the perimeter of the forest. Peter then made for Snape directly.

Before he had even arrived, Snape was shooting him daggers which made him smirk. Lord of darkness Snape could be miserable for all he cared. It was people like him that destroyed the Wizarding World and supported Grindelwald, it was people like him that took James's family and Peter's own father. And for that he deserved any suffering sent his way so maybe he'd snap out of his craze for dark magic.

Before he knew it, he was around ten feet from prince of darkness himself.

"Hey wanker! Have fun this holiday with your muggle father?" Peter called out to the boy who instantly looked annoyed. But he did his best to keep his head down and ignore the boy.

"What! Not gonna talk to me? Daddy hit you too hard this summer and you lost your tongue?" Peter called out with an over the top laugh that came close to setting the other boy off.

"Oh! I know what happened! Evans rejected you because you're a greasy git! Well I don't know what you expected Snivells! If your own family doesn't love you then she sure as hell wouldn't!" Peter called out mercilessly in what finally broke the boy as he tossed his book to the side and stormed up to now a nearly flinching Peter.

"Scared now Pettigrew! You're really tough over there with your friends! But here by yourself… I can show you magic that would make you wet your knickers! And then you can run back and cry to Black and Potter!" Severus yelled back viscously as he drew his wand and stuck it under the portly boy's chin. Meanwhile Peter could see Sirius slowly levitating the book from where it lay and tucking it in his robe.

"You know what prince of darkness? Just do it, you'll be expelled, and you know it. Who will they believe? The golden four of Gryffindor or poor little abused Sevvy Snape of Slytherin? Hmm I wonder how long it'll take for you to be expelled, my money is on an hour!" Peter laughed as Severus's eyes went wide with what was a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"I'd reckon two or three, Dumbledore is a softy." Sirius called out from behind him as he flipped through a few pages. And when Severus's eyes met him his eyes went wide with fear as he charged Sirius. Sirius was caught off guard and knocked to the ground as Severus began to pry the journal from his hands and Sirius laughed. After a moment he was grabbed from around the throat from behind and thrown off. Before he could cast a spell, Peter had grabbed his wand and chucked it into the forest. Severus's eyes were as angry as they had ever seen and for a moment, they feared what he would do if he had his wand at the moment. The he charged Peter who was surprised they boy hadn't quit as his fist met Peter's cheek.

"Severus! Black!" Ripped through the grounds in a screech as a red-haired girl ran to their position and drew her wand.

"What's happened!" She yelled when she saw Peter's face and Severus's ever reddening one.

"I'll tell you what happened! This little guy gets mad that we're in his lair and he starts swinging on us like a bunch of muggles! Don't know what's gotten into him, must be all of those potion fumes he's been sniffing!" Peter said in what could easily be deciphered as fake anger as a laugh threatened to escape them.

"Hey, come on Lily, it's all in good fun between friends" Sirius said as he grabbed the other boys head and tucked it underneath his shoulder as he rubbed his knuckle on his head. Instantly Severus had found a way to tangle their legs and fall over. Sirius acted fast and got on top of him.

"You know what! I'm so sick of them letting people like you walk around in schools! To poison other children and spread your dark ways!" Sirius exclaimed before his fist made contact with Severus's face. Lily went to cast a spell, but Peter had disarmed her as he watched Sirius lay into Severus.

And then there was a bright red light that whizzed by and it struck Sirius in the side which sent him rolling. On the other side of the wand was one James Potter who looked furious. He made his way to Sirius who was still laying face down from the spell and grabbed his robes and pulled him to his feet.

"That's enough! Do I have to explain to you what could happen if I hadn't gotten here?" James said in anger as he drug his best friend away from the skirmish. Peter followed suit in confusion as they made their way back towards Remus.

"What was that!" Sirius yelled as he pushed off the hand that had been guiding him.

"I was protecting you you moron! What happens if you're expelled huh? Two things, for one your wand will be snapped and then you're at your mother's disposal for the rest of your life!" James berated him as Sirius saw the truth to his message.

"You're right! I'm sorry." Sirius admitted in shame.

"Listen close, I don't like Snape, I pretty much hate him, but how long can we do this? We keep going like this and we become like him. We become cruel and sadistic, and in a way maybe we already have. But things need to change, we're going to lay off him for now. That's not to say we won't pull a few pranks on him here and there, but we're done cursing him or punching him. If we drop it I'm sure he will too. And no this isn't about Evans." James demanded as Sirius nodded, not one to argue with his best friend.

"Oh, come on James! He's a git and this school would be better off without him!" Peter said angered.

"Hey Pete, come on, we have so much more to worry about. And if he's some sort of dark wizard in the future we'll be the Aurors to stop him! Now let's get back to Moony, his transformation is next week and I'm sure he's not feeling well, otherwise he would've stopped you two!" James joked as they made their way back to their friend who looked worse for wear as the full moon approached.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side Pete!" Sirius laughed as he punched his friend in the arm.

 **End Flashback**

Peter smiled at the memory that was almost like a distant dream. It was something that seemed to have happened to someone else. He wasn't that Peter anymore, that Peter died when he had gone to Voldemort and had betrayed his friend. He had done it for power… power he missed from school. He wanted to be back on the top like he used to be, and he thought this new Dark Lord was the way to the top.

It had been stupid, he had truly become what he had hated. James words echoed in his head ever since. And the last thirteen years he had regretted it more and more and now… if he could change it he would. But now it was too late, he couldn't come back to Dumbledore after what he had done. And that left him with one option.

And that is what brought him to the dark and dreary forest of Romania. In search for the one thing that could change his life. He was as much as a convict as Sirius the way things were now. If his face was seen he'd be in Azkaban, and lord he wouldn't last long in there.

And that's when he could feel it, almost like the presence of a Dementor. It grew cold and he felt any happiness that he had felt from the memory vanish. It was a familiar feeling of being in the dark lords presence, and it was something he sure as hell didn't miss. But he was close, and soon he'd be on the top of the food chain once more!


	23. Chapter 23

**AN Here is chapter 23! I've been working tirelessly! I managed to finish this chapter before the other one has been sent back to me even! Let me know what you all think of it, this is some plot progression which you'll see more of soon. I'm trying to not let summer run too long, next chapter expect to see Harry's friends come to town, a few chats between friends. Summer will probably be wrapped up by chapter 25 and for new school year around 25-26! Let me know what you thought of the chapter! All of the reviews keep me moving!**

Hey guys I'm going to post this shorter than I would have liked. Last week I was hit by a car and I need some time to recover before I can write again and I didn't want all of you to have to wait. Thanks for all of the support! I'll get on next chapter as soon as I can. Originally it was going to be much longer, sorry guys.

"How are you today Sirius?" Missus Grey asked him kindly as he laid down on the bed in a trancelike state. Their meetings had been going well as far as Harry knew, she wasn't explicitly able to tell him exactly what was said unless it was to protect someone he meant harm. But it has been productive so far, slowly but surely he was rebuilding what he could. He would probably never be the same as he used too, but that wasn't bad. Because he wasn't that person anymore.

That was one of the things Isla had been telling him the first three weeks of therapy. Nobody expected him to be the same as he had been. That was one thing he had feared, not being able to live up to their expectations of him. He wasn't twenty anymore and he had different experiences now. She had told him to focus on the man he wants to be for his friends, for Harry.

On a positive note, Remus had replied to Harry and let him know that he'd be coming around the second week of July. He was excited to see his friend, they had not written or spoken to each other since that night at Hogwarts and it barley counted.

"Better I think, Harry and I have been spending a lot of time together. It's been great, it's almost like being with James. He's got the same confidence without the cockiness. He's as brilliant as Lily but also has the quick wit James had. He has the same sparkle in his eye as James the same hair the same face and sometimes I forget who I'm with. It makes me… sad… and happy at the same time. I missed him growing up and there's nothing I can do about that" Sirius began to cry

"Sirius, 'it's not too late."

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Harry was sitting in his study and flipping through The Codex. He had unlocked many chapters throughout his tenure with the book and yet he still had dozens of chapters that hadn't been read. He had no idea when this book would end but he was sure that thousands of years of knowledge it was bound to be hundreds of chapters.

There was one item that still needed to be addressed, a sword. He had gone this long without one answer thinking back to second year it sure as hell would've helped. The sword of Gryffindor was great, but it wasn't perfect for him. The grip was too large and was much more of a two handed sword where's he usually liked to have a sword in one hand and his wand in the other. Or if he had a shield he could use that'd be preferable. The big issue was that he wasn't a smith, and no matter how many diagrams he had in the book it wouldn't give him the experience needed to craft weapons he needed. And that's when he thought of the goblins. Their sword had felt like no other in his hand, and if there was any race that could craft something to his standards it would be them. Thus he had made a appointment with them for this afternoon. Fleur had insisted on coming with him but eventually he convinced her to take her sister on a trip through the grounds and pick a spot for a new garden.

It wasn't that he didn't want her with him. It was more that he wasn't sure the protocol for these types of meetings and didn't know how acceptable it would be to bring someone. He would've tried to read on the subject but there was very few books that pertained to goblin customs. Goblins weren't the type to publish encyclopedic information about themselves, they preferred to stay ambiguous which he could respect.

So he dressed appropriately in a grey cloak, underneath was a simple white tunic and leather pants and and a brown vest to top it off. He was preparing to leave while Fleur fretted over him.

 _"Oh Merlin, can your hair please stay where I want it!"_ She said in anger as she tossed some more of his hair to the back and tried to flatten his trademark cow licks.

 _"Oh will you stop I think it looks great!"_ Harry laughed as Fleur rolled her eyes as she then focused on straightening his cloak.

 _"I will be late pömnuria fëon"_ Harry fussed as he tried to step away from her clutches but she held him in place.

 _"Oh please you step into that fireplace and boom, you're in their office. So don't you worry about time."_ Fleurberated him as she continued cleaning him up.

 _"We both know I should be there early."_ Harry answered to which they both knew to be true.

 _"You win, please be carful and be respectful. They are not to be trifled with, make sure not to beat around the bush with them they don't care for it, earn their respect! I know you'll do great."_ She ended with a kiss on the cheek which made his cheeks go red.

 _"Thanks"_ Harry said before he stepped into the fireplace. And with a flash of green he was gone.

Immediately Harry was transported into a medium sized room. It was bright in the room, sun shone through the windows. A few chairs and couches lined the walls and a desk in the front housed a goblin. Harry made his way towards the desk while examining the different portraits on the walls of different goblins who were most likely previous bank managers.

"Um excuse me, I have an appointment with the head of construction and metalworks." Harry told the woman at the desk who was scribbling down in a planner.

"Name?" The goblin asked without looking up at him.

"Potter, Harry" he answered simply, she nodded and started to flip through the planner before laying her finger on one of the entries.

"Yes here it is, you may head right in" She said without any hint of emotion. He nodded in thanks and made his way towards the golden door. He opened the door to the office, it must've been twice the size of the waiting room. Many different artifacts behind glass lined the walls along with portraits. A few book shelves on the walls made Harry wonder as he made his way to the one and old desk. There sat a goblin. He wore a suit that Harry was sure was made of the finest silk and held a blank expression. Harry brushed his mind against the goblin and as expected it was guarded by iron walls. He didn't dare touch the walls, instead he made his way towards the desk while observing a few of the different goblin artifacts.

As he made his way to the Goblin he did his best to keep his composure, he wasn't entirely threatened when it came to the creature physically. But considering their plan to remove Fudge required their cooperation he didn't have any leeway.

"Good morning Mister Potter, have a seat." He motioned to the seat on the left side in front of his desk. Harry nodded and made his way to the seat. Before he sat the goblin offered his hand which Harry accepted without pause. A small bow of head since he was in this mans office and place of work earned him a small toothy grin. Afterwards they sat.

"So what Mister Potter, brings you to my particular office today?" The goblin questioned politely. Fleur's words echoed in his mind and influenced his words.

"I want to commission some metalwork. Some armor and a shield. But most importantly a sword. And I need it all down with one material and done a special way. I need it to be made of a metal called brightsteel." Harry finished, and at the sound of the last word the goblins eyes went wide.

"How did you know of that! Let me see your palm!" The goblin demanded. Harry knew there was no point in denying him, he and the means to make him and he didn't want it to come to that. With that Harry removed the spell he had on his hand to reveal the shining palm. The goblins eyes went wide and his mouth went agape.

"Please come with me Mister Potter!" He exclaimed as he made his way to the bookshelf behind his desk. He pulled a grey book off the shelf and instead of it being removed the bookcase split in half. Harry did his best to keep his cool and act like he expected this but he had to admit he wasn't exactly doing the best job. The staircase seemed to lead deep but it was lit brightly with a motion of his hand Harry followed him. The sides of the staircase had different carvings, some of goblin wars and as they made their way deeper it was of boats and dragons, coming to a new land. And when they hit the bottom he felt like he had learned more about their race in that brief walk than he had from around a dozen books

From there they were in another office, it was much darker because of the lack sun but it was still a luxurious office. Without a second to spare they made their way out the door and down a dark hallway lighted by red flame less lanterns. He had read about such a thing, commonly used by the dwarves.

"We have been waiting for you for a long time Mister Potter. I should explain the situation better. Years ago, probably around eleven hundred years ago or so when a man came to us. A portal opened in one of our Smith's was there there to receive him. He gave us what we were told was brightsteel, we were told not to use it for anything under any circumstances. We were told that when the time came somebody with the silver palm would come, he said that the one who cams would give our world balance and that we were to help them. The man then stepped through the portal and a week later he returned and left through another portal. We do not know where he went but he left us with hundreds of diagrams and pages of instructions about how to use the brightsteel when the time came. For a thousand years we practiced and protected the brightsteel. And admittedly we had lost hope that it had been anything. Our only hope being that when the time came the person would come and hear our pleas for better treatment." The goblin finished his tale.

" _A portal? I thought the riders were from a time before. Not a different place…"_ Harry thought to himself as they found themselves in a large space. On one side was a massive vault and on the other there were countless forges and goblins all going about their days. Immediately Harry could see why they were bothered. Hundreds or even thousands of goblins forced underground instead out in the sun.

The goblin made his way to the smith closest to them and started to talk in their native tongue and eventually he was waved over. He showed his palm and there was a reaction that was much the same. After some more talking they turned and made their way to a rune and laid their hand upon it a small blue light glow was seen before the goblin made his way back to him.

"We have called our leader and he will speak to you on this matter. He will ask you questions and you will answer honestly for he was there when the rider came, he knows truly what was said. Then he will determine if we are to help you!" The goblin said as the waited for the leader.

Meanwhile Harry took in his surroundings. Hundreds of forges glowed hot and if he wasn't a magician he would be dying of heat exhaustion. It was probably well over a hundred degrees in there but the goblins seemed unfazed by the heat of the place. He didn't have to wait long to see the leader of the goblins. He wore all gold and had at least twelve guards surrounding him each with deadly weapons. And if Harry thought these goblins looked old he would laugh at himself for this one while still formidable looked ancient, skin so wrinkled it was hard to see his eyes and he walked almost like he was in slow motion.

Harry again did his best to compose himself and not lose his cool. He was sure this goblin was formidable, considering he was a leader of one of the oldest races. But nonetheless he did his best to keep his composure. All the goblins in the room would drop to a knee as he passed and remain there until he had passed.

The goblin king made his way to Harry and stopped in front of him and for a moment Harry considered bowing. But then he remembered, that as a rider he was considered above even kings. At first he feared he had offended the king but then he was rewarded a smile.

"Greetings Mister Potter, it is good to finally meet you. Admittedly we have been waiting a long, long time to meet you. I am King Valan of the goblins." He introduced himself and ended with an extended hand which Harry took.

"It is an honor meeting you as well." Harry said as he took the goblins hand.

"Come, we are going to my office and we have much to discuss." He said as he began leading him back towards where the king had came from. Harry did his best to take in his surroundings, but for the most part goblins wouldn't meet his eye and most of them would back away from him if he got too close. Soon they made their way to another door which the King tapped, after a moment a series of locks started to undo themselves and he pushed the door open. The guards moved to the sides of the door and took their spots as the two made their way into the room alone.

It was smaller than the office he had been in before, only a few mementos lined the walls and shelves. Most of them seemed to be old family portraits and a couple pieces of jewelry. King Valan offered him a seat which he took across from the desk.

"Well Mister Potter we are in for a long story. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" King Valen offered him which he respectfully declined.

"Well it all started a few thousand years ago when our race began. We are from a different land, we came much like the traveler and that is through a portal. We are direct descendants of the dwarves, when they discovered our world they sent an envoy of around a dozen dwarves. They found that man wasn't quite ready for them yet so they set up shop here in this mountain. After a while more came some left hut eventually the portals stopped. We are not sure as to why it happened but we've hypothesized that there was a war on the other side and they could no longer travel between realms. Some dwarves were trapped here and through the years they changed, their children changed and eventually we got goblins. We are different from the dwarves now, but we can thank them for our roots. We have many writings on the land of old although even then we know little of what was there. But one thing was made certain, we were to aid the next rider should he or she ever be chosen. As far as we know only one egg was ever in this world and that was because the traveler had us deposit it in the Potter vault. It was eventually moved, recently by our time and from then we waited until one day a rider would be chosen. We were given the brightsteel along with means to forge it as we waited for you. And now we need only know what you desire." King Valen finished.

Harry was shocked, never had he seen in The Codex about coming here. He had always assumed it was a distant land not another realm entirely. He had always assumed that but now… now it seemed to not be true. It seemed the land of Alagaesia was a different land entirely, which sounded like something out of Norse mythology. But it seemed to be the case.

"Well I came here to seek a set of armor, a shield, and a sword. But I need something that I can wear all the time and be activated at any time. I can't be caught without it, but I can't lug a sword and full set of armor and a sword with me." Harry gave his request.

"Lucky did you we've had thousands of years to figure out what to make you. Now just a few simple questions. Right handed or left handed?"

"Right"

"Do you wield a sword with one or two hands?"

"Usually one, but I'd like the option to use both if I needed."

"Do you use magic while fighting?"

"All the time"

"Now I'm going to have to see your fighting for myself." He said as he pulled a sword from the side of of his desk. For a moment Harry blinked in surprise, he had used swords many times in the forest with Bane after he had graduated from sticks. He didn't consider himself a master, but he knew he could hold his own against any opponent.

"Do not look so worried, come on take a few swings at me." The king laughed as he pulled a short sword from his waist. They backed up and made their way into the open space. For a moment Harry eyed him up before he started swinging. He wasn't focused on 'winning' he just needed to show the king his fighting style. A few minutes of fighting took place before the king called it to a halt.

"Lastly, what color is your dragon?" He asked, curiously in his eyes.

"He's as white as the polar ice caps, when the sun hits him it'll blind you and he has eyes like glaciated water." Harry described.

"Would you mind sending me a mental picture? It would help getting the colors precise." He asked which Harry nodded as he sent the picture over to his mind.

"Well Mister Potter that is all we need, by the beginning of the school year we should have it completed. It isn't something to be rushed. We will alert you when it is ready." The King explained.

"Thank you very much King Valen. You are helping a worthy cause." Harry said with a bow of his head as a thanks.

 **(LINE BREAK)**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN Hey guys I'm so sorry that this chapter took forever but as you may know I was hit by a car a few weeks ago and I have been recovering and things have been pretty hectic. On top of that I've had an amazing idea for an original fantasy novel and I spent the last two weeks getting all of my ideas for it on paper, sorry guys I do this for my own enjoyment/improvement and this is an idea I've been kicking around for the better part of two years and just now I've gotten a true idea about where to take it. But don't worry this is not even close to being abandoned, my schedule has just been spread thin. Recovering is more work than you think haha I'm always tired and with my shoulder broken it's not always easy to type for long periods of time. I love you all though and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! And thanks for all of the messages with well wishes. Rate and Review! (Sorry about the long note that I've now made longer) and I am SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT**. **I just wanted to give you what I had and I PROMISE that the next chapter**

 **And I have something I NEED from all of you. This is the first chapter to my original story. It is short for sure but it's only a first chapter which are best left short and sweet as well as captivate a reader so they flip the page. PLEASE let me know what you think!**

Pain, pain was the only thing that ran throughout his mind. Noises, concussive noises that plagued his sanity. He was moving, or maybe he was floating but he still felt heavy. It was almost like a dream, albeit not a pleasant one. He felt crowded, surrounded, and unable to breathe. His chest felt heavier with each rise and fall of his breath. He felt trapped and he wanted out. But he was caught, he was in a fog that stopped him from seeing the light. He tried to reach for it but nothing happened. He began to panic and tried to fling himself but he felt restrained. He felt a coldness settle on him and it was then he knew it was escape now or be forever forgotten. He calmed himself and concentrated on his goal.

 _"Wake Up!"_

His eyes shot open and immediately he could feel the constrains. People surrounded him, holding his shoulders to the bed while a man looked over him. Immediately he flung his arm out from the mans grasp and it broke free. It was then that his captors noticed he was aware and began reclaiming his limbs. He kicked his leg directly into the face of the man holding it before using his free hand to strike the man directly to his left. With a roll he was off the bed, meeting the ground with a thud before scrambling to his feet. He was in some sort of cottage, lined with shelves of glass instruments and containers. Before he could examine the rest of the room he noticed that his captors had nearly recovered. He turned to the nearest door and sprinted as fast as his legs would take him. He met the door with his shoulder which resulted in a large crack as the door swung off the top hinge and his shoulder pounded with pain.

Immediately his eyes burned from the light and he was disoriented. His surroundings blurred, he was blinded but he ran. Then his foot was caught and he was plummeting towards the ground. His face met it first but instead of the cold hard surface he imagined he was met with a wet and cold ground. His face was completely covered in mud. He could hear the footsteps in the distance and shouts of his captors. Without a thought he stood, his vision retuning to him and he spotted a house a few feet away. He willed his legs forward and they abided as he darted towards the nearest house. He pushed on the door and was met with no resistance as he ducked inside closing the door behind him.

He heard muddied footsteps passing the cottage without pause and he let out a breath he was well aware he was holding. It was then he took in his surroundings, there was a small fireplace where a pot rested and a fires low embers hardly illuminating the room. The walls were lined with a few different herbs and rocks of different shapes and sized and off to the right was what appeared to be a small bedroom. He looked to the fireplace and made his way to it and his face beamed when he realized it was not empty and was filled with an aroma that made his stomach rumble. Without a second thought he grasped the pot and began tipping it toward his mouth. The lukewarm soup struck his tongue and he nearly groaned at how hungry he had been. He disposed of the soup quickly before making his way towards the bedroom.

There wasn't a door stopping him so he walked through the archway. It was a small room, it was only large enough to house a bed and dresser and very little space in between. On the dresser laid a dagger which he snatched promptly. It had a wooden handle and the blade seemed worse for wear but he was sure if he needed to stab someone it would do the job. There didn't seem to be any artwork lining the walls or any evidence for who owned the small home but he didn't particularly care. He'd stay here until he thought that his captors lost his trail.

It was then the pain in his shoulder was fully recognized. He had foolishly rammed the door when he had the time to stop and open it. But it was too late to be upset now so he focused on the task at hand. It was then he opened the dresser and he nearly cursed when it screeched at his pull. He opened it with the intention of outfitting himself with clean clothes but was disappointed when the drawer revealed only a woman's clothes. He checked the drawers under, but had no luck.

" _What am I going to do? Where am I? Who am I?"_ He asked himself bewildered. He tried to think, he tried to think back before all of this but he couldn't. It was like reaching out and trying to grasp a cloud. The smoke evaded his deft hand and he cursed.

" _What does this mean! Who am I! How did I get here?"_ He shouted from within the depths of his mind. But his shouts were left unanswered by his fragile mind and it only made him all the more angry. This wasn't right, he had to be SOMEONE! He couldn't be nothing! That wasn't possible! But the more he looked and scoured his mind the more he realized there was nothing. Not a distant memory, no mother no father just blank. Thinking back his only memory was waking up, and that above all scared him.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

It was almost time for Harry to welcome his guests to France, they were due to arrive via the Floo network. The last few weeks had been simply bliss for Harry, he had spent most of his time flying with Fleur and Konungr and when they weren't flying they were spending time in nature. They had gone out to town a few times and had enjoyed a few fancy dinners which had been nice but they had just as much fun enjoying a conversation in the library. Not to mention the fun they had when they went upstairs… slowly but surly they were discovering the perks of being in a relationship. Curves he had imagined feeling were felt, lips he had imagined tasting had been thoroughly tasted and Harry couldn't get enough of her.

Of course his friends didn't know about their newfound relationship which was only around a month old. He didn't bother writing them and letting them know, mainly because it really wasn't their business. And they'd figure it out soon enough anyway.

Fleur was absent from the welcoming party as she was currently with her mother in Paris for lunch discussing god knows what. So that left Harry here to great them alone. Before they could relax he had to make sure to let them know that Sirius was in the house so they weren't surprised. It was then there was a flash of green and Harry held his breath, he had wagered with Fleur that Hermione would be the first to come and now was the time to collect. That was of course until he saw blonde hair from the fireplace.

"Hi Harry, quite a lovely place you have here. Here, I brought you a present for being so nice." Luna Lovegood said as she handed him a potted plant. He almost laughed at her tone, she was always the most innocent and sweet girl and be loved her for it.

"Thank you very much!" Harry said as he greeted her with a hug to which she immediately returned. After they had broken apart Harry took the pot and set it on the windowsill of the sitting room.

"How's your summer been?" Harry asked the girl who was staring wide eyed around the house.

"Its been fun, I wrote a small article for my fathers magazine which was fun. Father and I had a lot of fun looking for wackspurts too. But mostly I just looked forward to seeing my friends again." Luna replied in her normal dreamy tone. Harry smiled in reply.

"That sounds like a lot of fun Luna. Well you can bring your trunk upstairs then and I'll have Missy show you to your room you can get comfortable there." Harry said as he called his elf to help her with her bags.

"Can I say hi to Sirius then?" She asked which nearly left Harry laughing. How could she have possibly known he was here? Well some deductive reasoning could convince her he was but she seemed confident that she was right.

"Yeah go ahead, just make sure to knock." Harry laughed as she began her way up the stairs. He laughed for a moment more before again waiting for the next guest.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

It was a sunny day in France, and perfect temperature nonetheless. Cool enough they weren't sweating but warm enough they needed only light clothes to be comfortable. It was nice to have a meal with her mother, it was something they hadn't done for a while and it helped her feel mature. Like she was a young woman meeting her mother to catch up. And for a moment she saw the truth in her thought. She spent a majority of her time with Harry at Harry's house and in hindsight might have neglected her parents slightly. But they were busy and she knew they'd understand. After all she was in lo- well she was smitten with a boy and couldn't help that she felt incomplete when she wasn't with him.

"How have you been Fleur? Her mother asked with a smile as she sipped on her juice.

"I've been great mother, how about you guys?" She asked with a matching smile that went ear to ear.

"We've been great Fleur. Your sister is growing up so fast, just like you did sweetheart. We miss when you were young, and soon we'll have no more children to fret over." Her mother said in a distant tone which made Fleur frown.

"Oh do not worry honey we are not upset with you, this is a part of growing old and one day you'll understand." Her mother said with a small smile that calmed her worries.

"Thank you mother, it is nice doing this with you because I have missed you too." Fleur said with a beaming smile. Her mother smiled back and the two settled into a comfortable silence.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"So where is Fleur?" Hermione asked with a smile as she ended the hug between the two. Harry smiled sheepishly at her, relived to see she seemed happy.

"She's out with her mother getting lunch. She'll be back tonight I think, in the meantime I can show you to your room?" Harry suggested to which she nodded. Harry grabbed her trunk and lead the way up.

"Your home is beautiful Harry, thanks for inviting us. I've always wondered what your house would be like." She said as she took in the different artwork and paintings that lined the walls.

"Well hopefully it doesn't disappoint." Harry laughed as he opened the door. Her bedroom was similar to all the other guest rooms. It had a king sized bed, a nice view of the grounds, and a desk on the far wall. Hermione smiled and plopped on the bed.

"It's wonderful Harry, is it true there's a library!? And a potions lab!?" Hermione suddenly shot up from the bed and made a b line for the door. But an arm catching her kept her from reaching her destined destination.

"You can wait for everyone when we take the tour." He laughed as he playfully pushed her back towards the bed. She smiled at him, her face tinged in pink and her eyes told him she may just try again. A hard look from him made her smile and loose the sense of mischief.

"Well, ill just have to enjoy what I have right here then huh." Hermione said with a huff and a blush that was met with Harry's own. This wasn't like Hermione, she wasn't like this. This was something Fleur would do to him and maybe some of the older girls on his team to tease him. But she seemed dead serious in comparison to their facetious motive.

"Um… I think I hear someone else coming through the floo, I better to look!" Harry said when he heard a flash. She simply nodded and he closed the door on his way out to allow her privacy. Before he had reached the bottom of the stairs he could see his friend Neville Longbottom. He waved to Harry immediately and called out his name which made him laugh.

"It's good to see you Nev! How's your summer been?" He asked his friend who smiled in reply.

"It's been great actually, nan and I mostly spent time with some of my cousins. It was okay, they're not exactly my crowd but they are nice enough." Neville explained while Harry tentatively listened.

"That sounds good Nev. Having a family to spend time with." Harry said longingly which made Neville frown for a moment before the young boy put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Well you can consider me family." Neville said with a small smile that made Harry return one.

"Thanks, ill show you your room then" Harry said as he lead his friend towards where he would be sleeping for the next two weeks.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Everyone had settled into the house and gotten comfortable. Fleur was due back soon and for now the group of friends were touring the grounds. They marveled at the beautiful flowers like he once did when he first arrived and truth be told it made him a little bit embarrassed. And then he thought to the main reason they were all here, he wanted to tell them the truth. These people he trusted amongst all and he even felt guilty that he had waited this long and he hoped that they were not angered at the fact that he had waited so long to tell. But he knew at the least that they would keep his secret regardless of what they felt and that was more than enough to convince him to continue on with his plan. He would ask to test their mental barriers tonight and as long as they were OK he would continue. Otherwise he would try to help them improve and he would wait until all of them were ready.

And then there was the fact that he was now in a relationship with Fleur. He wasn't sure how his friends would react considering the age gap but he was sure they would all be happy for him. But then there is Hermione who had been more than strange since she had arrived. To start she was much closer than she had ever been physically. She was usually trying to touch him and stay in contact. He wasn't angry at her for it, and he didn't want to make assumptions as to what she thought, but he couldn't help thinking of how much she was reminding him of Fleur, which he was sure wasn't a good thing for Fleur and Hermione's relationship. He'd have to ask her for her opinion later that night when they had some time to themselves.

"Can we go into the forest Harry?" Luna asked dreamily which almost made Harry stop in his tracks.

"No Luna, I have a special night planned for that so you'll just have to wait." Harry said as he wrapped up back at the front door of the home. They all filed in and took seats around the sitting room and talked to one another about each of their summer vacations. It was fun being once more surrounded by friends. He had saved one part of the tour for last and he had reserved it for Hermione alone. He approached her, she was laying on one of the couches staring at one of the paintings of one of his ancestors and he tapped her shoulder and was met with a wide smile.

"Hey you, what's up?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Hey, I have just saved part of the tour for you. I figured you'd appreciate it. Come on?" He asked to which she wordlessly replied when she rose and grasped his arm and he began to lead her to the other room.

It was the library, the legacy of the Potters. Books that had been saved over the course of centuries and protected by magic for the next generation. When they entered the room he could tell his decision was the right one. Her jaw dropped which he had expected as soon as her eyes laid upon the massive shelves of tomes.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione said as she rushed to the nearest shelf and began examining the books.

"I'm glad you like it?" Harry laughed, the tension from before now evaporating to his relief.

"Thank you for showing me this!" She screeched before launching on to him, knocking both of them into the ground. And before he knew what was happening he felt her meet his lips, they were soft and for a moment he was captivated and didn't think to pull away, but after a moment he realized what he was doing and pulled away. And that's when he noticed her, to his right standing above them was one angry French witch… Fleur Delacour


	25. Chapter 25

**AN Hey guys I know it's been a long time since that last update but bear with me. I'm in my senior year of high school and graduation is coming up and I've had to make sure my grades stayed up. Along with the fact that I took my first steps this week! (April 25** **th** **) since my accident in February and it's been a struggle. My arm is also fully healed so you better believe that I'll he back on this! Another reason for the slow return is because I've been working on an original fantasy novel, but I've decided to focus on fanfiction for now so that I can get back into the groove of everything. I've gotten around two chapters of my original story which was a fun experience but I've decided to focus more on this so I can further refine my writing. Thanks for the messages with well wishes I appreciated them greatly while I was recovering. Now onwards, you have all waited long enough. Please continue to follow and review! And I am very sorry for this being short, I just wanted to give you guys SOMETHING to wrap this portion of the story up (I don't intend a big love triangle) and to answer a reviewer about Harry not needing Fleur or Hermione or anyone. It isn't purely strategic for Harry! He WANTS to have friends he WANTS to be in a relationship he wants to be HAPPY and he enjoys other people! Thanks for all of the support and the constant challenges! Next chapter will be coming very very soon, and it'll be on the Hogwarts's Express.** **And for those who didn't follow the time jump please read this. There was a three-year jump, solely for the purpose of getting the story going and skipping through a rehash of years 1-3, this year will be VERY different!**

Time stood still for a moment, it was like the world had stopped and for a moment Harry wondered if he had achieved the nigh impossible and stopped time completely through a bout of accidental magic. But he soon realized that it was the adrenaline coursing through his veins and not the magic besides it. He looked to Fleur, who was in a state of shock and then glanced to Hermione who above all looked proud of herself.

"Hermione what are you doing!" The French witch exclaimed with a tone that was of anger and shock all in one.

Hermione only smiled in response before she actually tried to answer her.

"Fleur! It's great to see you! And I'm doing what you said I should do! In your letter, you told me if I liked somebody, I had to make a leap of faith and go for it if I liked someone! So, I did! Thank you!" Hermione said excitedly before she looked back down to Harry with ravenous eyes.

"Well I wouldn't have told you that if you meant attacking my boyfriend!" Fleur yelled as she made her way to the twos tangled mess of bodies. She reached down and grabbed him by the shoulder and helped him up and out from under the brown-haired girl.

"Your boyfriend!? You never said anything about that to me! How could I have known!" Hermione said hotly while she got to her feet. And Harry could swear he could see her hand twitch towards her wand.

"Well I didn't think it was relevant in the moment! But now it's obvious I should've!" Fleur continued to yell.

"Well, well." Hermione started before running out of the room and bolting up the stairs and towards her room.

"Fleur I'm so sorry, she just pounced on me and I really wasn't sure what to do and it all just happened so fa- "she stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"Hey, I trust you. I'm going to go talk to her. You just deal with our friends?" She said before she followed the brown-haired witch. Then Harry looked back, and as expected his friends had crowded the doorway, each with their own expressions. Neville's jaw was nearly on the ground while Luna looked non-paused at the news.

"Blimey Harry! You got a pretty witch like Hermione snogging you! And you have Fleur as your girlfriend! Geez leave some for us other blokes!" Neville exclaimed which lead to a giggle from Luna.

"I would have to agree Neville." The voice of his godfather joined in which only made Luna laugh more. And for Konungr's part he just laughed uncontrollably.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Fleur wasn't sure exactly which room would be Hermione's, but the sound of crying was a pretty good place to start. She followed the noise, a noise she had heard more than once. She was met with a door and tentatively she softly knocked on the door. The crying stopped abruptly and there was silence.

"Please leave me be." A calm voice met her.

"Please let me come in Hermione? I'm not mad at you." Fleur said in a soft voice, all the while leaning against the door. After a moment she could feel the door handle turning and she took her weight off the door. It swung open to present Hermione, eyes red and puffy and tears running down her cheeks and she instantly felt some sympathy for the girl.

"Hermione it's okay, I'm not mad at you. At first I was shocked and maybe a little mad but now I realize that it isn't your fault and there was no way you could've know." Fleur did her best to comfort the girl.

"I'm sorry Fleur, I didn't know you two were together! I should've known, I should've known that'd be fall for you. You're incredibly smart, you're the most beautiful thing on the planet, and you're older and foreign… you're perfect! Then look at me! I'm plain, I'm annoying, and I'm useless!" Hermione cried even harder which prompted Fleur to hug her young friend.

"Don't you say that! You are a very pretty young woman who Harry enjoys the company of! He likes when you challenge him intellectually! And Harry works incredibly hard and has methods of learning that we couldn't hope to use! And you're not useless! You're a friend you and Neville and Luna yeah sure he is incredibly independent and if the only reason he was friends with us was because he needed our abilities, I would be useless too! But we all give him love in our own way! Harry considers you guys his family." Fleur explained to the girl who slowly stopped the crying and wiped her face.

"I just… I've always liked him since the troll… and he was always so sweet to me and I thought he might like me, at least more than any other bloke ever did. And then I wrote you and asked for your advice and I kind of figured you knew who I was talking about, and I thought your advice might've been your blessing for me to be with Harry, considering you've known him longer than any of us. But I saw what I wanted to see." Hermione said with the same sadness, but none of the tears.

"I'm sorry Hermione, no I didn't realize that he was the one you were talking about. But I'm not mad and I know Harry isn't. I'm sure everything will return to normal if we just try to forget it and move on." Fleur proposed to the girl who had begun nodding before she had even finished.

 **LINE BREAK**

The events earlier weren't spoken about for the rest of the night, they had chosen to ignore it to spare three of their friends the embarrassment. And considering all Harry and Hermione did for the group it wasn't hard to do, and they deserved as much. The group had spent most of the time talking to Sirius and getting to know him better. Despite the years in Azkaban, the man had retained his signature humor and made the group of young teens laugh at jokes from the past. They especially enjoyed all of the stories about one Severus Snape. That alone helped Harry understand the man's hatred for him better. But the two had gotten along well ever since the initial incident. They didn't really speak to each other on a personal level but the two shared an understanding that he was the student and he was the professor. And Harry's work actually impressed the potion master which was something to be proud of considering the mans incredibly high standards.

But the stories were hilarious none the less. But when it was Luna's time to share most of the people in the room, Harry included, found her hard to follow. Sirius did however seem to enjoy the girl immensely and even shared with her a few things he knew of her mother before her untimely death. He spoke of how imaginative and smart the woman was and how she was a dreamer, but more than a dreamer she would dream her thoughts into reality. But there was an air, an air in the room that felt like the atmosphere was closing in on them and it was coming from their generous host, Harry Potter. Who eventually stood and addressed them all.

"I am sure you're wondering about the books I sent you all during the summer. And knowing all of you I am sure you all took them to heart and would know that I would not send them to you without good reason. And assuming you all practiced, and I find you capable enough, I'm going to let you in on a secret that only a handful would recognize and all of them are in this room." Harry announced to his now perplexed guests.

"I'll go first," Neville said without needing to be asked. Harry nodded and without a word he drove his mind towards his friend. He could see the walls, they looked… strong. And if he had to guess he would say that his friend had some prior training. But then Harry did the unexpected and instead of going over or through the walls, he went directly under them. He slipped through undetected, but before he could search Neville's mind he pulled out.

"I got in, very easily for me but I doubt anyone else lightly probing or possibly even attacking could. I have my own unique way of delving into minds which is very different from anyone else. Who's next?" Harry asked calmly before one Luna Lovegood stood tall. She nodded at him and the he found the girls mind.

He looked, and he saw no walls which was a huge disappointment considering how long she had the book. So just to be sure he drove into her mind with ease but then it happened he could hear the music growing louder and louder in his head to the point where his mind felt like it was burning. He made a dive towards the exit, but he had forgotten where it was, he was trapped, like a maze without an end. But before the panic really set in, he was forced out and left panting.

"You thought you had me at first." She giggled as if she hadn't nearly crushed his mind.

"Merlin we can defeat any dark lord if we trap him in there. Give me a minute then you're up Hermione." Harry said with a chuckle before he took a seat and let out a strained breath. But after a moment he had recovered and was ready to test Hermione. She looked nervous, more nervous than anyone else had been, which he assumed was because of the feelings she had for him that she was afraid he would see. But she didn't protest, instead she walked up to the plate as the others had.

Just like the others, Harry made his way towards her mind without pause. First, he examined the sturdy and tall walls, and he was happy to see that unlike Neville's these walls had some outer defenses to stop him from simply going under them. So, without any other options he decided to dive right in. Forming a mental javelin, he drove it towards where he saw a soft spot. His javelin was initially met with resistance, but it didn't take much of a push to gain entry. But before he could view any of her memories or thoughts he exited.

Hermione was on the ground panting and clutching the front of her head which gave way for the wave of guilt that panged his body before he swiped it away.

"I'm sorry that was unpleasant, and something different considering I doubt none of you have experienced an attack like that. Don't worry Hermione, you didn't do bad, you were just the only one where I did not have an alternative way in. So, I had to create one, which is good because all you have to work on is strengthening what you have." Harry explained as he helped her to her feet. She smiled weakly at him in return which made them both feel slightly better.

"Well I think all of you are good enough as of now, but that does not mean you are done. After I show you my secret you must continue to train every day until you can fend me off. Once a week I will test you guys until I'm happy about where you are. But for now, it will do. And if you are all okay with it, I think it is best that we head out now while it is still light… I think you'll want to see everything." Harry announced to the pleasure of his friends who all began to beam at him, eyes swelling with curiosity that made him want to laugh, if not for the fact that he knew he'd be doing the very same thing in their position.

 **LINE BREAK**

The group had gotten prepared and headed out towards the forest. Harry didn't say a word about where they were going, and all of his friends decided if he didn't say anything it was probably better not to ask. They trekked, along with Sirius towards their unknown destination. Sirius was incredibly confused considering he had spent a lot of time in the woods they currently traveled.

But it didn't take very long for them to reach forest he had not ventured. The light in the sky faded slightly when the foliage became heavier and the golden rays were stopped in their tracks. The musk of the forest grew even stringer and the group wondered when they would get a break… or when they would finally reach their destination.

"Okay guys this is far enough, everyone take a few, you'll know it when you see it." Harry announced before taking a seat on the nearby stump. For the groups part, they couldn't be more confused as to what they were supposed to be looking for.

But then they all heard it

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!_

Harry seemed unfazed by the sound that grew ever so louder, to the point where it felt like it might be right above them. But the next thing they saw is what really did it, bright like snow from the tip of a mountain. Beautiful shine like millions and millions of jewels or stars lining the sky, casting a shadow over them and the blue… the single blue eye staring at them with mirth abundance and what seemed to be a… smile.

"Bloody hell"


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys. I am posting this apology for the hiatus from fanfiction that I am on, and the one I will continue to be on until I finish my first original fantasy novel. For those who have followed any of my stories I am so grateful, you are the reason I found the confidence within myself to write something original.

I did not start any of these stories with the intention of leaving them unfinished. I also do not plan to abandon them. But I would be doing an injustice to myself and to you by writing something I am not fully emotionally invested in. I have been on a long ride since I started writing FF. You have all helped me in one way or another on my journey to becoming a better writer. I have said since the beginning that this was always my way of practicing my writing at the time, I did not believe in my writing abilities. Hundreds of reviews later I feel I am ready to at least try.

Please do not be upset with me, in many ways' you guys are my biggest supporters and have truly helped push me towards my ultimate dream. Many of you sent me very nice messages when I was hit by a car not so long ago and I couldn't be more grateful. Thank you all so much.

Feel free to join my Reddit community if you wish to help me in any way with my new venture.

r/Adair/


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank everyone for the support, I fully expected to have reviews full of hate and other crap putting me down but thank you. I feel like I am writing something truly special that will warrant its own fanfic someday! Feel free to join my reddit and keep up and possibly get a sneak peak of my new book. Would love to share the first chapter with you guys and get some feedback! (Link in bio)**

 **Sorry for posting again I am just so grateful! My new book is a fantasy about our protagonist who wakes up in a medical clinic without any memories! You can follow him on his quest to find himself and find out why he is being chased by the king's army. It is a strange and new world, hopefully unlike anything you have ever seen! I am taking my time with it and I pray I won't disappoint any of you! Thank you all so much, I am forever grateful.**

 **Also, regarding the time skip people hated… I think it was necessary otherwise you would have got a smarter Harry retelling of the first 4 books. That is my own fault for starting it so early. But if you guys want me to go back, then I will. Just let me know! Sorry if that messed up the story for you.**

 **Since my last update I have become a much better writer and I cannot wait to share this with all of you! If you love fantasy, swords, magic, and some mystery you will love it! Feel free to join the reddit, it is not some crowdfunding crap I just want to hear from you guys!**


End file.
